


The Promised Land

by Talonticus



Series: Unbound Bulwark [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure-ish, Burning Crusade, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/F, Gen, Occasional violence, Romance, Trans Female Character, gay elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 104,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: Having spent months together across Azeroth, Thariss and Rivaryn have decided that their journey will take a new and unexpected turn, as they travel across the Twisting Nether, into a broken world, following the armies of the Horde and Alliance. They aren't sure what to expect, but hope their journey will help them evolve even further.





	1. Scorched entry

**Author's Note:**

> **Main characters:** Rivaryn Silvershroud _(Female Blood Elf Hunter OC),_ Thariss Dusksong _(Female Night Elf Warrior OC),_ Raxeen _(Trans-Female Draenei Paladin OC)_  
>  **Secondary characters:** Kassari Silvershroud _(Female Blood Elf Mage OC),_ Nadelgosa _(Female Blue Drake OC),_ Ashindra Revenor _(Female Blood Elf Paladin OC),_ Khroga Steelfang _(Female Orc Shaman OC)_  
>  **Minor characters:** Irannil _(Female Draenei Priest OC),_ Aruunel _(Female Draenei Shaman OC)_ , Javynna Dusksong _(Trans-Female Night Elf Priest OC)_ , Shaerai Dusksong _(Female Night Elf Warrior OC)_ , Herlian Dusksong _(Male Night Elf OC)_ , Fadirwae Autumnfield _(Female Blood Elf OC)_
> 
> _Hey there, Claire Talon again. If you've read the fic "Torn and unbound", it's possible that you might've seen this coming, but yeah, this is the follow up fic. It focuses, once more, on Rivaryn and Thariss, as they travel through Outland._   
>  _In comparison to that story, however, they won't be alone here, as I'm going to introduce a few other characters throughout it, all of them OCs. Don't worry so much about the names for now, they'll be explained as I go through the story._
> 
> _If you need visual references to go with the fic, I've got a[blog](http://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/warcraft) with a few pictures and basic bios._

A warm and thoroughly unenjoyable wind blows across a land with red scorched earth. It carries dust and ash with it, some of the few contents of this entire region. For those who know little of history, this would seem like an unknowable catastrophe, something unexplained that is best avoided. Despite the few animals that still roam these lands, it doesn’t provide much for those who wish to survive, after all.  
However, for others, it is a path that must be traversed in order to find the gateway that may lead to a possibility to stop it from spreading further, just as it did years ago. 

Except for the broken soil, the most startling sight in this area, is the huge crater along the southern edge of a mountain chain. At the center of this creation stands a structure of stone, holding a shimmering field of energy, which glows in a fel green color – the Dark Portal.  
Past the edge of the crater, making their way towards this direction, two women are walking, each holding the reins to some kind of predator. They carry backpacks on them, along with several more bags strapped to their mounts. Once they make their way over the hill that gives them a better view of the interior, both of them stop and set their gazes upon the portal, which is to be their destination.

Rivaryn has to take a deep breath and calm herself down. She can’t help but shiver slightly when she emits it. How long has it been since she last saw this abominable construction? Almost two decades or so? Has to be. If people would’ve asked her about it only a few years back, she would’ve found the thought of ever returning a laughable suggestion. She wasn’t one of those who attempted to chase after the Horde when they fled inside and back then, she didn’t want to change that fate. And yet now, here she is, albeit for different reasons than those who came before her.

She glances to her left side and has to look up somewhat in order to properly view the face of her companion. Thariss is just standing there, holding onto the reins of Ilca, her nightsaber mount, while she stares into the disturbing field of fel energy in the distance.  
“Wow. It really is creepy, huh?”

Riv snorts in amusement, before nodding curtly.  
“Yeah, I guess the orcs take after the Legion with their ominous design.”

“Probably. Kinda gives it away though, don’t you think? Like, if they’d just created it to look a bit more low-key, no one would’ve figured out who they were. Could’ve stayed hidden for years, or something.”

The blood elf smiles and shakes her head.  
“I don’t think subtlety was their intention when they invaded, dear.”

Thariss looks amused as she glances in Riv’s direction and winks at her.  
“I guess not. But damn, it’s really big too, isn’t it? I mean, I know you mentioned they meant for it to fit a lot of tall people, weapons, siege equipment and that kind of stuff, but I never realized they built it large enough to fit a goddamn mountain through it. Feels like they may have overdone it, just a little bit.”

Riv chuckles for a moment, knowing that her girlfriend tends to exaggerate. Still, she’s right that it’s very big – perhaps too much, seeing as how no orc would be tall enough to even touch the top without ladders.  
“Yeah, you’re right. I guess they weren’t satisfied having it in any other way.  
However, it is just as scary as I remember it.”

The night elf looks at her again with a bit of sadness, as she doesn’t enjoy the thought of Riv having to feel this way.  
“Mm, that does seem to be the case with things corrupted by demonic stuff. Although, it has been a while since you were last here, right? At least you haven’t been forced to go here often.”

“True, but despite the years that have gone by, I can still remember the feeling of being so close. Standing here like this…it’s very reminiscent of those times. Although, then again, I never went any closer than this.”

“So, even with me here, it’s still the same?”

Riv blinks and turns to face Thariss, offering a small smile.  
“No, don’t be silly. I’m not saying everything is like it used to be. Having you here makes it somewhat more comforting.”

Thariss offers a similar and yet somewhat wider expression.  
“Glad I can help influence ya, beautiful.”  
The ranger is about to laugh once more, but has to grimace and shut her eyes instead, as she suddenly feels a sharp sensation of pain in her head. She raises a hand to rub her forehead, making both Thariss and Razz react with worry. The raptor leans his head closer to sniff her, while Thariss gently caresses her shoulder.  
“Hey, you okay, babe?”

Riv emits a brief sigh, shaking her head as the feeling diminishes and finally disappears.  
“Yeah…yeah, I’m fine. It was just…the fel energy.”

“It did something to you?”

“Sort of. I felt it pulling at me, in a way.”  
She opens her eyes again, but has to blink a few times, to remove the blur which temporary obscures her vision.  
“I think it’s the addiction acting up again. It gets worse when I’m so close to something holding a magical energy as strong as the portal.”

Continuing to give her girlfriend a concerned gaze, Thariss momentarily glances towards the blood elf’s backpack too.  
“Have you taken any of your elixirs?”

“A few days ago. I didn’t think I’d need any so soon. Like I said, though, I should be fine. I can fight it, don’t worry.”

Despite what she says, Thariss can’t help but feel troubled by this development. She trusts Riv, of course, but it probably has a lot to do with not wanting to see her beloved hurt in any way and feeling helpless to aid her when it is needed.  
“Alright, if you say so. If you need anything, just tell me.”

Riv manages to smile again and raises her hand to plant it on top of the one Thariss placed on her shoulder.  
“I know, thank you.”

“Anyway, I can’t really sense whatever it is that you do, but I can certainly smell it.”  
She sniffs the air a bit more audibly and then shakes her head.  
“It’s foul, way worse than most arcane shit I’ve ever smelled. It’s disturbing to think that some people actually feel the need to use this stuff.”

“Well, I suppose it’s useful if you only care about power.  
Personally, it kinda reminds me of when I returned to Silvermoon and was given magic to consume. There was always a disconcerting hint of something else behind the energies we were provided. It might be what made the eyes for much of the populace shift like they did, I dunno. That wasn’t quite as prevalent and obvious as this portal is but, still.”

Thariss raises her hand and gently strokes the back of it along Riv’s cheek.  
“Hey, no need to feel bad about it. I understand you’ve had difficulties and I’m not here to blame you.”  
Another aspect enters her mind then, something she hadn’t considered several weeks ago.  
“But hey, how about those demons we fought back in Khaz Modan? How could you be fine fighting them?”

The sin’dorei shakes her head briefly.  
“I wasn’t what you would call ‘fine’ back then either, not really, but it was still not quite the same as it is now.  
Demons are, despite how they made look and feel, still living beings. They’re creatures, even though they appear fairly dissimilar from us. This portal that we’re looking at, is just raw energy. Even though I’d like to deny it, I think that makes it way more attractive to my addiction. At least, that’s how it feels.”

Thariss nods, understanding how hard it must be to just stand here, when her own body is calling out for her to consume it. Would probably be best not to make the attempt though, as that might consume her entirely.  
“Well...I guess we don’t actually have to go inside.”

Riv looks up at her with some confusion.  
“What do you mean?”

“If it’s too much for you, I’m not gonna force you to enter. It’s more important that you feel okay about this.”

“Don’t be silly, Thariss. Of course we should go inside. We’ve come all this way, gathered so much equipment and prepared ourselves for weeks. Giving up at this point would be a bad idea, and such a waste.”

Thariss tilts her head back and forth for a moment, and then shrugs.  
“Yeah, I guess so. However, I’m just saying that I am ready to return and go elsewhere, if that’s what you want to do. If you, for whatever reason, don’t feel like you want to go through with this, you can tell me. I’m with you, all the way.”

Riv watches her for a few moments, before she chuckles and takes a few steps closer, while moving her free arm around the night elf’s waist to hug her.  
“It’s sweet of you to worry for me, but it’s not necessary.”  
She angles her head upwards, to be able to look into Thariss’ eyes.  
“I don’t want to leave and I’m pretty sure you don’t either. You’re free to tell me if I’m wrong.”

The kaldorei shakes her head, with a small look of amusement on her face.  
“Alright, you win. I guess I’d much rather see that we continue with our plan but, just wanted to make sure how you felt.”

“You know I’ll follow you, wherever we end up.”

“Even at the end of the world?”

“Of course.”

“What about Quel’thalas?”

Riv diverts her eyes and groans slightly.  
“…okay, there’s a few exceptions, I suppose.”

Thariss laughs and pats Riv’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna force you in that direction.”  
As she peers over at their goal once more, another thought pops into her mind.  
“But hey, if you want to, I could carry you into the portal instead.”

Riv arches one of her long eyebrows and smirks up at Thariss.  
“Excuse me? Pretty sure I can walk on my own.”

Thariss starts looking much more amused.  
“You sure? I could do it, you know. You weigh virtually nothing to me. Could be funny if I walk through it with you over my shoulder.”

“We are _not_ doing that.”

Once more, she begins to laugh, at the thought of Riv hanging there, squirming, as Thariss jumps into another world.  
“Oh c’mon! What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I’d prefer not to even imagine it. Besides, you get enough of my ass already. You don’t have to keep it close to your face at all times.”

With a slight grin, Thariss raises a hand and strokes a few fingers over Riv’s cheek and chin.  
“I disagree.”

“You always do.”

“Well, how about I take the first step through the portal then? That way, you can safely pass through after me, with Ilca and Razz.”

Riv inclines her head in agreement.  
“I suppose I can allow that much. Might prove to those two that it’s nothing to be afraid of either.”

“Exactly. Let’s get to it, then.”

Together, the duo wanders down towards the foot of the portal, where a large camp has been created, with two separate sides – one for the Horde and one for the Alliance. They speak with both representatives, making sure to identify themselves to their commanders, and letting them know what business they intend to get involved in. For the most part, this means mercenary work, but also some sort of authorization to wander between territories. They’ll have to hope that either side won’t start shooting, depending on who they see, once they’re inside.  
On top of this, they’re also informed of the terrain and what to look out for. It’s apparently a warzone on the other side, so they’ll have to be careful. Both of them do have a little bit of experience fighting demons by now, so it won’t be like passing through into the unknown. 

After about an hour or two of going through the process of entry, they are finally allowed to approach the portal, with both pets at their sides. Thariss walks ahead, while Riv holds the reins to Ilca and Razz.  
The night elf eventually stops when she’s just a few meters away and watches the portal. It seems to shimmer in colors of green, yellow and even black, which feels quite unnerving. The ominous noise, like whispered groans of agony that seems to be emitted from it, doesn’t really help her anxiety much either. She’s not sure if that’s actually from people, or if it’s just the nature of demonic energy. Either way, it’s unpleasant to consider. She also realizes that this is the first time she ever experiences anything like this – she hasn’t even walked through a mage’s portal before. 

Trying to alleviate some of this unease, she turns to face Riv again and smiles faintly.  
“So uh, how about a kiss for good luck before I go?”

Riv returns a similar expression, shakes her head and then drops the reins to walk up to her. Thariss bends down somewhat, as the blood elf wraps her arms around Thariss’ neck, burying fingers through her short white hair. Their kiss is sweet and extensive, as Riv hopes to give as much of a supporting impression as possible for her dear partner. The night elf herself makes sure to move her hands down along Riv’s back, all the way to her ass and gets a good grip of it. Holding onto the woman she cares for so much, helps to relax her for a little while, at least. 

When they part their lips, Riv brushes a finger along Thariss’ jaw and nudges their noses together.  
“Watch your step, so you don’t trip before you enter.”

She feels herself calming down even further, as she starts to laugh.  
“Well, that would be kinda funny. At least I’d die having seen the prettiest face on Azeroth first.”

Riv rolls her eyes, but manages to smile regardless.  
“Shut up and get going, you fool.”

Thariss grins, takes a step back, swirls around and then leap right into the portal. Because of this swift act, a ripple goes through the portal, as if the movement had an impact upon the energy. Makes it seem more like a pool of demonic taint, but that view doesn’t improve anything for Riv.  
Wandering back towards the animals, Riv takes a deep breath to gather herself. In the meantime, she also seizes the opportunity to pat the fur and scales of both of them, attempting to soothe them as much as yourself. She then grabs their reins and guides them both onwards. Into the depths of the abyss, they descend.


	2. Moments to cherish

So, this is it. They finally find themselves in Outland, the fabled home world of the orcs and a few others. Having traversed the region for a few days, they have only been able to make initial impressions of the place. The result? It’s a real shithole. At least the name for the entrance area, Hellfire, is quite apt.  
The scorched and barren red earth reminds them a lot of the Blasted Lands, which should perhaps be obvious. This sort of thing must’ve come from somewhere, right? Somehow, it manages to be even more disconcerting, thanks to the sky. Or rather, the lack of one. It is like the sight above them is a portal into the Twisting Nether and other worlds that may exist in its midst. Not exactly a place where one can get a good night’s sleep. Neither Rivaryn nor Thariss are completely sure if this goes on for the entire length of this realm, but they’re sure the truth will reveal itself eventually.

After getting past the initial battle outside the gates, by grabbing a ride on the back of a gryphon, they were temporarily camped at a location a few kilometers west of the gate. As the Alliance troops had to continue their fight, the mercenary duo decided to take their advice to head towards the southwest and an Alliance stronghold apparently known as Honor Hold. They figured it might as well be worth it to see what the blue side has to offer anyway.

Honor Hold isn’t quite what they expected. In fact, it is more than that. They had heard that the Alliance expedition had survived and apparently been waiting in Outland for the past two decades, but neither of them had expected that a whole town would’ve been prepared. While it’s not exactly in a perfect state, it still has a protective wall, several fortified buildings and what they assume to be a fort at the very back. They would go and get a closer look, but unfortunately, they’re stuck at the entrance. 

A human guard, probably in his early 40s, is the one dealing with the people who try to enter the settlement for now. At least it appears to be his shift, which isn’t all too good for Rivaryn. They handed him the authorization papers they received earlier, but he seems skeptical.  
He gives Rivaryn a quick look, eyeing her and then sighs.  
“You’re saying that the Watch Commander gave this to you?”

She nods briefly and folds her arms.  
“Yes, he signed it himself. Told us that a mercenary contract was doable, as long as we kept ourselves within certain limits.”

Thariss frowns as she gazes at the guard.  
“Is there something wrong here?”

He raises a hand to scratch the back of his head. Currently, he’s not wearing a helmet, but it’s laying on a table nearby, inside the wall.  
“Well uh…I’m fine with letting you inside, miss Dusksong, but regarding miss Silvershroud…it’s just a little bit difficult.  
My superiors told me not to let any high-…uh, blood elves inside. Told us they were the enemy.”

Riv looks rather displeased as well.  
“Enemy? As far as I know, my people haven’t declared war on you, have they?”

“Well…no, but-“

Thariss interrupts him.  
“Does it matter if her people are not on your side? It doesn’t mean _every_ sin’dorei are with the Horde, does it? And besides, we have a contract. It specifically says we’re allowed to enter, so what’s the big deal? Just let us in.”

He exhales again, clearly wishing he wouldn’t have to be here right now.  
“And that’s the problem. The people at the portal are saying you can enter, of course, but at the same time, I’ve got commanders here at the Hold, telling me that I should not let any of miss Silvershroud’s people inside whatsoever. In fact, no members of the Horde can enter. I’m not sure which orders to follow here.”

Riv shakes her head, but Thariss clenches her fists and grits her teeth, getting really frustrated. She has to hold herself back, as to not just knock him out.  
“But she’s _NOT_ a member of the Horde, you fucking idiot! Read the goddamn scroll!”

He flinches and raises his arms, taking a step back.  
“I…I know! Please calm down, ma’am! I’m aware of what it says in the scroll but, I can’t defy orders from others either! Commander Trollbane himself have made this declaration!”

The hunter turns her gaze in Thariss’ direction and gently places a hand on her arm.  
“Love, calm down. I know you’re angry but, it’s not this guy’s fault.”

Thariss is still basically on the verge of getting into a fight but, looking at Riv helps to calm her down somewhat and she shuts her eyes.  
“I know, I know…”

The guard inclines his head in Riv’s direction.  
“Thank you…”  
He decides to scratch his neck for a moment and get another glance of the document he was given.  
“Look, I…I’m not supposed to leave my post for a few more hours but, I guess I could see if someone can come and take over for at least a few minutes while I go check with-“

His sentence ends abruptly, as another person intervenes, this time from further inside the town.  
“Wait…Riv?”

Both of the elves, along with the guard, turn their attentions towards the person and they see a woman standing in a similar armor as the guard at the front, with the same kind of blue and golden tabard adorning her chest. She’s fairly short, with dark brown skin, green eyes and quite long greying black hair, tied up into a loose ponytail. 

For a few moments, the blood elf is confused as to why this human would call out her name but, it only takes a short time before her mind has put the pieces together and recognizes her.  
“Is that…Jenny?”

The human’s face lights up into a wide smile and she starts moving very quickly, rushing until she’s right in front of Riv. When she’s close enough, she wraps her arms around the blood elf’s neck and hugs her tightly.  
“Hah! It’s really you! By the Light, I never…I never thought I’d see you again!”

She starts laughing as they embrace one another and despite that Riv almost fell over because of the quick hug, she immediately returns the gesture.  
“I…I thought the same thing about you. I was sure you would’ve perished sometime after the portal shut.”

“Tsk, clearly you forgot about my survival instincts!”  
Jenny leans back just a little bit, surveying her friend for the first time in ages.  
“But damn, it’s good to see someone familiar. All of the guests we’ve had so far are strangers to me. And hey, you’ve hardly changed a bit, except for the eyes.”

Riv smiles and shakes her head briefly.  
“Well, I’m not human, Jenny. We don’t age at the same speed.”

“Right, right. I always forget.”

The guard looks between the two of them, sort of confused about what’s going on.  
“Uh…Captain, I’m uncertain what I should do. They have a mercenary contract here but, Commander Trollbane said-“

Jenny immediately turns to face the guard with a sharp scowl.  
“Excuse me? Are you a fool, Corporal?”

“…w-what?”

“This is Rivaryn Silvershroud, one of the bravest Farstriders I’ve ever known, and one who fought by my side during the Second War. She risked her life for our people, our cause and to fight the enemy when they held Stormwind. And now you’re telling her she can’t enter?!”

“I…I didn’t mean-“

She waves dismissively in his direction.  
“Out of the way, dammit! If she has a contract, I trust her, more than I do with most people in this Hold.”

“But what about Commander Trollbane?”

Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance.  
“If he has a problem with it, he can take it up with me personally. Now, out of our way!”

The Corporal does as he’s told, stepping out of her path and stands at attention. Riv is most pleased that she found someone that could help them inside, while Thariss gives the guard a very smug look before they walk past him.  
Several more soldiers and a few people not affiliated with the internal faction here, can be seen walking the streets. Jenny begins taking them towards what Riv assumes is an inn.

“Watch the skies, by the way. Occasionally, demons shoot themselves over our walls and try to take us out. It’s been a hazard for a while now.”

Thariss shifts her attention over to some of the damage on the Hold.  
“Is that what happened to the northern section of the wall and the buildings around it?”

“Mhm. Infernals sacrifices themselves to hurt our defenses. Crazy bastards…  
We’ve held strong for many years, though and we will continue doing so, no matter what enemy throws themselves at us.”

Riv takes this opportunity to examine Jenny as well. She has obviously gotten older, but there’s a certain hardiness to her. Her voice, her stance, as well as the scars that are visible. Riv is certain there are more which the armor probably covers up.  
“It’s hard to believe you all managed to survive this long in this wasteland.”

Jenny shrugs.  
“It’s not been easy, I can tell you that much. We’ve had a lot of times when food has been scarce or weird illnesses have broken out. It’s been especially bad for the last year or so too. I will gladly admit that it’s very fortunate for us that the portal reopened. Never thought it would.”

While Riv nods, understanding those feelings even if she can’t fully comprehend what Jenny must’ve endured, Thariss looks at the tabard again.  
“What does that represent, by the way? It kinda looks like the Alliance tabard but…not.”

“Ah, yeah, this is the tabard for the Alliance Expedition or the ‘Sons of Lothar’, as some call us. Personally, I don’t favor the latter, as it leaves out us women from the equation but, yeah, this is the mark we use. It’s meant to show that we are affiliated with the Alliance.”

“Right, that makes sense.”

Jenny faces Riv again, slowing her pace somewhat, probably wanting to talk before they reach the inn.  
“And hey, you mention how you’re surprised, but I’m just as shocked that you’re here. News reached us about Quel’thalas, once more troops came this way. We’ve heard some horrible stuff regarding your people…”

Sorrow descends upon Riv’s expression for a moment, but she tries to hold it back, pushing it down where it belongs for the time being.  
“Most of what you’ve heard is…unfortunately true. The Scourge, an undead horde, destroyed most of our homeland. It’s still being rebuilt but…certain sections have forever been made uninhabitable.”

Jenny swallows, seeming as if she wants to reach out with her hand, but she hesitates.  
“Light…I’m not even sure what to say. I wish I could’ve been there for you.”

“It’s probably best that you weren’t. Seeing how many people died, I’m afraid you might’ve ended up the same way.”

“Well…hey, at least you’re still alive, right?”

Riv nods in agreement.  
“Yeah. At least part of my people lives on, but they’re diminished and desperate. More so than you probably remember of us.”

“It’s kind of understandable though, from the way you describe it. There are some of your people within the Hold, out of those who remained by our side when we closed the portal.”

Looking around, Riv can see a few high elves in the distance. It appears they’ve spotted her as well and seem fairly skeptical. Not that she can blame them.  
“I’ve noticed. However, I doubt they’d want to be considered the same people as us now.  
What about Captain Windrunner, though? Is she here too?”

“You mean Alleria?”  
Jenny shakes her head.  
“Sorry, but she’s not around. In fact, we dunno where she is. She and her husband headed out to find something that could help us in our fight years ago, but they never returned. We…fear the worst might’ve happened.”

Riv shuts her eyes and emits a heavy sigh.  
“Great, even more good news…”

Not wanting to ruin the mood all too much, Jenny turns her attention towards Thariss.  
“So uh, who’s your tall friend here?”

The night elf smiles and inclines her head.  
“The name’s Thariss. Thariss Dusksong.”

There hadn’t really been any time to prepare for this, and right now, Riv had completely forgotten to introduce her. She is sort of dreading the reaction that might come as a result. Still, she can’t hide the truth.  
“She’s…she’s my girlfriend.”

While Jenny smiles, both of the elves notices a quick flash of disappointment in her eyes.  
“Ah, of course. Figured as much.”  
Regardless, she offers her hand for Thariss.  
“Most people refer to me by my rank but, you can call me Jenny.”

Thariss shakes her hand, hoping this haven’t done any damage.  
“Sure, and you may use my name too. I hope this won’t be a problem or anything.”

“Oh, not at all. I just…knew Riv a lot more intimately in the past, that’s all.”

The hunter clears her throat, looking a little bit awkward. However, Thariss simply nods.  
“Yeah, I know, she has told me all about it. Just don’t want there to be any hard feelings between us.”

Jenny nods in agreement, but she doesn’t actually say anything. It’s hard for Riv to get a read on her, as Jenny is not quite the ray of sunshine that she remembers her by.  
“I can make sure you two get a room in the inn for the time being, before you start your work. Perhaps you can inform me of what’s been happening on Azeroth during the past two decades.”

They don’t talk much while Jenny arranges for a room to be given to them, but once they enter it and get something to drink, they sit down and the elven duo lays out most of the major events that they’re aware of. Jenny has been told of a few already, but nothing in detail.  
The Third War and Prince Arthas’ betrayal get special attention, but most of all, Jenny is just glad that her homeland is still safe and intact. After losing it once, she seems to prefer not to do it again. 

When they seem to be done talking about the important stuff, Jenny takes a swig of the mug of ale she has in her hand and leans back in her chair. She is distant for a moment, and while she mostly remains unfazed, it’s obviously quite troubling to hear all of what she has missed when she has been stuck here on Outland.

“Well, sounds like you haven’t had a lack of problems back home during our absence. But enough about that – how have you been, Riv? Except for the horrors of the Scourge, what else has occurred in your life?”

Riv and Thariss are seated next to each other, on chairs by the opposite side of the table. The night elf keeps a mug of dwarven ale in her hands too, while Riv is drinking some wine. She hesitates a bit at the question, however.  
“Can’t say that my life has been very pleasant for the last several years. Well, until I met Thariss.”

“I see. Did your family make it out of the invasion, though?”

She had anticipated that this would be asked, but Riv sincerely hoped she wouldn’t. Thariss can see the pain in her eyes as she falters. It gets very close that she interferes on the blood elf’s behalf, but Riv manages to continue on her own.  
“No, they…they didn’t. They were killed.”

Jenny’s shoulders slumps and she gazes down into her mug.  
“I’m…sorry to hear that. I know you weren’t very close to them but, still, it’s never easy to lose family.”

Riv diverts her eyes in a different direction.  
“Yeah.”

“What about your sister?”

“She’s alright, I think, but I haven’t seen her in a while. She didn’t take the horrors of the war very well and left to go elsewhere.”

“You haven’t tried to stay in touch?”

Riv shakes her head, fidgeting somewhat with her own mug.  
“I tried at first but, she didn’t show any signs of wanting to do so. Gave her some space instead and, well, now I don’t even know where she is. Probably somewhere in Quel’thalas, I assume.”

It seems pretty clear that this is not a topic she should keep pushing, so Jenny decides to try another approach.  
“Have you heard from my family? I dunno if they would’ve wanted to talk with you, but…”

“Erm…I’m sorry, Jenny, but no. When I returned to the north, most of the contact with anyone on the outside was severed. The King wanted it to stay that way. Preferred if we didn’t converse with the outside as to not get thrown into more of their problems. Can’t say I agreed but, didn’t have much of a choice.”

“That is a shame. Would’ve been nice to hear from them.”

“You haven’t spoken to them?”

She shakes her head.  
“Unfortunately not. I sent a letter to them but, I have no idea if it has even reached them yet. It wasn’t that long ago.”  
She turns her gaze up, trying to lock it with Riv’s.  
“Hey, if you happen to get back to Azeroth at some point, maybe you can do it for me? Just…to tell them I’m still alive and that I’d love to hear from any of them.”

Riv bites at her lower lip, feeling a bit unsure how to respond.  
“Jenny, I’m not part of the Alliance anymore. Haven’t been for years.”

“Yeah, I know that, but you’re not a member of the Horde either, right? Since you’re a merc now.”

“I guess so. I suppose I can do it but, wouldn’t you rather go see them yourself?”

The elves see how Jenny sits back in her chair, letting the question linger in the air as she looks around searchingly. Home seems to be a difficult subject for her too.  
“I dunno.”

“Why not? You’ve been here for two decades, Jenny. The portal stands open now and I’m sure it will for quite some time. You can leave the Hold and the expedition behind. It’s not like you have to stay, right?  
After all this time, you’ve definitely deserved a bit of time off.”

While it’s easy to see it that way, Jenny seems reluctant to agree.  
“Maybe, but I don’t think it’s quite possible for me.”

“Why not?”

She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, trying to steady herself.  
“It’s…difficult to describe. My place is here, with the rest of the expedition. I’ve spent about half my life here in Outland, fighting by the side of most of the people who still guard this town. I’ve seen how some have started families of their own, thinking we’ll never get back to Azeroth. Leaving at this stage just feels...wrong.”

While Riv had hoped to see her friend again, even though she doubted it, she sort of feels sorry for her now. She can physically return, but not mentally.  
“What about you? Have you gotten close to anyone during your time here?”

Jenny snorts, although it’s hard to tell if it’s out of amusement or derision.  
“Not really. Haven’t really had time for that kind of thing.”

“Others seem to have had, though…”

Turning her eyes in the hunter’s direction, she lingers on her for several moments, before taking another swig of her drink.  
“Well…I guess I may have lived a little bit too much in the past. Now it’s kinda too late anyway.”

She understands the implication, and feels guilt, even though she shouldn’t really have to. It’s not like it’s her fault for not waiting around. Jenny couldn’t have expected that.  
Not wanting to end on a sour note, Riv stands up, moves towards her friend and leans down to offer a hug. Despite a little bit of reluctance, Jenny puts down her mug and accepts it.  
“No matter what, I’m glad you’re still alive. Things won’t be the same but, maybe we can keep in touch after this. I can send letters.”

This act manages to get a small smile out of the human.  
“I’d like that. You know where I live anyway.”

“I do now, yeah. And I’ll try to see if I can find your family, if they still live in Elwynn.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”  
Neither of them mention it, but they realize that it’s not possible to return what they had. One side may be more eager to do so than the other, but ultimately, it’s a mutual understanding.  
“I guess I should go find Commander Trollbane. Since you’re mercs now, I’m sure you’ll need some work and I know that there are tasks which would suit you around here. I’d be glad to help you find some.”

Riv smiles and nods, gently squeezing Jenny’s hand.  
“Thank you. It’s good to know that some in the Alliance still appreciate my work.”

“You’ll always be welcome here, Riv. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Like I said in the previous story, Jenny would make an appearance. For now, it won't be much more than this, but I felt like they needed to meet, to give Riv some closure._


	3. Possibilities

On the opposite side of a road and a rather small valley in the middle of Hellfire, a few miles away from Honor Hold, stands another outpost. Compared to the hold, this one looks at least a little bit more temporary, or at the very least, more swiftly made. Most of the walls, towers and buildings are made of wood and even the structures put up for treating wounded appears to be provisional. Only the main structure and a small inn at the side, have any stone around them.  
The other difference is the banners and colors displayed around them – red, with the black symbol of the Horde in the middle. Most of the inhabitants are orcs, trolls and tauren, but there are a few others gathered in and around the place. However, the most unexpected presence is probably on the outskirts.

Standing by one of the few entrances to Thrallmar is an orc in heavy black and red armor, the Horde tabard proudly displayed on his chest. Vurtok Axebreaker has been assigned to oversee some of the operations that are being handled by freelancers and has been given certain funds to hand out for properly executed missions. The Horde may be tough and they’ve got good soldiers, but a lot of Outland’s current landscape is, while not unknown, at least unstable. As they’ll likely have to push forward quite a bit, with the risk of spending a lot of resources, the leadership here don’t want to waste anything on tasks that can be done by someone else. 

The fel orcs around Hellfire Citadel are definitely something that has been deemed necessary to deal with, but some targets in camps outside of the large structure are not crucial, but would be beneficial to take out beforehand. That’s why they’ve decided to hire whatever mercenaries they can get their hands on, and the recruiters aren’t particularly picky about who they are or where they come from.  
As Vurtok raises his eyes away from the supplies he was just checking out, he spots two of his hirelings right now. 

A duo of elven women make their way up to him and one of them, the taller, tosses something in his direction. Upon the barren ground beneath him, comes a severed red-skinned head rolling towards him and stops not too far away. He then hears the voice from the same elf.  
“That’s the guy you were looking for, right?”

Vurtok tilts his head, trying to observe the tusks and hair, but it’s hard to really see any difference. He does notice that half of the left ear is cut off though, and it’s not a recent wound, but an old scar. This fits the description he was given by his scouts.  
Satisfied, Vurtok looks up and nods at the night elf.  
“That’s him, yeah. Nicely done.”  
He takes a step towards the wagon on his side, grabbing a small bag and tosses it over to her.  
“I believe that’s the amount we agreed upon.”

The night elf, Thariss, snatches it easily in the air, fondles the pouch for a moment, making sure it has enough. She doesn’t know the exact amount, but it does feel nice to hold. She smirks and nods before pocketing it.  
“Seems about right, yeah.”

While she did perform the job admirably, along with her blood elven companion, Vurtok can’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable.  
“I have to say, it’s…strange.”

“What is?”

“I’ve never had the chance to pay a night elf for anything before.”

Thariss doesn’t seem concerned and merely smiles and shrugs.  
“Hey, there’s a first time for everything, right?”

He inclines his head to show his agreement.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well, the Horde thanks you for your work, as do I, obviously. Finished it a lot quicker than I thought you would.”

“Well, it wasn’t very difficult. Riv and I have quite a bit of experience.”

Vurtok glances somewhat to the side, seeing the blood elf pacing by the entrance to Thrallmar. While he can’t let Thariss inside, despite the scroll she presented to him for doing mercenary work, Rivaryn is very much allowed to enter if she wants to. Her people are members of the Horde, after all. However, it appears she prefers sticking to Thariss. They’re quite an odd pair.  
“I noticed. Gotta say, you keep interesting company, though. You don’t think you’re betraying your people by working with us?”

Thariss briefly shakes her head.  
“I don’t see how, really. I mean, I’m working _for_ you, not _with_ you. And I’m taking out people who are enemies to my kind as well. Shouldn’t matter on whose payroll I do that. Gold is gold, after all.”

“Fair enough.  
If you and your partner are looking for more work in the future around Hellfire, I’m sure I can set you both up with something. There’s still lots to do around here before we push onwards and despite what the brass have been telling us, mercenaries will always come in handy.”

Thariss smirks, seeming aware of what he’s talking about. Yeah, she likely knows how much the separate factions are willing to pay for her skills.  
“I think we can indulge you on that. Or what do you say, Riv? You agree with me?”  
While she tries to get the blood elf’s attention, Riv appears distant as she looks inside the outpost and doesn’t seem to hear what the others are talking about.  
“Uhm, Riv? Something wrong?”

The hunter turns her head in their direction, looking at Thariss for but a moment, before locking eyes with Vurtok.  
“Some of my people are inside your garrison.” 

Vurtok blinks and then angles his head to look inside too. He sees them standing in the center of the outpost, mostly gathered among themselves. Of course, at this point, he recognizes them already, as he has been informed of their presence.  
“Oh, yeah. Some of them are recent arrivals.”

“What are they doing here?”

“Some are fighting with the rest of our forces, as we try to make our way into the next territory.”

Riv arches a brow rather skeptically.  
“Those people over there don’t look like soldiers to me.”

Clearly, she would know better than him, which only makes him shrug.  
“Yeah, I didn’t say everyone are on the frontlines. I believe the ones in here are pilgrims.”

The word being used confuses Riv and she narrows her eyes, watching the other blood elves inside with doubt.  
“I don’t understand. What are they looking for? There’s nothing sacred to us in this cesspit.”

Vurtok tilts his head curiously. From how all of the previous blood elves he has encountered had spoken of this place, he thought everyone would’ve heard. It seems they’re not all as united as what they may have believed.  
“The people you see in here, as well as a bunch of others, have spoken of something that they call ‘the promised land’. It’s supposed to be around here somewhere, I think.”

She looks around searchingly for a moment, before coming a bit closer.  
“The promised land? I haven’t heard anything about this. Have they explained it to you?”

“Not in detail, no, but we’ve heard the general gist of it.  
You guys have an addiction to magic, right?”

Riv falters, folding her arms and diverting her eyes elsewhere.  
“Sort of, yeah.”

Not all too proud of it, which may be understandable.  
“Well, apparently, there’s a place somewhere in Outland which is supposed to have a…cure, or something, for this addiction.”

She locks eyes with him again, a sense of shock instilled within them.  
“C…Cure?”  
She tries to gather her thoughts, unsure how to respond. Obviously, she hadn’t anticipated something like this and it would be reasonable to think she’d like to attain it too.  
“But that’s…that sounds astonishing. Does something like that even exist?”

He shrugs.  
“Dunno. Some of the elves keep telling each other that, but as far as we know, it’s only a rumor. You’d have to speak to them if you want to hear more.”

Riv searches his face for a moment, before turning to look at the assembled sin’dorei in the middle of Thrallmar. She shows even more uncertainty then, as if she’s reluctant to speak with them.  
“I see. Are these the only ones in Outland?”

“No, there’s a bunch of others who arrived earlier.”  
He points away from Thrallmar and towards the direction of the Citadel.  
“Your people have an outpost several days to the west, which should be almost finished by now. It’s called Falcon Watch. Not a big place, so obviously it didn’t take long to establish, but it’s a safe haven along the road for members of the Horde.”

“Do you know who’s in charge over there? A magister?”

He shakes his head.  
“Not from what I’ve heard. The name that was presented to us was a Farstrider called Ranger-Captain Venn’ren. If you have questions about whatever this is, you should probably go talk to him.” 

Thariss has been listening and interjects when Riv seems to ponder the situation.  
“How do we find it? I assume they want to stay fairly hidden.”

“Well, not exactly. They seem to prefer for it to be a beacon for members of the Horde to find. It’s easy to locate, if you spot the big white tower in the middle.”  
He faces Thariss.  
“Although, even with your merc contract, I’m not sure that they’d let you inside.”

Thariss sighs, but doesn’t appear particularly bothered by it.  
“Yeah, not surprised, really. They seem to hold quite a grudge.”  
She looks at Riv.  
“What do you want to do, babe? Wanna go to this outpost of theirs and see what they have to say?”  
Riv continues her silence for a few more moments, then she turns around and leaves. Thariss is surprised by her actions, before she looks at Vurtok and shrugs.  
“Uh, I guess I have my answer. Gotta go.”

“Yeah. Remember that the offer still stands, if you ever find your way back here.”

“Will do!”

She then moves in Riv’s direction and runs after her. As to not be all too pushy, she remains behind her partner and observes what she does.  
Riv stops by Razz, and opens one of the bags hanging off his side. From within, she extracts a fairly small pouch with stored pieces of dried meat. It’s some kind of snack for a raptor and obviously something which Razz would enjoy. She moves up to his front and offers it to him, which he eagerly consumes and expresses some appreciative noises. In the meantime, Riv caresses the scales around his neck in thought. 

At first, Thariss wonders if it’s best to give her a bit of space and not intrude upon her thoughts. This is something which must be difficult for Riv. After all, she hasn’t been around her people for quite some time, but the addiction is still something which continues to bother her. It’s not a surprise that this is quite a dilemma.  
However, she thinks better of it, and knows that her girlfriend needs her. Therefore, Thariss slowly approaches, leans down, wrapping her arms around Riv’s waist and embraces her gently. She angles her head closer, nudging the ponytail to the side with her nose and kisses Riv’s neck. Thankfully, the blood elf seems to enjoy the treatment and shuts her eyes in response. Thariss senses how some of the tension appears to disperse as well.

“How are you doing?”

Riv leans backwards and lets herself rest against the kaldorei’s chest. While they’re both still in their armors, it’s the proximity that she needs. Just standing in Thariss’ arms is enough to be soothing.  
“I…don’t really know.”

Thariss nuzzles against the back of Riv’s head, gripping her just a little bit tighter.  
“This must be hard for you.”

“I guess so, yeah.”  
She exhales deeply.  
I just…I hadn’t expected to meet any other sin’dorei out here. I guess I figured that none of them would be ready to risk their lives out in this wasteland. And now I find out that they’ve got some weird plan to cure us?”  
She slowly shakes her head.  
“Don’t even know what to say about that.”

"Do you know this Venn’ren guy?”

“Not really. Might be someone who was stationed further away from me or maybe he was promoted recently. Hard to tell as I haven’t been among the Farstriders for years.”

Thariss nods, understanding that Riv can’t know every member of that group. Before the fall of Quel’thalas, there was loads of them, and she can’t expect Riv to be able to name every single one, even an officer.  
“Guess it doesn’t matter. What do you wanna do about this, though? Should we pursue it?”

Riv opens her eyes again, and while Thariss can’t see it, she appears unsure as she moves her hands away, fidgeting with them for a bit.  
“I’m torn on that subject.  
Can’t say that I really want to run into any of my people right now. I’ve kept away from them so far and I’m happy with that decision. I…I fear what it might do to me.”

Thariss has seen enough moments of Riv gaining flashbacks and waking up from nightmares to realize how bad that can be, especially if she has to face someone she recognizes.  
She raises one of her free hands to try to caress Riv’s cheek and give her some comfort.  
“I think that’s reasonable.”

“Mm. At the same time, though, if they really do have a cure…”  
Riv sighs, actually sounding a bit frustrated.  
“Dammit. I almost wish I hadn’t come here now.”

She’s pretty sure that Riv doesn’t actually mean that, but being faced with this scenario, she can see why she’d feel that way. While trying to help her even further, she gently takes Riv’s wrist and lifts it up, moving it towards her lips and kisses it softly. The act calms the hunter down again, at least enough to consider other possibilities.  
“Well, whatever you wanna do, you know I’m with you.”

“I know. You always are.”

“Yup. If you feel like heading towards this Falcon Watch place, I’m ready to accompany you. I mean, it’s not like we need to stay there for long, but maybe we should give them a chance to explain what it is that they’re trying to find? Might be worth the trip.”

If the situation was different, they’d likely avoid that outpost, but now they will be required to at least visit once.  
“Yeah…yeah okay, maybe we should.  
I should warn you, though – my people will likely be less welcoming than the orcs. Somehow, they always suspect that you’re trying to watch and sabotage for us. Perhaps it’s because it is exactly what they would do…”

“You might be right. Maybe we can talk to Vurtok? He seemed to be okay with me working for him. We already have the contract, but another recommendation from him surely wouldn’t hurt.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I’m sure his words might mean something to them. Now that they’re part of the Horde, they have to listen to such things, after all.”  
She doesn’t speak of it, but Riv knows that her biggest problem at this time will not be to get Thariss into the outpost, but rather in being able to psyche herself up to the idea of seeing so many other blood elves again. She sincerely hopes she hasn’t made the wrong choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I'm not sure I used Vurtok's character properly, but I just wanted a questgiver in Thrallmar for this kind of thing._


	4. Those you fail

Wandering on the barren wasteland of Hellfire is, for the most part, a fairly monotonous and somewhat grueling experience, at least for the two elves. The red landscape reaches out for miles around them, with nothing except rocks, pools of corruption and the occasional tainted beast interrupting it. The air also carries a rather foul stench from the contamination across virtually ever being on this world, even the earth. Thariss doesn’t know what is worse – this place or fel magic. Since it was demonic energy that destroyed this world, perhaps they’re tied.  
To top it all off, the sky is as never-changing as the landscape – neither sun nor moon ever rises, and instead, they simply have the open night sky, distant orbs of other worlds and what they would describe as massive, constant auroras. Some might call it beautiful and they would agree, if it wasn’t for the fact that they have to live under it. Makes the whole experience a lot more unnerving instead.

However, their journey does finally stumble into something different, as they spot the white tower from a nearby outpost on their left side. This was what Vurtok had told them to watch out for, and they immediately decide to divert to a different path and ride towards it.  
Some might say that the blood elves took a risk by giving themselves such an obvious structure, which will make most people notice them. However, when they come closer, Thariss realizes that it’s not as stupid as it may seem, for the outpost is placed around an elevated part of the land, with most of the roads being surrounded by hills and tall platforms – perfect spots for ambushes. Riding troops through a passage like this would be suicidal, as you’d be riding right through an area where you’re bound to have arrows raining down on you.

As they both consider this potential idea, figures start appearing across the edges of the hills, with weapons aimed towards them. The women pull at the reins to their mounts and stop. Thariss sighs briefly.  
“Dammit…I knew this would happen.”

Rivaryn surveys the bows held at them, as well as the light red armors and long green cloaks. She knows who they’re facing at least.  
“Relax, I’ll take care of this. Just try to stay calm.”

“Will do. Let’s hope they aren’t all too eager for a fight.”

While most of the other elves stand on raised positions, one does comes walking along the road. They see a man with long blonde hair tied into a low ponytail, armed and armored in a similar fashion to the rest of the archers.  
“Halt. You’ve entered Horde territory – I am Talamnis, Ranger-Corporal among the Farstriders. You have to identify yourselves, if you prefer to remain standing without being swarmed by arrows.”

Thariss smirks, but also holds her hands up to show she is no danger.  
“Don’t get a lot of kaldorei coming this way, huh?”

“A few. Most of them never leave.”

That makes her grin instead, but Riv sighs and raises a hand to get their attention.  
“Please, we mean you no harm, Corporal. My name is Rivaryn – I used to be a Farstrider, just like all of you. The woman next to me is Thariss, my partner.”

Talamnis arches a questioning brow.  
“Partner?”

“Yes, we’re mercenaries. We’ve got a contract signed from beyond the Dark Portal, as well as identifications from Thrallmar, to show that we’re allowed to be here.”

Thariss moves her hands down to open up one of her bags, but stops when she can pretty much hear the tightening of their bows. The arms go right back up again.  
“Whoa, easy now! I’ve got the scrolls for both of these things, as well as a recommendation from Thrallmar, in my bags. Was just gonna fetch ‘em, that’s all.”

Talamnis remains skeptical of what he hears, but he soon gives a slight nod.  
“Alright, I’ll allow it.”

“Thanks…”

She extracts the papers needed for this conversation and dismounts, thinking it’s best not to continue riding. Riv has the same idea, as they walk together towards the Corporal. Seeing how the situation started, they both feel it is best to leave the rest of the talking to her as well.  
“We performed some tasks for Vurtok Axebreaker around the outskirts of the Citadel before we came here. If you have any extra work that needs to be done, of the violent sort, we’re available for that.”

He folds his arms and glances between them.  
“Both of you?”

“Yes. Like I said, we’re freelancers. Thariss has no ties to the Alliance.”

The night elf clears her throat.  
“Well, uh, I’ve worked for them, but I’m not a member, no.”

Talamnis still doesn’t seem to trust their words, but he takes the scrolls offered to him and begins to sternly eye the text. It takes only a short while for him to read most of the important parts of the contract.  
“I see. Well, this does seem quite official”, he says with some reluctance, “and it is marked with the seal of Thrallmar.”

Thariss nods and puts her hands at her hips, still wanting them to be in sight for the rest of the archers.  
“Like we said they would be. Not here to cause trouble for ya, Corporal.”

He gives her a quick look, before also opening the scroll with the recommendation and gives this one a bit more time to study. It’s not as long, but also carries more significance if it’s the real deal.  
“Hmm, well, it seems to be in order, but administration isn’t really my thing.”  
When he folds it up, he turns his attention to Riv. Probably not that surprising.  
“If you don’t mind, I’d like to take you to Ranger-Captain Venn’ren first, just in case. He’s in charge and since this is a slightly unusual situation, I’d like for him to be the one giving the final approval.”

Riv attempts to give as disarming of a smile as she’s able to. For Thariss, that would work quite smoothly, as the ranger can be very cute.  
“Of course, we understand. We’ll gladly follow procedure and work with you, so that nothing goes wrong. Right, Thariss?”

“Yeah, sure, why not. If it helps with gaining some trust, I’m all for it.”

Talamnis decides to pocket the scrolls within one of his pouches as they speak.  
“I’m not sure if you’ll get any trust from the Captain, but it’s a good start.”

They see how he raises his hand and makes some kind of sign with it, seemingly signaling the rest of the archers to lower their weapons. After that, most appear to return to their posts.  
“You wanna take our weapons before we enter your base?”

He shakes his head in return.  
“That won’t be necessary. You might be capable fighters, but inside Falcon Watch I doubt you’ll be much of a threat, as there’s only two of you. You may keep your gear, for now. And bring your mounts as well.”

Talamnis stands waiting while they return to Razz and Ilca, and Thariss looks at Riv, whispering before they reach their pets.  
“That went well. Sort of.”

“Yeah, it did. You did good, mostly. Try to keep it humble and we should get through this.”

Thariss raises an eyebrow and can’t help but smirk once more.  
“Sounds like you’re doubting me, babe.”

“Well, not really. Just…I know how you get sometimes.”

“Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Riv doesn’t say anything, as she simply smiles while they grab the reins attached to their animal companions and lead them back towards Talamnis. Once they return to his side, he starts walking with them, as they approach the Falcon Watch entrance in the distance.  
“So, you’re a former Farstrider?”

It appears he might not be all too suspicious of them, or else he likely wouldn’t start talking so casually with Riv.  
“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Hmm. It’s a little bit unusual. The only ones we usually hear from, are quel’dorei traitors; those who have chosen not to follow our path and turned their backs on us.”

Considering this, Riv can understand some caution from someone like him. However, it’s difficult to explain her entire situation as well, without making it worse.  
“Well, I suppose it isn’t all too often that our people leave their posts behind and go elsewhere, but…let’s just say that my circumstances have been different from most.”

“I’ll agree on that much. Don’t think I’ve ever heard of a kaldorei-sin’dorei merc pair before. How did that even start?”

Riv shares a look with Thariss, who clears her throat.  
“I'd like to explain but, it is rather…complicated.”

He watches her somewhat skeptically, but does the same to Thariss as well.  
“Uh-huh.”

“We met on Kalimdor, though”, Thariss adds. “She went with her people on some kind of trip to Orgrimmar and then she decided to venture out from there. I was already outside of my people’s territory anyway, so we kinda just bumped into each other. Not gonna say we were friendly from the get-go, but we managed to find an understanding.”

Not the whole story, nor the full truth, but it’s enough to satisfy the Corporal at least.  
“I guess when you’re far from home, different rules tend to apply.”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

While they’re still quite a bit away from reaching the tower, Riv figures it might be a good idea to ask some questions of her own. She isn’t sure how much Venn’ren is willing to relinquish to her, but a random soldier might.  
“Uh, I don’t want to be too nosy but, as you can imagine, I’ve been far away from Quel’thalas for quite some time. It wasn’t until I got here that I heard of your presence in this land. What is it you’re actually doing?”

He inclines his head, and probably starts reciting some kind of official statement.  
“Falcon Watch is meant to be a forward outpost, a safe haven for members of the Horde along their travels onward through Outland. We’re here to provide a variety of services and-“

Riv raises a hand to stop him.  
“Wait, uh, that’s not what I meant. I’m not curious about the outpost itself, but rather your overall mission. What are our people doing on Outland?”

Once more, he seems somewhat doubtful of her intentions, or possibly just her supposed ignorance. For now, though, he lets it slide.  
“Right, well, we’re here to find the promised land, of course.”

“Mm, Vurtok mentioned that to us. Can you explain what it’s supposed to be?”

“Well, I haven’t actually been there myself, but from what our reports say, it’s a territory somewhere on Outland, containing a vast or possibly endless amount of magic. Within that land, we can apparently absorb magic directly through the Nether, maybe even from the air itself. If it’s true, we will have found a way to deal with the hunger. Might never have to feel it again.”

Not exactly what she had believed it to be from how Vurtok described it.  
“I…see. To us, it was mentioned as a ‘cure’, but that doesn’t sound like it would help much.”

“Eh, I guess it’s not a cure, no, but it’s the next best thing, right? The addiction won’t have to bother any of us anymore, because we’ll have all the magic we can ever want.”

For Riv, that doesn’t exactly sound like bliss. She would want to cure the hunger, not feed it. In her mind, the reckless absorption of magic is what led them down this dangerous path and started to alter their appearances. Would feeding this way really help them, or make them even less sympathetic?  
“Sounds…a little bit too good to be true.”

“If you hadn’t heard the news beforehand, I see how you might feel that way. But trust me, the reports sound pretty accurate to us.”

“And who gave you these reports?”

He turns his eyes to look directly into hers.  
“Messengers from Prince Kael’thas himself, of course. He had them delivered directly to Silvermoon City.”

Riv widens her eyes in surprise.  
“What? Hold on…the Prince is alive? I thought he had perished on his journey.”

Her statement confuses him just as much.  
“You really have been absent, huh? You haven’t heard a single thing from Quel’thalas?”

“No, like I said, my circumstances were rather…unique. I suppose being outside of the Horde also cut me off from most major news.”

He nods slightly, seemingly agreeing that her excuse is plausible.  
“Alright, then you ought to know that he is indeed alive. He roams somewhere on Outland, most likely in this promised land that we’ve heard so much about.”

“You don’t know his exact location?”

“No, our superiors have kept quiet about that, at least for now. Guess they don’t want the wrong people finding out about it. Can’t blame them for it either.”

Not wanting to be outside of the conversation for too long, Thariss pokes it with her own curiosity.  
“And what do you think of all this? Are they telling the truth about it?”

Talamnis shrugs, not nonchalantly, but he’s likely not that worried.  
“Don’t know and I’m not sure I would want to either. Probably best to stay out of all this. I’m just a soldier, and I do what my superiors tell me to.” 

Thariss snorts amusedly and shakes her head.  
“I know what that’s like.”

They’re getting close now, but haven’t quite reached their destination yet. Talamnis takes that time to turn his gaze towards Riv again.  
“So, where were you stationed?”

Riv blinks somewhat confusedly.  
“Huh?”

“When you were still a Farstrider, I mean.”

Ah, so this must be where he tests her knowledge a bit. She can’t really blame him for wanting to grill her and seeing if she’s the real deal.  
“Before or after the invasion?”

“Uh, both, I guess?”

She takes a deep breath, arranging her memories in manageable order.  
“My last post before the invasion was in a camp south of Sanctum of the Moon. We mostly oversaw any travelers around the Sanctum and the road south of us.  
When things started going poorly against the Scourge, we had to pull back. Before I retreated out of their way, with a bunch of others under my command, we got as far as the East Sanctum in Eversong. We…knew it was lost after that.”

Thariss observes her carefully, knowing that Riv’s actual reason for pulling out was different, but likely don’t want to talk about that so openly.  
Talamnis sighs and shakes his head.  
“Yeah, I’m…sorry for what you likely had to witness those days. I know of the camp you spoke of, though, but never been there myself. I will admit that I’m still fairly young and untested, so never saw all of our outposts. Well, not that I will have the chance to do so anyway.”

Riv seems just as saddened when contemplating all they’ve lost and will never see again. She doesn’t have any good retort or way to assure him either.  
Thariss decides to try her best and gently nudges his shoulder with the back of her hand.  
“Hey, don’t say that. The worst is over, right? I know it seems bleak right now, but the land will heal. Trust me, things get better over time.” 

He isn’t so sure if he agrees, but he nods his appreciation for saying it anyway.  
“Thanks. Guess I’ll continue hoping.”

“Better than giving up entirely.”

As they continue walking and speaking of the situation here in Outland once they’ve entered Falcon Watch, Thariss notices how Riv goes quiet for a little while and when she diverts her attention to her girlfriend, she notices that Riv has fallen behind.  
At first, she thinks to call out to her, but notices that she seems almost mesmerized by something else. Talamnis keeps walking as if he didn’t see, but Thariss follows Riv’s eyes until she spots where her gaze is focused. 

Several meters away, walking among various tents, sleeping bags and other things that blood elven pilgrims have set up, she sees two particular women – a blood elf and an orc, who seem to be conversing.  
The orc is definitely the taller of the two, but not by all too much; a few inches at most. She has fern green skin, dark brown eyes and a black braided hairstyle. Her rather toned form is dressed in leather armor, with just a bit of chainmail in certain places. While she seems like a capable fighter, Thariss doesn’t recognize her.  
However, the blood elf, with a somewhat slender build, pink hue, black hair tied into a bun and light green eyes, wearing a set of looser red robes, possibly even a dress, is somewhat more familiar to her. She doesn’t quite know why at first, which is why it’s probably best to ask.

“Uh, do either of you recognize those two?”

Riv remains as silent and unmoving as her expression, while Talamnis stops and redirects his attention to where he’s being pointed.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah, I do. That’s Khroga Steelfang, a shaman from Orgrimmar, and Arcanist Silvershroud from the Magister Order.  
Khroga is temporarily stationed here by authorities from Thrallmar, but the Arcanist was sent here from Silvermoon by some kind of Magister.”  
He shrugs.  
“Don’t really know why, as Magisters and their subordinates tend to be kinda secretive. They wouldn’t share their mission details with a grunt like me.”

Thariss ignores his complaints and focuses on something specific.  
“Wait, did you say ‘Silvershroud’?” 

Before he has a chance to respond, Riv takes a step closer to the other duo and speaks a name, with a bit of astonishment in her voice.  
“…Kassari?”

Talamnis immediately looks at Riv as well.  
“Wait, you know her?”

Riv doesn’t give him a response, as she’s too busy getting the attention of the mage.  
Kassari and Khroga both turns towards Rivaryn, and the other blood elf widen her eyes in near shock.  
“Rivaryn?”  
Soon after, her gaze shifts into a glare and her fists clenches.  
“What in the Sunwell’s name are you doing here?” 

Thariss, Talamnis and even Khroga, seem quite surprised by the anger at display.  
Riv falters and diverts her eyes to the ground, while she starts to stammer.  
“I-I uh…I c-came here on a m-mission to-“

She doesn’t get much further, as Kassari strolls forward, practically stomping the ground with each step.  
“Who gave you permission to enter?! Get the hell out of here, you bastard!” 

Riv flinches, not daring to look into Kassari’s eyes.  
“Kass, I…I didn’t mean to-“

“Were you not listening? I said get out! Go away! Get back to whatever fucking hole you crawled out of, before I throw you out!”  
The way that Kassari raises her hands, it almost appears as if she might cast a spell. 

In reaction to this, Thariss moves forward, putting a hand on Riv’s shoulder and practically gets ready to protect her if need be. It emerges simply by instinct.  
However, things don’t escalate any further, as Khroga acts almost as quickly. She puts her hands at Kass arms, holds them down and begins to pull her back.  
“Arcanist, what are you doing?”

Kassari tries to struggle against her.  
“Let me go, dammit!”

“I’m not sure who this is, but please, calm down! We can’t have a fight breaking out in the middle of the outpost!”

For a few moments, it’s as if Kassari doesn’t care and will cast any tactful thought away, to act on her rage, but she soon manages to hold this back and starts to retreat. She glares at Riv one last time, before she spins on her heel and leaves together with Khroga.  
At the same time, Riv pulls back as well, virtually stunned by the entire event, definitely too much to be able to comment on it, anyway.  
She ends up resting against Thariss’ chest, who wraps both arms around her and whispers.  
“Did you really say ‘Kassari’?”

With some uncertainty, Riv nods and speaks in a similar volume.  
“…yeah.”

“Shit. I…I didn’t know your sister would be here.”  
Nothing more is said from either of them, even Talamnis, who is simply observing it all with astonishment. He came very close to getting into an incident with a member of the Magisters, which probably wouldn’t have turned out very well for him if it was signed into official reports. He did invite them, after all.  
Thariss shifts her gaze in his direction.  
“I think it’s best if we go see the Captain now.”

“…you’re probably right.”  
He appears to be glad for the change of pace and eagerly leads them in the direction they were previously moving.  
The visit to Falcon Watch is going to be a lot more eventful than they had anticipated.


	5. We divided few

The strange collision of two sin’dorei not too long ago, close to the entrance, caused a bit of distress in Falcon Watch. Not that the entire outpost erupted, but those pilgrims who witnessed it wondered about the stability of the forces within. This is why Khroga, one of the few orcs in the vicinity, decided to help Arcanist Kassari back to her own place within the tower at the center of the Watch. It’s not all too large, but at the bottom, it has space enough for a few rooms. As a member of the Magister order, it was easy for Kass to secure one of these rooms for herself. Only the best for those at the top of the mage hierarchy, or that seems to be the mentality.

Instead of coming with her, Khroga decides to stay outside for a while and collect her own thoughts, hoping that Kass does the same. Whatever happened down there, she clearly looked like she needed it.  
However, just a short while later, one of her ears twitches with interest as she hears noises past the door. Was that just Kass rearranging things, or…  
And again, she hears a shattering sound, like glass breaking. Khroga sighs, realizing it’s likely not as calm in there as she hoped.

Hurrying to open the door and looking inside, Khroga now understand where the disturbance came from. On the floor, she can see several broken bottles, with the contents of those who had any spilled out on the carpet. As she hasn’t noticed the orc, Kass grits her teeth and knocks down a hand mirror as well, which breaks just as easily. At this point, she has begun to speak and rather angrily at that. Khroga may not understand the words, as they’re in what she assumes to be Thalassian, but it would seem that she’s cursing.  
“Arcanist, please, calm yourself! What’s wrong?”

At first, she twitches in surprise, before finally lowering her arms. Khroga can hear that she’s panting as well, meaning she must’ve been really upset for some reason. Kass does keep her back to the shaman, however.  
“You wouldn’t understand.”

Looking around the area, Khroga finds a broom, walks up to the broken items and begins pushing them together to make them easier to clean up.  
“Then maybe you can explain it to me, so that I’m able to”, she says, with as gentle tone as she can muster.

Instead of directing herself towards Khroga however, Kass seems to continue speaking to herself, but at least doing so in Common.  
“She’s so damn stubborn, so damn full of herself. How dare she enter this place after all this fucking time? I should have the Farstriders punish her in some way…”

Khroga gets something to scoop up the scrap with, but throws Riv a glance in the middle of the process.  
“I know it may not be any of my business but, how do you know that woman?”

Kass’ shoulders slump somewhat and she sighs, hesitating with her response.  
“She…she’s my older sister.”

Not exactly what she had expected and Khroga widen her eyes in surprise.  
“Wait, what? You’re family? And your earlier display, that is how you treat her?”

She gains nothing but a derisive snort from Kass, who crosses her arms.  
“I have good reasons for it. That damn bitch destroyed what was left of our family – I have every reason to hate her for it.”

At first, it may seem a bit drastic, but Khroga figures that it likely has something to do with the Scourge invasion. It’s difficult not to have heard of it by now. How could it have been her fault, though? Best not to confront Kass so directly however, especially when she’s rather…volatile.  
“I see. Is she the only family you have left?”

Kass remains still and silent for a few more moments, before she shakes her head.  
“I have an uncle as well, Calanis. He is back in Quel’thalas, helping out with the recovery. Seems it’s never-ending.”

“That’s a very small family to have. I suppose the rest of them were not…all too fortunate when the Scourge came for you?”

Kass exhales again, this time sounding a bit more annoyed.  
“I think you know the answer to that without asking.”

“Sorry. I don’t mean to pry too much, but to my people, family is very important, even when they tend to fail you. I admit that I’m ignorant when it comes to your sister’s actions, but she’s the only one you have left. No matter what she has done, would it not be wise to preserve at least some kind of relations?”

Listening to what the orc says seems to divide Kass and she begins working over her thoughts to decide what she wants. However, instead of admitting that Khroga is correct, she gets annoyed. She spins on her heel, frowns and points accusatorily at the shaman.  
“And what could you possibly know?! You are not a sin’dorei and you are definitely _not_ a Silvershroud! You would never understand.”

Khroga approaches a trash container nearby, which this room is provided with and pours down the scrap she mopped up.  
“You’re right, I’m not and I don’t know all of the details of what happened, but maybe you can explain the situation to me. Her crimes, are they so heinous that your sister should be shunned for them?”

“To me, they definitely are and she should be.”

Khroga turns to look at her, locking their eyes together.  
“Will you explain them to me?”

Kass continues to hold her gaze for several moments, but she eventually gives in and diverts them.  
“…I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I…I just can’t.”

Probably best to let it be, and Khroga decides to push forward.  
“Alright then. How long has it been since you last met her?”

Kass raises a hand to rub at her forehead.  
“I don’t know. Years, I guess? Must be. We’ve tried to keep ourselves apart as much as possible.”

“You didn’t go looking for her?”

She shrugs.  
“Not really. I thought she had disappeared entirely or died.”  
She doesn’t explicitly state it, but Khroga gets the sense that the implication may be that she also wished for it.

Neither of them know what the proper course of action would be, but Khroga figures someone must say it.  
“Well, it’s up to you to decide what to do here. If you wish to speak to her, or confront her, at least now would be a good time. Perhaps your only one.”

Kass’ gaze is contemplative for the time being, as she hadn’t thought of it in the same way. It doesn’t take long for it to shift and make her seem annoyed instead.  
“You may have a point, but I don’t know why you care.”

“No? It’s simple – I’m assigned to you for as long as you’re here and until your mission is done, as you should know.”

“Yes, yes, I know, but what does that have to do with meddling in my private affairs?”

Khroga raises her arms and folds them over her chest.  
“Well, technically, I don’t have to, but if we are to succeed here, then wouldn’t it be wise to have any emotional elements of this situation cleared out? That would allow you to focus fully on what needs to be done.”

Kass looks down again, eyes moving searchingly, but the irritation does not disperse.  
“Dammit. Why do you have to be so damn rational?”, she says, ending it with a sigh.

In return, the shaman smiles and shrugs.  
“Should be obvious – I’m an outsider and see this whole event a lot more objectively.”

Kass shakes her head, a bit frustrated with herself that she couldn’t see that coming. She keeps pondering it for a short while, before looking up at her taller companion and nods.  
“Fine, I suppose you’re correct. We should deal with it.”

“Glad that you-…wait, ‘we’?”

“Of course. I want you to accompany me when I go see her.”

Khroga looks at her with a bit of uncertainty as well as curiosity. She feels involved enough as it is.  
“I…don’t understand. Why do you want me to come?”

“You suggested it to begin with. And you mentioned that you’re assigned to me, yes? Then you’ll join me no matter where I go.”

She isn’t certain if that was part of the contract but, she may have a point. And who knows? Maybe Khroga can help Kass sort out this mess without a fight breaking out.  
“Hmm, I guess you’re right. I will do as you want, I suppose.”

“Glad to hear it. Give me a bit of time to refresh myself and we’ll deal with my sister.”  
  


* * *

  
An hour or two later, once Kassari has calmed down to reasonable state, both of them leave the vicinity of the tower and head down through the road towards the more populated areas of the Watch. Along the way, they see several Farstriders and more pilgrims, which Kass takes as a good sign. If more of her people find their way here, then that means they’re willing to take the necessary steps and have not given up just yet. The sin’dorei needs hope, no matter how faint it may be. Her mission to another part of Outland may be what leads them in the correct path towards salvation as well.

For now, their focus is upon finding two specific individuals who are likely hiding somewhere in the outpost. After that last altercation, they’re probably trying to keep themselves out of sight. Kass doesn’t specifically blame them – most people wouldn’t want to mess with a Magister and while she hasn’t reached that status, she is still one among them.  
However, when asking a nearby guard, she find out that the duo isn’t hiding at all, but is apparently seated in the open by the inn. Kass frowns in thought, trying to decide how she should approach it. She hears Khroga asking her as well, but she merely dismisses it and keeps going.

When they arrive at the correct location, they do indeed spot Rivaryn and her night elven companion, whomever she is, seated by some of the tables outside of the inn. Hellfire may not exactly be a nice place for dining outside, but Kass figures that they want the solitude – no one else appears to be out here, after all. For now, they’re munching on something, likely purchased from the inn.  
While they were back in the tower, Kass felt pretty sure of herself and what needed to be done, but when finally seeing Riv like this, she falters for a moment. Is this really a good idea? Can she truly hold herself back long enough to have a discussion or will this descend into violence no matter what does? She didn’t used to have a problem with this in the past, but things are different now.

Steeling herself, she proceeds after only a few seconds of pausing and heads straight towards their targets. When they get close enough, the night elf nudges Riv and then inclines her head in Kass’ direction.  
At first, Riv widen her eyes and perhaps feels a little bit hopeful to see Kass approaching her but, that look quickly fades when she spots Khroga as well. Kass assumes it raises questions, but honestly, she doesn’t care.

“K…Kassari. I wasn’t-“

The mage herself is quick to interrupt and charge directly into accusations.  
“Tell me why you’re here, Rivaryn. What could possibly have brought you to Falcon Watch?”

Riv sits down in her seat, stumbling on her words a bit.  
“I uh…”

Her hesitation makes Kass frown.  
“It was for me, wasn’t it? You want to drag me away from this place. Well, guess what? I’m not interested in going anywhere with you.”

Riv looks up again, seeming overwhelmed by the sudden animosity.  
“What? I…I don’t know what you’re talking. My arrival here wasn’t-“

“I’m an Arcanist now, Riv, and quickly on my way towards Magister. You can’t simply do what you want with me and you definitely can’t tell me what to do!”  
She takes a few steps closer and frowns at the seated elf.  
“If you disturb my work, you will be severely punished. Keep that in mind.”

It’s hard to tell, but Riv almost seems afraid by Kass’ sharp hostility. At the same time, the night elf clenches her fists and looks ready to get up and shove Kass back, but it’s likely that Riv’s presence stops her.  
“Got a high opinion of yourself, huh?”, the night elf asks.

Kass scowls towards her.  
“You wouldn’t understand.”

Riv continues to be gentle and sighs while shaking her head.  
“Kass, you’re mistaken. I have no intention of doing anything to you, nor do I wish to make any demands.  
It’s purely coincidental that we ended up here at the same time. I didn’t even know you would be here.”

While somehow doubting it, Kass does take a step back.  
“Yeah, right, sure it was. You’ve been gone all this time and then just happen to end up in the exact place that I did, in another world? What else could’ve possibly brought you here?”

“Work.”

Kass arches a skeptical eyebrow.  
“What do you mean ‘work’?”

“Just what it sounds like. The Horde and Alliance have need of capable fighters and we are here to offer our services.”

Not the kind of answer she expected and Kass glances between them with a bit of confusion.  
“Uh, okay. So, you’re working with the Sentinels all the way out here in Outland now? That’s…kind of strange.”

The night elf snorts.  
“I’m not a Sentinel, kid. I’m a merc, as is your sister. The name’s Thariss and we’ve been working together for about a year now. Just like she implied, we take jobs from both factions and people around this place pay pretty well.”

Kass’ puzzlement continues and she looks towards her sister.  
“Is this true?”

Riv inclines her head.  
“It is.”

“What about the Farstriders?”

“I…couldn’t stay among their ranks anymore. It was too difficult, with too many bad memories. So, I left and found someone else to be around. Thariss and I get along very well and it’s been good so far.”  
Riv exhales softly.  
“If I had known you would be in this outpost at this time, I likely would’ve tried to avoid our entire situation and ask Thariss to go elsewhere. You may not believe me when I say that, but it is the truth.”

Kass studies Riv, not just the appearance, but the tone of her voice. She knows her sister very well, and unless she has drastically changed on multiple levels as of late, there’s a sincerity to it.  
“I…believe you. At least for now.”  
She sees how her sister looks up and displays a faint smile.  
“But it doesn’t wipe everything clean between us.”  
She crosses her arms and watches Riv rather expectantly.  
“Do you have anything else to say for yourself?”

It doesn’t need to be explained, for she knows that Riv is aware what she’s speaking of. After all, what else could she possibly be implying?  
Unfortunately, the wounds almost appear to open once more and become fresh, as they were all those years ago.  
“Well…”  
Doubt enters Riv’s sight, even more so when she glances at the orc by Kass’ side.  
“I uh…I’m n-not sure what I c-could say to…you know.”

It doesn’t appear like she’ll emit exactly what it is she wants to say, which is highly disappointing to the mage.  
At the same time, Khroga realizes what’s wrong, clears her throat and looks a bit awkward.  
“Uh, maybe I should leave you two alone for a while? I have some stuff to do and I think-“

She suddenly hears Kass snorting derisively and her frown deepens.  
“Don’t bother.”  
She shakes her head and turns her back to Riv.  
“If she wants to remain a coward, then so be it. Come.”  
Kass begins walking, but raises her hand, seizes Khroga’s arm by the wrist and drags her away. The orc looks a bit surprised to be pulled along so effortlessly, and understand that Kass really must be upset.

Riv stands up from her seat, seeming unsure and reaches out.  
“Kass, please!”  
But it’s too late. Instead of pursuing her sister, Riv closes her eyes in sorrow and slumps back down into her chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kassari and Khroga won't be main characters in this story or anything, but just like a few others, they'll be recurring secondary ones._


	6. Silvershroud

_Leave._ That was the strongest feeling she could sense and what her mind was telling her.  
_She doesn’t want to see you again, so just go._  
Part of her wanted to listen, wanted to just surrender, let the sensation to roam take charge and lead her away from all these problems, perhaps indulge her baser emotions and seek comfort in Thariss’ arms. It’s not like she hadn’t done it before and it could be a thankful reminder that there’s always an escape route, no matter how trapped she may become.  
But no, she couldn’t allow it to be, couldn’t allow herself to be stuck in the past. After all, if she did, then how would she evaluate this past year? Has she not changed at all, not progressed past the pain and loss? 

Two days have gone past since Kassari confronted her, and while Thariss did at first suggest that it might be a better idea to not get back into this mess, she never pushed Rivaryn, never wanted her to feel as if it was some kind of burden to stay by her side. Not that Riv would’ve expected her to dismiss these concerns; after all, she has listened to all the prior stories, stood by her when everything else felt like misery. Thariss is her one oasis of salvation, and for whatever reason, this wonderful kaldorei refuses to do what would probably be best for her.

This is why she accompanies Riv now, while they move towards the tower at the top of the hill that makes up Falcon Watch. From what the Farstriders here have told them, apparently Kassari has some sort of room at the bottom level, one of the few that exist. Not that surprising – Magisters have always been quick to snatch the best accommodations, whenever possible.

A few guards wait outside, but once Riv states what she’s doing here and who she is, they allow her to pass without any further questions. Even Thariss is allowed to enter, due to some sort of order given to them by the Ranger-Captain.  
Once they’re inside, they find themselves having a little bit of trouble of where to go. There may not be a lot of rooms, but Riv doesn’t really wish to disturb all of them just to find her sister. The most reasonable plan may be to ask one of the Farstriders, but they might ask questions, which makes her hesitate. 

While they both stand there, trying to decide what to do, they hear another voice from the path that leads to the left.  
“Are you looking for Arcanist Silvershroud?”

Both of them turn and find themselves facing a familiar fern green-skinned figure that they saw earlier.  
“O-oh. Uhm, hello. You’re that shaman who works with her, right? Khroga Steelfang?”, Riv asks.

The orc wanders towards them and inclines her head affirmatively.  
“That’s right. And you are her older sister.” 

Riv widens her eyes momentarily, before letting them drift to the floor.  
“Ah, she told you.”

Khroga stops not too far from them and folds her arms. She doesn’t sound nor look particularly intimidating, however. Not like Riv might’ve expected anyway.  
“She did, yeah, although not a lot of details.”

Riv looks up, trying to survey the other woman. She’s fairly tall, more so than both of the blood elves, but still at least a foot below Thariss. She’s dressed fairly lightly right now, no more than some loose pants and a sleeveless shirt, as well as fur-trimmed boots. This exposes her rather muscular arms, which intrigues Riv. From what she has heard of shamans, she figured they would be casters, but from the look of this one, it makes Riv doubt that somehow. The large two-handed axe hanging from her back increases the skepticism. 

“So, what is it you do for her? Are you her bodyguard?”

Khroga tilts her head back slightly and chuckles.  
“No, I am not. I’m a shaman working for the Horde military. When your sister was sent here, her superiors requested ‘a native, for local knowledge of the area and its contents’.”

Riv sighs slightly.  
“That sounds like something our Magisters would ask for, yeah. Or possibly even demand.”

Khroga smirks and nods curtly.  
“It almost was, but they don’t quite have that kind of power.  
In any case, my superiors couldn’t think of anyone specific that they could send her way as a guide, so they did what they always do when they’re uncertain what kind of knowledge is needed – they turn to the shamans. Figured it was a good alternative.” 

“And you were fine with that?”

She shrugs.  
“Sure, it was an interesting opportunity to explore a land I have not seen since I was a little girl. I went along with my orders and they assigned me to help Kassari out. Guide her, wherever she might need it.”

Riv and Thariss shares a look, before turning back to Khroga.  
“What exactly is it that she’s looking for in these lands?”

They see how Khroga raises a hand up to her chin, perhaps being a little bit unsure herself.  
“From what I can tell, she’s trying to examine various magical substances which exists here on Outland. I’m…uncertain what exactly she hopes to find, though, or what she’s going to use it for. But hey, she seems decent enough, so I don’t mind being kept in the dark.” 

At first, Riv smiles, being happy that her sister is polite and finds friends in other people than their own. At the same time, however, it also saddens her that she’s not able to see this part of her sister on her own.  
“Well, I’m glad you two work well together, then. At least in the past, I know that she could be…difficult to deal with.” 

“Heh, well, she can be quite demanding, but I don’t mind. It’s not any worse than listening to my old trainer, when I was younger.” 

Thariss has mostly stood behind Riv and listened to what they say, which has given her a chance to study Khroga as well. This is why her interest is raised now.  
“Are you a farseer?” 

Khroga blinks, looking at the night elf, before she raises a hand to wave dismissively.  
“No, no, I’m not. Haven’t gotten that far up the ranks just yet. You need way more experience and a deeper understanding of the elements, to be called by such a title.” 

“Well, you seem wise enough, so I am sure you will be able to reach that level at some point”, Riv remarks, with a gentle smile on her lips.

It appears that Khroga appreciates the sentiment and nods.  
“Thank you for the encouragement. I hope I will, sometime in the future.  
Anyhow, do you intend to go see your sister?” 

“That’s what I hoped to do, yes.” 

“In that case, watch yourself – she’s been in a foul mood the entire time since we went to meet you two, a few days ago. I doubt it has gotten any better so far.” 

Riv takes a deep breath, then sighs and shakes her head.  
“I don’t think I expected anything else. However, I don’t believe simply giving up will make it better. I have to act to mend the situation in some way.” 

Khroga watches her for a few moments, seemingly curious of her response and then inclines her head once more.  
“I agree and I’m glad that you feel this way. I wish you luck.”

“Thanks. And uh, do you know where her door is?”

The orc smiles, and indicates one of those here in the left passage, just a few meters away. Thanking her again, the duo heads towards it and prepare themselves.  
Riv takes a quick look around, making sure there’s no one else in the area, other than Khroga of course, and then knocks on the door.  
Several seconds go by, with no response. Could indicate that no one is inside, but that seems unlikely.

“Kassari? It’s Rivaryn.” 

Yet again, no response. Now she’s really beginning to feel skeptical of her own certainty and turns her gaze towards Khroga again. The shaman is still watching her and gives her an affirmative nod, which should be a sign that the mage is definitely inside.  
Perhaps the problem isn’t that she can’t be heard, but rather that she needs to convince Kassari that it would be the right choice.

“Look, I…I know you probably don’t want to talk to me, and I don’t blame you. But, I’ve had some time to think this whole situation through and I want to try to explain myself.  
Perhaps an explanation won’t really solve anything but…” she sighs, “at least this might give us an opportunity to talk about it. We haven’t done so for years, and I think this might do us both some good.” 

There’s only quiet from within and Thariss actually arches her brow in doubt and whispers to Riv.  
“Hey, maybe she has teleported out or something?”

“She could have, but where would she go?” 

Before Thariss can respond, they hear some noises from within, sounding like footsteps, and then finally, a familiar voice.  
“Words won’t help you, Riv.” 

Riv closes her eyes, resting a hand on the door and sighs.  
“I know how you must feel right now, as I wouldn’t believe words could rectify this either but, if I stand by and do nothing at all, won’t your anger be justified then?” 

Kassari seems to hesitate with her response for a few seconds and she doesn’t sound as sure of herself when she finally does.  
“What’s your point?”

“All I’m asking you to do is give me a chance, Kass. I…I want to give you what you deserve. And I think you know what I mean by that.” 

Thariss glances at her girlfriend, a bit skeptical about the intent or the success of it, but a short while later, they hear how the door unlocks and opens up for them.  
Kassari stands in a similar set of robes as they saw her in earlier, but the main thing they notice is the frown she aims at them.  
“Go on then.” 

Unfortunately, Riv falters for a moment, perhaps even a little bit surprised that it worked, which doesn’t give much reassurance to any of them.  
“I…” 

She looks down searchingly, hoping that her mind might somehow finds the words which seem to elude her, but when she doesn’t, Kassari prepares to close the door.  
“Disappointing me again? Why am I not surprised?”

Kassari is about to close it, when Riv suddenly jams her foot in between the gap, preventing it from shutting.  
“No! I…” 

She groans, somehow annoyed with herself.  
“I’m just going to say it. I have waited for a long time time to speak of this, even had nightmares about this particular moment, of how I...would fail you.” Her shoulders slump somewhat.  
“I’ve kept my mouth shut for too long, been unable to know how to make this right, but I have to stop. There’s no way I can get it done without dwelling on all the alternatives, but now is not the time for that. It’s time for truth.” 

Kassari seems to change a little bit, almost expectant of what’s going to happen, even if she appears doubtful that Riv will be able to admit her mistakes.  
“I…I’m sorry, Kass”, Riv starts. She swallows once before she proceeds. “I’m sorry, for everything. I was wrong all along. All this time, I had tried to tell myself that it had to be done, that there were no other alternatives, even though you and others questioned them, giving me good reasons to do the same.”  
She looks down, facing the floor.  
“I guess I just believed that it was easier to assure myself of the justice behind it all, rather than face the consequences. I fought with them constantly, and refused to hear their side of the story, which I’m more than sure colored my judgement of them. Instead of doing what I should have, I…took the easy road, which caused pain for you and uncle Calanis.” 

As she takes a break, the three women around the area are all watching her, with Thariss being the one most surprised. Khroga doesn’t seem to understand everything, likely not having all the details, but Kassari is almost a blank page. Not that she doesn’t comprehend what she’s being told, but it might simply be that she’s temporarily shutting her emotions out.  
“Riv…”, Thariss tries to say, but the hunter raises her hand stop her.

“I know that these words don’t help or solve anything, but…”  
She takes a deep breath and looks into Kass’ eyes again.  
“I want you to know that I wish I could undo it all. I wish I could turn back time and do as you suggested instead. My decision was drastic and it cost us virtually everything we had left.”  
Riv shakes her head, eyes drifting to the side.  
“I’m still disgusted by what they did, but that did not give me the right to decide their fate. They did not deserve death. But I was too hasty, too foolish to see that. And what did I do? I led us down the path of even more death.”

Kassari tries to open her mouth, somehow interject, but her voice is still weak.  
“I…”

Riv barely hears it and continues to express her misery.  
“By doing what I did, I failed not just the Silvershrouds, but you specifically. And now…I am all you have left.”  
She closes her eyes, her arms simply hanging down her sides. Thariss thinks she looks almost exhausted and her hands are shaking somewhat. It’s all collected in a combination of despair and sorrow, which is all too familiar to the warrior.  
“I’m not asking you to forgive me, just…” She exhales deeply. “I don’t know what I’m asking. Just, I’m sorry, Kass. I am truly sorry.”

Both Thariss and Khroga keeps their mouths shut, just watching the two other women and waiting to see what will happen.  
After a few more moments, they see how Kassari begins to glare in Riv’s direction. It only slightly prepares them for what happens next. 

Kassari takes a few steps forward, closing the distance between her and her sister, and then raises her hand to slap Riv. It’s definitely hard enough to be heard throughout the corridor, reaching the kind of velocity that almost sends Riv reeling. She staggers backwards at least, practically ready to cry out.  
This is why it is so surprising to her, when Kass seizes her shoulders and pulls her into a hug.

“I forgive you.” 

Standing there, not sure if she wants to collapse or push a bag of ice to her face, Riv is not prepared for what she hears. Kassari’s tone is quiet, just barely above a whisper and she isn’t certain whether she might’ve misheard or not.  
“…what?”

“I forgive you”, she says again, just a little bit louder this time.

Not being able to return the hug just yet, as she doubts if she is worthy of such a gesture, Riv turns her eyes, glancing at her sister’s back.  
“Are you…sure?”

“Yes.”  
She is definitely whispering now, and Riv can hear her voice cracking somewhat while she holds onto her Riv.  
“You are still my sister, my only remaining family. If you…can admit your mistake after all these years, then I can accept how much I care for you.”

And with those words, Riv slowly wraps her arms around Kassari’s waist and hugs her back. She notices how her sister leans closer onto her shoulder and Riv feels herself following along the same route, by embracing her even tighter.  
“Thank you.” 

There are more things to be said, but neither of them seem able to speak. Their eyes start to get watery, and Riv is first to feel how tears fall down onto her shoulder. Not being able to hold back her own emotions at such a display, she senses how hers soon join right in.  
As they stand there, holding onto each other, there is a sense of relief, of indescribable joy. They both believed to have lost something dear to them, and that the mistake was unrectifiable. The idea of being wrong at this point, is not something either cares much for. 

For several minutes, as they cry together, there’s almost nothing else they can say or do. Thariss smiles and lifts one of her hands up to her lips, hoping to remain stoic for the time being. She’s not sure if she wants to be a part of it or if she may be a nuisance. Khroga watches the exchange as well, glad that she’s somehow proven right.

Once they are finally able to gather their voices enough to speak without the breaking apart, Riv whispers to her.  
“I’m sorry, Kass. I really mean it. I love you so very much. I know I haven’t said that enough but…I don’t want to lose you, ever.”

Despite having to practically wipe her tears of on her sister’s shoulder, Kassari manages a faint smile while she whispers back.  
“I’ve already forgiven you, you fool. You don’t need to say it anymore. I love you too, no matter what.” 

As the dam is broken, they don’t seem to care that they’re not doing much else than remaining static in the middle of a door opening, when there are far more practical and suitable places to stand.  
Finally, they remember that they’re not alone, and slowly break the hug.  
While Kassari still leans against her, Riv smiles and wipes a few of her sister’s tears away.  
“You’re a bit of a mess.”

Kassari chuckles and shakes her head.  
“Shut up. You’re hardly one to talk.”

Deciding to address the one closest to them, they turn to face Thariss, who has been waiting rather patiently.  
“Sorry, we were just…caught up in the moment, I guess”, Riv says.

Thariss merely shrugs in return.  
“Ah, it’s fine. I get why you would be.” 

Kassari tries to clear her throat and wipe off her robes a bit, even though it doesn’t remove possible tear stains.  
“I apologize for that, uh… earlier display. I don’t think we got properly introduced before.” 

Seemingly being reminded by it, Riv leans over to Thariss, grabbing her wrist and then gently drags her closer to Kassari.  
“You’re right. Kass, I’d like you to meet Thariss Dusksong – my girlfriend.” 

This makes the Arcanist widen her eyes in mild shock.  
“G-girlfriend? Oh, crap…”  
She sighs and looks almost a bit embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry that you had to see me in this state. I am not usually this uh, emotional.”

They hear Khroga snorting amusedly somewhere in the background, which gets Kassari frowning in her direction, but Thariss intervenes.  
“Bah, it doesn’t matter. I’m actually kinda glad I got to see it, as you were pretty real in that whole exchange.  
Personally, I’m happy enough just to be introduced to someone from Riv’s family at this point.” 

Kassari watches her curiously, trying to search the white eyes.  
“Are you saying that you know about…?”

She doesn’t finish the sentence, but she doesn’t have to. Thariss nods to confirm her inquiry.  
“I do, yeah. Riv has told me everything.” 

The younger Silvershroud glance at Riv, who resorts to holding one of Thariss’ hands. Kassari smiles in reaction to it.  
“I see. Then you must mean a lot to her, if she’s willing to speak of such private matters.” 

“She does. Thariss is…why I’ve been able to stay sane”, Riv explains.

Kassari seems to understand, clears her throat and reaches out with one of her own hands.  
“I…suppose I should be a bit more official. I am Arcanist Kassari, of the Magister Order in Silvermoon City.”

Thariss smirks, finding it kinda amusing, but grabs the hand to shake it.  
“Thariss Dusksong. Uh, mercenary, I guess? Not part of any factions or whatever.”

“Hmm. So, the neutrality thing was true? I was uncertain whether you were trying to trick me or not.”

“Hah, no, it’s real. I’m not part of the Alliance.”

“That is surprising, somehow. How did that come to be?”

Taking a deep breath and emitting it slowly, Thariss shakes her head.  
“It’s a long story. Really long.  
Suffice it to say, me and Riv work together and it doesn’t matter which faction we do it for. We just wanna help out.  
In fact, we’d be glad to offer our services to Falcon Watch, if you guys actually need it.” 

“Well, Falcon Watch is a Farstrider outpost, and I am not technically part of the leadership for it. However, I’m sure that I can convince the Ranger-Captain to give you some assignments, if you wish to earn your keep.”

Riv looks happy that her sister understands their positions as well.  
“We do and we’ll help however we can.”

Kassari smiles at them again.  
“We will get to that.”  
She then moves towards them, gently seizing one arm from each of them.  
“But first, I want to hear more of you two and how you met. My room has comfortable seats and I have some food and drinks stored away. Perhaps you would like to share a meal with me?”

The couple gives each other a quick glance, before looking back at Kassari.  
“We’d love to”, Riv is glad to admit. 

As they all move inside and shut the door behind them, Khroga remains in the position that she has been standing by the entire time. She still hasn’t been able to stop smiling at the conclusion.


	7. Light's call

After a few more days spent in and around Falcon Watch, speaking more with her sister and deciding that they’re going to see each other more in the future, Kassari had to leave the outpost, as she and Khroga were called elsewhere.  
Rivaryn and Thariss helped out with a few problems that the Farstriders had, due to the fact that they had been allowed to stay for free and wanted to pay it back, but quickly relocated elsewhere after this was done.

Having heard of an area filled with much more life and vegetation to the west, the duo set off with their animal companions towards Zangarmarsh, hoping to explore what the region had to offer.  
Unfortunately, it wasn’t exactly what they hoped to find.  
Once again, the place is, at least in Thariss’ mind, inappropriately named as it feels far more like a swamp than anything else. Although, the kaldorei will admit that this region is a bit more pleasant than Dustwallow.  
The sights aren’t quite as eerie, but rather mysterious. Everything seems bigger here than in eastern Kalimdor – especially the insects and the mushrooms. At least that makes it easier to actually see them and get rid of them, even though Riv would argue that it was better when they weren’t so big that a stinger is as dangerous as a sword.

Very early on during their journey through this region, they stumbled into quite a surprise, as they found that the Cenarion Circle – or “Expedition” as they call themselves here – had created an outpost almost at the entrance area into the swamp. Thariss hadn’t expected to meet any of her people, but it was pleasant nonetheless. Unfortunately, Carvall, her older brother, was not present, but she never expected for him to be anyway.

When the duo mentioned to some of their members that they are freelancers for hire, the druids immediately recruited their services, as there was something rather urgent to deal with.  
A caravan they had sent out a couple of days ago, heading in the path of the Horde base known as ‘Zabra’jin’, had not yet arrived. They received a letter from the Horde commander that no supplies had been given to them, and it worried the druids. Even though they didn’t actually suspect it, they feared that the caravan might’ve possibly been stopped by the Alliance, which would be quite a disaster and cause for conflict between the two.  
However, as there are so many dangers out here, there’s a possibility that something else caught them.

As they obviously accepted the assignment, Rivaryn and Thariss began to follow the road which takes them to the west, and investigate the matter.  
During this endeavor, Riv’s tracking skills are quite useful, and she constantly keeps her eyes open for clues and discrepancies in the path ahead.  
After about a day of searching, with some rest in between, she finally finds some tracks which leads off the road. 

Going past some rocks and one of the giant mushrooms, they find some of what they were searching for – a few night elves and a tauren, all of their bodies left in a pile not too far from two mounts. It’s made pretty clear that a crime has been committed, but several people, as well as animal companions, are missing. 

Both Rivaryn and Thariss grimaces, even as they feel like they have to investigate further. The sight is not a pleasant one, and Riv almost wants to throw up what breakfast she had earlier, but she manages to keep it down. She has seen dead bodies before, but it’s never pleasant.  
“Seeing how they have been…stacked up like this, I believe we can remove any beasts as suspects”, she points out.

Thariss nods in agreement and rises to a standing position, while she searches further by the lakeside that they arrived at.  
“Yeah, the goods are gone too. Whomever did this was obviously after the supplies and equipment.  
I don’t get why they just left some of the bodies, though.”

Riv sighs and shakes her head.  
“It’s possible that a fire might’ve gained too much attention and I think the stench of dead bodies might attract animals too.”

“Maybe, yeah. But who could’ve done this? I don’t want to consider the Alliance, but…” 

The hunter glances in her direction, understanding why she might feel that way.  
“I know, I don’t want to either. However, we can’t take them out of the equation.”

“It just…doesn’t look like something the Alliance would do.” 

“Perhaps some outliers? Maybe some who feel like the Cenarion Circle are traitors, for working with both sides?”

Thariss frowns at the thought and shakes her head.  
“I dunno, why would they even have that thought? The Cenarion Circle has been a joint kaldorei-tauren group for quite a while now.  
Besides, the Horde and Alliance are not at war. Not yet, anyway.” 

The implication of this starting something is not a very pleasant one. Riv has heard that there have been skirmishes during the last year or two, conflicts between minor groups within the two factions, but events like these could possibly ignite something worse.  
“It’s also possible that another group has tried to interfere, maybe in an effort to create conflict.”

“That’s true. The Betrayer’s organization is in charge here, and they were in control of the fel orcs back in Hellfire. They could’ve staged this assault.”

Riv nods in agreement.  
“We can’t make any conclusions yet. We need to find proof.” 

Thariss continues to wander, placing her hands at her sides as she walks and peers down at the ground.  
“I’m trying to find footprints somewhere, but there’s nothing here.”

As it’s Riv’s expertise, she joins the search once more, but this time, she takes the opposite direction of Thariss, and walks around the bodies, trying to keep a bit of distance from them too.  
Eventually, she finds something in along the grass and dirt. However, while it’s certainly tracks, it’s not any steps from boots or feet in general, but drag marks, possibly something that has slithered its way forward. 

Following these traces takes her closer and closer towards the lake, which she finds rather peculiar. Was it something that escaped into the water afterwards? It’s an interesting way to deal with the situation, sure, but she can’t think of anyone who might use that method, especially to carry several corpses with them.  
However, as she sits there on one knee, peering out over the dark lake, she’s pretty sure that she can see movement under the surface and quickly rises to take a step back.

“Thariss!”

“What?”, the night elf says and glances over her shoulder, seeing how Riv points to the south.

“The water!”

With mild surprise in her eyes, Thariss follows the direction which her partner is indicating, but this reaction is soon replaced by shock as she sees and hears something stirring in the water.  
From the depths of the lake, several scaly, ferocious beings rise up, hissing and growling as they do. They are large, armored and seemingly armed as well, with swords and spears. 

Thariss instinctively puts her hand down on the hilt of her blade.  
“What the hell?! Naga?! What are they doing here?!”

Riv seems even more shocked by this revelation as she raises her hand to go for her rifle.  
“What? Those are…naga?”  
She has never witnessed such creatures before, but she has obviously heard of them, as Thariss has told her certain tales. However, it’s made pretty clear that she did not do their ferociousness justice. They’re tall, hulking and very intimidating creatures, almost as a mix between fish and reptiles, but armed like any sentient beings. The closer the naga get, the more Riv wants to compare them in size to any night elf – perhaps even worse.

About a dozen of them appear from the water, and both of the elves hesitate over what to do.  
“Hey, uh…we don’t want to fight!”, Thariss exclaims. “We were just in the area and-“

Unfortunately, it seems like the naga are not particularly interested in talking, as one of them hisses at her and raises his spear to swing down at her. Thariss’ reflexes are faster than that, though, and she gets her shield up in time to block his strike.  
Riv has raised her rifle at this point and fires at one of the others, as there are quite a few. Unfortunately, she’s quite far from Thariss at this point, which means she can’t really hide behind her. 

“Razz!”, she calls out and gets a roar in response. The raptor soon comes running over the hill, charging into her direction to help. Ilca remains by the gear, as she isn’t really trained nor equipped for the same kind of combat as Razz.

The raptor runs so quickly that when he finally jumps into the fight, his speed is enough to tackle the closest warrior to the ground. This attack is enough to slightly distract them, giving Riv another opportunity to fire upon one of the other naga and bring them down.  
On the opposite side, Thariss has gotten into a fight with three of them, and does her best to block their attacks, while biding her time to launch a strike of her own. Not that her enemies are complete fools who throw themselves into her blade, but they clearly seem to underestimate her.

The fight goes rather well for about a minute, as three of their foes have fallen, and the naga warriors are somewhat deterred, keeping their distance from the elves. Those by Riv’s side have also raised shields, obviously not wanting to be shot by her gun. Even so, neither of them seem very eager to give in just yet, nor to listen to any conversations, but they are not done either.

From the water, a handful of more naga appears from the darkened water, but they look somewhat different. Their facial features seem more feminine and almost elven in their appearance, but other than that, they are as serpentine as the warriors – their four arms are especially something which stands out a lot.  
When they are within line of sight, they immediately react upon their enemies and the freelancer duo sees how magic begins to surge within their hands, which is fired towards the two elves and the raptor. 

Arcane powers through fire and ice rains down upon them, and they have no other option than to pull back a bit, which allows the warriors to gain more ground again. This also takes them further away from each other, and Thariss is getting nervous now. She doesn’t want them to be separated, not out here.

In an attempt to avoid one of the spells being shot at her, Riv just barely gets below a fireball, but it doesn’t completely miss, as it explodes nearby. Arcane energy scatters in the air and some of it enters her nostrils. She immediately feels her mind reacting to it and her eyes go somewhat blurry. In panic, she shakes her head to stop it from progressing and she has to retreat a bit more.  
She suddenly recalls that she hasn’t been drinking her elixirs for several days, as she didn’t believe she’d need them yet. She usually waits until the general hunger for magic gets to a point where it truly bothers her, which it hadn’t done. She thoroughly regrets this decision now.

Her act gets the attention of the naga spellcasters, however, especially how it stopped her from attacking, even if the spell itself missed. Having had some experience with blood elves fairly recently, it appears that the scaly creatures understands what’s going on, and therefore prepares another spell, this one with nothing more than arcane magic. 

The orb thrown at her misses again, but it appears hitting her was never the purpose, as it explodes on the ground not too far from her, shattering into dust, some of which drifts in her direction.  
She feels her mind being affected even further, and she emits a brief panicked cry as she falls to her knees.  
This sound is enough to alert Thariss who looks in her direction.

“Riv! Are you alright? What’s going on?!”

“The naga, they…they know about the addiction!”

Thariss is just about to hurry over to the blood elf’s direction, when she sees movement in her peripheral. Her shield flies up just in time, and the trio of naga warriors which had retreated earlier, are now making another push and stopping Thariss from going anywhere.  
“You scaly fucks…get away from me!”

To her dismay, she sees another trio of warriors slithering across the area close to Riv, quickly shutting the distance between them and their prey.  
One of them gets distracted as Razz tackles him and digs sharp fangs into the armor on his arm, but the two others keep going, ignoring what happens to their comrade. Riv and her rifle is apparently seen as a worse threat and needs to be dealt with right away.

“Riv, get up! They’re about to reach you!  
C’mon, get to your feet!”

Hearing Thariss call out for her, Riv does her best to steady her vision, as her eyes have gotten watery, due to the arcane irritating them.  
She stumbles, and has trouble to actually get her gun ready to aim, and therefore has no other option than to defend herself in melee range.  
She raises her rifle and parries the sword which swings down at her, making her thankful that she crafted it in metal, but it’s definitely not made for this sort of fighting, nor was she. She’s not useless if someone gives her a blade, but dueling creatures twice her size with nothing but a club in her hands, is not an ideal situation.

The effort does not go well and a few moments later, her rifle is knocked out of her hands and she’s left with nothing but her fists.  
She stands ready to do everything she can to protect herself, even as dire as it may seem, but it doesn’t last for very long. The other naga surges forward and pushes his spear straight ahead, aiming for her stomach.

Riv regains her sight just as it happens, which unfortunately doesn’t do much for her. Pain flows through her entire body like a destructive wave, and she can do nothing else than gasp as she loses her breath when she sees how the naga impales her.  
Making it even worse, and more humiliating, the same naga raises her up while she hangs on the edge of his weapon and then tosses her to the ground. She bounces once against the grass, her body remaining unable to move much on its own.

As she lies there amidst the green, she can barely hear Thariss screaming, or Razz growling in frustration, frantically trying to get to her, but his moves being in vain.  
Red fluid stains the soil beneath her and she feels her whole body trembling with how weak it gets. Her breathing is hoarse and it gets difficult to do it properly. 

What she can hear, however, is one of the naga speaking in slightly broken Common, practically hissing while he makes the attempt.  
“You do not belong here, landwalker. Thisss is our territory, and intrusion is punished ssseverely. We sentence you now, to death.” 

Trying to use what little strength she has left, she attempts to get up and desperately crawl away, but she feels how her mouth fills with blood, something she is forced to cough up and spit out. She doesn’t care how it looks, sounds or feels, as her instincts tell her to escape, even if it is futile.

However, while the naga prepares their method of execution, their eyes notices something further out over the land, and how another creature comes running in their direction.  
Both warriors look surprised to see it, but they aren’t quite prepared for how to defend themselves against it.  
Riv is just in time to see how a tall armored figure with a large weapon in their hands, which resembles a thick chunk of violet crystal, moves to assault the naga.

The naga who appears to be the first target, tries to raise his spear to deflect the weapon, but it does not have enough size nor strength to do anything in return and the head of the hammer slams into his chest, with an actual cracking noise being heard, as his chest is crushed. His body slams down hard on the ground, and his comrade hisses and growls, trying to avenge him.  
However, the foe he faces is much stronger and better adapted for melee combat than Riv was, and therefore they can easily parry the blow. While they struggle for dominance, Riv can see how her savior raises a leg and then kicks the naga in the chest with…a hoof?  
When he’s down on the ground, his foe raises their weapon and crushes his head beneath the hammer.

The third naga, who manages to wound Razz enough to give him an opportunity to get back into the fight, doesn’t stand much chance against the newcomer either, as his own spear is parried and then he receives a plated glove straight to his face. He just barely manages to remain upright, but then his foe grabs his shoulder and drives a knee into his gut, making him buckle. They finish him by delivering an elbow to the back of his head and then stomping on his neck when he’s down.

At this point, Riv’s vision is severely diminished and she can’t do much else than lie there and watch the proceedings.  
However, she is strong enough to see that the person approaching her has dark purple skin, thick curved horns, white glowing eyes and long black curly hair, held up by a white and pink hairband. Most of her rather large body is protected by a violet armor, intermingled with patterns of white, pink and blue colors. The shoulderpads are especially fascinating, as they have pink crystals hovering above them.

For a moment, she almost thinks that the woman above her is one of the feared man’ari eredar that she has heard of, but quickly realizes that it must be a draenei instead.  
The newcomer plants the head of her hammer on the ground and then kneels down to Riv’s level. 

She lifts her hand and speaks with a fairly deep voice, which is slightly accented.  
“Do not worry, the Light is with you.”

When she places her hand on Riv’s stomach, the elf can see something glowing from the draenei’s hand and seconds later, Riv gasps as she senses energy flowing into her body, rejuvenating her. The healing powers gives her back a sense of awareness and strength, and she breathes deeply, as if she was just plunged back from the depths of death.

“It does not last forever”, the newcomer tells her, “but should numb the pain for a while.”  
She offers her hand.  
“Can you stand?”

Riv isn’t sure what to say or feel, but she reaches out to accept the offer.  
“Y-yes. Thank you.” 

The draenei smiles faintly and helps her back on her feet.  
“Do not thank me yet. We still have foes to slay.” 

Razz is limping towards them at this time, and Riv grabs her rifle and hurries towards him. At the same time, the draenei wanders forward, closer to the lake, frowning as she holds her weapon in both hands again.  
The naga have retreated somewhat, in order to regroup, and the spellcasters hisses as they are not pleased to face this paladin.

The draenei stops by Thariss’ side, and the night elf looks at her with what seems like lingering shock.  
“Let us slay these monsters together.” 

Thariss isn’t sure if she should be impressed or excited, so she settles for both.  
“I’m with ya. Let’s gut the bastards.” 

Not too far behind them, they hear an eager growl from Razz, as Riv has temporarily soothed his pain as well, and he wants to join the fight, after his earlier loss.  
Once more, the naga warriors move forward, in a dual trio, with the sorcerers behind them, preparing spells. Unfortunately, it’s not as easy to shoot Riv anymore, now that she can hide behind her plated defenders.

Thariss deflects a few shots, even managing to knock one frost bolt back at the mage who shot it. Just as this one tries to avoid this attack, another gets a rifle shot to her chest and shrieks in agony while she falls into the water.  
Riv smirks as she sees it and blows some of the smoke away from her barrel.  
“How does my payback taste, asshole?”

The six warriors, two of them with shields, try to spread their attacks across the three defenders they face, but several meters to the west, two more warriors try to slither out silently, attempting to flank their foes.  
Fortunately, the draenei notices this and she frowns as she tries to knock one of her opponents out, before she turns her attention at the oncoming warriors.

“You believe such tactics will stop me?  
Face the Light’s retribution, murderers!”

She stomps the ground hard and suddenly, light shoots out from her back and forms two large golden wings.  
When she marches forward to face her enemies, her hammer glows with the same energy and the naga can do little against the Light-infused strikes that she launches at them, as her strength is severely increased as well.

This assault lasts only for another minute or two, and when both of the flanking naga falls to the draenei’s hammer, along with Thariss killing one of their foes and Razz ripping the throat out of another, they finally realize that they cannot face these four. With angry hisses and shamed growls, they retreat into the water, an area where the freelancers cannot follow them.  
This sight, however, is quite a relief, as the entire merc trio are injured, even though the draenei remains unharmed. 

When they now get a chance to breathe out, they see how the light has dispersed from the paladin and she walks towards them. Placing the head of her hammer once more at the ground, she inclines her head in the direction of all three.

“Achal hecta, strangers. You fight well, and I am honored to have joined you in this battle.”  
She reaches out her hand towards Thariss.  
“I am Vindicator Raxeen.”

Thariss smiles and takes the hand eagerly into her own.  
“Thariss Dusksong, mercenary. Damn good to see a friendly face out here.” 

Riv comes to approach her as well, even though her whole body feels somewhat numb after how Raxeen healed her earlier, or whatever she did. She shakes the same hand moments after.  
“Indeed, it is. I’m Rivaryn Silvershroud. You really saved us back there.” 

“There is no need to thank me. The Light would not look kindly upon a warrior who does not help those in need.”  
She gestures with her hand in the direction of the road.  
“I have a camp not all too far away. You are free to join me, if you wish.” 

Thariss nods as she sheathes her weapon.  
“We accept, obviously!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And here's the companion that I'm introducing in this story! Took seven chapters, but she's finally here. As you may have seen in her first three kills, Rax can be rather brutal in combat. "No mercy for the wicked" and all that._   
>  _And yeah, I know she stepped in a bit conveniently to save Rivaryn there, but I have a weakness for those kinds of moments in battle._
> 
> _I also realize that I just helped to mend some of Riv's heart last chapter, and now almost ended up killing her in this one._   
>  _...I don't enjoy torturing her, I swear!_


	8. Precipice of sorrow

The rather humid air of Zangarmarsh surrounds the camp, beneath the view of dark skies and towering mushrooms. Thariss has been wondering if it’s possible that some kind of unusual weather effect prevents sunlight from reaching them, or if there’s something else going on here. Outland is certainly strange in all kinds of ways, so she can’t be sure either way.

While she redirects her attention to those around her, she notices how the draenei, Raxeen, steps back from where she was sitting next to Rivaryn and returns to her own position by the fire they’ve put up in the middle.  
“There we go”, she says. “That should suffice to prevent any further damage.” 

Riv is currently almost completely undressed on the top half of her body, except for a bra. However, her stomach is mostly covered with the bandages that Rax has helped to wrap around her. She does have a blanket over her shoulders too, so she’s not left completely to the cold.  
Riv glances at the white cloth around her body and touches it very gently.

“Are you sure this is necessary? The wound isn’t even bleeding anymore and I feel no pain.” 

Rax has removed most of her own armor as well, allowing the other women to see her rather well-built body beneath it, quite similar to Thariss. She does still have pants and a tank top on, though.  
When asked, she offers a small smile to the shorter elf.  
“You feel no pain thanks to the spell I used on you earlier, but it is mostly temporary. You will sense its return in a few hours. Because of this, I am also worried that the wound might open up again, once it subsides. It is not entirely certain, of course, but this is a prudent precaution, in my opinion.” 

Grabbing the edges of her blanket, she wraps it around herself and slides a bit closer to the fire.  
“Isn’t magic supposed to prevent that? Or whatever it was you that you used.”

Rax nods curtly.  
“It should, especially in the hands of a good healer.  
The Light has healing properties to it, but unfortunately, I am not very proficient at that particular side. All I can provide are these temporary battle rejuvenating spells.” 

When Thariss looks at Riv sitting not too far from her, there’s a hint of worry in her eyes. She knows how close she came to losing the person who matters most to her in this world – or any world, really – which is something she couldn’t have imagined. Part of her realizes that she needs to make more preparations in the future, to prevent this.  
Feeling the gaze upon her, Riv turns to look at her companion and smiles gently at her. The sight fills Thariss with warmth, but also relief, that she’s still able to give to witness such a view. When Riv pokes her hand out of the blanket and offers it, the kaldorei takes it and squeezes it tightly enough for the hunter to somehow comprehend her emotional state.

Shortly after, Thariss looks at Rax instead and inclines her head slightly.  
“I know I’ve already said it but, thanks again, for everything you’ve done for us.” 

Rax smiles politely and shakes her head. Her hands are currently focused on a pot, which is held above the fire by a wooden contraption, while she tries to get some sort of stew ready for them.  
“I must reiterate that it is not needed. I was simply glad to help you.” 

“Well, we’ve met few people who would be ready to do such a thing for us, so, it means a whole lot. Whether you like it or not, we owe you one.” 

The draenei doesn’t seem particularly bothered about being owed favors and instead concentrates on their food. Once she feels that it’s done, she pours some up into wooden bowls that they brought out earlier and hands one over to Riv. The hunter takes it eagerly, along with a wooden spoon and starts to blow air towards the rather hot dish. 

While it cools down, she watches Rax with interest again.  
“Miss Raxeen, is it alright if we ask you a few questions?”

“Of course, I do not mind. And just ‘Raxeen’ is fine with me.”

“Very well. I was mostly wondering what it is you’re actually doing out here. I mean, we hadn’t exactly expected to encounter anyone in the middle of nowhere.”

Rax nods and pours up some more, handing the next to Thariss, before she continues to respond.  
“I like to call myself a wandering Vindicator. Usually, I patrol this region, between Zangarmarsh and Terokkar forest.”

Riv tastes some of the stew, filled with small pieces of meat, as well as vegetables, spices and some other ingredients, which she doesn’t recognize, but are all likely from around this region. It is tastier than she had anticipated.  
“You mentioned that word earlier, ‘Vindicator’. Is that the name you people use for paladins?” 

“Ah, not quite. It is true that many paladins serve as Vindicators, but it is more appropriate to say it is a title in our general military. Or...what once was our military. Due to the unfortunate events on this world, we are a shattered order.”

Both Thariss and Riv look a bit unsure, as they don’t want to step on any toes with too many prodding questions. Obviously, the draenei seems to have suffered quite a bit here.  
“Well, uh, is it not dangerous to walk around these parts all alone?”, Riv asks.

Rax finally pours some stew for herself as well, but there is still some left for another round, should they want it.  
“It is, but I am used to the dangers. I have been traversing through these regions for quite some time and I am not easily brought down by any foes who would make an attempt.” 

Thariss looks at her rather curiously and speaks while she still has some food left in her mouth.  
“Well, from your previous display, it’s not that shocking to hear. But, how long have you guys been living in these parts? Were you on Outland prior to its shattering?”

As she listens, Rax’s eyes are turned towards her food, rather than her company.  
“I am uncertain how long it would be for you, as I am unaware of how you measure time, but we have indeed been living on this world for quite a while. I have seen several generations of orcs appear myself.”

Once more, both elves seem rather interested in this claim.  
“Really?”, Riv asks. “You must be very old then. How long do your people live?” 

“Very long, compared to most species we have encountered during our travels. Our connection to the naaru have increased this potential, but even before we left our homeworld, I hear that our people had long since attempted to expand on it, through magical research.”

It’s quite a lot to take in, and they really begin to understand how little they know of the draenei.  
For now, they try to stay grounded and focus on one world.  
“So uh, your people were allied with the orcs before this all began?”

Rax turns her gaze up to face both of them and then shakes her head briefly.  
“I believe it would be an overstatement to call us that, as it would be easier to say that we…tolerated each other. After all, we arrived here without an invitation and they saw us as unknown entities, perhaps even intruders.  
However, we quickly came to a sort of understanding. They hardly ever bothered us, and we showed them as much respect as we were able to. Occasionally, we traded, when we felt that we could help one another.” 

Thariss nods slightly, after she swallows a few more portions of her stew.  
“But you didn’t fight them, right?”

“No, we did not. In fact, it was very peaceful for us, for several orcish generations.  
Unfortunately, it would not last forever.”  
A look of sorrow appears across her features, as she lowers her gaze to the ground.  
“The destruction of this world was partially our fault.” 

Riv and Thariss momentarily share a quick look of surprise.  
“Why would you say that?”, Riv inquires. 

“Well, you see…”, Rax begins, but then hesitates.  
She furrows her brow and displays a rather troubled expression.  
“Actually, in order for you to understand why, I believe I have to explain a few more aspects, such as where my people come from and why we left.” 

Riv offers a gentle smile to her.  
“Well, we’re obviously interested in anything you wish to tell us, so, go right ahead.” 

Rax inclines her head in gratitude, but her eyes are diverted elsewhere, as her mind is lost in distant memories.  
“I have not actually visited Argus, but I know it is the world where we originally come from. The stories of its magnificence and beauty are many, but as we have been on such a long journey, it is possible that they are quite heavily embellished.  
In any case, our situation changed once the Legion arrived at our doorstep. Sargeras offered our leaders a deal - to ‘uplift’ the eredar and make us more magnificent than we had ever been. Many accepted. Those who did not, fled together with Prophet Velen, the only one of our leaders who refused.” 

They’ve definitely heard that word before, although most people on Azeroth simply use it to signify some of the Legion’s foremost puppets.  
“They were…corrupted, right?”, Thariss asks.

“Yes, they were. We call them man’ari, which means ‘unnatural beings’ in our language.  
We went with draenei for ourselves – ‘Exiled Ones’ – to signify our escape from this foul arrangement. We managed to flee Argus with the help of beings of Light, calling themselves naaru.”

Riv raises a hand to scratch her cheek slightly.  
“I…don’t think we’ve ever encountered any of them, whoever they are.” 

“I am not surprised. As far as we know, the naaru are not all too numerous, but each of them have substantial power. To the naked eye, they appear as nothing more than crystalline entities, but their true forms is their strength in the Light.”  
She dismisses that thought for now, with a slight wave.  
“In any case, the naaru offered us a way out, through one of their trans-dimensional vessels, called ‘Genedar’. With it, we travelled to many worlds, although we could hardly ever stay for long, nor get comfortable. Our former brethren kept hunting us for what felt like eons and we always had to stay vigilant for their approach.” 

“Why would they want to kill you that badly? Were you a major danger to their plan?”

Rax sighs and shrugs.  
“It is not entirely clear why, but many of us have assumed it is partially due to pride. The biggest reason is likely the fact that we refused the Legion and anything that rejects their gifts must die. That is how the demons operate.”  
Thariss frowns as she considers it, while Riv shivers. 

“Anyhow”, Rax continues, “eventually, we arrived here, on this world. Before we did, we had spent an exceptionally long time away from most other worlds, as we had try to search for something that could protect us better.  
When we scanned this particular land, it seemed special somehow. Its astral strength was immense and it appeared that we might be able to shield ourselves better within its borders.  
In our language, we named it Draenor – ‘Exiles’ refuge’. It felt appropriate to us.” 

Riv smiles faintly.  
“Huh. Draenor, eh? Yeah, that’s quite a pretty name. Much better than ‘Outland’.”

“Perhaps, but Outland may be a better term now that there is very little of this world that remains.”  
Rax sighs heavily and closes her eyes.  
“You see, we underestimated Kil’jaeden, one of our former leaders, and his resolve to take us down at any cost.  
Instead of trying to invade, which they had done many times before, he reached out to the orcs and made a deal with some of their leaders, much like Sargeras had done to ours. It corrupted virtually their entire people and he then turned them against us.” 

When she opens her eyes again, there’s a deeper frown on her brow. The bowl in her hand has now remained untouched for a while and she doesn’t seem eager to dig into it at this time.  
“Our people could not provide much opposition to such an overwhelming force as the orcish armies; especially when imbued with ogres, gronns and many more.  
They slaughtered much of what we once were, destroyed our cities and raided our lands. We had no other option than to flee wherever we could reach, which is why many of us ended up in the area which became Zangarmarsh.”

They see how she clenches her fist slightly, and it’s difficult to know if she’s trying to hold back rage or sorrow.  
Despite this, she doesn’t seem ready to stop her tale.  
“It is…the most catastrophic event that we have endured for a very long time. I lost…many friends in that disaster, and I will never forget it. I doubt most of our people will, as many suffered worse than I.”

The elven duo is uncertain of how to respond at first. Obviously, these people have been severely damaged and what could they possibly say as to not make it worse? There’s no chance of making it better, at least.  
“I…I am sorry to hear that”, Riv tells her. “That may not really help, of course but…we weren’t aware of how much your people have suffered.” 

Rax appears to calm down somewhat, her hand loosening and she grips the bowl again with both hands.  
“It is alright. Neither of you are at fault here, of course.” 

“Maybe not, but we still didn’t mean for you to live through it again.” 

“You do not have to worry. I rarely need to be reminded of the transgressions of the past. I am certain that the Light shall find us a new path eventually and we must accept whatever opportunities for survival that we can take, without losing ourselves entirely.” 

Riv nods, having a natural understanding for what she’s talking about.  
“If it’s any consolation, at least you’re not alone. My people have…endured similarly to yours. I, unfortunately, know what it’s like to experience such horrors.” 

Now that she mentions it, Rax turns her gaze towards the elf and nods briefly.  
“Yes, I have heard as much from other sources. Your people are called sin’dorei, correct?”

“That’s right. Well, we used to be quel’dorei but…things changed, after the Scourge.” 

“I see. Well, I must admit that I did not expect to encounter any friendly sin’dorei here on Draenor.”

Riv blinks confusedly at the statement.  
“Wait, what? What do you mean by ‘friendly’? Have someone told you otherwise?”

“Well, yes – my own people have. Some of our people who fled Draenor not all too long ago, encountered sin’dorei. They had infiltrated naaru vessels, which had been stationed on this world for a time. Prophet Velen tried to regain control of one of the wings of this fortress, but were attacked by your people when it happened.” 

The story not only surprises Riv, but makes her feel a bit guilty.  
“Oh, I…I didn’t know about that. I have never been on this world before, so, this is news to me. I apologize for anything my people might’ve done to yours, though.” 

Rax offers her another smile in return.  
“Do not worry. I do not judge individuals of any species, despite what may have happened in the fortress.” 

Riv displays a similar expression as well.  
“Thank you. I appreciate your open-minded attitude.” 

As things have calmed down somewhat, it gives Rax an opportunity to continue eating, while the other two have practically finished theirs.  
Thariss thinks the current discussion have been interesting, but after a while, she figures it might be best to change the topic a bit.  
Her eyes are drawn towards the crystal hammer, which currently sits not too far from Rax’s location.

“By the way, that’s a pretty impressive weapon.”

Rax follows her gaze, sees where she’s indicating and smiles slightly. After finishing her meal, she raises one of her hands, grabs the hilt of the hammer and pulls it closer.  
“I agree. It is called Kerashta Rakkan – ‘Blessed Persistence’. It was given to me as a gift by my mother, a long time before she perished. It has served me well ever since.”

Riv tilts her head curiously.  
“I can hardly see any scratches on it. How can it have survived that long without any damage?”

“Well, there are a few minor imperfections, but mostly, it is due to the fact that this one has been blessed by the naaru. Some Vindicators have been given such a gift in the past, and my mother was one of them. It is why this weapon is so sturdy and why it never seems to wither in strength.”

Thariss smirks somewhat.  
“Heh, that sounds pretty useful. Gotta admit, I’m a bit jealous. I understand why you’d care for it so much.” 

“Well, one day, you might gain a weapon of similar strength, miss Dusksong.”

“I sure hope so!”

Rax’s friendly appearance continues as it is, but she also gains a slightly curious edge to it.  
“If you do not mind, I have a few questions as well.” 

Thariss shrugs.  
“Not at all. Shoot.” 

“What is your purpose for being out here? Did it have something to do with the bodies lying closer to the lake?”

Riv nods in response.  
“It does, yeah. We were hired by the Cenarion Expedition, to look into the disappearances of those people. Obviously, neither of us had anticipated that the naga would be present, nor be behind their deaths. We also hadn’t expected a trap like that.” 

“Indeed, it did seem like quite a cleverly prepared ambush.  
Now that it is done, where will you go?” 

Thariss raises a hand to run through her hair.  
“Well, after we’ve rested, I guess we’ll have to go back to the Refuge. They’ll wanna hear about what happened, and they also owe us some gold for the trouble.”

“I see. And then? Where will you go next?”

At this question, neither of them appear particularly confident regarding an answer.  
Riv sighs and lets her shoulders slump somewhat.  
“Seeing as how Zangarmarsh hasn’t really been the most pleasant of areas, we might want to leave it behind. We’d prefer not to see what other dangers it might have.” 

Thariss shows her agreement by nodding.  
“Yeah…I’m gonna assume there are more naga around here somewhere. Think we’ve had enough of them for a while.”

Rax observes them both, finding their responses to be reasonable enough.  
“Very well. Personally, I am going to continue my patrol towards Terokkar forest, which is to the southeast. The path to it will take me past this Refuge you speak of.  
It is a few days journey to the forest, and while it is certainly not the most hospitable of regions, there is a large city within its borders.”

“Oh? Don’t think we heard anything about that. What’s it called?”

“Shattrath city. It is the currently largest settlement on Draenor. During the orcs’ attack, it was almost completely decimated, but much of its former glory has returned, when the naaru arrived to help.  
I am not heading for the city itself, but rather an area in the southern parts of Terokkar. However, if you wish, I would not mind escorting you to the city’s gates, before I continue along my path.” 

Both of them considers her proposal and they share another gaze. Rax doesn’t notice them saying anything at all, as they’re merely reading each other’s expressions, almost as if they’re trying to understand the other’s thoughts.  
Eventually, they both nod and turn back to Rax.

“Actually”, Riv says, “we have another suggestion.  
Perhaps we could join you on your journey to the south, before we go to the city?”

Rax appears somewhat surprised at this offer.  
“Are you sure you would truly want to accompany me? It will be a perilous trip, perhaps similar to what we faced here.” 

Thariss smiles and shrugs.  
“Well, nothing says that we can’t go with you and then head towards this Shatt-…uh, whatever you called it.”

The Vindicator looks slightly amused.  
“Shattrath. And, well, I certainly would not mind, but I do not wish to needlessly put you in danger either.” 

Riv waves her hand dismissively at the notion.  
“Like we said earlier, we do kinda owe you after you helped us. And you’ve been feeding us too. Please, let us repay this kindness.” 

Rax simply chuckles and shakes her head.  
“And as I mentioned previously, I do not view it in that manner, and neither should you.  
However, I must admit that I do not mind the company. It would be nice to have someone with me for a change.”

“Splendid!”, Riv exclaims.  
“Then it’s settled. We’ll go with you and then we can get back to the city together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Obviously, most who read this story probably knows about the background of Outland and the draenei, but it's not that I make my characters tell this type of tale to inform them. I mean, Rivaryn and Thariss obviously needs to know about it, but I also like to do this sort of thing to allow the characters themselves to present their angle. It gives the reader a view of what their mindset might be, as well as whether they have experienced it themselves, or merely been told stories of events like this._


	9. Where the dead falter

The idea of leaving Zangarmarsh sounded very appealing to both Thariss and Rivaryn, mostly due to what they had to endure on their mission. It should’ve been possible for practically anything to beat that prospect. However, the excitement of entering a forest once more, was also a big reason for why they so eagerly followed their new guide into such territory. Unfortunately, it appears that Outland is just as eager to make them feel rather uncomfortable in forests, as they have been everywhere else. 

Compared to the colorful lands of Ashenvale and Eversong, Terokkar’s foremost shade is a very pale green, practically grey in its appearance. The trees, while not few, grow quite sparsely and stands tall, like spiraling towers. The crowns further up remind them more of spiky thorns, rather than the soft bushes back in their home regions. On top of this, the bark on the trees makes them think that these ones have scales, which is certainly not what they had expected.  
Still, despite the very unusual appearance, they do enjoy this place more than the so-called marsh. Then again, Thariss may take anything above that kind of biome. 

To speed up their progress, the elven duo asked if the Cenarion Expedition was able to borrow a mount for their companion, which the druids complied with, due to their success in the mission, even if it wasn’t a very happy one. This is why they’re able to ride across the forest now, rather than having to walk through it for many more days.  
That is not to say that the journey goes particularly quick, just that the nights they have to spend in it are reduced. 

While they don’t visit it just yet, Raxeen does point out the location of Shattrath City to the west, and even though they’re a few miles away from it, the tall walls of the massive settlement can still be seen. Rax informs them that it used to be larger and even more magnificent in the past, but it would take time to rebuild all of what it used to be. 

After several days of riding, they finally arrive on the edge of a new area. Rax has told them very little of what exactly it is that they’ll be doing here, nor where they’re actually going, but the revelation before their eyes now, is certainly not what they had expected.  
The land before them is a dreary dark grey, more so than the forest that they still stand within, and while it appears very similar in its barren nature to Hellfire, this region has an even increased unnerving aspect to it. 

Instead of looking like a land that was slowly corrupted, or where tainted magic may have stripped the earth of resources, there’s something to this place which feels much more immediate.  
The forest’s end is the first thing they notice. While they noted the potential for Hellfire to unfortunately be growing, as it poked at the edges of Zangarmarsh, those regions at least seemed separate. Here, it’s as if someone set off an explosion, and they stand at the precipice of how far the destruction managed to reach. 

On top of this, they see things poking up from the soil, and it’s not just rocks. Bones of a whole range of different varieties show themselves, evidence of death on a massive scale. There’s a stench in the air too, constant and virtually omnipresent. It’s as if death surrounds this area and has no plans to leave it.  
The wind here is cold, in a fairly penetrating manner, and even when it momentarily fades, they still sense a chill running down their spines. 

As they’ve stopped, the elves give this place a thorough sweep from their positions, before they slowly look towards Rax. In comparison, the draenei seems to stare rather intently, but it’s difficult to say what she’s searching for.  
“Uh, this is where you wanted to go?”, Thariss asks.

Rax shakes her head briefly.  
“Not exactly. The correct location is further in.” 

Riv fidgets a bit with the reins attached to Razz.  
“Erm, what is this place?”

Before she responds, a scowl crawls down on Rax’s brow and it appears she almost gets angry just thinking about it.  
“Currently, it is known as the ‘Bone Wastes’.”

“Well, that’s definitely…apt”, Thariss comments.

Riv feels how Razz shivers somewhat, although it’s unlikely that he’s freezing. She senses that he probably dislikes this place just as much as she does, and therefore runs a hand along the back of his head to soothe him.  
“It doesn’t look like it’s naturally occurring.” 

Rax snorts.  
“It is not. This devastation was created by the orcs, when they attempted some type of experiment, which failed. They had already slaughtered much of my people here before then, but that did not stop even more death.” 

While they listen, there’s something else that has also grabbed their attention – ruins of a broken structure, much larger than what they can currently see elsewhere. Interestingly enough, it also seems to be in the very center of the impact. Thariss points towards it.  
“What’s that over there?” 

“That would be the remnants of Auchindoun, which was once a holy place to my people.” 

Riv looks at her and tilts her head.  
“Auchindoun? Is that just a name or does it have a translation?”

The Vindicator opens her mouth slightly, but hesitates for a moment before she can fully tell her.  
“There is no direct translation for it, in your tongue, as far as I know. Loosely, it means ‘A home for the honored dead’. As far as I am aware, that is the best I can give you.” 

“Hmm, I see. So, it’s a mausoleum, then?”

“Yes, in a way, but on a much grander scale. Auchindoun was not just a tomb to place our dead and their souls, but a city for the living as well.”

The destruction caused in this region must’ve been massive and Thariss absent-mindedly strokes her fingers through Ilca’s fur.  
“There was…a city here?” 

“Several years ago now, yes.”  
She starts to gesture with her hands, not just at the trees, but at the earth before them.  
“Where we are standing now, there was once a place known as Talador - a beautiful and colorful forest. It was the heart of draenei civilization on Draenor, with the cities of Shattrath and Auchindoun being our foremost beacons of light."  
Her gaze begins to seem distant, as if she sees what once was, rather than the horrors of reality.  
“The trees were not drab and lifeless, but full and flourishing. Red, green, gold and blue were colors that you could see everywhere you walked, in a variety of shades. The vegetation grew in an orderly and yet very pleasant manner, with flowing rivers intermingled around it, no matter where one looked.”

The elven duo tries to peer out across the wastes as well and imagine what she’s telling them. It’s definitely not easy, especially with the chill and the constant reminder of how much life was lost in whatever the demon-controlled orcs had been doing here. 

“From afar”, she continues, “the crystalline structures of our cities could be seen for miles, appearing as a welcoming sign for all travelers.  
If you stood inside Auchindoun, it was also very possible to see all the way to Shattrath and vice versa. There was…harmony in this land, a sensation we hadn’t had the chance to experience for a very long time before its construction.”

Thariss turns her gaze towards Rax instead and folds her arms.  
“You mentioned that you brought your dead here? What did your people do with them?” 

Rax motions towards the large ruin in the distance.  
“Within the center of the city, the spirits of our dead were interred and kept safe. This was not just ones who died recently, but from ages past.”

Riv arches a question brow.  
“Kept safe? From what?”

“The spirits of draenei are very appealing pieces of energy to the Burning Legion. In Auchindoun, we had items and artifacts, known as Wells of Light, that were planted within. It shielded them from the Legion and allowed them to exist in the peace of the afterlife, without the fear of having to be misused.” 

A practice that sounds very different from what both Riv’s and Thariss’ people do, but no less fascinating.  
“Sounds like this was a very nice and peaceful place”, Riv remarks.

“It was…until the orcs came.”  
She frowns once more, instinctively clenching one of her fists.  
“The orcs systematically destroyed many of our largest settlements, bringing massive number of troops to each one, which used very little tactics, other than overwhelming force.  
Just like all other major cities, Auchindoun fell to their onslaught, not long before Shattrath.”  
She hesitates, her eyes falling to the ground.  
“I… did not see it myself, unfortunately, as I had to be in Shattrath for the defense of that city. It is something I thoroughly regret.” 

Thariss can somehow understand what she’s talking about, as she has certainly had her own self-destructive moments.  
“It wouldn’t have mattered. If you had been here, you’d be as dead as everyone else.” 

Rax gives her a brief glare, but it subsides soon after, and she almost appears guilty instead. Doesn’t seem like she intends to explain why either.  
“Afterwards, the orcs continued to desecrate this once holy area and it eventually became what you see now.” 

Neither of them knows exactly what to say at first, as the general sense of sorrow is almost too severe for words.  
Riv reluctantly decides to break the silence, however.  
“It’s…a very sad tale. I’m sorry for what your people had to endure, Raxeen.” 

Thariss nods in agreement.  
“Yeah, me too. But, what are we actually doing here? You said you had a purpose for coming this way, right? Is it just to patrol, or is there another reason?”

Rax scowls once more, seemingly contemplating something, before she pulls on the reins to her saber, making it move forward.  
Riv and Thariss turns to look at each other, trying to decide what to do. Seeing no other alternative, they follow her for now. 

The ride does take a while, at least several more hours, but once they’ve come much closer to the ruins and properly being able to see how large they truly are, Rax angles her head slightly, to speak of her shoulder.  
“Do you feel that prickling sensation on your skins?” 

Riv swallows, while Thariss merely frowns and holds onto Ilca, hoping to remain stoic, but finding it difficult.  
“Yeah. Was gonna ask about that, actually”, she mentions.

“It is the aura belonging to the spirits of the dead, who still resides in this area. They are restless and lost, wandering endlessly upon the land, as they have nowhere else to go.  
In the past, they were guided by the beacons of Light we provided for them, protected within their confines. Now, it seems likely that demons will try to consume them, as those fiends often do.” 

Riv hesitates, not knowing much of souls and the dead, other than that she used to visit graves occasionally, before the fall of Quel’thalas.  
“Is there anything we can do for them?”

“For the most part, no, but there are exceptions.” 

She doesn’t explain any further, as they simply continue riding along the roadless path, getting closer to their perceived destination.  
Eventually, they have come very close to the remnants of Auchindoun, being able to see the eroded structure up close. In the distance, the elven duo notice that there is a lot of movement in this otherwise rather dead area, after all. There seems to be camps of some sort, and figures patrolling, although it’s hard to tell what they’re trying to protect. 

“Who are the people that stay in this wasteland? Is it other draenei?”

Rax doesn’t even look in the same direction, as she merely shakes her head.  
“Unlikely. At least not in such a way that they would be spotted so easily. I believe it must be scavengers, or possibly servants of the Legion. Those appears to be the two type of groups that find enough interest in coming here.”

Whoever they are, it doesn’t seem like Rax is particularly interested in pursuing them. Instead, her goal is a location much closer to some of the still standing walls of the old city.  
In among a much smaller ruin, only having two half-broken walls without a roof, they see something hidden away. As there are no signs of anyone living here, they assume it has been abandoned, like most parts of what this once was.

However, their assumptions are slightly mistaken, as they do notice movement within the smaller structure, which makes Rax slow down her mount’s speed. Riv and Thariss follows suit, and decides to observe who or what the creatures are.  
There are two of them and both look very peculiar. They are humanoid, at least in that they have two arms, two legs and a head, but other than that, they differ wildly from the trio approaching them. Their hands resemble talons more than hands, and there’s clearly feathers on their heads. While they wear long robes, it does look like they’re constantly hunched over too. 

At the same time, Riv’s eyes are diverted to the items which the bird-like people seem to be rummaging around and she takes Razz a bit closer to Ilca, so that she can whisper to Thariss.  
“Are those…graves?” 

The night elf nods curtly and speaks in a similar tone.  
“Looks like it, yeah.”

When Rax spots the intruders, she speaks with spite in her voice.  
“Arakkoa”, she says, practically spitting the name out.  
She grabs ahold of the crystal hammer and jumps off her mount, before she marches up towards the graves. It appears that the creatures have not yet noticed her approach, and therefore, she starts yelling when she’s close enough.  
“Scavengers, you are desecrating a sanctuary for the dead! In the name of the Light, I demand that you leave this place right now! If you do not, I will kill you where you stand!” 

The two entities, arakkoa apparently, both rises to their feet and seem rather confused and scared by Rax’s loud voice. After seeing her, both of them step away and then immediately begins to flee. Rax does not pursue them.  
When she gets closer to the graves, her expression softens and before she reaches the vicinity, she plants the head of her hammer on the ground and proceeds without it. 

When she stands a meter or two away from them, she pulls the bag off her back, and opens it up. She takes out a few items, although not quite what they expected. Instead of candles, holy symbols or something similar, it appears to be personal possessions of some kind.  
Rax kneels down and plants some next to a few of the small graves, before she puts her hands together in a prayer, and starts to speak. Unfortunately, it is all in the draenei language, so they are forced to remain ignorant to its meaning.  
However, despite not understanding the words, the purpose is more evident. They assume she’s here for a few specific people, perhaps friends, family or other loved ones. 

Wanting to be respectful, neither Riv nor Thariss say anything at first and lets Rax do what she feels is necessary. It does give time for introspection and both find themselves examining aspects of their own lives and people they have lost. It is not something that they want to linger on all too much, due to the difficult and painful nature of it all, but the dead may deserve it, as they have surely suffered far worse.

However, a short while later, to their surprise, a trio of figures suddenly appear above the graves, hovering in the sky. They do look like draenei, but they are transparent, distant, not quite corporeal. The duo realizes that it must be ghosts, spirits of the dead that have somehow returned to this land.  
While the elves get a bit nervous, Rax continues to remain calm, giving them a chance to observe the spirits.  
While these people aren’t particularly familiar to either of them, they do wear symbols on their tabards that are far more recognizable – it is the same crystalline mark which can be seen on Rax’s headband. 

They speak with serene voice, although, again, in their own language. At least they don’t seem vengeful, which is somewhat reassuring to the elves, even if they remain alert for now.  
Rax also speaks a few words here and there in return, having a conversation with these spirits. Eventually, she bows her head slightly and speaks a few last words.  
“Aar-don’sha, ki ves’ei.”

The spirits say the same thing to her, and returns the same gesture. Afterwards, they start to shine even brighter, making Thariss and Riv protect their eyes for a bit, before they disperse, travelling away from this cursed land.  
Rax closes and grabs the bag from the ground, stands up and moves towards her companions once more. Along the way, she also picks up the hammer and rests it over her shoulder. 

She straps her bag to the nightsaber, places the weapon on her back and then nudges her head in the direction of the forest.  
“Let us leave, before anyone else arrives and becomes curious of what was done here.” 

They both nod and follow Rax as she rides down the same path that they took here.  
After another minute or so, Riv takes Razz somewhat closer to the sabers.  
“What was that last thing you said, before they left? Some kind of…blessing?”

Rax gives her a thoughtful glance, and inclines her head.  
“In a way.  
It means, ‘In the Light, we are one’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you're wondering where I got that draenei phrase, I took some of it from what already exist and constructed the other half on my own. Sort of._   
>  _As mentioned on[WoWpedia](http://wow.gamepedia.com/Draenei_\(language\)), Yrel says "Aar-don'sha, ki kahl'dos", which means "In the Light, we triumph.". I took a few of those words and added another, which is where I got Rax's words from. Obviously, it is also Maraad (and someone else, I think?) who says it in Common. Seemed appropriate here._


	10. The Justified

Resting another night in Terokkar forest was not on the top of the list of things that neither Thariss nor Rivaryn wanted to do, but after leaving the area they now know as the ‘Bone Wastes’, they don’t really have much of an alternative. Their path will take them towards Shattrath City, apparently, but before they can even reach it, certain emotional aspects needs to be dealt with.   
In the various camps they’ve created, Raxeen has mostly been sleeping fairly close to them, although naturally given them a certain amount of space for when they require intimacy.   
However, during the night after leaving the wastes, Rax went off and rested on her own, unwilling to speak much with either of the elves. They did not blame her, of course, and simply hope that neither of them did anything that some adversely affected her.

In the morning, as Riv and Thariss are preparing breakfast together, they see how the Vindicator is making her way back to the camp. She had left her weapons by the campfire, so that was never a concern, but she carries back the rest of her stuff now as well.  
On approach, there’s a distance to her appearance, as if she’s not quite with them yet. After a few more moments, Thariss feels that it’s starting to get awkward.

“Uh, morning”, she tells the draenei.

“Good morning.” 

“Would you…like some breakfast?”

Looking up briefly, Rax sees the bowl with what she assumes is porridge, along with a piece of bread. She inclines her head and takes it.  
“Thank you.” 

She starts to eat silently, but does not react otherwise. The elves glance at each other again, and wonder if they should make the first move. After all, she has returned and there as to be a reason for it, yes?  
“Raxeen, are you alright?”, asks Riv. 

Rax raises her gaze in the direction of the shorter elf, seemingly studying her for several moments. Eventually she sighs and shakes her head.  
“I want to say that I am, but it would not be quite true.”  
Putting the bread down in her lap, she raises a hand to rub her forehead.  
“I am sorry. I do not mean to be rude or dismissive. My mood tends to take quite a hit like this, every time that I have visited those graves. It is never an easy moment.” 

Her two companions take their time to eat and swallow their food for a bit, before Thariss deems that it’s time to continue.  
“Don’t mean to be intrusive or anything, but is it okay if we ask you about it?”

Rax seem hesitant for a moment, before she nods curtly.  
“Very well, I suppose I can allow some. However, I cannot promise that I will answer everything in detail. It…might be difficult for me.”

“Don’t worry, we understand.   
So, uh, why do you actually go to that place? The Auky…whatever.”

“Auchindoun.”

“Yeah, that. Is it your duty or something different?”

Rax looks down into her bowl, moving her spoon slowly around it before taking a deep breath.  
“No. My reasons are entirely personal.  
In the past, long before the war, I was in charge of a group of Vindicators, known as the Shiihou. In our tongue, it means ‘The Justified’. We were a special battalion, consisting mostly of paladins, warriors and rangers. We were part of the rest of the Vindicator Order, but operated differently.”

Thariss tilts her head curiously.  
“Differently how?”

“Well, instead of being stationed around one area or base, as many others, we wandered draenei-controlled land, and acted depending on the situation.   
In a way, we were more dynamic and adaptive, ready to handle any sort of scenario.”  
She scowls in thought for a moment.  
“Hmm, perhaps not _any,_ but a lot of different ones. We were not made to be an army, but independent soldiers who tried to keep places outside of the settlements just as safe.” 

Riv folds her arms and nods in understanding.  
“Sounds a lot like how we operated in the Farstriders, actually.”

“That is interesting to consider. I suppose you and I might understand each other better then.”

“Yeah, we probably do. How far did your people go?”

“For the most part, we patrolled around Talador and Shadowmoon Valley, an area to the east. However, we did reach the edges of everything around here too – not to expand our territory, but to protect those who wished to enter it. We never went too far, in case any of the orcs, arakkoa or others told us to stay back.” 

Once Thariss is done, she puts her bowl down among their equipment and leans back with her hands against the ground.  
“And you succeeded?”

“Well, I would like to think so, yes. We were quite good at our tasks, well-liked by our people and respected by others around Draenor. It did seem that we managed to accomplish what we were assigned to do.”  
Shortly after, she begins to frown and while she wants to continue eating, she feels a certain distaste coming over her.  
“Unfortunately, when the orcs came to our lands to invade, we were too splintered to properly provide any resistance of note. It is why I had to pull everyone back to Talador.” 

“Hmm, really? Wouldn’t it have been advantageous to have you guys out on the field, striking at the enemy through ambushes and such?”

“Well, in a way, we still did but…it was not quite as easy as you might expect.  
We started off in the areas around Shattrath, helping our refugees, travelers and other troops out, using ambushes as you say, as well as laying traps and distractions. We were best suited for wilderness combat, after all.  
However, soon enough, we received news that Auchindoun was under attack and it was losing quickly.”  
Her eyes go distant as she contemplates the past, virtually reliving the days where everything was filled with fire and blood, even though she tries to push it out of her mind.  
“I received new orders from Exarch Akama”, she continues. “He had to make an unfortunate decision and ordered me to send troops to protect that holy place.”

Thariss frowns and folds her arms.  
“Didn’t that endanger the people of Shattrath? Just to protect another city?”

“Perhaps, but the purpose was not to protect the city itself, but the citizens. Our goal was to hold off the orcs for as long as possible, while the people within would flee and hopefully make it back to Shattrath.”  
She diverts her eyes to the ground.  
“I was…reluctant at first, but I could not disobey orders, especially not from an Exarch. They were our council of leaders, the wisest of any draenei, beside the Prophet himself, of course.”

She wants to continue, but has to shut her eyes for a moment and raises a hand to cover them. The elves remain silent for now, letting her move at her own pace, and they realize that forcing her to talk about this may not be such a splendid idea, but it’s getting too far to turn back at this point.

Eventually, Rax allows herself to speak once more.  
“I knew what was awaiting anyone that I would send, and so, in hopes of preventing this fate, I made a drastic choice – I sent the largest portion of my Vindicators to Auchindoun, hoping that it would make a difference. Sure, it would endanger us in Shattrath, as it would be a reduction of our defenses, but I could not just send small groups which I knew would be slaughtered.”

Rax takes another deep breath, trying to steady her increasing heartbeats and how her hands have begun to shake slightly. She puts down anything that she’s holding and instead starts to rub them together, hoping it will help.

“Unfortunately,” she starts, “even with all our strength and unorthodox tactics, the Shiihou could not make a difference.   
Auchindoun fell and every single member of my group that I sent, perished.” 

Immediately when they hear it, Riv and Thariss feel their hearts sinking. The night elf clenches her fists, while Riv raises a hand to rub at her other arm.  
“I’m…I’m so sorry”, Riv tells her in a fairly quiet tone.

While Rax looks quite grim and as if she is breaking beneath the surface, she continues to hold on for now.  
“Despite all our efforts, it did not go particularly well in Shattrath either. The city fell, just like so many other places that were once ours. Some Shiihou that fought with me in Shattrath were killed as well, before we could do anything about it.   
Eventually, Prophet Velen ordered a full retreat of those who could leave, and when we managed to flee, there was almost nothing left of our group.” 

Thariss watches Rax once the draenei goes silent again, searching her for any lingering hope.  
“But not everyone died, right?”

Rax snorts and shakes her head.  
“There was almost nothing that remained of us, so we might as well have.   
In the end, I decided that there was no purpose to the Shiihou anymore. I disbanded the organization and allowed the rest of those who still lived to go wherever they wanted to. Nothing else seemed logical. Compared to all the other ones, I do not regret that specific decision, at least.”

Even as she says it, they figure that the mark she wears on her headband must belong to the Shiihou. If she does not care for the organization anymore, why does she still wear it?  
Thariss moves her hands around on the ground below them, letting her fingers dig through the pebbles in the soil.  
“I…understand how horrible you must’ve felt. I’ve made similar decisions in the past, when I was in charge. It’s never easy.” 

“No. No, it is not.” 

Riv tilts her head curiously, as there are still questions in her mind.  
“What did you do after the war ended? Your people survived, at least partially.”

Rax exhales heavily once more, and while her body has not quite calmed down, she feels good about at least getting past the worst parts of it.   
“For quite some time, I felt lost. I did not understand why I was allowed to live, how the Light could have seen fit to spare me, when so many others died. I was the leader of the Shiihou, should I not have perished with them?  
There has been no answers for me still, but I needed to justify my existence nevertheless. Hence, the graves.” 

Thariss arches a confused brow.  
“What about them? Are you saying that it’s…your team?”

“Yes. The remnants of the Shiihou’s memory, remains outside Auchindoun. They quickly became my life, and I wanted to ease the burdens for all those who fell.”  
After having focused upon herself for quite some time, she finally looks up again and meets their gazes.  
“As a paladin, I am connected to the Light, and it allows me certain insights into the life beyond our current corporeal forms. It is why I could sense the lingering spirits on the Bone Wastes.   
At first, I was…terrified by the prospect. Thousands of our people, wandering aimlessly and without purpose, suffering when they should be at ease. How is that justice? How is that something the Light can allow?”  
She shakes her head briefly once more.  
“I realized that something must be done and I figured that maybe, just maybe, I can aid them, and atone for my failures.” 

“And how would you do that?”, asks Riv.

“I will admit that it was not easy. I had to search for information and talk to Anchorites and death-speakers, those who knew more than me of existence beyond.   
They told me that bringing a spirit back to the Light is not difficult per se, but locating them might be. This is where I was given an idea by one of the Anchorites, who told me that personal items have spiritual significance. It can attract people, when they are able to feel the traces of their old lives.   
Ever since then, I try to find personal items that remain from my former soldiers, in order to draw their spirits out. After that, I utilize the Light’s power, to free them from the curse that has shackled them to Auchindoun’s ruins.”

Riv shows at least a small smile at this notion.  
“That’s…very kind of you.” 

“It is the least I can do. I got them killed, after all.   
It does not necessarily free them from the demons’ hunt, but at the very least, the Light’s embrace is offered to them once more.”

Thariss raises a hand, stroking it around her cheeks as she contemplates all of the graves they saw by Auchindoun and tries to remember how many of them had items like the ones Rax placed.  
“How long have you been doing this now?”

“A few ‘years’, as you might say, or cycles of seasons. Even as I have brought several items out here to free their spirits, there are still many left. It has been very difficult to find pieces of them that remain. So much have been destroyed or left to rot somewhere that I cannot yet go.” 

Riv folds her arms, contemplating the implications.  
“You visit draenei ruins too, then?”

“Yes, it is what I am forced to do. It is saddening to consider that I cannot yet reach such places as the old Temple of Karabor, but perhaps one day, that will change.” 

“You’re going to continue doing this?”

“Of course. It is my duty and I have committed myself to it. I do not intend to stop, and I will not be satisfied until each and every one of them have been allowed to pass on from this curse.  
No true commander would ever abandon her soldiers.” 

Thariss can certainly appreciate this notion, even though she feels guilty over failing to be the very thing Rax tries her best to achieve.   
“You said that the Shiihou is disbanded though, right?”, she asks.

“It is."

“But you still patrol draenei land, just like you did in the past. Why?”

Rax stares at Thariss for several seconds, opening her mouth briefly, but then shutting it again. Her eyes drift off to the side again.  
“I…cannot provide any satisfying answer, I’m afraid.” 

For a short while after this, silence permeates the group. All of them have had similar experiences in the past, having felt great loss, destruction and death on scales that they all wish would be nothing more than a nightmare. It is difficult, therefore, to comment without knowing the hardships that this entails. 

Eventually, however, Riv wonders if she should perhaps speak of the future instead.  
“I erm, understand if you don’t wish to come with us into Shattrath. After what you had to go through again, it’s completely reasonable to say that you would prefer to stay away from crowds.”

Rax looks towards her and opens her mouth. She’s about to agree, but stops before being able to speak it. Something within tells her not to be all too hasty.  
“No, that is alright. I believe I shall come with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Not entirely, no, but I believe it might be worth a try. It might be difficult, but I must face such adversity at times.   
I have been alone for quite some time, and have had very little company along the road. I am…uncertain if I wish to state that this change feels good, but I must say that I am more comfortable with it than I expected to be. Perhaps it is traces of nostalgia.” 

Thariss raises her brow questioningly.  
“Nostalgia? What does that have to do with it?”

Rax smiles somewhat wistfully.  
“In the past, I was very much used to being around people all the time. Even as we were spread out, there was always one group with me, and we lived together quite closely. I had…almost forgotten how pleasant it is to be around others.” 

While hearing it, both of the other women smile back at her.  
“Well, it’s good to hear that we can help you”, Riv comments.

“Indeed. I believe that, while the crowds of Shattrath are much larger, they may have a somewhat positive influence on me. At the very least, I would like to make an attempt and experience it once more.”

Thariss nods in understanding.  
“We see what you mean and we’re obviously glad to take you with us.” 

“I appreciate it. And on top of this, I also wish to thank you for listening. Speaking to someone about this has been…hard. It is not just due to the subject itself, but most of my people have suffered very harshly, both during and in the aftermath of this destruction. Most do not wish to be reminded of the past.   
Having two people who not only understand the hardships, but are also such good listeners, it…it means a lot. Truly, thank you.” 

Riv smiles at her and leans over to put a hand on Rax’s knee.  
“Don’t worry, as long as you’re with us, you’re safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Claire, why are so many of your characters haunted by tragedy and loss?"_   
>  _Well, maybe because that's the kind of world that Blizzard has created and I'm just trying to expand on some characters who have experienced it._


	11. Land of Light

Shattrath City, one of the few, perhaps the only beacon of light in the dreary landscapes of Outland. Across most of the inhabited regions on this broken world, there are few remaining settlements, and most of them are small and can do very little to stem the tide of destruction around them.  
Shattrath gives off a different impression and appearance, as if it stands defiantly before the darkness and refuses to give in. It may have fallen once, but that does not prevent it from resuming its former position and returning to grant some hope.

To both Thariss and Rivaryn, it is quite an extraordinary experience to enter something like this, after having travelled across a vast red wasteland, a darkened swamp and a forest lacking in color. Shattrath teems with life, energy and an inviting aura, which tells those who enter that all are welcome, without even physically expressing it.  
The first area they walk through is a bridge, which leads from the exterior, and in towards the middle region of the city. As they do, Rivaryn smiles as she glances around them. 

“The design of this place is very interesting. I never expected it to be so…circular.”

Raxeen walks by them, smiling as she observes their reactions.  
“Well, while much of the city has always had such constructions, in the past, Shattrath was a lot more of an open city.” 

“It’s pretty open right now as well, isn’t it?”

The Vindicator tilts her head back and forth in thought.  
“To a certain extent, yes, but as you can see, it is built within a fairly closed valley, up next to a mountain.  
In the past, while we still had a mountain range by the side, Shattrath was the most major harbor city in all of Draenor. It was grand and practically sparkling, reaching out through various facilities, housing complexes and more, in its vicinity. It was built with a huge population in mind, and how to facilitate our need for progress and safety.”  
She shakes her head briefly.  
“What you see here today is barely large enough to contain the old city’s center. The focus on internal security has become much more important than it used to be. In terms of Outland as a whole, it is a fairly decent area if one needs to hide.”

They try to imagine it, and wonder just how the draenei used to be, seeing how big this place already is. Riv will admit that it still can’t compete with Silvermoon, but perhaps it was different before the war.  
Thariss has been listening as well, but she’s also trying to take in the sights around her.  
“What’s that over there?” 

As she asks, they see how she points at the center, towards probably the largest building in the entirety of the city, which is also circular, to a point. At the top, there’s a beam of light which shoots up into the sky.  
“That would be the Terrace of Light, where the Sha’tar resides.”

“Sha’tar?”

“In the past, they were the city guards of Shattrath, who maintained order within its walls. While their numbers are thoroughly diminished, they serve a similar purpose now, having been rebuilt by A’dal.” 

Riv blinks confusedly.  
“What or who is that?”

Rax smiles somewhat wider when she inquires.  
“A’dal is one the naaru, having come here after the war, hoping to grant the city a new light and a belief that things can be restored.  
You see the beam up there? It is created by the presence of A’dal.” 

Both of the elves show various degrees of surprise at hearing it, and how one being can create such a massive display of constant power.  
“That’s quite impressive”, Riv comments. “Would it be possible to go see this naaru?”

“It would, but unfortunately, the waiting times are quite extensive. A lot of people wish to speak to A’dal and they can only focus on one at a time.” 

While they speak, Thariss approaches the side of the bridge and tilts herself somewhat over it.  
“Well, looks like not everyone lives as comfortably.”

Riv looks at her curiously and then moves to mirror her action.  
Below, they see another type of area, a district with far more people, broken buildings, and a whole lot of tents, as well as beds simply being sprawled out on the ground. A lot of the people down there are sitting together, some huddling up and trying to preserve the heat.  
“What the…who are these people?”, Riv asks.

Rax sighs heavily.  
“That would be the lower city, one of the more unfortunate places. When Shattrath was reopened, a large amount of people wanted to come here in hopes of finding safety from the conflicts spreading all over. Races of all kinds, both from your world and Draenor, gathered in such heavy numbers that the Sha’tar did not know what to truly do with them.  
After the upper parts became full, most were asked to stay in the lower city, mostly due to the fact that it is the place which still has the most intact buildings. It is far from enough, however, which is why many has to sleep beneath the stars, often without much warmth. A’dal does their best to spread the natural heat emanating from their body, but it is not all-encompassing.”

Thariss eyes moves searchingly for a while, before she diverts them to Rax.  
“It’s quite a diverse crowd, yeah. These Sha’tar don’t take sides, I guess?”

“No, they do not. People from Alliance and Horde encampments, as well as arakkoa, ogres, sporelings and many more are all welcome. No one is turned away, except for troublemakers.  
While the Sha’tar takes care of food and water distribution, the Aldor often helps out as well by healing wounds and diseases.” 

The name is not familiar to either of them and Riv tilts her head curiously.  
“Aldor?”

“Ah, yes, I suppose you have not heard of them.  
It is a group which has existed for a long time among our people, consisting of mostly Anchorites, which has focused almost solely on safeguarding holy places and help bring the Light to all corners of our territory.” 

Thariss arches a brow confusedly.  
“…Anchorites?” 

With a heavy sigh, Rax realizes that there’s much she needs to explain. Perhaps best not to bring up too many strange terms.  
“It is the word we use for priests of the Holy Light, which I believe exist on your world as well, but probably under a different name.  
At any rate, the Aldor used to be led by Prophet Velen, but after the war, the group as an organization was shattered for too long to have any meaningful purpose. When they were eventually reformed after the naaru’s arrival, he left to lead our people elsewhere, rather than taking his old position. High Priestess Ishanah has taken his place instead.” 

“Huh, okay. And they live in the city as well?”

Rax nods and points up at the highest territory in the city, by the mountain side.  
“She and the rest of the Aldor live up there, appropriately named ‘Aldor Rise’.”

While they have been speaking, they’ve now entered the center area of the city, walking along the outskirts of the building where A’dal is supposed to reside.  
As they do, Riv notes something else which makes her curious.  
“This place seems to house a lot of sin’dorei as well.” 

“Ah, yes, that is true. Most of them are from a faction known as the Scryers. They came here not all too long ago, abandoning their Prince and pledging themselves to the naaru instead.” 

Riv turns towards her and seems rather confused.  
“Scryers? Uh, don’t think I’ve ever heard of a group with that name.” 

Rax inclines her head knowingly.  
“I am not entirely surprised. From what I have been told, they are a fairly new group, mostly having been shaped by their current independent existence.”  
She points over towards another tall district, but not quite as high as the Aldor’s.  
“They are staying in that place, which they have dubbed the ‘Scyer’s Tier’. Unfortunately, I have not visited and I know very little of the interior, nor their organization.” 

In some ways, Riv finds it a positive aspect to consider, but she also feels a little bit startled, as she realizes how little she knows.  
“Sounds like my people have been changing quite a lot since I departed.” 

As they leave that area of discussion behind, Thariss turns her gaze towards Rax for another subject.  
“Oh yeah, I think we forgot to ask earlier, but do you know any places that we can stay in? I mean, we don’t mind sleeping on the ground, but the floor of cities tends to be less comfortable to rest on, compared to grass in the wilderness.” 

Rax offers a smile.  
“Of course. I do have a certain place in mind, which I believe we can arrange for a bed within. Follow me.” 

After that, she leads them towards the area which she pointed out as Aldor Rise earlier, guiding them to what appears to be an automated elevator at the bottom of the cliffs. Riv wonders briefly if it might be powered by some kind of mechanism, which would certainly be impressive, or magic. Her own people would probably utilize the arcane, even though Riv herself would find it far more interesting to develop an automated system. 

There are several more people who have stopped just outside the platform that leads up, and the trio have to stand and wait for a while. The elevator is not unattended however, as there are a couple of Sha’tar guards on huge animals which Rax calls ‘elekk’, who make sure that everything proceeds in an orderly fashion.  
When they finally get to approach, one of the guards looks surprised.  
“Raxeen?”

Rax smiles at the other draenei, bows her head in greeting and then chooses to speak in Common, probably for the benefit of her companions.  
“Hello there, Vehaala. Glad to see you are looking well.” 

The guard returns a similar expression, while holding onto the reins of her mount.  
“It’s good to see you too, Commander, although we hadn’t expected you.”

They don’t quite notice it, but Rax’s smile fades somewhat at the mentioning of her old rank.  
“Yes, I realized I had not visited in a while. Initially, I had not really planned for it either, but my guests wanted to see the city.”

Vehaala tilts her head slightly to look at the elves and raises a hand to wave at them.  
“Oh, hello! Are you new to Shattrath, then?”

Thariss smiles and nods.  
“That’s right, yeah. Raxeen here is just giving us the tour, basically.” 

“In a way,” Raxeen agrees, “and that is why we would want to go up to the Rise.  
These two are my…erm…” 

They notice how Rax furrows her brow and there’s some uncertainty shimmering through her eyes, and they come to realize she probably has certain difficulties, which they have yet to make any decisions upon.  
Riv decides that it’s probably a good idea to help.  
“We’re friends.”

At first, Rax widens her eyes briefly, not having expected to hear it. They haven’t spent all too much time together so far, which is why it seemed inappropriate.  
Shortly after, she smiles instead.  
“Yes, that is right – they are my friends.”  
She then turns back to the guard.  
“We are here to see Irannil.” 

For whatever reason, Vehaala looks quite pleased as well and gestures at the elevator, where a group of people have already gathered.  
“Well, any friends of Raxeen’s are always welcome. Irannil should be up at the Rise at this time, so please, go ahead.” 

They get on with the rest and only has to wait a few more minutes until the elevator is fully loaded with individuals that wants to ride up.  
When the ascent begins, Thariss turns to Rax and leans over.  
“Irannil?”, she asks through a whisper.

Rax offers her nothing more than a smile.  
“Be patient. All shall be revealed when we get there.”  
This makes Thariss and Riv share a quick look, with the latter shrugging, and they are forced to accept what they’re told.

As they get up to the top, they are exposed to even more fascinating sights. Aldor Rise, in terms of design, reminds them a lot of the rest of the city, with crystalline additions to fairly curved buildings. All across the surface are fascinating patterns, meant to inspire some kind of emotion that they’re not quite sure how to pinpoint.  
At the same time, there are some other extensions, in terms of floating creations, which are suspended in the air. Some fountains of waters are held up high, spraying down the liquid onto small ponds within the Rise.  
By the very back of this area, just in front of the protective wall, is another building, seemingly being made to mirror the Terrace of Light, but on a smaller scale, which also has a similarly looking beam of Light shining from the roof. In general, Riv and Thariss feel quite comfortable here and get the sense of the hospitality that the draenei likely want to emit from it.

Rax continues to guide them through the Rise then, until they arrive in an area close to the living quarters built in the northern section. On the outside, they see a lot of people, which they would assume to be some of the poor, possibly refugees.  
Riv and Thariss are mildly surprised to begin with, as they see most of them on the ground or with their hands put together, heads somewhat bowed. However, they soon get the view of what they’re all facing – another draenei.  
This one stands in a set of grey and white robes without any symbols or so on it. Compared to Rax, she has light blue complexion and white hair, similar to Thariss, running down past her shoulders, with a fairly long set of bangs as well. 

The woman holds her hands together, speaking in accented Common and seems to be holding some kind of speech, or possibly a prayer.  
“…and in your grace, I ask that you watch over these people, granting them protection, solace and warmth during their stay within our walls.  
Blessed Light, I urge you to turn your eyes in their direction, to give them the hope that they need, in the same manner which you have always sheltered us. You shall have our trust, love and dedication, for all time.”

Shortly after, the area appears to illuminate somewhat, making the elves feel just slightly warmer as well.  
After the speech is done with, the draenei begins to walk among the unfortunates, who are of various races and origins, putting a hand upon their shoulders, and letting more of the Light glimmer across their bodies.  
Once she is done with each of them, most bow their heads in thanks before they leave, while others approach to take her hand or hug her. The draenei merely stands there, accepting most of it and appears quite glad that she could help them.

In the meantime, Rax, Riv and Thariss has been waiting, not wanting to disturb the whole scenario, but when the area gets empty, they begin to approach. She’s about to leave, when she notices the new arrivals, and her eyes immediately widen, as her face shines up into a bright smile.  
“Raxy!”

Compared to her earlier fairly composed demeanor, she now rushes up towards them and throws her arms around the other draenei. Due to Rax’s larger size and height, she doesn’t really do much of a dent, but the Vindicator certainly returns the embrace and gently pats her on the back.  
“It is good to see you again, Irannil.” 

Irannil tilts her head backwards, looking into her companion’s eyes for a moment, while she can’t really cease her current satisfied expression. She leans forward again and puts a soft kiss on Rax’s right cheek as well.  
“This is such a surprise! I hadn’t expected for you to visit anytime soon!”

“Heh, well, I am glad to hear that I am not entirely predictable then.” 

“Tsk. That depends on what kind of predictability we’re talking about!”  
When she gives them some space, Irannil tilts her head curiously.  
“If you’re here to see Aruu, she’s not present. I think she’s in the Exodar still.” 

Acknowledgement can be sighted on Rax’s features, but also something distant and hesitant. She shakes her head briefly.  
“I know. I am not sure if she told you, but I did try to stop her from leaving. Not that she would listen to me anymore…” 

Irannil raises a hand and squeezes Rax’s arm.  
“It’s not your fault, Raxy. She’s just too stubborn.” 

Rax sighs, trying to hold in some emotions which likely want to emerge, but they’re not needed here at this time.  
“Yes, I know. I appreciate that you mention this to me, but I have not actually come for her.”  
She steps aside to reveal the elves which Irannil had completely ignored.  
“These you are my friends – Rivaryn Silvershroud and Thariss Dusksong.” 

Irannil blinks confusedly at first, before she closes the distance between them, immediately taking and shaking their hands.  
“Ohh, new friends? Hello there! I am Irannil. Has Raxy told you about me?” 

Riv and Thariss are a bit surprised by her eagerness, while the latter also finds her eyes travelling further down the draenei’s body without thinking about it. She has a very appealing figure, and her robes does hug it slightly.  
“Uh, no, we just heard your name when we travelled up the elevator”, Riv explains.

“Aha, I see! Well, yes, I am Irannil, acolyte of the Aldor.”  
She shows a wide smile once more.  
“I hadn’t expected to meet any new friends of Raxy’s today! It’s good to see that she has more of them, however.” 

Rax clears her throat.  
“Irannil…”

“What? It’s true! You have almost no friends.” 

Rax rolls her eyes instead.  
“…thank you for that astute assessment.” 

Thariss smirks and folds her arms, while Riv can’t help but giggle.  
“You’re certainly an interesting person, not someone we’d have expected to hang out with Raxeen.  
How do you know each other and who’s this ‘Aruu’?”

Once more, they see how Rax appears to get a bit awkward at that. It seems like that happens a lot when they actually meet people which she knows.  
“Ah, her full name is Aruunel and she is Irannil’s older sister.”  
She raises a hand to scratch at her neck.  
“Aruunel is, erm...  
Well, she was uh…” 

She clears her throat again and stutters a bit, seemingly having a very difficult time to get into it.  
That makes Thariss grin.  
“Let me guess – she’s your girlfriend?”

That leaves Rax’s mouth hanging open and Irannil, to her side, looks very amused.  
“Well…basically, yes. Or rather, she was, once. That time has passed now.” 

This creates a slightly more serious mood.  
“Oh, sorry”, Riv says. “With how you two talked to each other, it sounded a lot more current.” 

Rax shakes her head.  
“It is alright, I do not take offense when someone mentions her. You could not have known, anyhow.  
Besides, Irannil here is still a friend of mine, so in a way, we do occasionally spend time together.” 

Irannil smiles brightly and leans against the taller draenei when she hears it.  
“I’m glad you think of me that way. I do too!” 

While she returns a similar expression, she also wraps an arm around Irannil’s shoulders.  
“Good to know. And on that note, perhaps there is something you could do for a friend, then?”

“Oh, of course! Anything.”

“We have nowhere to sleep inside of the city, and I was hoping you could perhaps help my two new friends find a bed somewhere. They can share one.” 

Irannil sees why they’ve come and she puts her hands together.  
“Aha! Now I understand. Very well, I think I can arrange something for you, if you don’t mind a little bit of lost privacy. We don’t have a lot of private rooms here.  
Anyhow, come with me! I shall show you the hospitality of the Aldor.”


	12. A grounded generation

Despite the lack of any major privacy within Shattrath, due to all the people sleeping in almost any structure that they can get ahold of, Rivaryn and Thariss have at least been able to get a small corner for themselves in one of the buildings, slightly covered by a thin wooden wall. It makes each resting spot act as a booth, which is still better than nothing. 

As morning arrives, many of the others who sleep in here have already gotten up and went on to whatever it is they usually do, but for now, the two elves remain. Thariss tends to snooze a bit longer than her girlfriend, depending on the circumstances, and when she now finally gets up into a sitting position, she looks around to see if Riv is still here. The blood elf has been awfully quiet for the past half hour or so.

Thariss finds her sitting on the floor in just a short-sleeved shirt and her underwear. While the night elf could sit around and watch those lovely legs for a while, her attention soon drifts to what Riv is holding in her hands. It appears to be pieces of her rifle, which she has apparently taken apart, along with some kind of tool. 

“What are you doing?”, Thariss says, still sounding a little bit drowsy.

Riv blinks in surprise and turns her emerald green gaze towards the bed, before she offers a smile.  
“Oh, good morning. I’m just making some adjustments.” 

“…now?”

While she nods, she turns back to focus on her task, seemingly do some rather detailed work as well.  
“Yeah. I noticed how the aim was a bit off the other day, but I didn’t have time to check it. After that, I sort of just forgot for a while, until it popped into my head recently.” 

Thariss chuckles softly and shakes her head.  
“You’re ridiculous.” 

“To you, maybe, but this is important stuff. There’s no difference between this and you getting your sword sharpened.” 

“Tsk, it kinda is, though. I mean, if I want it sharpened, I’ll go and pay a blacksmith to do it for me, at an appropriate time. I don’t head to the nearest sharpening stone in my panties.” 

Riv stops for a moment and looks down. Shortly after, she clears her throat and continues her work.  
“Well…whatever. I didn’t have time to put on clothes.” 

That gets the night elf laughing instead.  
“You didn’t have a few seconds to get some pants on? I think this engineering stuff is getting to your head, babe.” 

Riv doesn’t respond verbally, as she simply rolls her eyes and does not let it get her distracted from her task. For a time, Thariss is content with simply watching Riv get to what it is she wishes to do but, eventually, she gets bored and leans down, slipping her hands around the shorter elf’s waist and lifts her up.  
Riv gasps and holds onto her equipment tightly.

“Hey!”  
Placing Riv in her lap, Thariss shifts the location of her hands to grab the tools, as well as the pieces Riv was working on, and puts them away on the bed. At first, the hunter is surprised and isn’t sure what to say, before she sighs and glares lightly at her girlfriend.  
“What did you do that for?”

Thariss shows a faint smirk and then shrugs, while her hands move down across Riv’s back, one being placed at the hip.  
“You can do that stuff later. We haven’t had a lot of time for just the two of us.” 

Riv arches a skeptical eyebrow.  
“What? What about last night?” 

“Yeah, but…that’s not our entire relationship! Now that we’re in a city, there are other stuff we can do together.” 

As Thariss hasn’t put on much more than pants so far, Riv’s eyes begin to travel downwards, as strokes one of her hands across the exposed abs.  
“I see. Is that why you immediately invited me back into bed?” 

With an amused expression, Thariss leans forward to nudge her nose against Riv’s cheek and neck.  
“Well, you know…I might’ve wanted you for myself a little bit to begin with.” 

Riv emits a brief snort and looks up to watch her companion, and while she attempts to appear unamused, the glint in her eyes speaks differently.  
“You always do.” 

Angling her head just a little bit to the side, she leans forward and pushes their lips together, sealing their union in a deep, albeit slow and gentle kiss. She feels how Thariss runs one of her hands in under the shirt, fingers digging somewhat into her skin and despite being annoyed by the warrior’s interruption, she can’t help the kind of excitement she feels when being in these strong arms. Even though they’ve spent practically every day together since they first met, Thariss is still very able to get her heart pumping.

Just as Thariss is about to pull Riv’s shirt off, however, which seemed to be her plan, they hear a surprised gasp further behind, and when their kiss abruptly ends, Thariss turns to see the blushing face of a draenei. It is none other than Irannil.  
The young priest turns her whole body away, while she also holds onto some kind of tray.

“O-oh, I…I am sorry! I didn’t-…I wasn’t aware that you two would be erm, busy!”

Riv glances over her shoulder, somewhat confused of what’s going on.  
“Uh, Irannil? What are you doing here?”

At the same time as the priest does her best not to look directly at the duo, she also seems to move around erratically, trying to locate something that either of them are unaware of.  
“I-I wanted to come here and give you some breakfast, but…but I didn’t know that you would be…”  
She eventually gives in and tries to walk by the side of their bed, while keeping her eyes away.  
“L-Let me just place this tray here somewhere and I-“

Because she’s looking away from where she’s actually walking, Irannil doesn’t notice how she stumbles right into some of the gear that Riv had discarded on the floor, and when her hooves step on them, she begins to fall. Fortunately, the two elves by her side are very quick, and as Riv gets out of Thariss’ lap to go for the tray, the night elf reacts in a similar manner, but instead holds her arms at Irannil’s waist, preventing her fall.

They are both just barely quick enough, and Riv breathes out, as she rescued the tray.  
“That was close.”

Irannil finds herself facing a half-naked night elf instead, and her blush appears to increase even further. She spends the first few seconds just staring, before she eventually looks away.  
“Oh my! By the naaru, I…I am so sorry!” 

Thariss eventually let’s go of the draenei, chuckles as she gets back to her seat and leans down to fetch her shirt.  
“Hah, it’s fine. Should probably have put on some clothes, but I didn’t know we’d be getting a guest.”

“Y-yes, of course, I should probably have announced myself. Again, sorry!”  
When she’s free, the priest steps back and allows them to get dressed, before she continues.  
“I thought it would be nice for you two to have something to eat and I paid Minalei at the inn for some fruit and smoked talbuk meat, since you helped out Raxy.” 

Riv does see the bowls of food on the tray, as well as two mugs with some kind of white liquid inside.  
“Wait, you bought this for us?”

Irannil smiles shyly as she faces the floor.  
“Yes. I wanted you to feel welcome here in Shattrath. Although, I suppose it may not have worked quite as well, by walking into your private moment like this…” 

Thariss smirks and shakes her head briefly.  
“Hey, it’s okay, we’re not mad or anything. You look more embarrassed than we do.”

The draenei clears her throat and pokes a hoof against the floor.  
“I…guess so, yes.  
Anyway, I can leave you to eat your breakfast now.” 

Riv and Thariss shares a quick look, both of them seeming to have the same thought.  
“You don’t have to leave just yet”, Riv says, before Irannil can go anywhere. “You can stay and have some too, if you want.”

Irannil looks surprised as she actually gazes at them.  
“What? Oh no, I couldn’t possibly do that. I wanted you to have this food, not me!” 

“But there’s quite a lot here”, Thariss points out. “I’m sure there’ll be enough for all of us.” 

“No, no, I am fine. I ate before I came here anyway, so, you are more than welcome to all of it.”

“Tsk, alright, if you say so. How about just staying and keeping us company then? Would be nice to talk to someone who knows Shattrath a bit better.”

Riv smiles at the suggestion.  
“Yeah, and we wouldn’t mind hearing a bit more about Raxeen, since you seem to know her quite well.” 

Irannil looks at them curiously, running a hand over her lips in thought and then eventually nods in recognition.  
“Hmm, well, I suppose I would not mind doing that for a while. I have some duties to attend to later but, they can wait.”

Grabbing a chair from the wall on the other end, she places it by their bed and waits as they set up their food and begins to eat. Both of them seem to enjoy what they’ve been given, even if the fruit are things they haven’t tasted before. An interesting contrast to what has been offered in various places on Azeroth.  
Once Riv has had a sip of the drink, some kind of milk, she turns her attention to Irannil.

“So, you mind if I ask you some slightly personal stuff?”

The priest offers a gentle smile.  
“Not at all! Go ahead.”

“How old are you? Not to be rude or anything, but you seem a bit younger than Raxeen, somehow. Might be your demeanor.” 

As she hears this, Irannil begins to pout.  
“What? Why would you assume I’m younger? Draenei live for a very long time, you know!”

Thariss seems amused by the reaction, while Riv coughs awkwardly.  
“I…I didn’t mean that you had to be younger just because of that or anything. I just…uh, assumed, I guess. It felt likely, for some reason.”

“Why would you say that? I’m fully developed, just like any other draenei!”

The night elf chuckles.  
“Well, maybe it’s because you say stuff like that. Or that you called yourself an ‘acolyte’. Means you haven’t done this for long.”

“Draenei live much longer than many others, like I said! We change paths in life.” 

“So, what, you’re not young then?”

Irannil stares at Thariss instead, but compared to Riv, the warrior does not budge. A few seconds later, Irannil sighs.  
“Okay, okay, yes, you’re right. By draenei standards, I’m quite young.”

“And how much would that be by our standards?”, Riv inquiries.

Irannil raises a hand to scratch at her cheek.  
“I’m not quite sure. I don’t know much about how your people measure time. I was born shortly after we arrived on Draenor, though.” 

Riv widens her eyes, as she considers some of the discussions she has had with other people.  
“Really? I would’ve thought you’d be a bit younger than that. From some of the Azerothians I’ve spoken to, mostly orcs and humans, they’ve said that your people have been here for about 200 years, by our count. That’s still quite a long time.”

Her statement doesn’t particularly surprise Irannil.  
“I suppose that’s true, for you, but among my people, I’m regarded as quite young. It is why I’m still an acolyte in the Aldor.”

Thariss simply shrugs as she hears it, however.  
“Eh, sounds a bit like how my people operate too. You need to be like, several hundred years before you’re properly seen as a responsible adult.” 

Riv glances between the two, before she sighs and rubs a hand over her forehead.  
“By the Sunwell, I’m surrounded by super tall and super old people.”

Thariss smirks and nudges her elbow playfully into Riv’s side.  
“Hah, yeah, hadn’t thought about that. Wonder if there’s any connection between height and age. Maybe you guys need to grow taller, and you might reach the same age as us.”

This makes Riv roll her eyes, as they both know the underlying reasons. However, for now, she focuses on Irannil.  
“So, this sister of yours, Aruunel was it?”

“Oh, yes!”, Irannil exclaims.  
“I haven’t seen her for a little while, but I’m sure she’s fine.”

“Could you tell us about her? Like, if she and Raxeen were together at some point, when and where did they meet?”

Irannil smiles, seeming fairly glad to speak of it.  
“Oh, sure, I wouldn’t mind at all. Although, you might get a better answer from Raxy.”

“That may be true”, Thariss agrees, "but I don’t think she’ll wanna talk about it. Seems like a sensitive subject.”

“Perhaps. Well, I can certainly tell you, if you want, but it’s a little bit difficult to get everything completely accurate. You see, they met before I was born.” 

Riv tilts her head curiously.  
“How long?”

“Oh, I don’t know the exact era, but Aruu is quite a bit older than me, and Raxy is older than both of us.”  
Irannil places her hands in her lap, eyes shifting downwards and starts to grow distant.  
“My sister has always been a very fierce spirit and a fighter, even when she was very young. I’ve been told that this is why she was very quick to join some kind of fighting force. She didn’t have any magical talents, however, nor did she have the patience to study the Light, so she became a warrior and joined the army instead. She definitely has the attitude of one.”

Thariss raises an eyebrow skeptically.  
“Uh, what’s that supposed to mean? You saying that we’re too thick for anything else?”

Irannil is taken out of her thoughts and looks up in surprise.  
“Erm, what? No, I…I did not mean to insult you or anyone else, just-“

Now it’s Riv’s turn to look amused, as she pokes Thariss’ side.  
“Actually, yeah, that’s pretty much what she’s saying. And you’re also way too stubborn.”

The night elf doesn’t appear to think it’s particularly funny, but she moves one of her hands to try to tickle Riv, who fights against it.  
“Tsk, watch yourself, shorty, or I’m gonna carry you over my shoulder for the rest of the day.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“You wanna bet?”

Irannil glances between the two, before she clears her throat, hoping to get their attentions back.  
“Erm, shall I continue my story?”

Thariss shakes her head amusedly.  
“Yeah, yeah, alright, go on.” 

“Well, as I was saying, my sister had enough skill and spirit to join the military, and she took that opportunity. In some ways, it could potentially be said that she was even arrogant at times, and she certainly had a short-temper.  
At some point, during a specific day, a Vindicator from the Shiihou had managed to anger her in some way. I don’t quite know how or why, but it did break out into a fight, where my sister apparently felt slighted.”

Thariss moves her hands behind her and rests them on the bed to hold herself up.  
“How come? Did they cheat or something?”

Irannil shrugs in return.  
“Possibly? I don’t know. Regardless, after it had occurred, Aruu approached the Shiihou in public, and demanded to be given a duel against the person who she had fought with, to make up for the mistake.  
Unfortunately, that day, Raxy was nearby and had heard all that Aruu said. Instead of feeling angry or offended, though, she was amused by such a passionate display. She agreed to grant the tough little warrior a duel, but not with the Vindicator she had fought. Raxy suggested that it should be fought between the two of them.” 

As she sits and listens, Riv is running a hand over her ponytail, seemingly unconsciously.  
“That’s a weird conclusion. Did she have a specific reason for doing this, or what?”

Once more, Irannil doesn’t seem particularly sure, as she simply shakes her head.  
“I have no idea. Raxy never really explained her stance or why she thought it would be better. She just did.”

Thariss snorts amusedly.  
“Alright then. That’s fine, I guess.” 

“Anyhow”, Irannil continues, “she had a few conditions, of course. If Aruu were to win their duel, Raxy told her that they would give her their finest armor and swords, which they would craft for her use.  
If she won, however, Raxy demanded that Aruu had to join the Shiihou and help them with their missions.  
Obviously, my sister wasn’t sure at first if she really liked the idea of doing this, and having to bind herself to the people she potentially would be humiliated by, but as she was still too riled up, she accepted and a place for the duel was decided, in a rather public setting.”

Thariss tilts her head in interest.  
“Where was this? In one of your crystal fortresses or another world?”

“At this time, it was on another world, which my people only stayed on for a short time, but I hear that quite a few came to watch.  
Naturally, Raxy won, as she was a lot more patient and tactically minded than Aruu. My sister’s blows were fierce, but Raxy constantly waited, looking for gaps in the defenses, which she slowly tore down. After that, Aruu joined the Shiihou.” 

Riv looks distant as she hears it, while Thariss chuckles.  
“Heh, should’ve expected that she’d succeed. When we met her, she was very intense.  
And I guess this is where the two of them got together?”

Irannil quickly shakes her head.  
“Oh, no no! It took a long while before they would get that close. To begin with, they didn’t even spend much time together and Aruu was just another subordinate, and a fairly difficult one to handle at that.  
It wasn’t until they had gotten back on the Genedar, much later, that things went a different way. Raxy suggested that they should spar together at some point, and she sort of started to train my sister, to become a better fighter. A lot of their free time were used for this, which helped to build their friendship.”

Riv smiles, appreciating that kind of idea.  
“Being friends first does tend to help bringing people closer, yeah.”  
She glances in Thariss’ direction and the night elf winks back at her.

Irannil notices the gesture, but she doesn’t inquire.  
“I guess you’re right, as this friendship did eventually turn into attraction. This is why they grew to become a couple.  
Aruu and Raxy were together for a long time too, at least in terms of how long my sister has been alive. Even once they had landed on Draenor and after my birth, they were always seen together.”  
A wistful smile finds itself across her lips and she entwines her hands.  
“I remember how Aruu once told me that they had been making plans to get a house together. Both me and our parents thought that they might be starting a family of their own at some point.”  
The wistfulness is soon tainted by sorrow.  
“Unfortunately, the war against the orcs changed all of this.” 

And the tragedy that befell the draenei is mentioned once more. The elven duo have only spent a few months now on Outland and yet they’ve heard it spoken of several times. Not that they blame anyone for it, but it’s a painful reminder of the horrors it wrought.  
“Seems like it did that for a lot of people”, Riv says softly.

The priest can’t do more than nod briefly in agreement.  
“I don’t know how much Raxy has told you of what happened to her and the Shiihou.” 

“Uh, she told us of their fates and what she had to do”, Thariss explains.

Irannil does seem to be quite a gentle and positive person, but even her mood falls when thinking of the far-too-recent past.  
“I see. Then you know most of the horrors she experienced.  
When Raxy was asked to send people to Auchindoun, she made an emotional choice and did not ask my sister to go. This…made her angry.”

Riv widens her eyes in surprise.  
“What? Why would it make her angry? Raxeen told us that the battle was pretty much a slaughter and it was a death sentence to be sent there.” 

There’s some hesitation from the priest, a pain that lingers, which she tries to ignore, but it’s not something she can discard.  
“I know, and she knew that too, but…our parents were killed during the attack on the Temple of Karabor. My sister wanted revenge and Raxy wouldn’t allow it.” 

Thariss’ expression tightens, while Riv clenches a hand and then reaches it out to put it on Irannil’s leg.  
“I’m…I’m sorry, Irannil. You have my condolences.” 

Irannil offers a faint and polite smile, but it’s not filled with much purpose.  
“T-thank you. It was…a difficult time, for all of us. I didn’t quite know what I wanted either, but Aruu was angry and she wanted to go, no matter what.  
Raxy, however, was sure that my sister would get herself killed, along with likely not wanting to send her beloved into possible doom. She forbade Aruu from making the attempt, but…well, it wasn’t that easy. When my sister puts her mind to something, it’s almost impossible to stop her.  
Instead of listening to what Raxy said, she escaped and left Shattrath in anger, disappearing into the woods.” 

When hearing this, Thariss pushes herself into a straighter seated position.  
“Whoa, she headed out there in the middle of a warzone? How did she survive that?”

In response, Irannil shrugs.  
“To be honest, I don’t know. She has never quite explained it to me in detail.  
When she returned, Aruu was…a different woman than who we had known.”

They see how the young draenei hesitates for a moment, and she seems to fidget a bit with her hands, running her fingers slowly together.  
“Different how?”, Riv eventually asks.

“Well, she…she had become more muted, in a way. The fierceness and passion was still there, but it only ever erupted in anger during battles or when she was opposed somehow.  
She had explained to me that, during her time alone, the orcish elemental spirits had come to her and they had somehow bonded. It’s why she could fight back as more than what she was before.”  
Her eyes momentarily narrow, as she seems to recall a certain memory.  
“A few years later, I remember hearing a rumor that had spread among the orcs, of someone they called ‘Wog’randash’. It’s an orcish term, apparently meaning ‘Bloodied Wind’. The description of this person fits my sister, and she had apparently caused a lot of chaos in various places. Aruu has never spoken of this herself, nor the carnage she had created.”

The term is something that Riv can understand, and she finds it curious. The orcs would never give something a name, unless they specifically respected or feared it.  
“So, she had become a shaman? I didn’t think draenei practiced that sort of stuff.”

“We don’t. Or…we didn’t, anyway. Not until after the war against the orcs.  
Farseer Nobundo, the man who is our leading expert on the spirits, took it upon himself to help train Aruu properly, and he has continued to try ever since.”

“What about her and Rax? Did they end their relationship here?”, Thariss asks.

Irannil sighs heavily, leaning back in her chair.  
“In a way. It was over at that point, but they never made any ‘official statements’, so to speak. There was a very clear divide, though, and my sister often refuse to speak to Raxy.  
It wasn’t just about the fight they had either, because it was pretty clear that both of them had been emotionally broken during the war. This tore at their connection and made it difficult to even see each other, without immediately feeling some kind of pain.  
Right now, I think I’m the only connection they actually have.”

Riv tries to offer a small smile, hoping to relinquish some of the gloom in the situation.  
“Well, she does seem to care about you.”

“I know, she always has. Ever since I was born, Raxy has seen me as a little sister, just as much as Aruu has, and I care for them both just as much. It’s why I’m very sad that they won’t meet anymore.” 

For a short time after, Irannil looks to be almost emotionally exhausted by thinking so much on parts of her life that hurt so much, that they decide to switch topic while they continue to eat. They ask her for a while about her duties, what her feelings are for the new Shattrath and the current state of her life. Not much details are given, but it appears that the draenei appreciates the gesture.  
Once they’re finally done eating their breakfast too, Irannil finds herself intrigued to get back to what they spoke earlier.

“May I ask something about the two of you now?”

“Oh, of course!”, Riv responds, with a polite smile. “Guess we have spoken a lot about you since you got here. Go right ahead.”

“Well, I may have to go soon, so I can’t ask all too much but, what is it that the two of you actually aim to do here on Draenor?”

The elves gazes at each other again, and Riv lets her girlfriend explain.  
“Well, basically, we want to explore this world”, Thariss starts.  
“There’s a lot of interesting stuff that we haven’t seen before, and quite a few people seem to be in need in various places. We wanna help out, and earn some gold in the process. It’s what we’re good at.”

“So, fighting against the dangers that threaten the people of Outland?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Seems to me like that kind of stuff is needed out here, with all the demons and shit everywhere. All we ask is to get paid decently, so that we can afford to buy supplies and repair our gear.” 

Irannil nods slowly, as her mind swirls with thoughts and ideas.  
“That is quite intriguing to hear. I wonder, would you be interested in making a deal?”

“Uh, what kind of deal?”

“Well, I’m certainly not very wealthy and I don’t know if I could afford to pay for your services, but I know a pretty good blacksmith who associates with the Aldor. He owes me a few favors, and if I ask him, I’m sure that he would agree to make some specialized equipment for you two. Perhaps some armor or weapons, it depends what you need.” 

This definitely gets their attentions and Thariss glances towards her stuff on the floor.  
“Huh. Well, I could certainly use an upgrade for my armor, yeah.”

Riv folds her arms as she still faces Irannil.  
“What would you want in return for this, though?”

“It’s simple, really – I only ask that you take Raxy with you on your journeys.”

“…really? That’s it?”

“That’s it. I believe that she has wandered alone for far too long out in the wilderness and while I still believe that she can take care of herself, I worry for her as well.  
I think it’s important that she gains some proper and trusted friends once more, and doesn’t get stuck in her current life. She might wither away if she does, and I care for her too much to let that happen.”

The request is not something either of them expected and it seems very simple, but very sweet at the same time.  
Thariss smiles and inclines her head in agreement.  
“Well, that doesn’t sound like a very difficult task and Rax is a pretty good person, as far as we’ve seen. How can we say no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Aruunel and Irannil will both be part of this and future stories as secondary characters. They're connected to Rax's story in similar ways as Ashindra and Kassari are to Rivaryn, or Seqacha and the Dusksongs are to Thariss._


	13. A journey offer

As light shines down upon Shattrath in the early parts of this new day, sounds of shouting, colliding metal, panting, grunting and heavy movement can be heard in one specific section of the central part of the city.  
Close to one of the bridge that leads to the outside, two particular groups are gathered with about a hundred meters in between them, certainly within viewing distance, but trying to keep to themselves. On one side, only draenei can be seen among the fighters, while the others consist of a group focused fully on blood elves. As of right now, it appears that they’re mostly engaged in physical melee-range activities. 

Not too far from this location, leaning against one of the outcroppings on the small wall that surrounds the middle part of Shattrath, is a draenei, one who is known to many as Vindicator Raxeen. She has her arms folded and a somewhat amused expression on her face as she watches the two groups trying to do their thing, while at the same time constantly eyeing each other up. They try to be subtle about It, but fails so spectacularly that even Rax can see it happening.  
This is how the elven duo finds her this day when they approach, waving and calling out for her.

“Hey Rax! There you are. We’ve been looking for ya”, says Thariss as she pulls her bag of gear further up her shoulder.

Rax blinks and turns her attention to the two of them, a mild look of surprise on her face.  
“Oh, hello there. I had not expected to see the two of you so soon.” 

Thariss smiles and turns her gaze upwards, noticing how the sun pushes its way past the clouds. She’s not particularly fond of the round entity but, the looming background of whatever is out there can’t be ignored either. Not even the fairly intact regions get to escape, it seems.  
“Well, it was such a fine day, so, Riv thought we should make use of it. Personally, I’m not a fan of all this bright crap but, we all have to make sacrifices.”

Riv shakes her head amusedly and focuses on their draenei companion instead.  
“How are you doing?”

Rax pushes herself away from where she was leaning and stands up a bit straighter.  
“I am fine, thank you.”  
She then gestures down at the ground, towards a bag and her weapon. She’s already wearing her purple armor.  
“I have packed my belongings and prepared to leave, which I was going to do earlier but, I decided to postpone it when I saw this event.”

They both turn to look in the direction she faces now and sees the two groups once more. For some reason, they get the sense that these people are trying a little bit too hard, exaggerating their workout and possibly even exhausting themselves by doing so.  
“Who are they?” 

“Recruits and low-ranked soldiers from the Aldor and the Scryers. I hear this is not an unusual occurrence, as they tend to train in public in this manner, from time to time. Some enjoy viewing it as well, for various reasons.”

Thariss folds her arms.  
“Uh, okay. Well, guess public military sparrings happen in other places too.”

Riv arches her brow somewhat skeptically.  
“Why are they sparring so close to each other? It doesn’t seem like it’s a joint training session.”

Rax smiles and shakes her head.  
“It is not. For whatever reason, this is a spectacle that is close and yet very distanced. They spar within visible range from one another, but never together.” 

The elves aren’t quite sure what to think of that, especially Riv, who feels like she’s somewhat surprised by her own people’s actions.  
“Why, though?”, Thariss asks. “Do they hate each other that much? Feels a bit silly to have your training at the same time and in the same location, in that case.” 

They hear a brief chuckle from Rax.  
“Indeed. I suspect that is the purpose as well. They probably wish to show off and prove who have the better fighters within their teams.  
I find the sentiment both foolish and quite funny.”

Riv nods.  
“I agree. I mean, couldn’t they learn a whole lot more from sparring together? I’m sure that your people and mine have different ways of fighting and defending ourselves, and can probably exchange ideas if we worked in unison.”

Rax smiles as she hears it, glad to hear they’re on the same page.  
“Certainly. This type of public show of bravado is completely unnecessary and only increases the hostility between the two groups. I suppose that might be their intentions, which is short-sighted.  
Personally, I would like to see them cooperate, as we could improve ourselves, just as you mentioned.  
It would also be better for Shattrath as a whole. These people say that they work for the same cause, the same entity, and yet, they refuse to see past what few differences they have. Why spur any such antagonism on?”

Thariss angles her head to face the two other women and shrugs.  
“Well, rivalry can get like that. A lot of people just prefer to fight for their own cause or group and then see everyone else as a potential enemy. I’ve noticed it in the Sentinels, and once again when the Alliance and Horde came to Kalimdor.” 

“You are probably right and I will admit that there may have been some of that mindset when I was still a Commander too. I should not be so presumptuous.”  
She turns her expression around into a smile instead.  
“Either way, I find it very fascinating to observe so many new races within Shattrath, despite what may have occurred for both of our people and on Draenor as whole.  
In the past, almost only draenei could be seen walking across the streets of this beautiful city, but it feels very encouraging to see so many others gathered inside of it now.” 

Riv’s face soften as well as she looks up at her tall companion.  
“Thanks. I have to admit that I appreciate that kind of attitude.” 

Rax turns her gaze towards Riv’s and then gently places a hand on her shoulder as well.  
“And you are exactly the type of person which I believe makes it worth to keep an open mind. We need more of you. Sin’dorei and draenei have both suffered so immensely during very recent times, and we should be able to understand each other on many levels. If we can find common grounds and reasons to cooperate, I believe we can reach greater goals for all of us.”

While Riv nods at first, she soon sighs too, turning her eyes to the floor.  
“If only our leaders thought that way. I don’t know much about yours but, mine are currently too distracted by fear, self-interest and skepticism. It’s gonna take a lot to break the barriers that have shaped them.”

“Perhaps, but I do not believe anyone expected for this to be easy. It will take time and effort, but I believe it is worth it, to shape a better relationship and future for both of us.”

Riv feels encouraged by it, even though Rax may only be one person.  
However, Thariss can be seen smirking on the side.  
“More than one Riv? Dunno about that. One is enough to make me sweat.”

Riv slowly turns her head to face her and arches a brow skeptically before folding her arms.  
“Tsk. C’mon, that’s not true. You’d love to have more than one of me. You’d salivate at the prospect.” 

“Pfff, yeah right. Don’t know if I can handle that many hot sin’dorei talking about rifles, gears, oil and…whatever.” 

“What? I hardly ever do that.”

“Yeah, exactly, because there’s only one of you! If there were more, it’d be overwhelming.” 

Riv rolls her eyes and halts herself before going all too far. This type of teasing always leads into territories of intimacy between them, and while that’d be nice to have, it’s probably best not to get that far in public, or when they’re supposed to speak with Rax.  
“Ignore her”, she tells the draenei.

Rax smiles, not seeming particularly bothered.  
“Very well. I suppose that brings me to the topic of asking you what you are doing here. You are both armored and seemingly have brought all your equipment. Are you leaving as well? I would have thought you wished to experience more of Shattrath now that you have the time.” 

Thariss shifts the location of her hands and places them at her hips.  
“Well, it has been nice so far and we do wanna see more but, we’ve got other plans.” 

“Yeah, we spoke to Irannil earlier too”, Riv explains.

In response, Rax nods knowingly.  
“Yes, I heard she wanted to speak with you. She seemed fascinated, for some reason.” 

This makes Riv and Thariss share a brief and mysterious glance with each other, before Riv continues.  
“Well, anyway, she introduced us to a pretty decent blacksmith earlier, a man called Bagluur. Guess you might know him as well?”

“Oh, yes, I do. He is quite talented and very good at adapting to new metals, more so than most of our blacksmiths.”

Thariss inclines her head.  
“Yup, and that’s why Irannil took us to him. When we mentioned how we’d want to have something that might be able to protect us for an extended period of time and last through all kinds of hardship, he went through a few alternatives, until we settled on one each.  
He told me that I should try to go for something he called ‘felsteel’.” 

The emotions Rax displays when hearing it ranges from worry to interest.  
“Ah, yes, an extremely sturdy material. I have heard of it, and it would make for good armor, but it is also very rare. One can only really attain it by salvaging parts from Legion constructs. It also needs some extra layers of other metals, or so I hear, which I am sure that Bagluur would be good at performing.  
Unfortunately, due to its demonic origin, it is very dangerous to utilize.” 

“Yeah, he told us as much, but he also reassured us that he knows how to make it safe to use for people like me. I trust him so, we’re probably gonna go for it.” 

Seeing as how she’s done, Riv starts her turn in the conversation.  
“For me, he recommended something called ‘gronn hide armor’, which would be lighter and yet very sturdy as well, for what it is supposed to be.” 

Rax doesn’t appear to be sure whether she should be worried or fascinated.  
“It sounds as if he is very confident in your abilities, if he recommends materials that are so hard to acquire.  
Gronn hide can only be attained from, well, gronn. They are very dangerous semi-intelligent giant creatures. Well, some of them are certainly smart enough to lead, but are almost always all too aggressive. If one gets too close, without proper preparations…well, it is very possible that they either crush you or make you end up in some kind of boiling pot. Then again, those two are not mutually exclusive.” 

Riv sighs briefly.  
“Yeah, he said something similar, and that it might be difficult for us but, he sort of just wanted to give us directions, I guess. Either way, that’s why we’re starting by heading towards an area he called ‘Blade’s Edge Mountains’, to see if we can hunt one down.” 

Not seeming to happy about it, Rax closes her eyes and shakes her head.  
“That region has always been dangerous, even before Draenor’s destruction. If you are not ready for the risks within, I recommend not going there.  
However, if you intend to leave anyhow, then be safe. Vigilance and caution are your two most important traits up there.” 

Once more, they sort of address each other before they continue. They expect this type of reaction from her, but hoped that maybe she’d give them an opening. Seems they’re gonna have to push it on their own.  
“Well, uh…”, Thariss starts.  
“It would actually be pretty nice if we had a decent guide with us. You know, like, if you wanna come with us, we definitely wouldn’t decline. We certainly have space.” 

As soon as she hears it, Rax looks surprised, before it turns into a small bit of reluctance. She tries to tone both of those down though and offers a smile.  
“Ah, well…while that might be a pleasant prospect, I have to decline, unfortunately. I still have a mission I must concentrate on.” 

Riv watches their companion with a skeptical comprehension.  
“You’re talking about the Bone Wastes, right?”

“Correct. It is far from finished and I must continue until I have done what is necessary.” 

“We thought you might mention that and while we understand your point of view, we believe that it’s better if you come with us.” 

Rax is somewhat taken aback by her statement, not quite having expected such a blunt recommendation.  
“I…see. Unfortunately, it is not really a choice for me. This is my duty, and one I value very highly. I cannot shirk it, no matter what other ideas might tempt me.” 

Thariss emits a short snorting noise.  
“What, and you’re just gonna let yourself be stuck here?”

“I am not letting myself do anything. It is not an option.” 

“But by staying here and continuing with this ‘duty’, you’re assuming you know exactly what your old soldiers are thinking”, Riv remarks.  
“You claim what you’re doing is for them, but is this really what they would want? Do you know for sure that it’s their wish?”

Rax hesitates, putting her hands together and fidgets with them for a time.  
“I am…not quite sure. I have not asked them directly, if that is what you are wondering, but there is no such possibility available for me, nor them.  
However, I doubt that any of them wishes to stay trapped in this darkness either. From all we know, they roam through shadows and an impenetrable mist, which agitates them further, tormenting them. I cannot accept that they must face such a fate.”

“And yet, if you stay here, going back and forth, then how will your life be any different? You won’t progress nor evolve, and you will see nothing but death and a possible endless journey. How long do you aim to stay? Months? Years? Centuries?” 

Once more, Rax doesn’t really know what to say. It’s very possible that the notion isn’t an overly pleasant one for her either, but it’s not an easy situation to be in.  
“I am sorry, but I do not have a satisfying answer for you, other than that I will stay for as long as it will take.  
The Bone Wastes is a terrible place to linger, and as their old Commander, it hurts me, both mentally and spiritually, to think of them suffering over there. I owe it to them to struggle as much as I can and ease their torment.” 

Thariss looks momentarily thoughtful, feeling the sentiment is familiar. However, that’s why she can hopefully give another perspective.  
“True but, don’t you also owe them some kind of personal growth? To not get stuck in your ways, I mean. How are you supposed to do that here, if you only ever focus on the past?”

Riv nods in agreement.  
“Indeed. You’re a paladin, Raxeen, and as far as I know, they should care and protect the living as well, right? That’s not our specific purpose, but it’s part of what we do. If you want to, you can join us and find people that might need your help along the way.” 

Their argument seems to have an effect and Rax appears to be even more uncertain now than she was before.  
“That…may be true, but…”

She doesn’t say anything more, only giving them a brief sigh. She folds her arms and leans back against the same place where they first found her. Her eyes are turned downwards and she seems to descend into her thoughts.  
Trying to help her out, Thariss walks closer and puts a hand on her armored shoulder.  
“Look, just because you go with us for a while, it doesn’t mean you have to give up on your soldiers. Nothing will stop you from going back there and freeing them later on. I mean, hell, maybe you can even find some way that could help you learn more about how to cleanse them, or even purify the land. That would also save their spirits, right?”

While she’s still skeptical of the idea, it does appear that she’s somewhat warming up to the notion, or perhaps it would be more adequate to say that she’s giving in. It would not be the first time she hears someone suggesting this to her.  
“Tell me, was it Irannil who tried to convince you to speak with me of this?”

Immediately after she says it, Riv appears a little bit awkward, while Thariss takes her hand back and clears her throat.  
“Uh, well, I mean…maybe”, Thariss admits.

“It was”, Riv adds. “Sort of, anyway.  
However, it’s not like we were opposed to the idea. You’re a good person, Raxeen and even if we haven’t known you for very long, we like you. She may have asked us first but, had we been given the chance, we would definitely have approached you ourselves.” 

Thariss smiles then and nods.  
“Yep, can’t say anything other than that I agree.  
Besides, you clearly know what you’re doing here on Outland, more so than we do anyway. We could use someone like you at our side. Some might call us a total mess but, we’re not that bad company, I think.”

Despite the reluctance and such that she has felt, what Thariss says does help to make her lips curl up somewhat. Rax tries to consider the request a bit further, looking at it from different angles. Is she opposing it due to skepticism or because of a fear of change? She can’t deny that she is afraid she might forget the past if she goes too far but, that might be a ridiculous notion, especially after having lived with this for so long. And they may have a point as well, as she probably needs to expand her horizons and look for solutions elsewhere. What if there are things out there which might be able to help her, but she just hasn’t found them yet?

Eventually, she turns to face them, glancing between the two.  
“I can see the points you are trying to make and will admit that they might be reasonable. If even Irannil is trying to make me go, perhaps I should at least make the attempt."  
She nods curtly, more so to herself than them.  
"Very well, you shall have me at your side, at least for a time. I cannot promise that it will last forever, as I may choose to return at some point, but my light and hammer is yours until then.”


	14. Amidst the bloodied spires

As the bright sun’s rays pierces the thin veil of shadows, the sky is lit up as if on fire, poking through the gaps between the spires, ones that reaches up to point at the sea of nothing above them.  
The Blade’s Edge Mountains are definitely not what the elves had expected. They had heard the stories, obviously, and none of them were particularly good, but that wouldn’t be enough to deter the duo. There was something in their minds, which made them certain that everything had been exaggerated, that the name was just fantasy and superstition. How wrong they had been.

This mountain is definitely different from Khaz Modan or Mount Hyjal, as if it acts as the thorny back of an animal, and they are but the vermin crawling at the skin in between. With addition to how many hills and such there are everywhere, it’s difficult for their pets to run at any high speed, except for the few flat platforms and such they happen to pass by occasionally. This is why the trio now keep the mounts at their side, rather than riding them. 

Despite the slow trudge forward along this mountainous region, they have thankfully not had to face any dangers, which is a little bit of a disappointment to Thariss. That said, after all the rumors they’ve heard, perhaps that’s for the best. It would seem to preferable to the alternative.   
Such thoughts linger in their minds, as they wander across another rocky section of this landscape, which does not allow them to utilize their animal companions either. While Thariss and Raxeen have to somewhat guide their sabers by the reins, as they’re not all too eager to walk across this section, Razz dutifully follows his companion. Those two are more than mount and rider, after all, closer to two partners in the wilds.   
It is during this little walk that a distant roar captures their attentions. 

For a moment, they stop and go silent. Ilca lowers herself to the ground instinctively, while Razz bares his fang at nothing in particular. The trio look up at the sky, hoping not to see anything above them. It is difficult to determine where the sound originated from.  
“So uh, anyone wanna take a guess at what that might’ve been?”, Thariss eventually asks.

Rivaryn could’ve tried, but she can honestly say that her knowledge here is thoroughly lacking. Rax on the other hand, raises a hand to stroke at her chin in thought.  
“Hmm, it is hard to tell. There are a huge variety of beasts of all sizes that roam these mountains. It has been like this for generations.” 

“You mean, this place hasn’t changed during the destruction?”, Riv inquiries.

“Well, perhaps that would not be entirely true to claim.   
In the past, this land was known as ‘Gorgrond’, an area filled with thick jungles and tall, barren mountains. It was home to the Laughing Skull and Blackrock orcs, both of them being very dangerous, much due to living in an unsafe territory. Gorgrond has always been home to what others might call monsters and my people were always cautious about trying to make settlements out here.”

While they can consider questioning it, there would be no point. Even if this place looked slightly different in the past, it’s clear that it has never been hospitable.  
“Not even the Shiihou?”

Rax shakes her head.  
“No, I would never have allowed such acts, as it would be filled with far too much risk. We patrolled the borders, but nothing else. Any ground further than that, we left to the Rangari.” 

Thariss arches a curious brow.  
“Who are they?”

They see how Rax emits a sigh which, while brief, also has a lingering sensation of exhaustion behind it. Another memory.  
“Nowadays, they are nothing, as they no longer exist, but they used to be what you might call our ‘spies’, or deep scouts. They were sent into every land, in small groups, even those we hardly ever visited, just to bring back information about the situation. Sadly, most of them fell early on in the war, due to being located by demon trackers. The survivors were absorbed into the general defensive we had to erect.”   
She takes another deep breath and tries to collect her thoughts, not wanting to be distracted by sorrow.  
“At any rate, I did read a lot of their reports and most of those recommended never to enter this land. There were gronn back then too, even more than what may live here now, along with all sorts of disturbing entities. At this time, I believe ogres might be the most prevalent creatures.” 

Before they can ask any other questions, another roar echoes through the area, and even though it’s distant, it’s clearly very loud. This land does allow for such shouts to reach much further than usual but, something tells them that it must still be something fairly large and ferocious to make calls like these.  
“And there it is again”, Thariss comments. “Must be in a fight or something.” 

“Very possible”, Rax agrees. “The beasts of this land do not only fight intelligent creatures, but also each other.” 

While they discuss it, Riv narrows her eyes, her ears seemingly twitching slightly as if she’s searching for something.  
“I think I know which way it’s coming from.”

The other two glances in her way, and Thariss looks a bit surprised.  
“You do?”

“Yes. Might be worth taking a look. C’mon.” 

Without saying anything further, she starts moving a lot faster towards the northeast and Razz immediately pursues her. Thariss and Rax glances at each other, shrugs and then runs after her as well.   
It takes a couple of minutes of running, or jogging, until they get onto an edge that ends in a slope which might be steep, but not necessarily impossible to climb down. The sight below them is what makes the trio and their pets get in behind nearby rocks, as to not be seen – they spot a group of ogres, half a dozen of them, fighting against another creature.   
It is large, albeit not necessarily as enormous as it can get. The azure blue scales across its hide shimmer in the light of the sun, and it tries its best to flap its wings, while occasionally opening a maw filled with fangs to growl or roar. At this time, several ropes have been attached to it, most likely forcefully, and while it’s being held at a distance, the ogres are slowly trying to pull it in.

The beast is ferocious and clearly very strong, but it’s difficult even for its quite substantial strength to hold back against this many ogres, as they are naturally very strong in comparison. Adding to the difficulty, there’s a leader, dressed in a bit more clothes, who occasionally raises his arm and allows swirling runes to appear around it, which Riv can clearly identify as arcane. She instinctively swallows, not so much due to being affected physically, but emotionally. She knows what might happen to her if things go wrong and she wouldn’t want that to happen, not up here. It’s difficult to say if the ogres are smart enough to use such an advantage, though.

Both of the elves sense a familiar feeling when watching the creature, but Rax furrows her brow in confusion.  
“Hmm, I do not believe I have ever seen a beast like that before.” 

Riv looks in her direction.  
“Ah, right. Well, that’s not strange to hear, because it’s a creature from Azeroth. They’re called ‘drakes’.”

Being on the receiving end of information for the first time in a while, she raises a brow and looks towards the shorter elf.  
“Drakes?”

“They’re uh, younger versions of dragons; magical, intelligent beings.”

“Hmm, I see. Very curious, indeed. Are they hostile?”

It’s Thariss who responds, being a little bit more knowledgeable out of the two.  
“Usually not, but it depends on the flight, or color, I guess.  
This one is azure, so it’s from the blues, which is…kinda weird.”

“How so?”

“Well, the blue dragonflight hasn’t been seen by most ‘mortal races’ for ages. They disappeared during the War of the Ancients, when the Legion invaded Azeroth, 10,000 years ago. They were betrayed by another dragonflight and a lot of them were killed. In fact, some of my people believed they might’ve been entirely wiped out. Guess we were wrong.” 

Rax nods slowly, eyes still fixated on the fight below.  
“I see. But this one is younger, correct? Perhaps it would not pose a threat to us.” 

“Mm, maybe. Even if drakes are ‘younger’, this one could still be like, hundreds of years old. Dragons are extremely long-lived creatures, and their leaders are immortal, I think.”

“Fair enough. That still does not explain why one of them would be here, on Draenor.” 

Thariss shrugs and shakes her head.  
“Yeah, I dunno. Makes no sense to me either. Could be that they tried to flee here at some point but, seems risky to do so, after the Legion practically destroyed everything. Would be safer to just hide somewhere on Azeroth.” 

Taking another step forward, Rax raises a hand up to her hammer and holds it down to the ground.  
“Well, it does appear as if it is in trouble. Perhaps we should get down there and assist it?”

Not quite what Thariss had expected and she looks at her both confused and curious.  
“Uh, why? It’s not technically any of our business.”

“You said that they were intelligent, yes? If my assumptions of ogres are correct, this would seem to me as if they are trying to capture it, possibly to use it forcefully in some fashion. It is my duty to help people in need, even if they are drakes.” 

“Huh, fair point. Doesn’t look like we’ll have an easy time doing that, though. There’s no good spot to launch an attack.” 

On the side, they hear a clicking sound and when turning to it, they notice how Riv is loading her gun.  
“Don’t worry about that, I’ve got you covered. If you two sneak down the slope, I’ll line up a shot and try to take down the leader. My shot will be the signal to attack.” 

Thariss smirks, glad to see that her girlfriend is up for some action as well.  
“Sounds like a plan, let’s do it.” 

During this time, the drake is being pulled further and further inside, into the hold of the ogres. Normally, it could fight back against such an assault, by simply launching its magical breath towards them, which would do quite a bit of damage, but it’s not so lucky at this time. For every attempt the drake makes, it is countered by the ogre mage, who either blocks or deflects it, while otherwise saving his mana.   
Eventually, it ends up just in front of the group, with a few ogres trying their best to get on top of it and hold it down. Two gets thrown backwards by the power of the drake flapping its scaly wings, in another frantic attempt to escape, but soon gets torn down again. 

It opens its mouth to roar, but instead whimpers as it feels how magic affects its mind. In the corner of its eye, it can see the ogre mage channeling some sort of magic, aimed straight for the drake. It feels helpless and fearful, desperately wanting to get away, but having no opportunity for it.  
A few moments later, it senses even more pain as the thick hand of the mage grasps at its throat and forces it to slowly look up into his eyes.   
He displays a nasty grin, while raising his other hand, clearly going to cast another spell, perhaps to properly pacify it. They’ll never know, as he doesn’t get that far.

As he stands there, one arm raised and the other almost choking the drake, a booming noise echoes from a hill to the side and the ogre’s eyes shoot open in shock. For a short moment, he can’t breathe, hardly even feel anything other than the pain in his body. Slowly, his eyes are lowered to the chest, and the drake see it as well – something has pierced his body and blood flows out from it, dripping down to the ground.   
He looks shocked as he lets go of his prey, stumbling backwards and isn’t even ready for the second shot that hits his shoulder. That’s when he falls to the ground. 

The rest of the ogres are just as dumbfounded, clearly not having anticipated anything like this and for a moment, they simply stare at the situation, glancing between their leader’s fallen body and the drake.   
With perfect timing a few seconds later, Thariss comes charging in among the group and another ogre, one of those holding the ropes, gets to feel pain as well, although from being pierced by a blade instead, as the night elf shoves her sword right into his gut. While the rest of the group immediately turns to her, they hear a roar from another scaled creature, and Razz jumps to dig his claws into one of them. 

There’s two ogres standing very close to the drake, who isn’t sure exactly what’s going on, and it’s too dazed and scared to know how to react, but that soon changes as Rax comes to assault its captors.   
The draenei slams her hammer into the side of one of the ogres, and they try to raise their own clubs to fight back at her. Their strength is quite substantial, which forces Rax back for a moment, as they provide more resistance than she had expected, but the drake sees this as an opportunity and snap at them with its tail, whipping one hard enough that he falls. His skull is soon crushed beneath Rax’s hammer. The other meets a much slower demise, by first having one of his legs smashed, before receiving a punch to his head and someone stomping his back. 

It's at this point that the drake flaps its wings and moves its head back and forth to get the ropes away from its body, not letting itself be captured anymore.   
Once it’s done, it immediately turns its gaze towards the draenei and hisses it. At the same time, Rax raises a hand to hopefully calm it down.  
“Please, wait! If you can truly understand me, then listen to what I have to say! We are not hostile, nor do we mean you any harm. We are only here to help.” 

The drake has its wings raised, and fangs bared, trying to look fearsome, but Riv can clearly identify this gesture as it simply being afraid.   
In between a few shots launched by the blood elf against a few fleeing ogres, who’s starting to make her way down the slope as well, Rax can hear a strangely soft voice from the drake. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” 

Rax has lowered the head of her hammer to the ground, keeping one hand at the bottom of the hilt, while she gestures at her companions.  
“I am Raxeen. This is Thariss and Rivaryn, my fellow travelers. The animals you see are our companions and mounts. Well, the raptor is closer to Rivaryn’s friend, I suppose.”

The drake isn’t hissing anymore, but she hasn’t lowered her wings yet.  
“What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?” 

Thariss is approaching them, trying to clean some of the blood off her blade.  
“We’re mercenaries, working for the Horde and Alliance.” 

Glancing between them, they can see a bit of surprise displayed in the drake’s eyes.  
“Did you say Horde _and_ Alliance?”

“That’s right.”

“All of you? All of you work for both?”

Riv, who has come close enough to hear it as well, smiles as she rests the rifle on her shoulder.  
“Yes, it’s true. We understand if it sounds strange but, we seek to help out both factions with tasks that they might have for mercs like us, and we don’t want to take sides. Other than not wanting to be assigned against either faction, we are usually available for most types of jobs which require violence of some sort.” 

“I see. That is…unusual.”

Thariss smirks and shrugs.  
“We’re a weird bunch.” 

Rax is showing a similarly soft expression as her two friends and inclines her head in the drake’s direction.  
“May we inquire about your identity as well?” 

For a moment, the drake hesitates and she glances around the area, as if trying to see if there’s anyone else watching. Being satisfied that there’s no one else than these people, her eyes suddenly flares up with magic, which quickly spreads across her body, claiming ground in a matter of seconds.   
It swirls around her entire being and they observe how the bright lights changes shape together with the drake.  
A few moments later, they see something entirely different. In front of them stands a humanoid creature, a beautiful elf, with long pointed ears similarly to Riv’s, albeit with slightly paler skin. Her eyes are icy blue and her azure blue hair is short, hardly even reaching her shoulders.  
While she seems to wear a pretty tight dark grey leather armor over most of her body, her transformation isn’t perfect. A few hints of azure scales can still be spotted at her throat and the back of both her hands.   
Despite what they just saw her as, she is not as tall as neither the draenei nor the night elf. She does beat Rivaryn, though.

Seeing each of their surprised gazes and mouths somewhat agape, she clears her throat and furrows her brow. The voice which exits her mouth seems to be similar to the one they just heard, though.  
“My name is Nadelgosa of the Blue Dragonflight. I’m here on a mission.” 

Rax tilts her head with interest.  
“All the way out here on Draenor? That is unusual.” 

Nadelgosa appears to hesitate for a moment, eyes directed to the ground, but she tries to gather her courage and resolve, in order to ignore it.  
“If…if you are truly mercenaries, does that mean you’re for hire?”

The other women look between each other, not quite knowing what to answer. Being offered a job by a drake wasn’t really on the agenda, well…ever.  
“Uh, for the right price, sure”, Thariss admits.

Nadel exhales heavily and folds her arms.  
“I do not like to admit it but, I’m in a bit of a bind, as you might’ve noticed. I could use the strength of people like yourselves, even if you are mortals.” 

Thariss arches a questioning brow at that last part, but lets it be for now.   
Riv finally ends up next to her comrades and holsters her gun.  
“What is it that you would need us for?”

“I need to retrieve…something out here. It was stolen from me quite a while ago, and it is now in the possession of a gronn. I can’t let it stay that way, however.” 

“You have tried to take it back before?”, Rax asks.

Nadel nods briefly, but as she scowls, there’s something indignant to her gaze.  
“I did, but unfortunately, I…misjudged them. I was not quite ready for how strong such creatures would be and I got into trouble.   
When I attempted to flee, I ran into the group of ogres you took down. A hunting party, I believe.” 

Not even a thank you, it seems. Thariss chalks it up to the general hubris of dragons.  
“Yeah, we noticed.”

“I can pay you, of course, but not until after you have helped me retrieve the item. Is that acceptable?” 

The night elf is the most skeptical out of the three and might be inclined to reject the offer, but the other two seem a bit more positive about such an aspect.  
As Riv smiles at Nadel, she approaches with a nod.  
“It is. In fact, we’re also going after a gronn, but haven’t really found one yet. I think this may be the opportunity we’ve been waiting for. We accept.”

Nadel seems relieved and doesn’t even care why they’d want to hunt any of those monsters.  
“Good to hear. Then, as soon as you’re ready to leave, we should go. I’m not sure how long it will wait in the lair where I last saw it, so I believe it might be preferable to hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nadelgosa is another recurring secondary character (yeah, I have a lot of those), who will be interacting with this group now and then._


	15. Toppled maw

A drake was probably among the last types of people that the elven duo had expected to meet in a barren, horrendous type of zone as these mountains. Not that they don’t belong in such a region – they’re probably more familiar with it than most – but with Outland not just being another world, but also broken, the elves would never have expected for it to attract such magical and majestic creatures.  
Well, not that Nadelgosa seems to be much of either at this time. She is certainly beautiful and she moves with grace, but in terms of her attitude and personality, Thariss believes there’s a lot she could work on.

After having ridden and wandered together for a few hours, they finally arrive in the correct location, which the drake led them to. While they hide behind some rocks, they see the beast from afar. The gronn’s territory isn’t spectacular, but it is rather large still. Not quite a cave, but a section of a small valley that it has claimed for itself. Upon the ground, they can see dried blood, leftover bones and pieces of discarded or broken gear. Others seem to have attacked this one before and obviously failed.

At this time, they see how the gronn is feeding itself upon a far more harmless animal, which Raxeen identifies as a talbuk, something the gronn probably captured. Immediately as it grabs the snack from a makeshift cage, it simply snaps the neck of its prey and then bites into the back; no grilling or preparation of any kind. Out of the three, it’s only Rivaryn who really reacts in any obvious way, by arching her brow.  
However, Nadel is the one who seems most affected, grimacing in disgust and shivers.

“Look at what it is doing”, she says quietly. “Such a vile behavior! The gronn are despicable creatures, who pretend to be intelligent.”

Thariss looks mildly confused by the statement and glances in her direction.  
“What? Don’t you dragons eat your food raw as well?”

Obviously not a comment that Nadel appears to appreciate, as she frowns at the night elf.  
“Excuse me? Of course we don’t! We let our prey remain dead for more than two seconds and then scorch them first. We’re not savages!”

Thariss rolls her eyes.  
“Oh, yeah, much more noble then.”

Riv sort of realizes what might happen if the two are allowed to continue, as she has been involved with some of Thariss’ other arguments and therefore tries to get them back on track before it gets that far.  
“So, do you know where that item of yours is?”

Nadel calms down and turns her attention back to the task and raises a hand to point at something past the gronn.  
“You see that bag over there, in the back of its little lair? That’s where it stored my artifact.”

As they try to focus their gazes, they don’t see quite what they may have expected. The bag she indicates, which is more like a sack than anything else, is very large, especially if one compares it to the bags used by other species.  
“Whoa, it’s that big thing?”, Thariss exclaims.  
“How large is your artifact, if it needs a bag this big?”

Nadel sighs briefly.  
“It doesn’t fill the entire container, you fool. I believe this gronn stores all of its belongings in that bag, and therefore simply crammed the artifact inside, after it was attained.”

Raxeen has been watching the area quietly for a little while, but eventually turns her attention to the same woman.  
“How can you be certain of this?”

“Because I can sense it. The artifact is magical in nature, and as a blue drake, I am attuned to the arcane. Identifying artifacts of this kind is easy for me.”

Rax nods, curiosity playing in her eyes.  
“Ah, I see. Quite an interesting trait to have.”

Thariss leans forward, resting her chin on her arms, which are lying on top of the rock she’s sitting by.  
“So, this little trinket or whatever it is you want us to find, is it large enough to fit in our hands?”

The drake nods briefly.  
“It is”, she explains, but uncertainty soon flickers across her face.  
“However, while I assume you wish to make some sort of plan for how to get it back, I would prefer if we could arrange for this to be done so that I am the one to grab the artifact. It would likely be easier for me anyhow.”

Unfortunately, she’s met by skepticism from most of the others. Riv is the one who voices hers first.  
“Uh, not to dismiss your suggestion or anything but, it seems pretty clear to me that you are the one who would work best as a decoy out of all of us.”

At first, she widens her eyes in surprise, before she frowns.  
“What? Why me?!”

Thariss looks at her doubtfully, as if it should be obvious.  
“Uh, because you can fly?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“You’re kidding, right? I mean, compared to the rest of us, you can’t just move very fast all on your own, but you can also very easily avoid most attacks launched at you. Doubt this big fella can fly either.”

“But…do you know how strong the gronn are? This one can fling rocks for hundreds of meters!”

Riv nods in agreement.  
“Yeah, of course, but it can do that on us too. Who do you think would have the best chance of evading flying rocks – you in the sky or us on the ground?”

Nadel glances in between them all, trying to find any kind of hope to argue against it, but neither of the three seem to allow her that. Eventually, she has to stop herself and her shoulders slumps as she gives in.  
“Alright, fine. I…suppose that your point is pretty solid.”

The hunter smiles and gently pats Nadel’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be ready to back you up, of course, when we find an opportunity. We do want to take it down, after all.”

Having to wait a while to get some backup isn’t a particularly pleasant prospect, and Nadel already has bad memories from being here a while ago.  
“Going at this thing as a sole decoy is most likely a very bad plan. The gronn are very dangerous and extremely resilient. Even if I attempted to fly around, it could easily find a way to knock me out of the sky. This is their natural habitat, and they are smarter than what they appear.”

Despite Thariss’ distaste for the drake so far, even she realizes that sending Nadel in alone until they can find a good spot to attack from, might be suicide.  
Rax slides somewhat closer then, eyeing the blue-haired elf for a moment.  
“How much body strength do you have? In your drake…form, that is. Can you hold a person up?”

Nadel shifts her gaze in Rax’s direction and appears mildly confused.  
“That is a bizarre question. Why would you ask that?”

While she might be oblivious, Riv looks a little bit awkward and Thariss is highly amused, clearly knowing what’s coming.  
“Well”, Rax continues, “if you are strong enough, perhaps you could carry a rider on your back into battle.”

She is completely taken aback then, almost falling to the ground from where she’s sitting and gasps in shock.  
“R-ride?! How…how dare-  
I’m…I’m not some kind of mount! I’m a living, sentient being!”

Thariss smirks.  
“So, does that mean you can’t do it?”

“T-that should hardly matter! I’m appalled at the very question!”

Riv closes her eyes, raising a hand to her forehead, having known that her girlfriend would make this worse.  
Rax tries to offer a polite smile instead.  
“I apologize for offending you, lady Nadelgosa. I did not mean to anger you, but I believe this plan might be useful for us. If someone, such as me for example, is allowed to ride on your back, I could provide assistance while you fly. I am fairly proficient in a few ranged Light-based spells, which should be able to protect you, I believe.”

Nadel continues to glare at her for several seconds before saying anything else.  
“You’re…you’re serious?”

“Well, I am sure we could create another plan of some kind, but this is likely the most effective one.”

Riv nods briefly.  
“Yeah, I agree. I mean, it’s the most backup that we can offer you, I think, other than shooting from afar. Since you’re the decoy, we don’t want to draw the attention towards us too much. We’d be pretty useless then.”

They see how the drake leans back against the rock near her location and she runs a hand over her face, shaking her head slightly.  
“I can’t believe we’re even considering this.”

They hadn’t expected this to be such a big deal, as drakes and dragons are large creatures and it has been said how other warriors of the past have ridden on them in battle.  
Then again, the red dragonflight were not treated well by the old Horde and had to carry orcs into battle. Perhaps this isn’t as clear-cut as they may believe.  
Thariss is the one to finally break the silence, which doesn’t last more than half a minute.

“C’mon, what’s the big deal? She’s not gonna do anything to you, ya know. Rax is just gonna get on your back and swing her hammer around a bit, or something like that. You’ll be a great pair up in the sky together. You did say you don’t want to do this alone, right? Then stop complaining.”

This, obviously, doesn’t gain her any favors from the drake, who immediately glares at her.  
Riv exhales and puts a hand on her girlfriend’s arm.  
“Thariss, please…”

They wait for a little while longer, to see if Nadel will change her mind, but once they’re sure this won’t occur, Rax gets ready to suggest another path.  
She doesn’t even get to start it, though, as Nadel suddenly responds.  
“Alright. If this is…truly the best way we can solve this situation, I suppose I can make the attempt. I have a distinct feeling that I will regret it, but I shall have to accept that burden for now.”

The paladin offers a gentler smile this time.  
“I am glad to hear it. Do not worry, lady Nadelgosa, I swear that I shall be as respectful and careful as possible.”

Nadel gazes at her hesitantly, before she turns to the others.  
“And what about you two? What will you be doing?”

Riv pats her rifle, which rests against the boulder nearby.  
“I’m gonna sit from afar and shoot at it, trying to find any possible weaknesses. I have a feeling that the lower legs may be that a good spot, as it does appear to be thinner down there, so I’ll be aiming for them.”

Thariss inclines her head.  
“Yup, sounds good. Razz and I will wait for an opportunity when he’s too busy focusing on you two in the sky, and we’ll charge in together. Think we can get a few good stabs and slashes in.”

“Then I believe we have our strategy for how to deal with this beast”, says Rax, sounding quite pleased.  
“Whenever you are ready, my lady, we can make the first assault together.”

The drake needs a few moments to prepare herself, obviously having some kind of issue with this. Whether it’s a personal problem, morality or simple embarrassment, is hard to say, but they leave her be for as long as she wishes to. They’re not in a hurry, after all, as the gronn seems to be fairly relaxed at this time, obviously not going anywhere.  
It only takes a few minutes until Nadel feels she has mentally prepared herself and she shifts back into her proper form. She lowers herself to the ground and turns her draconic eyes towards Rax.

“Well…get up then, I suppose.”

Rax smiles at her, having removed her bag for now, as it lies by her saber mount and she moves very carefully to place herself on the front section of the drake’s body, not all too far away from the head.  
“Is this alright? Tell me if you are uncomfortable.”

Nadel sighs briefly.  
“I believe I would be uncomfortable no matter where you sit, but it’s a good choice of location in terms of what I can handle.”

It does take a little bit of effort for her to stand up, as Rax isn’t the lightest of people, especially with her heavy armor, but Nadel does manage to stand up. Shortly after, she flaps her wings and takes off, up into the air.  
Rax feels a somewhat unruly sensation to begin with, as if her stomach twists around sharply and she gasps. She has travelled within trans-dimensional fortresses, upon a large variety of animals on different worlds, even experienced the somewhat unnerving event of moving through arcane portals on several occasions, but she has never attempted to actually fly upon an living being before.  
She desperately holds onto the spikes on Nadel’s back in order to stay on and tries her best not to get overwhelmed.

When they get far enough into the air, Nadel lets out a roar, almost a call to get the gronn’s attention, before also unleashing a fierce arcane breath towards her enemy. They notice how the large being below gets tense and shifts around much quicker than expected for someone of that size. It puts its one eye directly towards Nadel, about to release its own fierce battleshout, but has to instead raise an arm to protect itself from the attack. Unfortunately, its hide is as sturdy as the stories have mentioned and not much damage is done, more than getting an agitated growl from it.  
As Nadel makes her turn, trying to get away from the predator, the gronn reaches out to swat at her, but just barely misses. They hear a roar coming after them.

While Nadel flies around to get back into an adequate position, the gronn gets to its feet and quickly runs over to one of its boulders nearby, attempting to use it to get the drake out of the sky. Fortunately, Rax had seen this coming and once they’re close enough, she gathers power in her hand and unleashes the power of the Light at their foe. The gronn is certainly not ready for any kind of ranged magical attack and the blinding effect of the spell makes it throw the rock much shorter than it had hoped and completely misses.

On the ground, Riv sees this as a good opportunity and rests her rifle on top of one of the rocks and fires a few shots at its legs. They see small trickles of blood from the humongous creature and it growls once more, obviously being hurt by them, although perhaps not as much as they would’ve hoped. The most major effect seems to have been to merely anger it further.  
As it recovers from Rax’s spell, the gronn immediately shifts its attention towards Riv, or from its perspective, the little insects that attempted to bite into it.

Rax and Nadel both notice this and the drake increases her speed to make another pass, unleashing another arcane bolt, while the draenei prepares her own spell, this one more damaging than before.  
“Taste the judgement of the Light, foul creature!”

A golden hammer appears in Rax’s hand and she throws it, as easily as the gronn tossed the boulder earlier and when it hits, a slight explosion of Light burns into her enemy’s hide. While it’s not enough to actually fell the gronn, it’s more than enough for it to return its focus to the pair. Once more, it attempts to slash at them from afar, but Nadel is just out of range again, as she tries to gain altitude and go in for another strike.

This back and forth continues for a little while, as the united offensive of Rax’s Light spells and Riv’s gun gets more and more gronn blood on the floor. Unfortunately, it realizes what must be done in order to stop this dual front assault and when it grabs another boulder, it’s not the flyers it aims at, but Riv.  
The elves and their mounts desperately jump out of cover and tries to go elsewhere, to avoid the impact. Rax widen her eyes in surprise as she sees it, and how smoke fills that area.

“Rivaryn! Thariss!”

No immediate response, although that wouldn’t be expected either.  
“Don’t get distracted or the gronn will take us down too!”, Nadel calls out. “Focus on our foe and we will care for them later.”

Rax frowns, but nods, realizing that she’s right.  
“This creature is weaker on the left side than the right and is not as good at defending with that arm. Get me closer and I shall make sure to pierce its hide.”

Nadel inclines her head briefly, goes around for another swift turn and then bends forward to increase her speed greatly, flapping her wings to help out.  
In the meantime, Rax closes her eyes briefly, preying to the Light for guidance and strength. Raising her right arm, and opening her hand, another golden weapon appears within her grasp, but this one shaped as a long and sharp spear.  
As Nadel gets them much closer than they were last time, just barely avoiding an attack from the gronn, Rax takes the opportunity to toss the spear. As the gronn have recently made an attack of its own, it is not ready for this to occur and the spear goes straight for its side, piercing the body to half the weapon’s length. Rax feels triumph and satisfaction as the gronn roars in pain.

Unfortunately, this does not last for long. While the gronn certainly was hurt by this strike, it does not simply let an opportunity go by without a smart move of its own. When Nadel believes she can escape, the other hand suddenly comes flying and swats at it, claws reaching its target. The sharp natural weapons dig into the drake’s side and while the strength of the blow would be enough to make her stagger, the claws makes it much worse. She growls in agony, as they spin and crash to the ground.

Upon impact, Rax is sent flying, bouncing against the ground and pain fills her body, despite the armor. It isn’t built to resist this type of blow, after all. Thankfully, due to having sat on Nadel, she took far less damage than the drake.  
Groaning and attempting to open her eyes, the first thing she notices is how blurry her vision is. To be expected after that catastrophe, but she has to fight against it. She struggles, ignoring how her body screams at her for even trying, and forces herself to sit up to see what’s going on.

Several meters away, she sees how Kerashta Rakkan has apparently been dropped and landed out of her reach. She could struggle to go get it, but notices something much more urgent in the corner of her eye.  
Nadel lies motionless on the ground in a very uncomfortable position, sprawled out over some smaller rocks. Except for this worrying notion, there’s also blood running out of her, but not quite the expected one. The blood pooling out from under the drake appears almost as liquified arcane magic, which is still no less horrifying to watch.

“L…Lady Nadelgosa? Can you hear me?”, Rax manages to get out, but has to clutch at her side as she says it. Her body aches by a simple attempt.  
Unfortunately, all she gets in return is a weak hiss, infused with pain.

She’s about to say something further, but a much louder and more distracting sensation interrupts her. The ground vibrates or shakes, but it’s definitely no earthquake. Her gaze is immediately turned away from the drake and instead towards the gronn who closes in on them. Despite being wounded as well, it is feeling far better than Nadel is, and it moves with an aura of satisfaction, as if being smug over its success.  
Whatever it’s going to do now – finish the job or capture the drake – is not something Rax can accept. Her eyes shift back and forth, looking at the drake and towards her weapon. She won’t manage to go for both of them and have to make a choice.

Just as the gronn reaches its destination, raising a hand to deliver the deathblow, what the fist slams into is not the ground, but something similarly sturdy.  
Rax manages to protect Nadel at the last second and now, a transparent brilliantly golden barrier surrounds her, stopping the gronn’s attack from reaching its victim.  
Her foe growls at her, seemingly getting more frustrated and raises the fist for another attack. The impact makes Rax grit her teeth, shut her eyes and groan from effort. It continues to push, trying to break her and it does appear to be working. Rax knows that this defensive spell won’t last for long, and simply using it requires an immense amount of her strength. As a few seconds go by, her legs begin to shake and she falters, falling to her knees.

The situation is now getting extremely dire and Rax can’t hold out much longer, feeling how much her mind is being strained and she’s on the verge of passing out.  
And just a few seconds before this occurs, the gronn’s hold loosens when it is pushed forward by an explosion that hits its back. It stumbles somewhat, but holds itself up with its massive fists on the ground, before falling.  
In a location further behind it, Thariss stands right next to one of Riv’s bags, having a few various gadgets inside, such as the explosive that she just tossed. Smoke billows out from the barrel of Riv’s gun and she displays a satisfied smile.

“Nice throw.”

Thariss grins.  
“Thanks. And hey, nice shot. Wasn’t sure you’d be able to hit that.”

“Tsk, come on, that was an easy one.”

The night elf smirks and shakes her head.  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s not get cocky, shall we? It’s not dead yet.”

Riv nods and reloads her rifle, preparing for another assault.  
“Then let’s rectify that.”

As the gronn gets back on its feet and roars, anger now clearly filling its every thought, Riv fires another shot, taking the attention from Rax, who has fallen to both knees and hands now, doing her best to stay conscious.  
Thariss takes that as a sign to pull out her sword from its scabbard and gesture with a hand towards Razz.  
“Hey, not gonna let her have all the fun, are we, boy? Let’s show that big bastard what we’re made of.”

Razz answers with an eager hiss and the two of them start to make their way through the rocky landscape, being only slightly out of view for the gronn.  
At the same time, Riv fires more shots at it, and it is entirely drawn to her now. However, compared to its position in the start of the fight, it is not moving with as much confidence nor vigor. All the damage it has received has clearly taken its toll and the gronn has a slight limp at this time.

Riv waits, but not for Thariss and Razz to get into position, but for the gronn to get close enough for her taste. That’s when she lowers the rifle and grabs a brown metallic orb next to her, twists the top of it and tosses it right at her foe.  
The gronn, fearing another explosion, stops suddenly and raises its arms, but instead of fire, black smoke shoots up around the area, slightly obscuring its vision. While it gets distracted by this, Riv changes location.

A few seconds later, the gronn has to shout in agony once more, as it feels several sharp objects hitting the lower sections of its legs. When it peers down, it can see Thariss and Razz both standing there, clawing and stabbing at it.  
With a fierce roar, the gronn first tries to kick at them, which knocks Razz back and then raises its fist to smash the other. Thariss had expected this move, however, and quickly dodges by jumping to the side. The shockwave of the attack does manage to knock her several meters further away.

With the attention fully set on Thariss and wanting to crush her before anything else, it does not notice the far deadlier opponent.  
Baring its fangs for Thariss, who raises her shield, a rifle shot piercing the right side of its face, very close to the eye.  
It groans now, staggering around in misery and has a hand up covering the wound. Unfortunately, it does not cover the eye, which was an unwise decision.

Riv smiles, cocking her rifle and lifts it one last time.  
“Time to say good night.”

The discharge is heard echoing through the valley and out to other parts of the mountain, but the anguish unleashed right after is much more alarming. The shot blinds the gronn permanently, even if the remainder of its life won’t last for very long. After having kept itself standing for such a long time during this fight, finally, it tumbles to the ground and the valley shakes even fiercer than what it has done previously.

As it shifts around, doing its best to endure this suffering, Thariss moves forward with fairly casual and confident steps. She twists her sword around, holding it so that the blade is turned downwards in a perfect stabbing position.  
“You provided us with quite a good fight, big guy, but unfortunately, we never leave a job unfinished.”

Supporting herself by holding onto its shoulder, she grits her teeth and leaps up. The gronn only manages to open its bloody gaze once, before the sword pierces its skull, ending the torment.

Thariss steps back, watching a few last postmortem spasms from their fierce foe and then breathes out in relief.  
She sweeps the area with her gaze, seeing how Rax is still alive, and is now doing her best to use the last of her powers to heal Nadel.  
“Hey, how’s she doing?”

Rax’s breathing is heavy and strained, obviously not doing very well either.  
“She will need to be bandaged as well. This will not be enough to stop all the damage she took.”

Several meters away, they hear Riv speaking up as she comes running.  
“I’m on it!”

In the meantime, Thariss eyes the sack lying at the back of the gronn’s mostly empty, and now rather thrashed lair. She moves towards it, opens it up and looks inside.  
For the most part, she’d say that the possessions within are useless. A few half-broken armor pieces, claws, fangs and bones from various creatures, some metal rods and other junk. However, there are two things of interest.  
Technically, one might say it’s several, as there are a lot of golden glimmers from coins within.  
The other is just one object, but far more intricate and intriguing than the sprawled-out coins. The blue cube with black lines and several magical orbs swirling around it, has to be the artifact Nadel spoke of. It is transparent, almost incorporeal, but Thariss can touch it and lifts it out.

She studies it for a moment as it rests in her hand, feeling how magic practically oozes from it. The purpose or power behind it, however, is unknowable to her and the other two.  
Thariss doesn’t really care as she tosses it up and catches it again, putting it down into a small pouch attached to her belt.  
“Right, we’ve got one of the things we came for. Let’s grab some of that hide and then carry the drake out of here.”


	16. Stolen through time

The fact that the sun still rises on this world is something which confounds the elven duo quite a bit, especially Rivaryn. She will admit that she’s not exactly very knowledgeable about the Twisting Nether or whatever is out there, past the boundaries of reality, but with how broken this place is, it would seem impossible.  
Still, as another day dawns, she doesn’t really complain, as it at least removes any fears that it will crack beneath their feet any time soon. While the light reaches their camp, they prepare some food and at the same time make sure that their patient is alright. 

In one of the corners, supported by some pillows, bags, a blanket, and other soft things, sits the pale and blue-haired elven form of Nadelgosa. She was very injured when they had to carry her away, but it was difficult to do so, even for strong people like Raxeen and Thariss, while being a drake. Using the last bit of strength she had at the time, she turned into the much more manageable high elven shape, which allowed Rax to easily lift her up.  
Nadel mentioned that her healing rate will be slowed while not being in her natural form but, seeing as how she’ll likely draw less attention like this as well, it seemed to be a wise choice.

As they finish making breakfast, Rax wanders over to Nadel’s corner, to see how she’s doing. Compared to the armor she was wearing last time, she’s now only in a set of blue pants and a small top of the same color. Most of her torso is covered in bandages that they managed to scrounge up.  
She looks fairly vulnerable lying there like this, occasionally groaning in pain. The wounds she sustained were quite grievous and even though Rax used the Light to speed up the recovery process, she’s not very adept at it, nor is its magic flawless. It would appear that Rax is not quite as used to healing a strange creature like her either.

Rax smiles as she kneels down next to Nadel, the drake opening her eyes slightly to meet those of the draenei.  
“Good morning. I have a bowl with some breakfast here. It is just vegetable soup, but it is still nourishment. I was wondering if you might like some.”

Nadel nods weakly and accepts it, along with a spoon.  
“Thank you”, she mutters.

It is rather warm, but Nadel doesn’t seem to have any problems with the heat and immediately begins eating, albeit slowly. Rax sits and watches her curiously for a little bit, before she thinks it’s time to break the silence.  
“How are you doing? Did you sleep well?”

Nadel hesitates and is silent while she takes another spoon of the soup they’ve made. She does appreciate the taste, at least.  
“A night’s rest did make it a bit better, but I’m not exactly well. The claws of that gronn dug deep into me.”

Rax offers another small smile.  
“Aye, that big one did get you fairly well, did it not?”

“It did, but I don’t wish to praise it all too much. I got sloppy and should’ve avoided it much more efficiently. Perhaps if I had stayed alert at all times.”

The other elves sit a bit further away, but can still overhear the conversation.  
“Huh, think I remember someone saying that the gronn are ‘savages’. Not as stupid as you might’ve thought, huh?”, Thariss comments, with a smirk on her lips.

Immediately, the icy blue eyes shift sharply in her direction and glares. Thariss isn’t deterred; quite the opposite, she finds it amusing. Shortly after, Nadel lowers her gaze, in what they assume to be a shameful way. Losing against a gronn obviously hurt her pride.  
Riv sighs and shakes her head, placing a hand on Thariss’ arm.  
“Hey, go easy on her. She has suffered enough.”

“Whatever.” 

Seeing the expression on the drake makes Rax feel somewhat guilty, and she can’t let it be unsaid.  
“I apologize, lady Nadelgosa. Your injury was partially my fault, as I asked you to close the distance in such a substantial way. I had hoped your reflexes would be sharper, but I should not have made assumptions.”

Nadel simply sighs and shakes her head.  
“It’s alright, I understand. I am glad that we at least managed to get out of there. Had all of you not been there by my side, I’m uncertain what I would’ve done to succeed.” 

Thariss can be heard snorting from where she’s eating her breakfast.  
“You mean you wouldn’t have, because you stood no chance without us.” 

There’s no direct response to this comment, as Nadel doesn’t seem particularly eager to speak with the night elf.  
Shortly after, her attention is brought elsewhere, as she realizes something.  
“Where is the artifact? You did remember to take it with you, did you not?” 

Riv nods briefly.  
“Of course we did. I think Thariss has it.”

Not the answer she wanted to hear and she glares at the night elf again.  
“What? Why did you let her take it?”

“Maybe because the others didn’t have the time and opportunity”, Thariss explains. “You know, seeing how you were down on the ground after having screwed up and Riv was busy being too far away after having helped me kill the bastard.” 

“Do not take all the credit! I sacrificed myself to give you the opportunity to succeed!”  
The effort of raising her voice seems to have strained Nadel somewhat and she groans, clutching her stomach slightly, while she leans back. 

Rax sighs, gently stroking a hand over her leg.  
“Remain calm, lady Nadelgosa. Getting too excited is not advisable in your state.” 

“…it’s not my fault!”

Riv glances between them, not being a particular fan of fighting in their camp either, nor how eager Thariss is to mess with the drake. She understands why, but isn’t sure if she thinks it’s fair.  
“Love, please, don’t make it worse for her. Just show her the artifact.” 

Thariss turns her gaze towards Riv, and while she wants to get pissed, the expression the blood elf gives her is enough to melt any ice that may appear. It has had that effect for quite a while now, which is annoying to her when she wants to be angry.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get it”, Thariss reluctantly agrees and leans over to her bag, opening it and digging her hand inside. Soon after, she fishes up the same cube she located within the sack belonging to the gronn.  
“This was it, right?”

All of the other three women turn to look at the magical item, finding it curious for various reasons. As for Riv, the most interesting part is that she can clearly sense arcane magic from it, as is her natural affinity, but for some reason, her addiction is hardly triggered at all.  
Part of her assumes that it may be because she had an elixir earlier, which obviously helped, but it shouldn’t have removed the possibility entirely. Even if she has sated the hunger the same day, an especially strong source of magic would still be able to affect her, whether she wants it to or not. That this one does not, has to mean that it’s not exactly what it seems, or that it is built in some special way to ward it from such reactions.

Nadel seems to calm down as it is displayed for her, despite who’s holding it.  
“Yes, that is the artifact I’ve been looking for. It has been a long time since I last saw it. I was…uncertain any of us would ever see it again.”

Thariss looks at her curiously, before lowering her eyes to the cube, tilting it around in her hand.  
“Huh. Gotta say, I had expected something bigger or more, you know, impressive. Lots of magic shooting everywhere or like, being super dangerous to hold or whatever. This is pretty tame in comparison.”

Leaning back against her pillows, Nadel sighs briefly.  
“If utilized in the wrong manner, it could still explode and kill all of us.” 

That silences the kaldorei and despite what she just heard, Riv can’t help but smile.  
“Uh…should I not be holding it then?”, Thariss asks carefully.

Nadel snorts.  
“Do not worry, one with no magical talent, such as yourself, could not possibly trigger that effect, nor can you damage it.”

Riv feels herself being somewhat transfixed by the pink orbs swirling around the main cube, and has to tear away from it, to get back to Nadel.  
“May we ask what it is?” 

“I suppose so, yes. It is a special device, created by my grandfather, Senegos, a long time ago, even before my birth.  
The device stores memories magically when utilized properly. Basically, it is filled with information, which can be accessed through special spells.  
The way it displays these memories is in a whole variety of ways. It can provide images, thoughts, texts, or even such things as whole incantations to advanced spellcraft, if processed appropriately.”

Rax smiles slightly.  
“That sounds quite impressive. My people have items with similar purpose, but not something so intricate.”

Nadel inclines her head.  
“We of the Blue Dragonflight are quite adept when it comes to the crafting of arcane items, and my grandfather is an expert.  
He gave it to his daughter, my mother, a long time ago and she used it for a substantial amount of time. She even managed to preserve it during the War of the Ancients.  
Unfortunately, she was ambushed by the Black Dragonflight, traitors of our kind, in a conflict over a century ago. They stole the artifact.” 

She’s about to continue, but Rax tilts her head curiously.  
“What about your mother? Was she alright?”  
Nadel meets her gaze for a short time, before diverting it down to the ground. Rax feels her heart descending.  
“I…I am sorry. I did not mean to cause any harm.”

Nadel seems to tense up for a little while, her jaw straining especially, but she decides to push onwards, letting the group hear even more. It will not make it easier, but it forces her to think of other things.  
“The artifact has been lost to us ever since, and for quite some time, we had no leads on its whereabouts.  
Then, one day, a few decades ago, Senegos had discovered which black dragon had been responsible for the theft. I was sent to investigate, which I obviously performed eagerly, but unfortunately, this was during the time of the conflict you may know as the ‘Second War’. During this time, several black dragons had disappeared into Outland, through the Dark Portal.  
Personally, I could not access this world, unless I wished to use demonic magic and I would never stoop that low, not even for this device.” 

None of them say it, as they don’t need to, but they are obviously happy she did not. Too many times, such things have gone awry.  
“And then you heard of it opening again, I guess?”, Riv asks.

Nadel confirms it with a nod.  
“It was pretty recent for me actually, no more than a few weeks. I thought it was madness, that it could only go poorly for Azeroth if it stayed open but, it was a stroke of luck for us. I immediately went through it and came here to finally continue my hunt.  
During the weeks I’ve spent on this world, I have tried to pursue any traces that this black dragon might have left before it disappeared, but unfortunately, what I discovered was no dragon.”

“Yeah, your first meeting with the gronn”, Thariss comments.

“Yes, that creature you downed had attained it.”  
She smiles slightly, but it is somewhat bitter.  
“It is almost amusing to think that I had considered calling for others of my kind to face the black dragon, and yet he was not as powerful as I had assumed. Or maybe he was, and the gronn was simply worse.”  
She sighs briefly and shakes her head, trying to clear her mind of such thoughts.  
“Either way, I am thankful for your assistance in reclaiming the artifact. I admit that I underestimated your prowess initially, but I am glad that I was wrong.” 

While Riv and Rax are only happy that they could prove this, Thariss is feeling kinda smug instead, but as neither of the other two would be happy about her expressing it, she chooses to focus on another topic.  
“Well, glad we could help, I guess. So, how about that reward now, huh?” 

As it is asked, Nadel’s expression changes to one filled with a combination of surprise and uncertainty, as if the question was both unwanted and unexpected.  
“Reward?”

“Yeah, you promised one, didn’t you? That’s why we agreed to help you, after all, as you hired us.” 

Nadel sinks further down against her pillows and her eyes slowly drift towards the ground.  
“Well, that’s erm…about that…” 

They all watches her in silence for a few moments, which seems to make it worse for her. They’re staring, probably expecting what they were all promised, and she had completely forgotten what her original plan had been, at least after being knocked out.  
Riv eventually smiles and folds her arms.  
“You don’t have any gold, do you?”

Nadel clears her throat and swallows once, being audible for Rax.  
“…no, I do not.” 

“No gold, huh? That’d make it kinda difficult to hire mercenaries, wouldn’t it?”, Thariss asks, but it’s more rhetorical than anything else.

At this point, she doesn’t really have an option, as she’s rather cornered. Probably best just to get it done and explain the truth.  
“This is a very…unfortunate situation, and embarrassing for me, but I suppose I have no choice other than to tell you.  
I had never intended to pay you for your services. I…I lied. My hope was that I would be able to swoop down and quickly grab the artifact, before leaving the area immediately after.  
Obviously, as you all noticed, that did not go particularly well, seeing as how I almost got killed in the distraction. That was never part of my plan.” 

She still doesn’t dare to meet their eyes, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t afraid at this time. She’s in their grasp, and they can easily take her down, should they want to.  
“I realize that you must be angry when you hear this and even though I believed you would be able to take care of yourselves without me, that is no excuse for what I did”, she continues.  
“It’s easy to be regretful in hindsight, of course, but I can see how careless and selfish my actions would have been and I apologize for any pain I inadvertently caused you, as well as loss of a possible income.  
Obviously, I am deeply thankful for what you have done and I will find some way to properly repay you, in time. Well, erm…as long as you promise to release me, of course.” 

It continues to be quiet for a while longer and at this point, it’s getting really awkward, making Nadel wonder if they’re simply being slow with deciding her punishment. Or maybe the glaring is all they’re going to give her?  
However, shortly after, she hears how both Rax and Riv chuckles and she looks up in surprise. This is when she sees how even Thariss is smiling.  
“Dragons, huh?”, she says, shaking her head.

“W-why are you laughing? What is so funny?”

Riv calms down and decides that it’s a good opportunity to let her in on the situation.  
“Well, this doesn’t really surprise us, as we kind of figured this would happen, which is part of why we wanted you as a decoy.” 

Nadel widen her eyes.  
“…are you serious?”

“Very much so”, Thariss says while taking over.  
“Although, we obviously hadn’t planned the whole event in detail, so your injury was not on our list of outcomes. But yeah, we weren’t gonna let you simply slip away without paying us in some way, or at least make sure that you aid us with what wanted too.” 

And yet again, it appears that she underestimated them. Not only are they far more proficient at fighting than she had thought, they’re also smarter than she gave them credit for.  
“But…if this is true, then why did you agree to join me in the first place?” 

“Well, to be honest, we were clueless to begin with”, Riv explains.  
“We both assumed you were honest about needing help, but it wasn’t until we rode towards our destination, that me and Thariss figured out what might happen.  
However, even as we understood there was going to be dangers involved, we assumed it might be worth it to stay, as a blue drake could still be a useful advantage against a gronn.”

Thariss nods.  
“We were after the gronn’s hide and didn’t really care all that much whether you’d try to sneak off with your artifact or not. But hey, things sort of worked out in the end, anyway.”  
She then tosses the cube over to the drake, who gets her hands up just in time to catch it.  
“No coins needed, as we have what we came for. That said, I hope you realize you do owe us a favor now. That’s as far as you’ll have to pay us, honestly.” 

For a time, Nadel is speechless. Not only had she not prepared herself for this kind of display, but also such an understanding for her personality, wishes and actions.  
Rax smiles, obviously seeing what effect these words have had on her.  
“Perhaps this has given you a whole new perspective of mortals now?”

Nadel meets her gaze, but also gives some of her attention to the elves.  
“Yes. Yes, it certainly has. Your generosity is…shocking to me, but I am deeply thankful for it. I swear, this will not be forgotten. I will repay you at some point, you have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, basically, Nadelgosa and Stellagosa are siblings._


	17. Twisted possibilities

Purple and pink, two colors that none of the three women usually have any problems with and some that Raxeen could even be said to enjoy quite a lot, hence her choice of armor. However, none of them believe they’ve ever seen as much of those two colors as they do in the region they’ve now arrived at. Unfortunately, compared to the pleasant ways they can be used by people, the sight before them is something entirely unnatural and makes them feel very uncomfortable. This sensation is enhanced in the way that the ground beneath them occasionally seem to be on the verge of collapsing.

After Nadelgosa had gotten slightly better, the group had travelled towards the nearest outpost, apparently belonging to the Cenarion Expedition. Thankfully, they were welcomed inside and dropped off the drake there, at her own request. It was during this visit that they received a letter sent from a region to the east, which convinced them that travelling in that direction would be a good idea.  
Standing at the border of it now, however, doesn’t make them feel quite as confident in that decision. 

Warm foul winds blow past them, infused by chemical stenches, along with something that they can only describe as decay. This land is definitely not fit to be habitable, not in any long-term regard anyhow.  
Rivaryn is, as expected, the most unnerved by the entire experience and inadvertently, she grips the reins around Razz a bit tighter. She doesn’t mean to do it, but the feelings surrounding her makes her tense, like her body cries out for her to depart immediately. She tries to push it down, away from the very surface of her mind, as she’s sure that she can resist it. Thariss obviously notices this and while her protective feelings would want to reach out to the blood elf, she resists as well, knowing that she can’t coddle Riv. 

“So, this is Netherstorm, huh? Guess the name wasn’t kidding”, Thariss remarks.

Rax has grown rather serious once more, even though that tends to be her standard mode. For now, she also seems to sweep the area with her gaze, watching for possible threats.  
“It certainly is not. However, this land used to be different, just like the other places you have visited up until now. In the past, this land was known to us as ‘Farahlon’, an island famous for its vast and beautiful plains, as well as the dangerous giants who thrived within.  
There was a particular abundance of a type of creature known as ‘Primals’, sentient plant-like beings, who roamed upon the plains. They could also be found within Gorgrond.”

Riv turns her eyes towards Rax, letting the conversation be a distraction.  
“Did you ever go there?”

The draenei nods briefly.  
“Yes, but only once. My duties forced me to stay within the center of Draenor, but I did see the plains during a brief visit, when we set up a Shiihou squad here to help out the locals. There was a small settlement here, you see, which was given the same name as the region itself. They utilized some fairly intriguing technology, which warded it from the Primals. As there were all kinds of resources that we found of use within this land, the settlement was treated as a forward base, transporting material to our cities and temples whenever they could.” 

Thariss glances out over the fields now, barren and cracked. It would be hard to imagine that this land ever housed anything as lush as what Rax is speaking of.  
“I guess this place wasn’t spared the wrath of the Horde either.”

“No, unfortunately, it was not.  
The orcs burned down the vegetation, slaughtered any living creatures found here – including mine, of course – and left it to rot.  
That it managed to stay intact, despite the chaotic destruction of the rest of this world, is both intriguing and horrifying, especially if you compare its appearance to what it used to be.”

Riv inclines her head.  
“It would’ve been nice to see this Farahlon but, I’m guessing it’s not any safer nowadays?”

Rax snorts.  
“No, that would make this journey a whole lot easier. Sadly, it has grown much worse. In the past, you may have been in trouble if you angered the Primals, but that was tame compared to what can occur now.  
Just like Farahlon, I have only visited Netherstorm once and it was a thoroughly unpleasant experience. This land is unstable and danger lurks around every corner.”

“I suppose we can already see it but, is the Twisting Nether related to this land in some way?”, Riv asks.

They only need to look up at the sky, or see the cracks in between the various islands of this broken landscape to get the truth, but they need to know details.  
“Yes, just as the name would imply. The Twisting Nether’s power seeps into the soil, keeping it barely intact. We must stay vigilant and watch for fissures, holes and magical anomalies. Caution is paramount, even more so than in the mountains, due to the possibility of danger appearing out of nowhere.”  
She scowls slightly as she sees some of the buildings far away. They already passed by the bridge, of course, leading into the land itself, and she doesn’t know if it is admirable or disturbing.  
“The fact that anyone has managed to build anything here at all is astounding, but this does not take away from its treacherous nature. Stay alert.”

As she is done explaining, they resume their journey further to the east, as they know that this particular road, if one would like to call it that, leads to the settlement they need to reach.  
Several hours passes by while they ride through Netherstorm’s initial territory, and as they do, they see huge structures in the distance.  
To the north and south, they spot how enormous machines, probably hundreds of meters tall, appear to be absorbing the very essence of this land into them, and pumping out something else, possibly the waste from the filtration process.  
To the east, there’s a gigantic bubble of some kind, likely a magical barrier, which covers up something within that they can’t quite make out, but they wonder if it is vegetation. Would that even be possible here? 

For now, they mostly ignore this, as neither of those things are what they came here for. Instead, once their current journey appears to come to its end, their attentions are drawn towards a completely different type of structure.  
A goblin-constructed settlement, much smaller than the machines in the distance, has been built in the middle of the road. It is sealed off by fairly short walls, turrets placed on top and several guards stationed around it. The trio are aware that the name of this town is apparently Area 52. 

Once they’re allowed inside, together with their mounts of course, they witness a whole range of people, much more than just goblins. The guards here are mostly ogres, but the focus in terms of visitors and citizens, other than goblins, are humans, draenei and blood elves. For the latter two, it appears a lot of Aldor and Scryer representatives are stationed in this region.  
After putting their mounts by the only stable, they move towards the inn and don’t even have to enter it before they run into exactly the person they were looking for. 

Another blood elf comes running, dressed in the same red robes as previously, but now with a little bit more hardened leather wrapped around it, for protection. Kassari rushes straight up to Riv and throws her arms around the other elf.  
“It’s so good to see you again!”

Riv smiles and chuckles, not having been quite sure how she would be met, but this is definitely an enjoyable welcome. After the success of the last meeting, it appears the younger sister is much more eager to embrace her sibling now.  
“You too, Kass”, she says, returning the hug tightly. Soon after, she runs a hand down her sister’s hair and touches her cheek.  
“I’m so glad to see that you’re alright. I was worried.”

Kass leans back and arches a skeptical brow.  
“Excuse me? _You_ were worried? I’m the one who should be concerned! After all, I’m not a mercenary heading out on an adventure across this shattered world.”

“Well…yeah, but-“

“And you even rode all the way here, with just the three of you! That’s madness! I demanded that the Horde lend me a wyvern, as this land is far too unstable to take any unnecessary risks. Maybe I should’ve requested some for you as well.”  
Riv rolls her eyes at her sister’s concern, but she doesn’t manage to properly voice her protest. Kass glances in Thariss’ direction.  
“I hope you’re taking care of my big sister.” 

Thariss smirks and folds her arms, pleased to see that they’re getting along, but also that Kass refers to the night elf in matters of her sister’s security.  
“Don’t worry, your sis is always safe with me. I don’t even let her sleep in a different tent.” 

Riv diverts her attention to her girlfriend and frowns.  
“Hey, let’s not pretend that I don’t protect you just as much! I’ve saved you countless times already.”

Kass sighs.  
“The fact that you have to save each other at all is what makes me worried.”  
She soon notices the other person who is accompanying them and smiles while she steps in the draenei’s direction.  
“Ah, and this must be the new companion you mentioned in your letter. Not quite what I expected but, certainly intriguing.”  
She offers her hand.  
“A pleasure to meet you. I am Arcanist Kassari Silvershroud, of the Silvermoon Magisters.” 

Rax takes a step forward, practically towering over the blood elf, just like Thariss, but her own smile is far gentler. She takes the smaller hand within her own.  
“Vindicator Raxeen, although I do not currently have an affiliation.”  
To the surprise of the two shorter elves, she then turns Kass’ hand slightly, leans down and kisses the back of it.  
“And I echo your feelings for what a pleasant opportunity it is to finally meet with you. Rivaryn never mentioned how lovely her sister would be.” 

Kass’ cheeks redden in surprise, before she giggles shyly.  
“Well, I erm…I don’t recall Riv mentioning anything about a charming paladin either.”

Once more, Riv rolls her eyes, but she smirks slightly as well, folding her arms shortly after.  
“Ahem, do you mind? If you’d like to flirt with my sister, I’d prefer that you don’t do it right in front of me.” 

“So, you do not mind that I ask to join her for a private meeting?”

“I…I didn’t say that either!”

Rax chuckles and let’s go of Kass’ hand.  
“Besides, I feel this was a good opportunity, as most of those surrounding me otherwise appear to be taken.” 

Riv exhales in irritation, while Thariss smirks instead.  
“Hey, I know you’ve been checking me out, Rax. No need to be shy about it. I don’t mind at all”, the night elf exclaims jokingly.

“No? I shall keep that in mind for the future then”, Rax returns with a similarly humorous tone. 

While they converse, Thariss has not failed to notice the other woman standing a few meters behind Kass, being another familiar face. Khroga appears to still be following the Arcanist around, and during this little flirting session, Thariss couldn’t help but be aware of a slight frown on the orc’s brow.  
When given the opportunity now, Thariss waves her over.  
“Hey, Khroga! You can join us if you want.”

Khroga seems to twitch in surprise, but when Kass turns towards her with a small smile, she figures it might be worth getting involved and approaches the rest.  
“Sorry, I just didn’t want to get in the way or anything.”

“What gave you that notion? You’re never in the way, dear”, Kass tells her. 

“Still protecting Riv’s sister, huh?”, Thariss asks. “Or are you here for another reason?”

The orc briefly shakes her head.  
“Not at all. My mission to help Arcanist Silvershroud on Outland is quite a lengthy one, for as long as she needs me. This current stage appears to be quite important too.” 

“Oh, it certainly is”, Kass agrees. “It might be one of the most important activities I’ve ever done.” 

By saying this, she definitely captures the curiosity of the trio standing before her.  
“Then maybe you should tell us more of what you’re actually doing here?”, Riv inquires.  
“Your letter didn’t state much else than that you wanted us to come to Netherstorm. Well, we’re here now.” 

Kass glances around the exterior of the inn where they’re standing and then gestures with her hand.  
“Come, let us get a little bit of privacy.”

Instead of walking inside, she takes them further into the rest of the town, among the people wandering across its pretty thin streets. She tries to locate a sort of alleyway, or at least a corner where they can limit the visibility for any onlookers.  
Once she’s satisfied that they are in an appropriate position, she raises a hand and draws a few arcane runes in the air, casting some type of enchantment. None of them feel all that different once it’s done.

“I have cast a silencing spell upon this small area, allowing us to speak in private”, she explains. “No one can hear us, unless they step within this circle on the ground.  
What I have to tell you is…not all too secretive, but we believe it’s best if as few ears as possible perceive it, until we know exactly what must be done.”

Riv turns her eyes briefly towards her two companions, satisfied that they can hear, and then shifts back to her sister.  
“Well, you can trust us, Kass. We won’t tell anyone.”

“I know, that’s why I invited you here.  
Anyhow, since we last saw each other, I have been working with the Scryers, on behalf of the Magisters. You have perhaps heard the words ‘Promised Land’ being spoken a few times by our kind, and that is a rumor which was spread to us by those sin'dorei who were already present on Outland. I was sent specifically to test the veracity of this claim.”

Thariss arches a brow confusedly.  
“Uh, what? You’re here to see if this land is really promised? Sounds kinda vague.”

“Well, in a matter of speaking. You see, the reason I was sent to Netherstorm is to test a specific hypothesis that was propositioned based on the small amount of information we had been given from Outland before our arrival.  
Some Magisters have come to the conclusion that this land might be useful for creating a particular technique that we wish to develop, in order to solve a problem – our magic addiction. We believe that this land’s unique nature could potentially be shaped to replace it.”

All of them have grown rather silent at this point, while hearing Kass’ explanation. They didn’t think anything as important as this would be put into Kass’ hands.  
“Erm, you mean…so we don’t have to absorb magic anymore?”, Riv asks carefully.

“Precisely. Our hope is that excess magic consumption of any kind will not be necessary, if we can develop this technique appropriately. It is almost like attempting to recreate the function that the Sunwell had within our society in the past.”

Riv’s eyes widens even further.  
“Is…is that even possible?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure. The Sunwell was obviously one of a kind on Azeroth, and held such immense amount of arcane energies, that we have nothing to compare it with.  
However, this land, this ‘Netherstorm’ is very different than any place we have ever seen on Azeroth too, and it gives us a certain hope that we might possibly be able to exploit it in order to generate such a solution.  
That is why I was sent here, as I need to investigate.” 

It's a little bit overwhelming to consider what is at stake for this mission and if there’s a chance of success at all. However, even a small alteration, a minor solution, could mean a lot for their people.  
Rax runs a hand over her chin in thought.  
“Hmm, this sounds like a momentous task. How would you go about completing it? Where do you even start?”

“Well, thankfully, we won’t have to go in blind. The suggestion I proposed to my superiors and the Scryers, once we managed to scout this region, was that we should hit the outskirts of one of the manaforges.” 

“Uhh, sorry, what? What’s a manaforge?”, Thariss asks.

Kass shifts her position and points towards the southwest, in the direction of one of the giant machines they had passed by in the distance earlier.  
“That is a manaforge, and there are several of those on these floating isles.”

Thariss nods slowly, but doesn’t quite understand the purpose.  
“Right, okay. And…why would you want to attack one of those?”

“Because they have already begun a similar research to what we wish to develop, but unfortunately, the machines themselves are being used for nefarious purposes.”  
Kass sighs heavily and looks towards her sister.  
“Since you don’t know what they are, you are not going to be very happy when you hear what I have to tell you.  
Prince Kael’thas was the one who ordered the creation of these machines. The forges harvest magic directly from the air, something which is connected to the Twisting Nether. However, he doesn't do this for our benefit.”  
She takes a few steps closer to her sister, who seems to wait expectantly. Kass lowers her voice this time.  
“The Scryers have informed me of the truth, having found evidence that we cannot doubt. The Prince, he…he’s working for the Burning Legion, Riv. Kil’jaeden is his master.” 

The expression on Riv’s face turns from shock to horror, raising her hand to cover her mouth. Slightly behind her, Rax folds her arms and frowns deeply, being very familiar with the name of the creature that has hunted her people for ages.  
“That foul monster…”, the draenei says quietly. “If he has aligned with that demon, there is no hope for him.”

“I…I don’t understand. Why would he do this?”, Riv asks.

Kass sighs and shrugs.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t really know yet, nor do the Scryers. They did manage to acquire documents which proved this allegiance, however, and there are direct eyewitnesses for demonic presences within their fortress.  
It is a worrying prospect, not just due to his betrayal, but also because we know very little of how widespread this is. What is his underlying reason? Has he kept it quiet, or do all his troops know the truth as well? If it is the latter, then…another catastrophic event may befall our people.  
Either way, me and Khroga will need your help to hit a camp on the outskirts of one of those forges. We intend to steal some of the technology and equipment they’re using.”

There’s not much else she needs to say, as the trio already seems to be pumping themselves up.  
“Well, you don’t need to convince us anymore”, Thariss tells her. “We’ll help you out, both to possibly reverse this magic addiction thing and to kick some demon-worshiping ass.”

Kass smiles gently, nodding in satisfaction.  
“I thought as much and I trust that your fighting capabilities will be more than adequate for our endeavor.”  
She raises a hand, preventing anyone from saying anything further.  
“And before you try to suggest that you intend to refuse payment for this mission, don’t even think about it. You may want to do so, due to the importance of our cause, but I will not let my sister and her friends go unrewarded for such dangerous work. I will make sure that the Magisters send me a good amount of gold, once this is over.”

Thariss grins.  
“Hah, seems there’s some benefits to having family among the powerful in your society too. Count us in if you need help in the future as well, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And no, I don't aim to change the course of history in any particular way. Kassari was only here to investigate the possibility, but we already know what happens with the Sunwell later on, so...yeah, it was solved in another way._


	18. The right soul

Despite only having spent a short time beneath the unnerving skies of Netherstorm, Rivaryn has quickly been able to figure out that the possibilities of witnessing anything closer to normal, like in the last couple of places they’ve been to, are fairly low. In fact, it feels almost like she and the others are back in Hellfire, albeit with more purple and less fire red.  
However, there is a more pleasant element this time around, seeing as how she’s able to spend it with family, something she couldn’t have imagined only a few months ago. The situation between her and Kassari is not yet perfect and there are the occasional awkward moments, but it seems they are somehow both relieved to have their sibling back, which is why they’ve been able quickly forgive the mistakes of the past. They will never be forgotten, for memories can be useful.

After leaving Area 52, Kass and Khroga both rode out with the rest of the group, approaching one of the manaforges, a journey that took almost a day to complete. Now that they’re here, there’s scouting to be done before they can act, which means that they’ve created a small camp in the meantime. As Kass and Riv have not had a moment to speak alone thus far, the younger sister thinks it would be appropriate to seize the opportunity while some of the others are away.

Riv is currently making sure that her rifle stays clean and efficient, having dismantled it into several smaller pieces. Kass comes and sits down next to her sister with a small smile on her lips.  
“Hey, since the others aren’t around right now, I was wondering if we could talk. Unless you’re busy, that is.”

The hunter offers a smile of her own and shakes her head.  
“Not at all, I can do this practically in my sleep. What did you want to talk about?”

As they’re sitting on a piece of cloth, Kass corrects her robes to make sure it’s all on the blanket and not in the dirt on the ground. She clears her throat as well, before she begins.  
“Well, I just sort of remembered that we hadn’t really discussed…you know, Thariss.”

Riv gazes at her curiously for a few moments and then nods briefly.  
“That’s true. Wasn’t sure if you wanted to, though.”

Kass looks a little bit hesitant.  
“Yeah…guess I just didn’t know if it was alright to do so. We haven’t really been…you know.”

“I know.”

Trying to gather some courage, Kass slowly raises her eyes and looks into those of her sister.  
“So…how serious is it? Your relationship, I mean. I’ve already realized this is more than a fling, obviously. You don’t go jumping together into another world with someone you don’t want to be with for a long time. That said, there’s a lot of different scenarios in between flings and soulmates.”

“Heh, true.”

“You have been gone for a while now, of course, and to me, it kind of seems like you were with Thariss for a big chunk of that time. But how far will it go?”

Riv doesn’t stop what she’s doing, probably getting a bit of comfort from keeping herself busy during conversations like this.  
“Don’t worry, I get why you’re feeling like this. Honestly, though, I’m not sure what I would say that our…relationship status is, or whatever. She is good to me. Very good.  
We’ve done and gone through a lot of things together during my stay in Kalimdor and Thariss have only shown to be loving and caring. Right now, I couldn’t ever really consider being with anyone else again.”

Kass nods, eyes still filled with interest. She has met several of Riv’s past girlfriends, but not a lot of them lasted for very long. Well, except one.  
“Is this…the same as with Ash?”

She can see how Riv momentarily stops what she’s doing, as if halting herself mentally, before she proceeds. There’s obviously tension in the air at the mention of that name, but it’s not easy to tell whether it’s for good or bad.  
“I dunno, Kass. My relationship with her was obviously…different. It does often feel equally good to some of the best times I spent with her, though.”  
She pauses once more, but this time to smile to herself.  
“Once, we even discussed…you know.”

Kass watches Riv, gaining a very brief glance from her sister, which makes her widen her eyes.  
“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. Just one time, though. We didn’t really know what to do with it.”

“Huh. And?”

Riv takes a deep breath, which she holds for a bit and then slowly lets out. She had hoped that would help give her an answer, but there might not be one yet.  
“Again, I have to say that it’s a topic we aren’t certain of just yet. I guess it’s still in the air. There’s so much to think about, so much to resolve.”

“Mm, true. It is a very big decision. You have to be absolutely sure what you’re doing before you make it.”  
She raises one of her hands, scratching her arm a bit awkwardly. She’s embarrassed that this is on her mind but, she has to sort of let it out.  
“I…guess you wouldn’t want to hold an event like that in Silvermoon.”

Riv looks at her sister, knowing that Kass is by now very well aware of how the hunter feels about their homeland. It might even be safe to say that she’d prefer to stay away from it forever. Well, unless anything catastrophic occurs, which she isn’t ready to take out of the equation.  
“No, I wouldn’t. That said, don’t worry about it, Kass. Wherever we decide to have it, we will make sure to invite you as well.”

This seems to make the younger sister happy, based on the wide smile she offers. Shortly after, she slides closer to Riv, wrapping an arm around her and puts her head down on her older sister’s shoulder.  
“Thanks. I…I wouldn’t want to miss something like that.”

Riv does her best to return the embrace, although seeing as how her hands are kinda dirty at this point, she settles for leaning her head back against the other elf’s.  
“And you won’t.  
Hey, speaking of which, what about you?”

Kass blinks and glances up at Riv.  
“Me?”

“Yeah. Do you have anyone yet?”

Oh, right. Kass had gotten so caught up in her sister’s affairs that she didn’t consider how this might swing back the other way. Why wouldn’t it, after all?  
“Erm, well…no, I guess not.”

“None at all?”

Kass chooses to stay seated next to Riv, close enough for their bodies to touch, but she raises her head up, nibbling at her own lip for a moment.  
“As with all the all the events in the aftermath of…well, you-know-what, it has been sort of difficult to think about anything like that.”

“I guess you’re right. So, have you been alone all this time? Or did you spend most of it working with your Order?”

“Well, I have done a lot of work, yes, but it wouldn’t be true to say that I have been alone either. There was…a guy.”

Riv tilts her head slightly, both curiously and cautiously.  
“A guy?”

“Yeah.”

“Anyone special?”

Kass takes a deep breath and then sighs heavily.  
“I don’t know if I can claim that he was, but we had fun for a while, I suppose.”  
She diverts her eyes to the ground.  
“Unfortunately, I never felt as if it was going anywhere. Sometimes, I got this sense that he was much more into the privileges of my position, rather than being with me.”

Riv grimaces and shakes her head.  
“Ugh. Yeah, that’s definitely not the type I want close to my sister.”

Kass smiles, glad to hear that she cares.  
“It’s why I eventually told him that we should probably go our separate ways.”

“How did he take it?”

“Not that well, but I never heard from him again.  
I guess what I’m saying is that, I need to consider this a lot more before I throw myself into something serious. Not even sure I can find anyone that suits me. It would be nice to have someone like Thariss, though. She seems to care a lot.”

“She does, and I do the same for her.”  
Riv studies her younger sibling a little longer, before she raises her hand and strokes the back of it gently against Kass’ cheek.  
“No matter who you meet, though, I’ll make sure to let that person know that you don’t mess with the Silvershrouds.”

Her words seem to have had the impact she was looking for, as Kass starts to giggle.  
  


* * *

  
Around a similar time, Thariss and Khroga are about a kilometer away, sitting behind some rocks on a hill. They’re in a lookout position, spying across the area of a blood elven camp, very near to the manaforge.

The orc scowls in thought, her hands resting on top of the rocks in front of them.  
“I have to admit, these elves have put up an impressive amount of defenses so far. Most of it may be magic but, I feel that only makes it worse.”

Thariss definitely sees what she means, as they notice the faint shimmering light of a barrier surrounding the camp. It’s not quite as apparent as they would’ve hoped, but not invisible either.  
“How do we get even past something like that?”

Khroga doesn’t inspire much hope, as she shrugs.  
“Dunno, but that’s not really my area of expertise. I trust that Kassari can get it done, though. She’s good with the arcane stuff, more so than she admits to others.  
What worries me, however, are those constructs. Not sure if you’ve ever encountered one, but they pack a punch. The worst thing is, because they act independently of their masters, but have a set programming, they can keep hitting immensely hard, even if they hurt themselves in the process.”

It doesn’t take long for Thariss to spot what she’s talking about. They’re machines of some kind, created by reinforced metals and magical engineering, shimmering in gold.  
However, Thariss doesn’t feel all too worried, as she considers recent events and starts to smirk.  
“Well, I mean, I’m sure they’re pretty tough, but I fought a gronn not all too long ago, so I have experience with people that have too much physical strength for their own good.”

Khroga looks at her in mild surprise, and then chuckles slightly, making sure that it’s not emitted too loudly. They don’t wish to get any attention from those below, after all.  
“I’ve heard a lot about them and that’s definitely an impressive feat. Although, shouldn’t get all too confident. This may very well be a totally different fight from what it was like to combat such creatures.”

“True enough. We’ll have to figure something out.”  
For now, Thariss isn’t entirely interested in speaking of their enemies, however, as she has something else on her mind. Seeing as how there’s not any other ears around, she thinks it might be good just go for it.  
Folding her arms, she leans back against the rocks and turns her gaze to Khroga.  
“So, you wanna tell me what’s up with you and Kass?”

The orc is clearly surprised by this question, arching a confused brow.  
“Sorry, what? What do you mean?”

Thariss is amused by her response.  
“You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t. What would be ‘up’ with us?”

Her smirk now appears to grow even larger.  
“You can’t be serious, right?”

Khroga looks around searchingly, likely trying to understand what Thariss might be indicating.  
“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific if there’s something you want to talk about. Are you wondering about our assignment, or what?”

“You don’t think I noticed that little jealous look back in the goblin town?”

Immediately after, Khroga changes her tune and quiets down, stopping most other indications. Shortly after, she snorts and gazes out over the field again.  
“Oh, that. It was nothing.”

“If it was nothing, that was a very interesting way to show it.”

“You must’ve imagined whatever you saw. I wasn’t doing anything”, she says, trying to sound unperturbed.

Thariss grins slightly, finding it very funny how Khroga wishes to pretend this never occurred. She could simply let this be but, a large part of her wants to play with it, to see how far she can go.  
“Alright, you mind if I test that? Let’s go back to the others. I want you to look at her and tell me you honestly find nothing about her hot whatsoever.”

Khroga groans annoyedly.  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“What? I wouldn’t blame ya for being attracted. She’s a good-looking woman.”

The orc shakes her head.  
“Keep your interests to yourself. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Of course you don’t, because I know what you actually want. Besides, this isn’t about me. Our discussion is about you.”

“We’re not _discussing_ anything. You are pretending there’s an issue here, when there isn’t.”

She obviously notes how Khroga doesn’t even wish to entertain the notion of looking at Kass at this time, possibly wishing to hide her feelings, or maybe simply being unsure for how Thariss would interpret it. Either way, she’s not gonna let the orc get away.  
“Okay, if there really is nothing at all going on here, then surely you wouldn’t mind if we call Kass over to have a little talk, right?”

Khroga seems to grip the rock ahead a bit tighter and sighs heavily.  
“That’s not needed. She has more important things to focus on.”

“And not because you don’t want to accidently let anything slip or look the wrong way?”

Apparently, the pushing eventually gets too much for her and she frowns, sliding closing to the night elf. They’re both seated, as they have to be and while the orc is shorter, she faces the night elf no less fiercely. There’s a challenge in her eyes, perhaps to display that she won’t be afraid to take Thariss on, if necessary.  
“What do you want? Is it a fight you wanna start or what?”

At first, Thariss is somewhat tense as well, obviously wishing to show that she’s not afraid of the other woman, despite how capable she might be. Thariss still assumes she’d probably win in a pure test of strength.  
With that said, she soon tries to calm herself slightly, knowing Riv probably wouldn’t be happy if they returned with bruises all over them, after a brawl for silly reasons.  
“No, that’s not my intention at all.  
All I want is to look out for my potential future sister-in-law and her interests.”  
Khroga’s brow furrows a little, continuing to glare for a few seconds, before turning her eyes elsewhere.  
“Listen, I’m not even against any possible relationship between the two of you. I might actually want someone looking out for Kass, you know, and you seem like the good sort.”

Khroga is silent for now, not wanting to immediately respond to anything like that, likely due to the fact that it’d mean she’d agree to Thariss assumptions.  
However, she soon betrays herself, letting her gaze wander in the direction of the camp. Kass is somewhat too far away to spot at this time, but it’s the action made which counts. After that, she exhales and returns to the field ahead of them.

“I don’t know”, Khroga eventually says. “It’s a difficult topic to speak about. Not sure I’ve even made up my mind yet.”

Thariss have turned to a more solemn attitude, not wanting to make fun of her if she’s going to be honest.  
“Okay, but are you interested, though?”

Khroga shrugs.  
“What does that matter? Elves act and perceive things differently from orcs. We have different views on these matters and I just…don’t know how I would even approach it.”  
She snorts and shakes her head in annoyance.  
“In a lot of ways, it’s frustrating.”

Thariss smiles knowingly, thinking back to when she was first going after Riv.  
“Don’t worry, I get ya. There’s a lot of differences even among elves, you know. My people’s society are not at all like Riv’s, a lot of it by design. But, in my opinion, your origin shouldn’t determine the end result of your attraction. You should be able to get with anyone, as long as it’s mutual.”

While Khroga may be facing the enemy camp at this time, she has long since stopped actually focusing on them. Her mind is instead swirling with thoughts and possibilities.  
“I see. Guess I can’t really disagree. But, you know, I’m not experienced with blood elves overall. From what I understand though, you are. Maybe you could, I dunno…”

She frowns slightly, seeming uncertain for how she wishes to frame her thoughts. Thariss smiles, wanting to help her out.  
“Give you some advice?”

“Yeah, sure. If you can think of any useful ones.”

Thariss folds her arms, turning her eyes to the sky as she leans back, trying to contemplate the request.  
“Well, let’s see. From all that I’ve witnessed so far, Silvershrouds like passion, but combined with a certain amount of sensitivity. Both of them seem to be stubborn to a certain extent, but also kind, open-minded and willing to adapt.  
I obviously don’t want to tell you what to do but, if you want my advice, I suggest that you make the approach. Display your desire. Not forcefully, of course, but in some way that makes it pretty clear how you feel. After that, you gotta be mindful of her wishes and wait for approval. If there’s anything similar on her end, the situation will solve itself.”

Khroga listens to the night elf, running her hand over her cheeks in thought, obviously not having completely considered it from this perspective.  
“I guess you have a pretty good point. I’ll consider what you’ve said.”  
Shortly after, she looks embarrassed and shuts her eyes.  
“Spirits…I feel kinda stupid right now.”

“What? Why?”

“I dunno. Makes me sound a bit like a foolish kid who’s being told how to find her first mate by an elder.”

Thariss leans her head back and starts to laugh, doing her best to cover it up, so their enemies don’t overhear.  
“Hey, it’s not all too far from the truth. I _am_ older than you, without a doubt.”


	19. Gift of silence

With the success of the mission outside the blood elf-controlled manaforge, the team journeyed back to Area 52, mostly without any major injuries. The expectation of quite a bit of gold coming their way in the nearby future is a pleasant thought, but for Rivaryn it’s even more encouraging to consider the possibility of an end to her people’s addiction to the arcane. That her own sister might have been involved in this process brings her a sense of pride as well, even though no one really knows if it’ll be successful just yet. 

While Khroga and Kassari move to another section of the town, to deal with some business of their own, the trio decide to head towards the inn and get a couple of rooms to sleep in before they choose where to go next. This may have been their plan anyhow, but it doesn’t quite end up the way they intend.  
Just as they wander towards the counter where the innkeeper is waiting, they hear a voice from one of the tables in the entrance room, which also happens to be the dining hall.

“Ah, there you are! I wondered if you would ever actually return to the town at all.” 

They shift their gazes towards a familiar elven woman who approaches them, correcting some of her azure blue hair along the way. The sight fills each of the other women with surprise.  
“Lady Nadelgosa?”, Raxeen exclaims.  
“What are you doing here? We had not expected to see you again.” 

Nadel slowly wanders over to the trio, stopping in the middle and shrugs.  
“Yes, well, I suppose I am not surprised. Initially, I had not planned to see you either, but…the situation changed.” 

Thariss doesn’t appear particularly encouraged, by the look of her grimacing face.  
“Didn’t we get rid of you already?”

This earns her a frown in return from the drake, obviously not an unexpected reaction. Riv sighs and pats her girlfriend’s arm.  
“Dear, please, let’s try not to pick a fight in here, shall we?”, she suggests, before turning to Nadel again.  
“Although, I am curious as well, obviously.” 

She’s about to respond to their query, when another voice joins in. This one is somewhat deeper, with a small echoing effect to it.  
“I suggest we keep this as short as possible, so that I may leave and get on with my business.” 

This person is fairly different from any of the other four, even if his body has a humanoid shape. He consists mostly of tightly placed wrappings across every section of his being, which appears to hold together a brightly colored energy on the inside. Certain parts of the body are covered by armor, with a cowl hung over the back of his head, but there’s no facial expressions or any typical sign of a person. This is obviously an unusual individual to run into, but Thariss and Riv did see a couple of them back in Shattrath.

“An ethereal?”, Rax asks. 

He clears his non-existent throat, puts a hand to his chest and bows gracefully.  
“You may call me Azzim, although I doubt we will become very acquainted. It was never my intention to actually arrive in this town at all, but your friend here insisted.”

Rax arches a brow curiously, while looking at the drake.  
“Care to explain?”

Nadel sighs and folds her arms.  
“Well, as you may remember, you all did a big favor for me and helped me out in the aftermath of the battle. I am thankful for your actions, but I despise debts.  
To solve this little issue, I decided to locate a solution for my predicament and that’s when I remembered how the three of you were looking for some kind of special materials. You intended to use them to create improved armors for yourselves, yes?”

Riv nods to confirm this notion.  
“That’s correct, although only for me and Thariss. If you intend to help us out, we’d obviously be very grateful.”

The drake inclines her head briefly, before gesturing to Azzim.  
“I managed to track down this ethereal and-“

“Azzim is my name, lady Nadelgosa”, he reminds her.

She clears her throat and continues.  
“I found Azzim in another location here on Outland, as I had heard how he was selling some special items which might not be possible to acquire anywhere else. Some of them are even harvested from defunct Burning Legion machinery.”  
That appears to get their attention, by the look of their widened eyes, which satisfies her.  
“I convinced him to come with me and-“

He snorts and shakes his head.  
“I am not so sure if I would call it ‘convincing’ as much as ‘threatening’. Perhaps you dragons have different definitions for social interactions.” 

Nadel rolls her eyes.  
“At any rate, he only gave me two options; either I lift and carry the items myself all the way to their destination or he holds onto them through his little void pocket dimension, or whatever it was, until I can come back with the recipients at a later date.  
Naturally, I wasn’t about to trust such a vague and unreasonable deal, which is why I chose to transport him instead. Basically, I carried him on my back while we flew all the way here and waited for the rest of you.”

The group stares at her for a few moments, shocked to consider the effort the drake would go through just to help them.  
“You did all that just to give us some crafting resources?”, Thariss asks.  
“You’re certainly…dedicated, I guess.” 

Riv smiles and nods in agreement.  
“If you truly have scraps from Legion technology with you, we’d be glad to take them off your hands.”

Rax interrupts any further actions however, by raising a hand and taking a step closer.  
“Wait, I have engaged with ethereals before. Will you require any-“

They hear Azzim groaning and he gestures dismissively with his hands.  
“No, I will not take any extra fee, despite all the trouble I have gone through for this horrible deal. All I want to do is leave and get back to my business. If giving you these pieces makes this drake leave me alone, then let us get to it.” 

He begins to cast a spell, preparing to extract what they need from his stash, but in the meantime, Nadel pokes Rax’s arm to get her attention.  
“Since handling these items are not your immediate concern, I was wondering if I may have a word with you in private, Vindicator.”

Rax offers her a smile.  
“Oh, yes, of course. Should we get-“

“No need. I have a room already, and we can talk up there.” 

As they walk away, Thariss turns her gaze in their direction and displays a smug smirk.  
“Hey, don’t do anything all too dirty together, alright? Bet Naddy is a real growler and you’ll scare the other guests.”

Rax appears to find it fairly amusing, but Nadel gives her a very sharp glare.  
“You are a disgusting woman, kaldorei. I see why you would not have the company of any other of your kind.”

Thariss doesn’t seem particularly bothered by the insult and merely laughs.  
Once they’re up in the right section, they enter a fairly small room, although not quite as short as expected. Goblins obviously built this thing, but it’s not so short as to let Rax bump into the roof or anything.  
Within, there’s nothing else than a bed, a small table and a lantern on top. Rax figures they did not design these rooms with any lengthy stay in mind.

It only takes about a few seconds however, until things change. Nadel has turned around, and is starting to cast some form of spell. She draws an arcane rune in the air, something she does with grace and surprising speed, almost so quickly that Rax can’t keep up. The draenei isn’t particularly knowledgeable about magic anyhow, but this does appear to be moderately complex incantation by the type of pattern she creates.  
After she’s done, the top of her fingers glow with a red light and she attempts to reach out for Rax with them. The paladin is kinda stunned by the entire endeavor and it takes a second for her to react. She grabs the wrist of the same arm and turns it away.

Nadel had practically entered a type of trance, and is therefore surprised by the motion, especially how Rax managed to break it with such precision.  
“What’s wrong?”, she asks.

Rax raises a very skeptical and suspicion brow at her companion.  
“What do you mean ‘what’s wrong’? What do you think you are doing?”

Nadel stares at her for a moment, hesitating, before she clears her throat.  
“I was trying to grant you a boon. A very special one, which you will have much use for.”

Not very descriptive, which makes Rax look around searchingly before she shakes her head.  
“What nonsense is that? You will have to elaborate.”

Nadel breathes in quickly and sighs heavily.  
“I…can’t. It is much easier if I simply show you. Now will you let me cast it?”

“I might be willing to, as soon as you explain why you want to give this…boon to me in the first place.”

“Why? Do you not trust me?”

Not an encouraging response and Rax frowns.  
“This is not about any general sense of trust. I am uncomfortable with strange magic being thrown at me.” 

Nadel rolls her eyes at the cautious emotions of the draenei.  
“I was not ‘throwing’ it at you, and there is no need to be concerned. It is simply a beneficial spell which will enhance your strength in several ways. You will enjoy it.”

Despite this supposed reassurance, Rax does not let go of the wrist.  
“What, permanently? Excuse my suspicion, but that seems somewhat exaggerated for something cast this quickly and with such little preparation. Why would you need to do it in here anyhow? This could certainly have been done in public, yes?”

“It could have, but I did not want your companions to be jealous due to favoring you in some way. They would likely find it unfair.”

Rax’s frown deepens as she is not feeling any better about this situation.  
“I do not believe you.  
If it was really a boon, why would you attempt to cast it on me without any prior explanation? You acted in such a way that I barely had any chance to understand what was transpiring.  
You may not enjoy such an accusation, but it looked more like an ambush to me.” 

Nadel scowls and her eyes slightly drifts off to the side.  
“Why would I ambush you? You helped save me and liberate an important artifact to my people.”

“Yes, that is what I am wondering as well.”

“Well, you need not wonder, because I am not ambushing you, I swear. Now, just let me-“

“ _No_ ,” Rax insists again, this time more firmly. “You will not be doing anything until you explain yourself in some fashion.”

Nadel forces herself to look back at the draenei, a gaze that is on the verge of turning into a glare.  
“There is nothing that needs to be explained! Have you not had any of your mages cast enchantments or infuse you with magic? Even you paladins have some boons.”

“Perhaps, but every time that this has occurred, I have been told beforehand what I was receiving. You have not done the same.”

“I just told you!”

Rax pulls her closer, albeit not too close. This spell is apparently still active, by the look of the light on Nadel’s fingers.  
“A flimsy excuse made up after the fact is not an explanation. You are hiding something, and it makes me both uncomfortable and suspicious. Either you tell me what is going on, or we shall have to go down and discuss this with the others.” 

The ways she words it, practically in a vague threat even if it’s not a violent one, brings a certain tension into the room and the two of them merely stare at each other for a while.  
When Nadel speaks next, her voice is a bit quieter, but her tone is colder.  
“Let me go.”

“No.”

“I said, _let me go_. Let me go, _now_.”

Rax gives a brief shake of her head.  
“Repeating yourself will not produce any different results, my lady.”

“If you don’t…I will be very upset.”

This is getting annoying and Rax exhales in an attempt to alleviate some of the anxiety she’s sensing.  
“You know what will make me let you go, but you refuse to do it. Why is that? Do you prefer if this situation becomes hostile instead? Because I do not.”

Eventually, Nadel’s mask does break slightly and while she’s still clearly agitated, there’s also a sense of desperation to her when she uses her other hand to rub at her own forehead.  
“Listen to me. I cannot provide any explanation, because you will not understand, but you have to trust me. This spell…it will be good for both of us. It is the only way.”

“The only way for what?”

“The only way to solve this dilemma, dammit! Just…let me cast it.”

It is becoming more and more frustrating how vague and nonsensical the drake is sounding, but there can at least be no doubt that she’s hiding something now.  
“If I cannot understand why you wish to put this on me, then how would it be beneficial for me whatsoever?”

Obviously a good question, one of several she has already asked and Nadel is starting to really dislike it.  
Suddenly, in an attempt to overwhelm the paladin, she tries to physically infuse herself with some of the strength of her drake form and puts her free hand to Rax’s chest, forcefully pushing her backwards. Rax slams into the door with surprising speed and notices how Nadel casts another rune.  
“If you won’t accept it in this fashion, then I suppose I will simply have to force it into you.”

It seems likely that she’ll now try to launch an attack of some kind and while Rax is still confused, she won’t simply lie down and accept her fate.  
Unfortunately for Nadel, Rax is fairly adept when it comes to offensive Light-based spells, something which she gathers as soon as she gets the chance.  
“Holy Light, grant me the power to purge this magic!”

Her spell is much quicker to initiate than the drake’s, and when she stomps the ground, a wave of brilliant golden light shoots out in a shockwave, something which obviously doesn’t hurt either of them, but it does temporarily interrupt the other spell and silences any further attempt for a few seconds.  
As Nadel is too shocked by how her arcane tools were wrenched from her grip, she isn’t ready for how Rax grabs her by the shoulder and tackles her into the closest wall. The drake groans upon impact, but mostly out of frustration.

With one hand gripping Nadel’s shoulder and the other arm being pushed close to her neck, Rax glares into the icy blue eyes of the other woman, showing that she will not take any more insolence. As she’s much taller and larger, as well as very heavily equipped, she’s quite a fearsome sight.  
“I will take no more of this! I require an explanation right away, my lady, or I will be forced to take the threat seriously.” 

Being held like this is obviously both humiliating and infuriating for the drake, something which becomes more apparent. Her emotions are practically laid bare, but it’s hard to tell what they mean. She’s embarrassed, frustrated and enraged, all at the same time.  
“You…you can’t understand, dammit! You’re a mortal and one from a completely different world at that!”

“So? At least try to enlighten me of my ignorance. Silence will do nothing for you.”

“You’re-…you won’t-…”  
Nadel frowns and looks away, groaning in annoyance.  
“You…saw some things that I am not used to. Something I cannot allow.”

Rax arches her brow.  
“Saw? Saw when?”

“Back in the camp, dammit! When…when you were healing me.”

She tries to recall the memories of that time, of anything strange happening, but nothing comes to mind. Sure, it was a little bit odd to heal a type of creature she had never even encountered before, but other than that, it looked fairly normal.  
“I…do not know what you mean. Was my healing insufficient?”

Nadel sighs and shakes her head, still refusing to look at the draenei.  
“No, you fool. It was…the entire act itself. The way you saw me, it was not for you. A…state of weakness which should never be revealed.”

Rax is still confused, even when Nadel tries to explain.  
“My lady, you were injured at the time. Of course you would be weakened. How would this-“

Her gaze is now drawn, at least temporarily, back to Rax.  
“Ugh, you’re such an idiot! Don’t you understand?! I was exposed to you, weakened and vulnerable!  
Can your meagre mortal mind even comprehend how that makes me feel?!”  
She shuts her eyes, gritting her teeth.  
“It was absolutely pitiful, having to rely on mortals to save me. That is not how it should be.  
I am supposed to be a dragon, supposed to be stronger and better than others, not some pathetic whelp.”

By the sound of her voice and the sight of her body, Rax isn’t sure whether she should feel angry or sorry. It almost appears as if the drake is on the verge of crying too, which makes her feel even worse.  
“But…why would you have to feel this way? You are not a grown dragon yet, correct? And the dangers we aided you with were some that not even most of your kind would have been able to defeat. Did the black dragon not get destroyed by the very same gronn?”

Nadel shifts her eyes, glaring at Rax. It seems her words didn’t help much.  
“That is no excuse! There are people who rely on me, ones who put their faith in my abilities. How am I supposed to explain that I had to beg at the feet of elves and draenei like this? How will anything ever become of me?”  
She snorts derisively, virtually sick of herself.  
“No, there is only one way. I have to make you forget.”

The last few words gives Rax an epiphany, as she realizes what the spell was all about. A ‘boon’, indeed, at least from the mindset of the caster.  
“You were attempting to mess with memories? A spell to make me forget what I saw?”

The drake is quiet at first, possibly ashamed, before she sighs and feels how there’s no use to keep the charade up.  
“It would only strip you of the time spent healing me, nothing else. You would hardly even have felt it and we could have moved on with our lives.”

The disregard for her safety makes Rax feel more disturbed than she cares to admit.  
“Move on? Are you out of your mind?! It would clearly have been going too far! Do you realize how adversely affected I could have been? It would not be helping either of us!”

Nadel frowns again, sharing in another staring contest.  
“Yes, it would! Don’t you see? When you healed me, you interacted with part of my essence, connected to it. How often do you believe that happens?”

“What? How does that matter?”

“Because people will find out that you attempted such a task, that you gazed into the blood of eternity! You will know the weakness of a dragon and they will use that against us both!”

Weakness? All she did was try to mend her flesh and scales. Sure, it did appear somewhat different, but not immensely so.  
“Who? I do not even know who you speak of.”

“Don’t you think my people have all kinds of enemies? They would salivate at the thought of finding out what you have witnessed. They will tear it out of you and then they’ll use that knowledge against me and my kind! Trust me, it will benefit us both if we simply forget what occurred.”

Rax’s grip has loosened somewhat, although she’s still unsure whether she’d want to let Nadel go. What she’s saying sounds utterly paranoid, and far from what the Vindicator had expected.  
“How will they even find out it occurred at all? No one else knows, except Rivaryn and Thariss. They will not tell anyone.”

Nadel is disappointed with those words and emits a short bitter laugh.  
“That is naïve. Someone always finds out and then they come looking. If they do, you will thank me for what I have done.”

“This is ridiculous. My lady, you are clearly overreacting. If we all stay quiet about this, no one will ever realize. Can we not simply leave it at that?”

It sounds pretty reasonable, at least in Rax’s mind, but Nadel is not satisfied. However, by the look on her face, she seems to have given in.  
“I do not think so, but I suppose I have no other alternative.”

She lowers her arms and even though there was no chance for her to cast anything at this point, the sight is enough to ease Rax’s mind. Nadel understands that she’s not strong enough to force this issue, not here anyway. Part of her actually believes she might be able to utilize stronger magic, one that could make this entire endeavor properly dangerous, but what would be the point? How would that be fair for either of them? 

Rax is glad, at least and finally releases the drake, even if she remains close.  
“I am sorry that this has been so difficult for you, but I hope you understand when I say that I never meant for it to be.”

Nadel’s eyes are currently drawn to the ground, swirling with all sorts of emotions. She’s hesitant to say anything further, but a few words might be plausible to solve this problem.  
“What you did for me…no mortal has ever been allowed to heal me, to see me like that. It just felt…”

The sentence lingers for several moments without a conclusion, making Rax curious.  
“It felt what?”

But Nadel doesn’t respond, not with words anyway. Instead, she groans in frustration, pushing the draenei away and then immediately strides out the door. Rax pursues her, but not all too swiftly, knowing it’s too late.  
This continues all the way down to the ground floor, and the others see how Nadel passes them by, running out of the inn without another word. The two elves look to Rax for answers.

“What was that all about?”, Riv inquires.

Rax takes a deep breath, watching the opened door and the sight of the disappearing drake with reluctance and a little bit of guilt.  
“I wish I could tell you, but I believe that one has more difficulties in life than any of us could possibly comprehend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, yeah, Nadelgosa did overreact, but there was more to it than just being ashamed of Rax helping her._   
>  _We'll leave this situation for now, but don't worry, I'm gonna return to Nadelgosa in the next story, during Wotlk._


	20. Charred connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If anyone has read both Torn and unbound (I assume you're here because of that one) and Felstruck eclipse, you may recognize elements of this chapter. It's sort of a continuation of a certain encounter in the latter fic, actually._

Several months have passed since Thariss and Rivaryn first entered through the Dark Portal into the strange world of Outland and though it has been a perilous journey, they have seen and experienced a lot of new things which has expanded their knowledge and understanding.  
After having traversed through more of Netherstorm, Raxeen brought them towards Nagrand, probably the most enjoyable place they had visited in this entire realm and that is why they stayed there for a bit of an extended time, before moving on.  
Eventually, another letter arrived, mentioning an important event which was about to transpire and an opportunity for them to earn more gold than before. They chose to follow it and travelled east.

Before getting here, they also chose to drop off the materials they had gathered for Bagluur, the Aldor blacksmith they had been introduced to. He was surprised and happy to see that they had succeeded with the task he had given them, but said it likely will take a couple of weeks to get it all done. Thankfully, their new assignment will likely take a lot of their time anyway, if it can even be completed. 

Shadowmoon Valley, a region they had only heard and spoken of with Rax in passing, whenever the paladin was reminiscing about a certain element of her past life. The acquaintance who asked them to come pointed them towards this region, and while they’re thankful for the opportunity, the visit is far from pleasant.  
They have seen corrupted places before, even experienced some of them on this world, but nothing of it compares to this valley. Fel magic practically oozes from the soil, getting into the air and almost threaten to break their sanity. It seems clear to all three that an extended stay in this land is likely not a healthy suggestion. Thankfully, they don’t exactly intend to settle down.

Along the road towards their destination, Rax conveyed as much as she could about the old layout of Shadowmoon, how lush and beautiful it used to be, practically a holy place for her people. Many important structures and towns were built on this ground, and hearing how the moon’s presence was nearly eternal here sounds both magical and disappointing, especially for Thariss. Disappointing because they will never get to see it. What they get instead is this eerily green nightmare, a corruption wrought by demonic cruelty and orcish gullibility.

After several days of travelling through the valley, they eventually see their goal sprawling out before them, although they had spotted it already from a distance, due to its large size. The ominous Black Temple is nothing like the beautiful and soothing appearance which Rax had described of the Temple of Karabor, the place which this area used to be.  
There are still some interesting sights to behold in this region, especially due to the gathering of people on the outskirts. One of the most curious things is the shining blue crystalline entity at the start of the path up to the entrance of the temple. It is the very first naaru which the elven duo has gotten to see, and it is a lot larger than they had anticipated. Despite the bleak and worrying surroundings, the light emitted from this being does help to bring some kind of feeling of hope. 

The other and perhaps more immediate sights that get their attentions are the two massive camps just behind the naaru, which just so happens to be the mercenary group’s intended goal. They’re army camps and due to the amount of people here, it’s probably the biggest congregation of armed forces on Outland that they’ve witnessed thus far.  
The groups are very diverse too, with soldiers from all origins. The two camps happen to be split in the middle though, due to one side being focused on members of the Alliance and the other with warriors of the Horde. In the center, there are some people from the Aldor, Scryers and Sha’tar factions, all three being here to support the other two larger armies. 

With the direction they’re coming from, the trio approaches the Horde side of these camps and therefore run into the orc and tauren guards at the entrance.  
“Halt!”, a male orc in heavy armor says, while raising a hand towards them.  
“You’re entering the vicinity of the Black Temple assault camp belonging to the Horde. Identify yourselves or we’ll have to dispose of you.”

A friendly of a greeting as ever from these people, probably because of Thariss and Rax. Kaldorei rarely receive welcoming receptions from orcs associated with the Horde, and draenei are now getting the same treatment with their Alliance membership.  
“Relax, we’ve been asked to come here”, the night elf says.

He watches them skeptically, keeping a hand on the hilt of his axe, which is sheathed around his belt.  
“I’m gonna need proof of that before I trust your word, elf.”

She rolls her eyes, while Riv fishes out some papers from her bag and offers them to him with a smile.  
“Here you go, sir. Official documents of our mercenary contract with the Horde.”

He yanks them out of her hand and begins looking through the few of them, having to also ask his female tauren partner for help.  
Eventually, he clears his throat and returns to them with a frown.  
“These ones are several months old now.”

Riv shrugs.  
“Yes, so? As far as we know, these ones don’t have expiry dates, so there shouldn’t be any issues, right?”

The tauren responds in a calmer fashion.  
“That’s not entirely true. We can’t stay in contact with all outpost commanders at once, so sometimes it’s difficult to determine if the contract is actually ongoing or not. And with your team being so…diverse, well…”

Thariss sighs heavily.  
“Hey, we’ve got contracts with both you and the Alliance. You can ask them, if you really want to.”

The orc glares at her.  
“That doesn’t help your case, Sentinel.”

It’s hard to tell if he actually knows that this might be a slight insult for her, but she returns a similarly hard gaze.  
“I’m not a fucking Sentinel, asshole.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re not.”

Before things turn all too hostile, another voice interferes, this one being much more familiar to all three.  
“Raxy, there you are! I hoped you would arrive soon!”  
The trio, along with the two guards, all turn to watch how another draenei join them, this one walking in a long white robe with a dark purple Aldor tabard hanging down over her torso.  
“And Rivaryn and Thariss is with you. That’s very good!”

The tauren chooses to address her.  
“Anchorite, are you familiar with these three?”

Irannil smiles and nods eagerly.  
“I certainly am! Raxeen is a good friend of mine, and I know those two elves thanks to her. Don’t worry, I was the one who asked them to come here and I can personally vouch for them all.”

The tauren inclines her head in recognition, but the orc is skeptical of Irannil as well, probably due to her being a draenei. However, she is a member of the neutral Aldor, so he has little to say about it.  
“Very well”, the tauren says, “the Aldor are our allies and if this Anchorite vouches for you, then you’re free to proceed.”

The trio leaps off their mounts and then leads them inside, following Irannil for a good area to place them by. Once they’re done, Irannil immediately moves to hug Rax in a similar fashion to last time they met.  
“It’s so good to see you again, Raxy and your two friends as well. I’m glad you chose to stay with them.”

Rax smiles and gently pats her back.  
“Well, they were much better company than I had anticipated. I am glad you chose to recommend this course of action for them.”

Irannil chuckles.  
“I shouldn’t get too much credit, though. They already seemed excited at the idea of bringing you with them.”

Shortly after, she offers a hug for the two elves as well, Riv looking mildly amused, as she’s fairly used to being hugged by tall people by now.  
Thariss smirks at the priestess.  
“Well, who wouldn’t be? She’s pretty terrifying in battle, making her great to have on your side.”

Rax shakes her head.  
“I was not the one who charged the feet of a gronn on my own.”

“Hey, I wasn’t alone! Don’t forget about Razz’s part in this.”

The raptor seems to hear them and he emits a proud hiss, making the other people laugh.  
Rax redirects her attention back to the priestess.  
“As you have probably already surmised, we received your letter and went here as quickly as we could. We could hardly even believe it when you mentioned what was going to happen.”

Riv nods and looks around them.  
“To see both the Horde and Alliance gathered this close for a single purpose is both inspiring and worrying. You never know what might happen, after all.” 

Thariss snorts amusedly.  
“Yeah, pretty much. Everyone must really wanna knock Illidan down. He is an asshole, so I guess that’s not surprising.” 

Her comment makes Rax gaze at her curiously.  
“Do you know him?”

“Nah, not personally, but I know of him and what he has done in the past. He’s caused a lot of problems for my people so, not really that surprised he’d get into another mess. Guess it is kinda impressive that he has managed to turn almost two entire worlds against him, though.”

Irannil offers another smile for them.  
“As an Anchorite of the Aldor, I do not take sides and have tried to aid both of the major factions here. It has been a good time so far, despite the fact that I do not enjoy fighting. Helping and mending the broken soldiers brings me a lot of joy, so I do what I can.  
My skills are very much needed in this fight and I will not abandon them.”

The elven duo can’t help but notice Rax’s expression as she hears this, apparently being quite proud of Irannil’s attitude.  
“I am sure they are just as grateful for having you at their side, Irannil.” 

“I hope so! Anyhow, I have reserved a small spot for you to make camp, next to some of the other freelancers here. Come with me.” 

They wander through the camp, following the young draenei and even though they obviously don’t take sides either, they can’t help but feel some of the glares they receive from either. Whether they’re seen as traitors or not is hard to tell, and probably best not to ask. They’re here to do what is asked of them and that’s it.  
Before the group reaches the spot where they’ll be sleeping at, however, another voice stops them.

“Rivaryn? That is you, isn’t it?”

The hunter halts almost immediately, feeling something stirring in her chest at the familiar tone. Looking over her shoulder, she puts her eyes on someone she had not expected to encounter in a long time.  
“Ashindra?”, she exclaims in surprise.

The rest of Riv’s company turns to look at another blood elf who slowly approaches them, although she appears to be very different from the hunter.  
Long red hair flows down freely over her back, far past her shoulders and her bright green eyes view them with interest. Her fair skin has a few signs of hardship over the years, although only her face and neck can be observed so far.  
Her body is adorned with a heavy piece of armor, definitely plate, in some kind of grey material, combined with golden lines and blue cloth. The most intriguing aspect of this is probably the golden shoulder pads, which appears to have a glowing effect on them, possibly an enchantment.  
They can see a heavy black shield strapped to her back and one of her hands rests on the hilt of the longsword tied to her belt.

“Long time no see”, the sin’dorei soldier says when she’s close enough. “Must’ve been a year or two now, yes?”

Riv is too stunned to speak at first and needs a second before she can respond, clearing her throat first.  
“Uh, yeah, I think so. Just before I left Quel’thalas.” 

Ash’s demeanor is rather cold, not allowing her to reveal all too many of her emotions other than interest.  
“It’s good that you’re with us. Your archery skills will certainly come to good use against the armies held within this accursed place.” 

“I…will be doing my best, I suppose. Hadn’t expected to see you here, though.”

“I’m not surprised, but I heard you might be coming. Saw you on one of the lists over freelancers that would be hired, but I didn’t know if I could believe it.”  
Her gaze wanders down across Riv’s length.  
“You have changed a lot since last time. I like the gun, it’s quite a nice addition. I remember that you loved the rifles the dwarves used back in the Second War, even though some people said it wasn't for us."

Riv hesitates with her response, not being particularly glad about reminders of her past. Thariss knows this, obviously, and stands ready to support her, but nothing like that is currently called for.  
“Yeah, you’re right. I feel more comfortable with it than I ever did with bows, though, so it was a necessary trade.” 

“I see. Well, whatever you think is best and can kill as many demons as possible.”

Demons? They had heard there might be some of them inside, but they believed that the majority of the groups would be fel orcs, blood elves and Broken. Then again, the corruption might make some deem them as demons as well, even though Rax would disagree with the last of those.  
“We will try.  
You…seem to have changed too.”

She doesn’t mention it out loud, but Riv actually feels somewhat uncomfortable with the gaze Ash is giving her. Not because she’s looking at her inappropriately, but because she is much colder than Riv can ever remember her as. What happened to the sunny young priestess she knew?  
Well, she already knows the answer to this, but it seems to have gone much further than she had expected.

Ash nods in agreement and pats her own stomach to indicate the plate.  
“I had something special crafted for me back in Silvermoon. The design has been used by others, but it is infused with certain enchantments and wards that cannot be found anywhere else.”  
Her eyes then shift to the other people.  
“Now then, perhaps you can introduce me to your companions.”

Riv blinks and suddenly remembers that she’s not alone, which makes her a little bit more relieved.  
“Oh, yes, of course.  
This here is Thariss Dusksong, a woman I’ve been travelling with since shortly after I arrived on Kalimdor. She’s a former Sentinel and a very experienced warrior.  
The other is Raxeen, a Vindicator and former draenei military commander. Her skills have been very useful ever since we got to this world.”

That Riv leaves out her relationship status does not surprise Thariss and she doesn’t mind. At least not right away. This situation is rather precarious and it’s probably best if they move slowly.  
The hunter may have also expected some kind of hostility, because her companions are both form Alliances races, but Ash merely puts a hand to her chest and bows her head politely.  
“It is an honor to meet you and will be even more so to fight beside two such capable warriors.”  
It sounds sincere, although not particularly passionate.

“Yeah, good to meet you too", Thariss says quickly. “Riv has talked a bit about you in the past. Nothing bad, though.”  
Not entirely true, of course, but it is probably wise not to explain any details.

Rax smiles and returns a similar bowing gesture.  
“You seem quite capable as well, miss Ashindra, although I must confess that I am unfamiliar with you.” 

“That is alright”, Ash tells her. “I can introduce myself while we’re at it.  
My name is Ashindra Revenor, one of the first members of the Blood Knight order, our only sin’dorei paladin organization, created after the near annihilation of Quel’thalas.”

Another thing that Riv definitely had not anticipated that she would hear being said from her old friend.  
“Wait, really? You…actually joined the Blood Knights?”

“Of course I did. Our people needed better and more devout protectors, Riv. I stood ready to do everything that was necessary to make this happen.”

Yeah, she’s definitely not the same person Riv once knew. Not that she wasn’t ready to fight for Quel’thalas before, but she would never have made such a transformation and with the rumors of that organization…  
“Why did you decide to come to Outland? I thought you would’ve wanted to stay and protect Silvermoon.”

Ash sighs and shakes her head.  
“I did and it was never actually part of my plan to come all the way out here. That said, my current mission is another way to protect Quel’thalas as a whole, as important actions needs to be taken on this world.  
Our people are members of the Horde now and just like many others, I utilized that connection to my advantage. Aiding them is not my full purpose, however. There are…other things.”  
She folds her arms, considering what to respond with and what she can reveal.  
“Prince Kael’thas is one such issue which brought me to Outland.”

“Oh. You mean due to his alliance with the demons?”

Ash blinks, showing more emotion than she has done so far with the surprise on her face.  
“You know of that?”

“Yeah, Kass told me. We’ve been speaking more since we met here on Outland months ago, and she had apparently received information on him.”

The Blood Knight raises a hand to her chin in thought.  
“Hmm, I see. Your sister was with the Magisters, correct? She must have really worked her way up.  
Well, no matter. I am glad that you know, for you must realize what we’ve been forced to do.  
The Prince is a traitor to our people now, having led many astray in his foolish quest for power. His execution is imperative to coax many others back into the fold and end the shame that he brings for all sin’dorei.”  
She frowns once more and they almost believe that they see her clenching her fists.  
“That said, I knew I would never be able to see to his death personally, but I am confident that the Horde agents and troops we have sent after him will make sure he pays.”

The harsh tone she utilizes helps to infuse Riv with the thought that Ash is much more aggressive than she used to be.  
“Okay, then why did you come to the Black Temple?”, the hunter asks. “You felt taking down Illidan was more important?”

Ash hesitates only for a few seconds before she shakes her head.  
“No, not really. My own quest on this world is much more…personal. It’s about my sister.” 

Riv widen her eyes.  
“Vestarial? Oh yeah, I remember that you mentioned how she had accompanied the Prince in some way. What’s happened? Did something go wrong with her assignment? She’s…not dead, is she?”

Ash snorts sharply, almost derisively.  
“No, unfortunately not.  
You see, Vestarial did not just accompany the Prince, she was a member of the Sunfury order, one of the most prestigious of the military divisions under Kael’thas. At one point, this affiliation gave her a certain opportunity.  
Tell me, have you heard much of the people who call themselves ‘demon hunters’?”

She thinks about it for a moment, and then scratches the back of her head.  
“A little bit, but nothing substantial. We’ve heard some tales, which sound quite disconcerting.”

The Blood Knight looks even more agitated now and she is definitely clenching her fists.  
“To call them ‘disconcerting’ is not even close to enough in order to describe those despicable heathens.”  
The volume of her voice rises somewhat at the mentioning of these people.  
“Do you know what they do, Riv? They are forced to go through a harrowing ritual, one which makes them voluntarily put demonic essence inside of them and fuses their soul with one of a demon. They have to eat the heart and flesh of this creature and then drink its blood.”

They have heard some similar stories in the past, although none which went into as much detail.  
“Wow, that’s…I don’t even know what to say.” 

She grimaces and practically look like she’s about to spit or even vomit.  
“They are abominations, a mockery of mortal flesh that hopes to imitate us, but utterly fails at it.”  
Once more, she shakes her head.  
“They are enslaved to the Betrayer and follow his every whim. It’s practically impossible for most of them to resist and only a handful has ever succeeded. In their minds, his way is the only way for them to fight.”

It’s difficult to determine how much of this is true. Ash appears to speak with such zealous hatred and they can’t know if she’s merely being biased or not.  
“Wait a minute, are you saying that…that they forced Vesta to become one of them?”

Ash frowns at her.  
“Forced? Riv, she volunteered! I don’t know what the hell got into her head, if it was the Prince’s corruption that made her choose this insanity, but she did.  
There is only one way to solve this and that’s why I have to bring her to justice.”

The way she says this and with the look on her face, Riv feels rather unsure.  
“What do you mean? Are you saying that you intend to harm Vesta?”

Ash nods curtly.  
“You’re damn right I am and it’s not without reason. She is practically a criminal now, wanted by the Horde, along with everyone else of her corrupted kind.”  
The paladin shifts her attention towards the structure behind them, slowly gazing up to the top.  
“She is hiding in there along with her master and the rest of her peers. There can only be one solution.”

Once more, Riv widens her eyes, both due to fear and shock.  
“You…can’t possibly mean…”

“I do and I will not be stopped from my goal.” 

Riv searches Ash’s expression, trying to find any kind of hope or explanation, but there are very few. Sure, she can see that this would worry Ash, but to go this far?  
“She’s your sister, Ash. Your _twin sister_.”

The paladin suddenly jerks back around and glares at Riv.  
“ _No!_ She is _not_ my sister, Riv, not anymore. She is a monster, a twisted mockery of who we both once knew.  
I have witnessed her appearance for myself and I felt shame to even stand that close to her.”  
Ash’s hand moves down to the hilt of her weapon, grasping it harder.  
“There is only one way I can deal with her and I shall. If she must die in there with all those other demons, then it shall by _MY_ hand.”

Such hatred she displays is one Riv is not used to, not having seen Ash erupt even towards the undead who destroyed their home. She may admit that she was not by Ash’s side during that entire tragedy, but something still feels wrong here.  
“But…surely this can’t fully be justice, can it? What if she can be cleansed, the essence erased from her body?”

Ash waves dismissively at the suggestion.  
“It can’t be, trust me. Death is the only way to free her now. As a Blood Knight, it is not only my right to deliver it to her, but my duty.”

“Ash, please. Vesta is your sister, your family, the only one you have left. She’s practically my family too and you can’t do this to her! This isn’t right.”

None of her words seem to please Ash, who merely glares at her.  
“I don’t want to hear this from you, Riv. You have already abandoned our home, so you have no right to say what I should do with the remnants of my sister. Stay out of my decisions and I will stay out of yours.”  
She turns and begins to leave.  
“I will take Vesta’s corpse back with me to Quel’thalas and bury her when this is done.”

The group go quiet after she is gone and all they can see is how Riv seems to completely slump at everything which was revealed to her now, like a whole other horrible aspect of her old home was thrown in her face.  
Thariss walks up to her side and puts a hand gently on her shoulder.  
“You okay?”

She doesn’t answer at first, being too shocked to say anything. She has to spend several moments to gather herself and swallows hard before she speaks another word.  
“Let’s…go find a place to make camp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There's[a picture](https://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/warcraft) of Ash on the blog page if you haven't seen it already. I put it up a couple of months ago. Ignore the Argent Crusade tabard, it's for later content._
> 
> _And yeah, if you have read Felstruck eclipse, you know that she encountered Altruis shortly before her fight with Vesta. He was the one who told her about the ritual._   
> 


	21. Their nothing

The assault on the Black Temple continues. The mercenary trio has been present now for about a day or two and have managed to blend in with the rest of the forces, being assigned to a division where it’s been believed that they can do some good.  
While the Horde and Alliance forces are making good progress, due to the fact that the Illidari defenders have not dared to send out more than some patrols now and then, they have not yet broken through. With the walls of the temple being so sturdy and the ability for the denizens within to throw attacks down from the walls, they’ve had to be cautious as to not lose too many troops. 

For the trio, it has been a hard fight, especially for Thariss, who has had to deal with a lot of demons. Being reminded of the atrocities that these creatures have committed against her people has helped to fuel her rage. The fact that these ones are not actually affiliated with the Legion doesn’t matter to her; demons are demons and she’ll happily tear them apart, no matter what banner they follow.  
During the majority of the assault, Rivaryn was rather silent, except to call out enemy movement or to help her comrades in some way. It’s not that she tends to be very vocal during fights, but even afterwards she doesn’t say much.

As they return to their assigned camp once more, Riv drop her gear off, makes sure that Razz is comfortable and then moves towards a seat at the edge of the camp. It was like this the day before as well, and while her two companions realize what it’s about, they hoped that the hunter would say something out of her own volition. It appears she is not very eager to reach out, or maybe just isn’t able.  
Feeling sick of waiting around and allowing her girlfriend to wallow in her own misery, Thariss decides to approach her and stops nearby. Riv doesn’t turn towards her, merely gazing out over the camp just like before.

“Hey, you mind if I sit down?”

Riv waits a few seconds, before she shrugs.  
“Go ahead.”

Thariss eases herself down on the ground, finding a spot where she can sit at least mildly comfortably. It’s really difficult to be at ease in this land though, especially due to the smells and sights. Being sensitive to the chemical stench of the arcane, fel energy feels several times worse for Thariss. At least she can endure it, if she forces herself. She has also chosen to remove her armor at this time, but still wears a grey shirt, boots and some durable green pants.

“How’re you doing, Riv?”

Seeing how she takes a deep and cautious breath before answering, it’s either difficult to respond or unpleasant.  
“I’m…not really sure what to tell you. Am I fine? Am I devastated?”  
She slowly shakes her head.  
“I don’t feel as if either of those apply to me right now.”

Thariss nods curtly, understanding where she’s coming from. Neither of them can forget what occurred when they first arrived here.  
“It’s about Ash, right?”

Riv raises a right hand to scratch her other arm, contemplating her own emotions and reactions up until this point.  
“Can’t really deny that, I guess.  
I…I was watching her earlier, out on the field, trying to work out my emotions.”

“Found anything?”

She snorts briefly.  
“Not really. Guess nothing is certain.”  
Thariss observes Riv’s eyes, seeing how they aren’t just distant, but seem to focus on something. She follows the gaze and eventually finds their likely destination – the Blood Knight herself. Ashindra is currently walking among some of the troops, discussing something with a male orc and a male troll, although it’s impossible for them to hear what she’s saying.  
“She was pretty impressive during the battle, though. It’s clear that she has grown as a soldier and a leader while I’ve been gone.”  
Riv shuts her eyes and runs a hand over her face.  
“Doesn’t actually help with my uncertainty regarding her recent behavior.”

“Hey, no one’s saying you need to get used to it. It’s hard to see people you know from the past, especially if you’ve drifted apart.  
Is she really that different from how she used to be then?”

“Yeah, she is. I just…”  
She bites at her own lower lip for a moment, once more shaking her head.  
“I can’t believe she would want to kill Vestarial, her own sister. It feels so unreal, somehow.”

“Mm, I can relate to your confusion. I mean, you already know of my relationship with Shaerai, so I have a difficult time understanding how anyone could be so hostile with their family.  
Although, guess I gotta admit that those two sisters have always had a very different connection than ours.”

While Raxeen isn’t exactly next to them, she still sits nearby, close enough that she can actually hear what’s being said. She’s reluctant at first to intervene, but Thariss’ comment forces it up through her chest.  
“Not everyone can have a positive familial relationship, Thariss. Trust me, I know what such difficulties can entail.”

The night elf glances towards Rax, but the Vindicator does not seem ready to speak any further. They all have their hardships in the past, so she won’t try to force it out of Rax, as long as she prefers for it to stay this way.  
“Hey, I wasn’t judging. I’ve seen enough of it from other people and I never had the easiest time with my mother either.”

“Good. It is always positive to at least attempt to be sympathetic.  
However, I must admit that I was surprised by your friend’s ferociousness as a paladin. Personally, I do not believe such zealous hostility is needed in these cases, even if they are personal, but I am not unfamiliar with them. I have met other people with similar attitudes in the past and they are always destructive, both to themselves and those around them.”

For a little while, the camp is quiet again, when Thariss has nothing more to say and Rax returns her focus to preparing their latest meal. There are special food tents in the Alliance and Horde camps, but as mercenaries, they are expected to either get their own or at least pay for a share from either of the main factions. Luckily, they are rather well-stocked at this time.  
Riv is distant now, as she considers what her two companions have told her and she wonders what kind of approach would be best. She could continue to stay quiet and ignore them, but is that the healthy path? What if some aid in this issue could be of use? She stumbles too much on her own, after all.

“It’s a little fuzzy now”, she begins, “but I can still recall one of the worst confrontations those two ever had.”

Thariss looks at her curiously and even Rax throws her a quick glance.  
“Oh? Well, if you wanna talk about it, I’m interested”, Thariss tells her.

“It was several decades ago now, can’t remember the exact date. It was a fight, obviously, and a very physical one too. It started off in a pretty weird and unexpected way, actually. I remember that they had been bickering about something trivial beforehand and apparently it continued even when I wasn’t looking.”  
Riv furrows her brow and lifts a hand to scratch at her cheek in thought.  
“Dammit, I can’t quite recall the details of it now. Was it about one of Vesta’s boyfriends or girlfriends? Or maybe it was the military again?”  
She sighs and shrugs.  
“Nevermind, doesn’t really matter. At any rate, the underlying truth was that this entire event had built up for ages. The actual argument that got them going doesn’t matter, because there had been a tension between the two for so long that it had to explode at some point. Disagreements in the past, combined with minor incidents here and there and constantly trying to undermine each other, tends to produce that kind of result.”

Thariss folds her arms and leans back against a nearby rock while she watches Riv.  
“Sounds like a really bad situation, yeah. What happened? And how did you get involved?”

“Well, at the time, I was stationed in southern Quel’thalas. On that day, I had arrived in Tranquillien with my squad for what we believed was going to be a calm patrol and discussing recent activity with our outpost in the area. That’s when we heard a lot of commotion in the town center.  
We rushed up to it and found those two shouting and brawling in the streets, with a lot of people watching them. Most seemed too unsure to interfere, while a few found it entertaining. As our squad was closer than any of the few towns guards, we decided to get in between and separate them. Or well, it was mostly me. I had to stop them from hitting each other and tried my best to end it verbally. I ordered my squad to help out and pull them both back into separate quarters.”

“Were they arrested?”

Riv shakes her head.  
“No, not quite. Well, you could say that, I suppose, but I mostly just held them locked in separate rooms for a day or two, as I had to let them cool down.  
I spoke to both of them in the interim, but neither of them seemed very eager to listen nor to explain themselves. I wanted to hear their defenses, but at the same time, it wasn’t actually needed. I knew what it was about and all I could really do was beg them both not to do that again.”

“Better than nothing, I guess. Did it help?”

Exhaling heavily, Riv rests against one of the other rocks nearby, no longer looking in Ash’s direction.  
“Yes and no.  
When I realized I couldn’t legally hold them any longer, I had to order the release, but felt very afraid that it would continue and this whole mess would just get worse. I mean, it didn’t seem to me like they had listened to anything I said, so, I was afraid they’d both prefer to finish the job. Their next encounter might even have them trying to actively kill each other and I prepared myself for this outcome.”  
She snorts briefly, almost amusedly.  
“I actually spoke to my superior officer, asked her if it would be possible to prevent them from meeting any time soon, but she told me we couldn’t do that, not if we wanted to avoid getting into trouble. I didn’t have enough backing in my belief that it would get worse, only my own gut feeling. And just like I had feared, they did encounter each other again.”

Momentarily, Thariss decides to look at Ash once more, as the paladin continues on her route, this time wandering over to a camp of Aldor representatives. She will admit that the blood elf is quite a majestic and beautiful sight. She has an elegance to her that would likely be very appealing, but Thariss is deterred by her own instincts. It’s not just that she saw Ash fighting with Riv the other day, because there’s a hint of the truth below the surface, an underlying coldness which can’t be denied. She wonders if others see it, or if it’s just her, Rax and Riv.

“As they’re both still around, the next fight didn’t turn out to be very deadly then.”

“Well, yeah, because it wasn’t a fight. When they ran into each other again, it ended…unexpectedly.  
I was there once more, but chose to observe from afar this time, not wanting them to know I was ready to do something in case things got really bad.  
Ash merely looked at Vesta for a few seconds, as if she was getting ready to act and then leaned forward. She placed her hands on Vesta’s cheeks, tilted her head upwards and kissed her sister’s forehead, hugged her tightly and apologized. Vesta mumbled something unintelligible in return and they stood like that for a while.”

Rax smiles gently when she looks over at Riv.  
“Sounds like they made the right choice.”

Riv’s expression appears to have softened slightly, even if there’s still a glum edge to her.  
“That whole ordeal taught me something valuable about those two. It showed me that there was always a limit, somewhere that neither of them would cross. Their love for each other was too strong to allow them to actually hurt their sister to such a dangerous extent. I remember how good it felt to realize this, how relieved I was. It meant that, no matter how much they fight, they are still family.”  
Immediately after she says this, her expression grows more solemn and worried again.  
“It makes me wonder, has that broken now? Did the Scourge shatter it somehow or did I simply underestimate them?”  
She groans in frustration.  
“I feel like such an idiot.”

Both of the other women feel for her, understanding her in their own ways.  
“Well, I do not know either of them but, perhaps it was your presence that soothed them somehow?”, Rax suggests. “You obviously knew them both so very well that they may have taken it for granted.”

Not an entirely unreasonable belief, but Riv doesn’t seem convinced.  
“I’m not so sure of that myself. I wasn’t always around to break them apart and I know that they had fights even without me.”

Thariss nods, losing interest in watching the woman who has been hurting her girlfriend and instead decides to offer some of her own advice.  
“Personally, I believe that Ash has simply lost hope. I know how hard the destruction of Quel’thalas hit you, and it seems likely that she has been too adversely affected on a mental level.  
And who can blame her? She lost friends, family, colleagues and her home.”

Riv shifts her gaze to Thariss, not wanting to deny what has been told, but she seems unsure.  
“Yeah but, so did I.”

“Of course, but you both sought solace elsewhere, right? You went to Kalimdor eventually, met up with me and found a way to live your life differently, while she sought safety among her people and wanted to pay that support back by serving them.  
And then when things are finally being rebuilt, where does Vesta go? She turns to something which both of them should fucking hate. With all she has gone through, combined with the zealous path she’s on, I’m not surprised that she has lashed out in such a destructive way.”

Not being able to help herself, Riv looks over to Ash again, seeing how she leaves the Aldor to discuss something with a few Scryers instead. A stray wind blows past them, reaching Ash’s hair and makes a few of the red strands dance over her face, forcing Ash to push them away in annoyance. In the past, Riv used to run her fingers through that long hair, wash it when they shared a bath, nuzzle in it when they were going to sleep together and sometimes tug at it when they were both engaged in-  
She shuts her eyes, not wanting to think any further of those days. It’s too painful.

“I see what you mean and I don’t want this to continue. I want to help her but, I don’t know how. What if she rejects anything I offer?”

Thariss leans forward a bit, putting a hand on Riv’s closest leg.  
“Well yeah, of course she will. She’s got this belief now that she doesn’t need anyone’s help, that she knows what’s best, even when that’s totally wrong.  
I’m not an expert, Riv, but from where I’m standing, it looks like she needs to know that there’s different roads in life that she can travel, that this hatred she keeps holding onto isn’t what will save her and that it’s actually killing who she is.”

“I know and I agree, but how?”

She shrugs.  
“You know her best, so I can’t tell you that. However, speaking to her might work. Like, talk to her about what she’s been doing and compare it to what you’ve been through in the past year or two.  
I mean, weren’t you the same at one point? Didn’t you also believe that everything was lost and life was too miserable to trust anything? And then you came to Kalimdor.”  
And found hope, Riv realizes, but doesn’t say it. Doesn’t need to.  
“I dunno, talk about our relationship maybe, show her how it helped you cope with the past.”

Opening her eyes, Riv looks towards Thariss, studying her girlfriend with interest and finding herself quite fascinated by how much wisdom she seems to hold onto.  
“Well…you’re right, it worked for me, but I wonder if it will do for Ash. If I tell her about all the positive parts of my life, of all the joy I’ve felt as of late, what if it just makes it worse for her? It might make her see that she has nothing.”

“Yeah, maybe, but it also might open her eyes to the possibilities of another life and to give Vesta a chance. Kass gave you one, right?  
It’s your choice, babe, but it’s at least worth a shot, isn’t it? What have you got to lose?”

Riv continues to stare at Thariss, looking into the slightly glowing white eyes, which she has been able to find such comfort in during the past year or more. While some might say that the two of them are so different, she knows how untrue it really is, and how she has almost never felt this connected to anyone before. Almost.  
“Everything and nothing, I guess.”


	22. Ignored lies of truth

With the sound of distant thunder, the smell of the corrupted soil beneath and the lingering doubt in the core of her mind, Rivaryn approaches a set of tents on the outskirts of the Horde camp, which happens to be one of the most stylishly crafted quarters in this area. It probably comes naturally to the sin’dorei and should perhaps do so for Riv as well, but she doesn’t really feel at home there anymore, even with the red cloth and the golden linings which should be so familiar. They are no more than a reminder now, of all her failings and misery. 

It’s been a day since Riv’s discussion with Thariss and Raxeen, a conversation which made her consider how she may have approached the situation in the wrong way and how she might be able to fix it if she actually puts in the effort. She knows Ashindra, has done so for decades and despite certain changes in their behavior, there’s no way they’re that different, right? There has to be some unifying element, some notion of kinship still apparent that she ignored earlier. Either way, she’s going to try to find it.

When she approaches the tent, she is stopped at first by the guards outside, but manages to convince them to give her a chance. The fact that she is at least sin’dorei probably helps.  
Within, she sees a bunch of Blood Knights gathered, leaning over a table with maps, documents and some minor magical items, discussing plans for the next proper assault on the temple. Ash is obviously one of them, still wearing that armor. Riv can’t help but feel like it suits her in its majestic and powerful display, combined with the comforting presence of the Light, even though she knows it probably has other imbued elements. Compared to some of the others, she does not wear the black and red tabard of their Order, something that Riv doesn’t quite understand, but she could probably guess.

The guard who accompanied her inside remains quiet, probably waiting for an opportunity, but Riv doesn’t know how long that’ll be and takes matters into her own hands.  
“Ash?”

The elves around the table all look surprised as they turn to the entrance, except for the woman herself, who still shows her back. Riv isn’t entirely certain, but there’s a tension surrounding Ash, probably irritation built up over having to face her ex again. If she could, she’d likely erupt in here and shout at the hunter, but that would only cast doubt upon her.  
“What is it, Rivaryn?”

Riv notices the frown she’s receiving from the guard, probably annoyed at her for speaking out of turn, but she doesn’t care.  
“I wanted to speak with you.”

Ash still chooses not to look at her, eyes drawn to the map.  
“Now?”

“Yes. It’s…important.” 

A few seconds linger in silence, creating an awkward state not just for the two of them, but everyone else inside. By the look on their faces, Riv can see that most of them probably doesn’t know her and that’s not news to her. She was never a famous member of their society and only Farstriders, as well as possibly some in the noble circle, actually knew her name. She doubts Ash has ever talked about her and that certainly wouldn’t be necessary. In fact, Riv would prefer if she hadn’t.

“Very well, if there is no other option, then I will give you the opportunity.”  
She pushes herself away from the table and turns to gaze at her companions.  
“If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I need to take care of this.”

One of the other women in the group, with blue-grey armor and brown, possibly auburn hair, turns to look at Ash. Riv feels like she recognizes her somehow. Wasn’t she a priestess before? Liadrin or something?  
At any rate, she views Riv skeptically, before she glances at Ash.  
“Will you require an escort, Revenor?”

“No, that won’t be necessary, my lady.”  
Ash doesn’t say anything else and she turns around to approach Riv, but doesn’t actually look at her. She merely motions for the hunter to follow and once they’re outside, she strides in a random direction of the camp, with no goal in mind.  
“Don’t waste my time”, she warns the hunter quietly.

Riv is a little bit unsure, but she follows and folds her arms in the process.  
“Could we maybe…go somewhere private?”

“No, we cannot. You can still walk and talk, correct? That’s what we’ll do here, if you actually want a conversation with me.”

So, no compromise being made or any understanding offered. Not that Riv expected any but, it’s good to know what page they’re on at least. Makes her realize just what a hurdle she has to cross. Thankfully, the conversation is held in Thalassian, which most of the other Horde races don’t understand.  
Neither of them really notice yet, but Thariss is in the vicinity as well, watching them from afar, being there to follow them around just in case.  
“Well, I’ll do my best to explain, I guess”, Riv tells her and takes a deep breath, before she really gets into the heart of the matter.  
“You and I, we’ve…been through a lot together, right? Not just recently, but in the distant past. We’ve heard and seen the same crap, went through a lot of the same systems in life to get where we are today.”

Ash snorts and shakes her head. Riv is unsure whether the noise is from amusement or derision.  
“So, this is going to be your attempt to change my mind, huh? I suppose I should’ve realized this would come.”

Doesn’t sound like she has any interest in it, but she lets Riv continue at least. The hunter tries to use a somewhat quieter tone, though. There may not be anyone too close to them at this time, but they haven’t left the vicinity of the camp, meaning there are still some elven soldiers nearby that could overhear them.  
“I’m just worried for you, Ash, due to recent developments.”

A slight frown forms on the paladin’s brow.  
“So worried that you chose to leave me behind?”

Riv closes her eyes, having known that it would become an issue.  
“That…may have been a mistake, I realize that now. Doesn’t mean I stopped caring about you.  
You and I both went through horrid things during the Scourge invasion. The same destruction, the same loss, the same horrifying realizations of how vulnerable we all are. What we lost is on quite a similar level and I don’t think that can or should be denied. It can be…overwhelming.”  
So far, Ash isn’t protesting this notion either. That might change.  
“I know how difficult it must be, but even if it is hard, I do believe it’s something that must be struggled with, to conquer the fear of facing the reality of those horrors. I believe happiness can be attained once more, because it’s something I managed to find later on.”

Ash finally chooses to glance at her, and arches her brow skeptically.  
“What are you talking about?”

“You remember Thariss, right? The night elf you saw earlier? Well, she’s not just my companion or mercenary partner. She’s…my girlfriend, Ash. We’ve been together for a while now.” 

Not only is the paladin actually looking at her now, but this revelation makes Ash stop and turn her attention fully to Riv, the shock being apparent on her expression.  
“Wh-what? Your girlfriend? When…when did this happen?”

Riv follows suit and halts not all too far away, although she has to clear her throat somewhat. She wants to remain focused and fully prepared for this, hoping it won’t further ruin the situation.  
“As you probably remember, I disappeared to Kalimdor together with the rest of the sin’dorei expedition quite a while ago now. While there, I got into some trouble with the kaldorei at first, Thariss included, but we managed to mend that situation by talking to each other. Over time, we gradually grew closer and closer, until things turned more…intimate. We’ve been together ever since.”

Ash stares at Riv, her eyes moving back and forth as to search the other elf’s reaction for clues and more details.  
“I…don’t know what to say. You’re romantically involved with a kaldorei?”

“Yes. Is that strange?”

“Well, yeah, or at least I think so. This is something I never expected to happen, least of all to you. Wouldn’t have thought it was possible for any of us.”

Riv sighs, having to admit that she already figured she would encounter this type of attitude from her people. She knows what the general opinion are of their ‘distant cousins’.  
“Look, I know what people say about them, but it’s not true. The kaldorei are a good and noble people, with grace, strength and wisdom which few others can match. There are a lot of similarities between our two people, though, even if prejudice makes us ignore it.” 

Ash raises a hand to show that she should stop.  
“Wait, no, that’s not what I meant. I’m not saying that I believe they’re savages or whatever, nor that they can’t possibly love one of us. I respect the kaldorei and their abilities. From all I’ve seen thus far, they are a noble people and I know they’re capable of a lot of feats that we’re not.  
I simply believed that they would never return the same gesture for us. You can’t deny that there’s a lot of prejudice aimed towards us too.” 

She’s actually about to challenge this notion, but is quickly reminded of the things she faced when accompanying her girlfriend within kaldorei lands. After that first prisoner scenario, they didn’t act openly hostile against her, but there was very always suspicion and mistrust, except in the case of Thariss’ family.  
“Okay, you may be right on some level, but Thariss is different, much more understanding than most. Part of that may be due to the difficulties she has faced with her people as well, but that only helps to bring the two of us closer. We are really happy together, Ash, more so than I’ve been in years.”

For a short time, it seemed as if she was making some progress, but with the last sentence, she notices how Ash begins to frown again and looks away. Was that jealousy she revealed, or just Riv’s imagination?  
Shortly after, Ash begins to walk again.  
“What’s your point?”

Riv continues, doing her best to keep up with her old friend.  
“Well, I mean…it’s just uh-  
What I was trying to say earlier, is that, this…this whole thing is kinda-“  
She clearly stumbles here, being distracted by the fact that she may have screwed up again. No, she can’t lose focus or doubt herself.  
“My point is that this doesn’t have to be your whole purpose, Ash. There are other paths in life, other ways to grow. I know how much the last few years have hurt you and how bad it must’ve been to hear of Vesta’s choice, but it doesn’t have to be this way. You don’t have to do this.”

Whatever development she managed to build earlier, is clearly drifting off now. Ash merely raises her hand to wave it dismissively.  
“You can stop this nonsense now, Riv. I’ve already made up my mind.”

“How can you make up your mind when you don’t know what other options are available to you?”

“Because I know who I am and what I want. I don’t need your overly positive garbage and imagined scenarios to realize what must be done.”

Riv sighs.  
“But this isn’t just about me or her, Ash, it’s about you. Do you even realize what’s going to happen if-“

 _“Enough!”_ , Ash calls out while swirling around to face the hunter. She takes a few steps closer to Riv and keeps a hardened frown towards the slightly taller woman.  
“I’ve had enough of this conversation, Riv, and I don’t want to hear any more of it. Perhaps you can do such frivolous things as leaving everything you have ever known behind and sleeping with whomever you want, but this can’t be applied to everyone. Not everyone has that luxury, not everyone is as careless with life as you. Some of us have responsibilities and standards to live up to.”

Riv is shocked at first, not having expected to face such a fierce reaction from her. Sure, she may have anticipated some kind of initial dismissal, but Ash is now insulting her as well.  
“That’s…that’s not fair! I used to have responsibilities too, and you know this.”

“Ones that you left behind.”

“Not without reason! I had lost everything I knew, just like most of our people and I wasn’t the only one who chose to go elsewhere. This decision wasn’t made without care. I simply couldn’t stay in Quel’thalas.”

Ash snorts.  
“And instead you chose to leave us, to desert instead of helping out. How is that not irresponsible?”

“What was I supposed to do then? Stick around and let my mind slowly destroy itself out of misery and self-contempt? You don’t understand how-“

Instead of letting her continue, Ash holds up another hand to interrupt her and turns away.  
“I don’t want to hear it, Riv!  
You abandoned Quel’thalas and our people in our most dire of times. You abandoned _me_.”  
She takes a moment to pause, swallowing, before she proceeds with more determination.  
“If you want to pretend that everything is better now, you can be delusional on your own. I do much better without you.” 

Ash lowers the hand and doesn’t give Riv another gaze as she strides forward once more, creating further distance between them.  
It is at this point a scenario is presented for the hunter, one where she has to make a decision. Her mind and reluctance is telling her what her only option is: leave it be. Give up, let Ash go and return to the others. She can simply get back into Thariss’ strong, supportive arms and forget that this ever happened. They could sail to Kalimdor, continue their lives as usual and never have to give this whole situation another thought. It is comforting and a concept that she dearly wants to indulge.  
But she can’t. Not if she listens to her gut, her heart. It screams at her that if she lets this go now, then everything she has built, everything she has believed of herself will be torn apart and she will cast her very soul into the void. The changes aren’t what made her who she is, but the future combined with the past. It can’t be discarded.

She suddenly pursues Ash instead, hurrying to catch up with her and returns to the paladin’s side. Immediately, she sees how a scowl crawls back on Ash’s brow, her hands clenching further.  
“I did _not_ simply abandon my home, Ash, and you know this. I would never be that crass, that foolish. Don’t even pretend that you think this way.”

Ash snorts, clearly in a derisive manner this time.  
“You have an interesting way to show it.”

“I had a lot to deal with! You didn’t see nor hear of what happened to me back then!” 

“Yeah, sure you did, but so did everyone else. You were never special and the only difference is that none of us ran away.” 

Riv raises her hand to seize Ash’s shoulder.  
“Ash, listen to me-“

The paladin shifts the position of her shoulder and shrugs the hand off, taking a step back.  
“I’m not interested in more of your cowardly excuses, Riv! Keep them to yourself, traitor.” 

And that is the final straw, the last of the snide comments from Ash that she can take. She has had enough.  
Riv raises her hand, closing the distance between them and before the paladin can fully react, she swings her arm around and backhand slaps Ash. The motion is done so smoothly and with such precision that Ash isn’t even ready for it. The fact that they have rarely ever fought physically at all enhances the doubtful assumption, which is why she is too stunned to defend herself.  
The impact is both hard and loud, sending pain rippling across Ash’s skin and the sound being heard among this entire section of the camp, getting a lot of attention. 

Before Ash can react in any other way, Riv puts her hands on both of Ash’s shoulders and pushes her backwards, tackling her into the closest rock wall.  
Seeing it happening makes several Horde guards move to pull them apart, but Thariss hurries after them and gets in between, not letting anyone approach. She informs the guards that those two are old friends and how this issue is very personal. It cannot and should not be interfered with.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”, Riv shouts, making Ash look at her while still trying to touch her cheek, continuing to feel the pain.  
"What happened to the Ash I once knew?! Where is the priestess who believed that the Light is everywhere and everyone deserves a second chance?!”

The shock and pain of her friend actually hitting her is slowly starting to disappear and while she can hear what she’s being told, Ash has to actually rebuild her defenses too. She doesn’t push Riv away.  
“She died in the Scourge, Riv. Just like everything else!”

“No! I don’t believe that! If this was true, your passion wouldn’t still be here!”

Ash clenches her hands again, wishing to intensify her glare to prove how wrong Riv is, that she has changed from who she was, but it doesn’t get that far. Instead, she hesitates.  
“I…I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Don’t want to? That’s not like you, Ash. That’s not who you are. You’ve always spoken freely, no matter what.”

“That was _years_ ago now, before the Scourge. You think you know me, but you know nothing.” 

Riv’s own frown deepens and she grips Ash tighter, although as she’s still holding onto the armor, she mostly squeezes the plate.  
“You’re lying or at least hoping to ignore the truth. Tell me what happened, Ash. Why have chosen to do this? What’s the real reason?  
And don’t pretend that I don’t know, because I’ve been friends with you and Vesta for decades. I know you better than anyone.”

Ash shuts her eyes and shakes her head as much as she can in this position.  
“You don’t understand, Riv, you never will! Your rose-tinted view of the world is the fucking lie! I don’t know where that innocence came from, but you are wrong.”

More snide comments, increasing Riv’s rage. She’s tired of being looked down upon, tired of Ash doing her best to separate them.  
“You don’t fucking get it, do you?!”  
She puts her hand on Ash’s cheeks, which makes the paladin open her eyes and locks their gazes together.  
“You want to hear some truth? You want to hear the grim reality that you think I’m so ignorant of?  
_I_ killed my parents, Ash.”  
They stare at each other for several moments, letting the bright green ones widen in disbelief.  
“Do you understand me now? _I. Fucking. Killed them.”_

“W-what? What are you-“

She stops when Riv shakes her by the shoulders again, pushing her into the wall once more.  
“Are you listening?! I killed them both, Ash, during the suns-damned invasion! If anyone should understand the hardships of life, it’s _ME!”_

Ash’s eyes look away both in horror and in some kind of hope to search for the truth. Or perhaps the convenient lie.  
“But…that’s not-…why?”

“They betrayed Quel’thalas by aiding Dar’Khan Drathir to weaken Ban’dinoriel at the border. Do you understand? They let the undead past our walls! They were willing to let our people die!”

“That’s…that’s not possible.”

Riv groans and grimaces.  
“Shut up. Are you stupid? It is possible and they did it! How did you think Dar’khan succeeded with his task so easily? You honestly think he was alone? If you do, then you really are an idiot!”  
She sighs, feeling how the steam inside of her is starting to slowly tear her apart, but she can’t stop.  
“No, they helped him out, along with several more traitors and during that time, my squad of Farstriders managed to locate them.  
I spoke to them, attempted to convince them to come back to us. They didn’t listen to me, refused to see reason. I had only one recourse, one way that could hopefully do something to save us all. I ordered their destruction. I watched my own parents die, Ash, in hopes of saving Quel’thalas. And it failed.”

Finally feeling how her strength is diminishing, how her anger is dispersing and how she’s becoming emotionally spent, she lets her hands slide down from the shoulders, across the chest plate and she takes a step back. Fortunately, Ash is just as overwhelmed and can’t do much else than stand there staring.  
“That’s-…but you…”

There are no words, nothing she can say or ask that could make this right, or somehow understand it better.  
Riv closes her eyes and breathes heavily. She feels how the pain, the internal cracks that she accepted during the revelation she laid out before Thariss months ago, are slowly returning, but far from as fiercely as back then.  
Once she’s able to give one last response, her voice is much lower than before, only barely audible.  
“If there is one thing I regret in this life, it’s that I didn’t give them a second chance. To let them redeem themselves.”

As she walks away, she is left alone by everyone in the vicinity, except for Thariss, who offers her the safety and warmth she requires.  
Ash does not have the same luck and all she can do is remain by the wall, slowly sliding down over its length and rest her head in her arms. Her world has been turned upside down once more.


	23. Thoughts of hearth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's not the usual trio in the lead for this chapter, but it's still characters who have been in the fic previously._

Relief. That is probably the best emotion to describe the current situation around Outland, for many of the people who live and roam across its dwindling fields and few settlements.  
A bit more than a month after the beginning of the siege on the Black Temple, victory was finally achieved. The constant presence and perceived tyranny of Illidan Stormrage and his lackeys has been destroyed, most of the demons vanquished or fled, and the people are now free to do as they please. Many questions remain, some of those responsible have still not been brought to justice and there’s a mountain of new requirements to complete in order to rebuild this world, but at least it now stands a chance. For the time being, there’s no more “Lord of Outland” position and therefore, no one to decide any path for the inhabitants, letting them regain their futures.

Whether the danger for Azeroth is over or not is hard to say, but the armies are at least returning, hoping to either be given respite or find a new location to be stationed at. Some have already begun to question the peace between the two major factions who fought against the Illidari, something that has been a big issue in the past several years, since the end of the Third War. It appears this tension remains difficult to solve.

In the meantime, Rivaryn, Thariss and Raxeen have already decided that they at least hope to have some rest before they rush into any more conflicts. The trio went pretty far into the temple during the assault, but never all the way up to the top. They never got to actually witness the Betrayer’s fall, nor the most gruesome of action, even if they had to deal with a few very difficult situations as well.  
One of Riv’s foremost concerns - avoiding another confrontation with Ashindra - went very well. In fact, except for a few days after their fight, she was not seen anymore and the group had heard how she apparently left the battle behind to be reassigned. Whatever the reason for this action, Riv is glad that her old friend would not have to deal with the same guilt that she has been and still is struggling with. Riv does kinda wish she would’ve been able to attain some news about Vestarial as well, but there was no such luck. Except for Illidan’s death, the people in command kept quiet about the events at the roof, at least as far as mercenaries were concerned.

Shortly after the victory, the trio headed back to Shattrath City, which is where they’re currently resting. They’ve heard that their armors are soon to be done and they’re waiting for these items before they depart through portals to Azeroth.  
Two people who have joined them, or at least headed into the same settlement in order to spend some time together before they all leave, are Kassari and Khroga. Kass isn’t really sure when she’ll get the chance to see her sister again, partially due to their duties, but also their separate goals and homes. Riv has no interest in returning to Silvermoon, despite their renewed sibling relationship and Kass still feels a strong connection to Quel’thalas and the Magister Order. But, at least they won’t have to say any permanent farewells.

On this particular day, Riv and Thariss has asked to be given some privacy, as they haven’t had much opportunity for that lately. Kass can’t really blame them, even as she feels that she’d want to talk with Riv some more. She knows she’ll have the time for that later.  
To hopefully stay entertained, she has chosen to accompany Khroga for now, as they stroll through the central districts. The orc isn’t generally very talkative, but she has been unusually quiet this day, as if something is going on and it’s starting to make Kass curious.

“Is something wrong?”, she suddenly asks after a few seconds of silence.

Khroga blinks and looks down at her companion. Kass is currently dressed in a loose burgundy red dress, with long sleeves, a somewhat lowered neckline and a skirt that reaches down beneath her knees. Her long black hair is kept in a braided ponytail instead of the bun Khroga is used to and her feet are adorned with simple blue sandals. It’s a casual outfit, which is suitable for what they’re doing and the weather allows for it.  
Khroga herself strolls around in somewhat worn brown leather pants, boots and a blue tank top, exposing her toned arms. She doesn’t walk without her axe, though, something she rarely relinquishes.

“What?”, she responds, as if being drawn out of her thoughts.

Kass offers her a gentle smile, which stirs something in the shaman.  
“I don’t want to push you, but…you’ve been very quiet today.”

Clearing her throat and furrowing her bushy eyebrows, Khroga turns her sight to the road ahead.  
“Oh, uh…yeah, guess so.”

Kass studies her companion and tilts her head slightly, trying to read her somehow. Unfortunately, despite having spent many months together now, she still isn’t fully sure what Khroga is thinking at any moment.  
“You know you can talk to me, right? I mean, I realize that you’re here mostly to fulfill your mission, but unless I’ve completely misread our interactions, I would say that we’ve become friends.”

Khroga turns a contemplative glance in Kass’ direction, taking a deep breath as if to prepare herself somehow.  
“No, you’re not wrong. I would say the same, but…well, I guess that’s what’s been on my mind. We’ll both soon be leaving Outland and heading into separate directions. You’ll go back to Quel’thalas and speak with the Magisters, while I have to report to my superiors in Orgrimmar.”

Ah, of course, how stupid of her. She hadn’t even thought about how she’ll have to conduct more than one farewell soon.  
Kass’ gaze alters somewhat, being infused with sorrow as she folds her arms over her chest and looks down to the ground.  
“I guess you’re right, yeah. It’s a little sad that it has to end this way. I’ve really enjoyed our time together, but I can’t shirk my duties. They’re important, especially if our research in Netherstorm can lead to some critical discoveries.”

The shaman raises her hand and shakes her head.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to defend or explain yourself. I know how crucial it is for your people and I have no right to question it.”

Kass looks up again, facing Khroga and wonders she might feel. Is this what has worried her? Has she been anxious about them becoming separated now?  
“Well, it doesn’t have to end permanently, right? Orgrimmar and Silvermoon are connected now. We could still send letters to each other.”

“That’s…true, of course. I wouldn’t mind doing that.”  
She hesitates, as if she wants to say something but isn’t sure how to do it without being awkward. She scratches her arm before she manages to continue.  
“But it’s uh, not until tomorrow until we actually have to leave, right? We could do something together before then.”

Kass’ gaze shimmers with interest and she displays another small smile.  
“Hey, you’re right. That might actually be a good idea, too. Although, I’m still not particularly familiar with the city overall. I’ve mostly spent time up among the Scryers, due to all the work.”

Khroga raises her arm and points towards the north.  
“There’s a building in the Lower City called the ‘World’s End Tavern’. I’ve been there a couple of times while you were busy. They serve good food and got some pretty decent drinks too. I think that might an enjoyable place to visit. I’ll pay for both of us.”

The suggestion appears to brighten Kass’ expression even further and she nods eagerly.  
“That sounds delightful! And like you said, we have time, so I don’t see why not.”  
She then wraps her arms around Khroga’s, surprising the orc somewhat.  
“And since you want to spend the coins, it’ll be all the better”, she says and winks.  
  


* * *

  
Once they arrive at the tavern, Khroga is initially deterred by what they see and starts to question her own ability to choose an appropriate location for this sort of thing. The place isn’t full to the brim, but there’s certainly a lot of people around, much more so than she expected. Even though they’ve only just entered, it becomes apparent that she doesn’t simply feel uncomfortable, but likely looks like it too.

“You don’t like crowds?”, Kass asks.

Khroga is drawn away from the area around them to watch the elf instead. She takes a deep breath and shrugs.  
“It…depends on the crowd and location. I’ve been here a couple of times before but, must’ve been when everyone else was busy. There were a lot less people here and definitely not as much noise.”

They don’t have to scream to be heard, but there is a slight elevation to their voices. Kass keeps her hand around her own neck, stroking it in thought.  
“Well, we don’t have to stay here, right? I don’t mind if you want to go somewhere else or maybe skip it entirely.”

Despite a certain wish to give in to that choice, Khroga furrows her brow again and shakes her head.  
“No, that’s fine. If this is really our last day together in a while, not gonna let it be squandered by some loudmouths. C’mon.”  
She gestures with her head and they walk up to one of the people who seems to be working here. It’s a red-haired female sin’dorei, dressed quite revealingly and with a playful look on her face.  
“Hey, you’re Kylene, right?”

She turns towards the two, eyes them and then offers a sly smile.  
“That’s right, can’t say I recognize you though, sadly. What’s your poison, girls?”

The sentence makes Kass raise an eyebrow amusedly, while Khroga merely nods.  
“You have any free tables? We wanted to get a meal, if possible.”

Kylene points with her thumb back at one of the corners, gesturing for them to follow.  
“’course we do. Come with me.”  
They’re shown towards a fairly small round wooden table with two chairs and at least a little bit of space for privacy.  
“Now, our chef’s a bit busy thanks to all the other customers we currently have, but I’ll take your order and do my best to get it out to you as quickly as I can.”

Khroga helps Kass with her chair, which earns her a smirk from Kylene, before the shaman merely shrugs at waitress.  
“That’s alright, we’re not in a hurry. Kass, what do you want?”

Kass corrects her hair, pulling some of it behind her hair as she has a thoughtful expression on her face.  
“Oh eh, let’s see…  
Do you have any kind of salad available?”

Kylene pulls out a pen from her top and a notepad from one of her skirt’s pockets.  
“We have a few of those, yeah, even some from Azeroth. Although, if you want to munch on something local, I’d recommend the nether-bean salad with roasted shrooms, directly from Zangarmarsh. We’ve got a very nice dressing for that one too.”

The mage doesn’t even need to ponder it for long, offering a friendly smile and a nod.  
“Oh, definitely, I’ll have that.”

There’s no need to ask Khroga however, as she already seems to have made up her mind.  
“I’ll take some Mok’nathal shortribs and mashed potatoes. No sauce.”

Kylene writes it all down.  
“Right. Anything to drink?”

Kass turns her attention to her companion.  
“Oh, maybe we shouldn’t get anything too heavy. I don’t want to push your budget.”

In response, she sees how Khroga shakes her head.  
“It’s fine, you don’t need to worry. Order whatever you want, I insist.”

She can see how Kylene continues to look a bit smug, while Kass chuckles.  
“Alright then, don’t say I didn’t warn you.  
Do you have anything from Azeroth?”

“Of course we do!”, Kylene responds.  
“The best stuff from Orgrimmar, Stormwind, Ironforge and Silvermoon.”  
She grimaces slightly.  
“Oh and uh, someone brought in some kind of black…sludge or whatever, from the Undercity. Dunno what it is, but some Forsaken really like it. Not sure I can recommend that for anyone who doesn’t have rotting guts, though.”

“Hah, don’t worry, I don’t aim to poison myself quite that much. I’ll take a mug of Blackrock ale, if you serve that.”

From the opposite side of the table, Khroga seems surprised.  
“Wait, really?”

Kass faces Khroga with an amused gaze.  
“Mhm. Something wrong with that?”

“What? No, of course not. I just…”  
She clears her throat and turns to Kylene.  
“Make that two mugs.”

The waitress writes it all down and then inclines her head politely.  
“I’ll be back with your drinks as soon as I can, ladies. Hope you’ll enjoy your time here.”

After she leaves, Khroga addresses Kass once more, not really being able to hide her surprise.  
“Sorry, I hadn’t expected that. I thought you might’ve wanted one of those wines from Quel’thalas. I knew they sold those here so, that’s why I figured it might be good to come this way.”

Kass giggles, clearly finding it quite humorous despite the assumptions being made about her.  
“Well, I don’t blame you for believing it and I will admit that I do enjoy those drinks, but I also love to try new things. When I first arrived here and spent time in Thrallmar, I had the opportunity to try a few of them out. I have to say that the Blackrock brew is one of the best I’ve ever tasted. I’ve always had a thing for dwarven stouts, but the Blackrock clan might’ve outdone them. Best not say that aloud when any from Ironforge are nearby, though.”

This makes Khroga chuckle, both in astonished and pleased.  
“Well, have to confess I hadn’t expected you to say that. Guess we have more in common than I thought. Had I known, I would’ve offered to share a drink with you earlier.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad. I never felt it was entirely appropriate to ask this of you anyhow.”

When things start to calm down a bit, Khroga feels how her nervousness rises once more, as she realizes how sitting here talking about nonsense isn’t enough. They certainly could do that, probably for hours, but that was never her intention. She needs to stay on track.  
She puts her hands together, eyes drawn to the table.  
“I…didn’t ask you to come here just to share a meal. I wanted to talk about something specific.”

The serious nature of her tone does not escape Kass and she tries to calm herself. Her ears twitches slightly as she attempts to listen properly.  
“Very well, go right ahead.”

Khroga clears her throat and gathers her courage, but she can’t quite force herself to look into Kass’ eyes. Not yet anyway.  
“To start off, I’d like you to know that this entire time we’ve spent together has been very enjoyable for me. When we first met, I sort of expected this assignment to be either very boring or annoying. Not gonna lie, a lot of that was obviously built from prejudice, ones that I feel ashamed about now. My people and I had certain preconceptions of how blood elves are supposed to be and clearly, we were wrong. This is why I decided to give you a chance and surprised myself during it.  
You are a lovely woman, Kassari and I can never claim that I have regretted any of our time together. It’s been truly great to spend all these months at your side.”

Everything she says gradually brightens Kass’ expression and she appears to be very happy at the end.  
“I…thank you, Khroga. It’s very sweet of you to say this and I can honestly say that I agree. I will certainly cherish the memories we have created together.”  
She entwines her hands, looking at them with a moderately distant gaze.  
“There’s no point in me trying to pretend I thought differently, because my situation was very much the same back then. Mine weren’t only built from what we were told, obviously, but also due to having experienced the Second War.  
I was wrong about the orcish people, though, and you are a great person, very friendly, more so than many of my own kind.”

She didn’t want to interrupt Kass, which is why she nods now, but there’s something which seems to indicate that she’s not entirely satisfied with either.  
“I’m glad you feel this way, of course, but…it’s not really the point of what I wanted to say.”

Kass blinks momentarily.  
“Oh, really? Sorry, my mistake. Go on.”

“Well, uh…like, we’ve spent many months together now, right? More so than I’m used to on these kinds of missions. It has taught me a lot about you, which I’ve certainly enjoyed.  
You are very…pleasant to speak with, for example. You’re a very good listener and I was surprised by how open-minded you can be, which I’ve tried to remember and return the favor. I’ve met few others like you. I don’t want to exaggerate but…you might even be the one of the finest people I’ve ever had the pleasure to encounter.”

Kass continues to listen, but isn’t sure exactly where Khroga is trying to lead the conversation. She feels a little bit overwhelmed by it all, which she tries to laugh away.  
“Wow, I’m not sure what to say. Thank you, of course. I truly appreciate your words. Although, you don’t need to praise me like this. The fact that you enjoy being around me is enough.”

She suddenly hears how Khroga sighs and she frowns again, starting to look a little bit frustrated.  
The orc herself is realizing that she may not be taking the right approach. Perhaps not being blunt is the wrong path and won’t get where she needs to go.  
“Look, what I’m trying to say doesn’t just have to do with how nice it is to be here, but also-“

“And here we go!”, she hears from the side, as Kylene arrives and interrupts her.  
“Two mugs of tasty, dark Blackrock ale.”  
She puts down two rather large wooden mugs, one for each and then addresses Kass.  
“I know you ordered it but, be careful with that one, cutie. The orcs make their ale very strong and can be too bitter if it’s your first time.”

Kass returns a rather sly gaze instead.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve had it before. I’m more of a veteran than you might believe.”  
Kylene chuckles, winks and then leaves the two of them once more.  
Once she’s gone, Kass takes a sip, widening her eyes at first and then nods as she puts it down.  
“Mm, just as good as I remember it. I have to say that-“

“No, wait”, Khroga interrupts her. “Listen, I need to explain this to you. I have to get it right this time.”

Kass arches her brow, somewhat confusedly, before she folds her arms over the table.  
“What do you mean? If you want to be direct, Khroga, be direct. You don’t have to hide anything between us.”

At first, the orc doesn’t look at her, still keeping herself in a frowning state, but mostly out of concentration as she works up the courage.  
Eventually, their eyes become locked and Khroga seems to study her intently, as if searching for where to start.  
“I think you have very nice hair. I find your natural smell to be very appealing and I’ll admit I really enjoy your hands and hips.”

If she had wanted Khroga to be blunt, it was probably not in this way. The elf looks shocked, her eyes widened even further and there’s a light blush appearing on her cheeks. Her mouth remains agape for a few seconds before she’s even able to get any words out of it.  
“I…I don’t…  
Did I miss something here? What sort of turn did this conversation suddenly take? Pretty sure we weren’t talking about this a minute ago.”

Khroga is somewhat unsure, but she keeps going.  
“Well, we sort of were. At least I was trying to bring it here earlier. Why did you think I was praising you?”

Kass gestures with her hands between them, but her mind is caught in trying to remember all that has been said.  
“I uh, I don’t know. I mean, I just assumed that you…were trying to be nice, I suppose. That’s what people usually do.”

“I was.”

"But, I mean…you had a motive.”

“Yes, but I hoped it was an obvious one. It usually is back home.”

Kass raises her hand then, preventing Khroga from saying anything further, but the mage hesitates with her own words. She shifts the location of her hand to scratch her forehead.  
“Wait, so, are you saying that you’re…attracted to me?”

“Well yeah, that’s exactly what I was trying to explain. Wasn’t it obvious?”

“What? No! Your words were indicating something completely different!”

This thrusts Khroga’s hope back onto the ground and she falters. Could she really have been that wrong?  
“But…the others had told me that this is how-  
I was saying earlier that this wasn’t what I meant and I simply figured that you’d get why-“  
No, she can’t keep going here. She can’t keep making a fool out of herself like this and ruin their relationship even further. She has probably already shattered it anyway.  
Suddenly, she rises from her seat.  
“I’m sorry, I was being foolish. I’ll go pay the barmaid and leave you be.”

“What? Where are you going? Khroga!”

She doesn’t even look back as she leaves the table and strides to the counter. She feels too embarrassed to stay, too caught up in her own fear of having lost her one chance with someone she had never expected to like this much. Perhaps it’s best if she leaves Shattrath sooner rather than later.  
However, while her mind has already run a mile away, she doesn’t actually get that far. She senses how a hand envelopes her wrist and holds her back.

“Wait!”  
Khroga could certainly resist here, being strong enough to tear herself away from the much smaller mage, but there’s a sincerity in Kass’ voice, one that convinces her to at least look over her shoulder. That’s when she sees the elf’s face and the guilt upon it.  
“What are you doing?”

“I…made you uncomfortable. That was never my intention.”

“What? Khroga, no, that’s not-“  
She sighs, shoulders slumping.  
“I never said I was uncomfortable. I simply hadn’t realized what you meant, that your feelings were so…fierce.”

There’s still something pulling at her, telling her to leave, but Khroga remains where she is.  
“I am sorry, Kass. I didn’t know if I was doing something stupid earlier and I wanted to make it more blatant.  
I’ve felt like this for a while, but never knew how to say it. This was part of some…advice I received a few months back. Perhaps it wasn’t enough.”

They can see how a few people are looking at them right now and Kass pulls Khroga closer, making the orc follow her motions as she tries to bring back some privacy. She lowers her voice before she responds.  
“If this is how you feel, well…erm, I don’t mind it, you know.”

Khroga blinks, not sure she heard correctly at first.  
“You don’t?”

Kass offers her a gentle smile, perhaps even a caring one and shakes her head.  
“Not at all. If this is truly how you’ve felt all along, you should’ve told me. I find you very…pleasant to be around too.”

She senses how Kass squeezes her hand and it’s hard to misinterpret her intention here, especially with the look in her eyes. Khroga smiles and comes a little closer.  
“Even if I’m pretty awkward?”

A short giggle escapes Kass’ mouth.  
“That only makes it sweeter.”  
Gesturing with a nod, the mage takes Khroga back to their table and they sit down once more, losing most of the attention from the other denizens.  
“Let’s try to enjoy ourselves, shall we?”  
They chat quietly for another few minutes, trying to straighten out the conversation they just had and when Kylene eventually arrives to hand them their food, she seems very smug, but doesn’t actually say anything.  
Kass raises her fork then, about to dig into her meal, but she halts and displays a smirk instead, as she recalls a few specific words.  
“So, what was that about my hips?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I have plans for a small story in the future for these two as well, but I figured they deserved at least a chapter here, to show how it started._


	24. Serenity beneath the winds

As she removes her clothes and walks up to the large wooden tub, the warmth from the liquid within billows up like smoke and envelops her skin. She takes this as an incentive to continue, dipping her foot into the water. Oh, it’s definitely hot and this point, it’s just the right temperature too. Seeing no reason to wait, she pushes it all the way down to the bottom, before she can get her other leg in as well and gradually lower herself to the floor of the tub. As her body submerges, her eyes close and her mouth opens instinctively to exhale in enjoyment.

It has been at least a year since Rivaryn and Thariss left Azeroth, and travelled into shattered world of Outland. Now when they’ve finally returned to their homeworld, they do so not alone, but with a new friend and perhaps a lasting companion. On top of this, both Rivaryn and Thariss are better equipped than when they left, as their specialized armors had been delivered prior to going through the portal in Shattrath. 

Rivaryn was very impressed by the craftsmanship of Bagluur. Even while calling himself a blacksmith, he seemed just as capable of working with leather, at least in combination with chain mail. The outfit she commissioned is much sturdier and more jagged than most armors she has ever worn. Not only has it kept the red and brown colors of the hide, but attachments of fangs, spikes and more have been added, as to really give the impression of wearing a gronn.  
In some ways, she’s a bit deterred by the idea of practically using it like a trophy, which seems more like a typical Horde thing to do, but she has tried to get past this idea and instead embrace it as part of her identity as a hunter. She does want her enemies to realize what she’s capable of and the skill level she has reached to get this far. 

In comparison to this look, Thariss’ new plate almost resembles a demon more than anything else. The black metal they brought back with them was shaped and infused with several lighter materials, which includes components that has given the outfit an impression of being on fire. The wings as shoulder pads, horns on the helmet and the skull on the chest reminds them of the image of a dreadlord. Even if the kaldorei isn’t entirely satisfied with this conclusion, she can see the intimidating factor and the usefulness for it during combat.

Both of them also have to admit how light the armors feel, despite what they were crafted with. They were certain that it would be practically impossible to wear them without feeling overwhelmed, but Bagluur is apparently just as talented as was promised.  
The last advice he gave them before they left was to find a good enchanter. He can craft the armors themselves and give them the defensive capabilities they need, but they will only reach their full potential with the aid of magic. For now, the duo has held off on this and saved it for a later occasion.

Currently, neither of them have all too much use for that type of gear anyway, due to not being engaged in any violent activities. Instead, they find themselves back in Stormwind, as they felt it was the most appropriate location to reach before going anywhere else. Having rented a room in one of the inns, they’ve found the perfect opportunity to relax a little and let their companion come to terms with where she has arrived.

The wooden bathtub that Riv is resting in at this time can be found at the bottom level of the same inn, within one of the backrooms. Actually, it was one of the requirements she issued for her companions as soon as they began discussing what establishment to approach. It’s not like anything like this did not exist on Outland, as it was certainly available in Shattrath. Unfortunately, with the amount of people living there and the constant influx of refugees, Riv felt like she would be stealing the opportunity to bathe comfortably from someone who needed it more than her and therefore postponed her turn until they could get to a better secured location.

Sitting in this tub filled with warm water and having soap to utilize is a blissful sensation. She is relaxed, more so than she ever was on Outland, even after the whole ordeal with the Illidari. There’s a sense of freedom and relief that the trio managed to make it out of that world mostly unharmed and with a successful trip completed. It has increased her trust in the belief that they might be able to continue this line of work in the future as well and travel into other hazardous territories, if the need arises.

Unfortunately, this quiet peace does not linger for all too long. Suddenly, the door to the room opens up and Riv twitches in surprise, putting her hand on the edge of the tub, preparing herself for whomever it is that aims to disturb her. Thankfully, she does have her gun standing nearby her current location, as she would not go anywhere without it. This rapidly proves to be an unnecessary precaution, as she immediately recognizes the intruder. 

Thariss has opened the entrance and once she’s fully within view, she leans against it, tilting her head slightly with a smirk aimed at the other elf.  
“Well well, looks like someone didn’t lock her door, huh?”

Riv sighs, shuts her eyes and leans back into the tub.  
“Dammit, Thariss, you startled me. You can’t just walk in like this without announcing yourself.”

Thariss chuckles and shakes her head.  
“Sorry, babe, couldn’t help it. Although, little bit disappointed that you didn’t start to splash around, while desperately trying cover yourself.”

A type of comment that is quite expected from her. Riv opens her eyes specifically to roll them.  
“Since when have I ever been that fearful?”

“Well, never, I suppose. Still, haven’t tried to do this before so, had to see what would happen.”  
She sticks around for a little longer, but quickly shifts from a teasing aspect to instead staring at the beautiful woman in the tub. It’s definitely not the first time she gets the chance to do this, although at least she doesn’t have to feel guilty about it anymore. Best not to speak of the first time it happened.  
“Pretty nice view from here, by the way.”

Riv arches one of her long eyebrows as she glances at her companion. Shortly after, a small smirk plays on her lips as well and she grabs the soap, filling her hands with it and sits up, so that she can begin to properly wash herself. However, instead of doing it in the normal way, she proceeds slowly and suggestively, allowing Thariss to observe every second.  
“Oh yeah? What is it you see from over there, hmm?”

The night elf doesn’t move from her position, as her gaze intensifies for every motion from her girlfriend. They’ve been together for over a year at this point and yet Riv is still able to ignite certain emotions within her, as if it was the first time.  
Eventually, the room is getting way too warm for her to simply remain like this. She closes the door and compared to Riv, she actually locks it.  
“Maybe you’d like some company in there?”

While she had definitely teased the other woman, Riv had not expected for it to be this effective. She blinks confusedly and looks at Thariss skeptically.  
“Uh, what? If you want to bathe, I’m pretty sure you can do that elsewhere. There’s more than just this one small room, right? The space in this one is rather limited.”

Thariss closes the distance between them and shakes her head.  
“Nah, I passed by them before I got here. They’re all taken.”

Riv snorts and folds her arms.  
“Why don’t I believe you?”

A smirk returns to Thariss’ lips, similarly smug as the last one.  
“Well, you’ll never know for sure, will you? Unless you wanna get up from that tub right now and go ask them.”

With a sigh, Riv slides back into the water and pretends not to care.  
“Alright, whatever. You can do what you want, I suppose.”

“Thanks, appreciate it. It’s good to share, after all.” 

Despite trying to feign disinterest, Riv’s eyes are drawn to Thariss when she hears the noise of clothes opening up. She watches how the warrior unbuckles her belt and then slowly pulls off her shirt. Riv instinctively bites at her lower lip when she watches the strong and slightly scarred pale blue torso being exposed to her. It’s not like she is unused to seeing it, but it’s difficult to resist being impressed by a show. Besides, they haven’t actually had the opportunity to do anything in the last couple of days, after travelling from the portal that dropped them off in the Blasted Lands. 

Thariss obviously knew what would happen and her gaze soon meets with Riv’s.  
“Enjoying yourself?”

“Hmm…have you gotten more toned since we left?”

Thariss glances down for a moment and then shrugs.  
“Might have, not sure. I’ve always been damn good-looking anyway so, it’s hard to tell.”  
She hears how Riv chuckles.  
“Not complaining now, are you?”

Riv smiles and shakes her head.  
“Shut up, you fool and get into this tub already.”

The night elf grins and then follows the order she was given. Instead of sliding into it slowly and carefully, she pushes her foot to the bottom, letting her leg get used to the sensation in a much more instant fashion.  
“Yeah, pretty nice temperature. Although, doesn’t really have much space here, does it?”

She sees how Riv looks up and seems particularly satisfied.  
“Didn’t those exact words come out of my mouth earlier?”

“Tsk. Yeah, yeah, but a lot of things come in and out of your mouth.”

“Shut up.” 

Thariss continues to look rather sly, but her eyes are scanning the area, trying to figure out what she has to do.  
“Alright, I think I know how I can fix this. Just trust me, okay?”

“Uh, what do you-“  
A second later, she gasps as Thariss kneels down and lifts her up.  
“Hey! What are you doing now?!”

Almost simultaneously, Thariss turns around with Riv in her arms and sits back down, placing the blood elf in her lap.  
“And there we go. Much better.”

Even if she’s virtually back in the same location, Riv can’t help but sigh and roll her eyes. Not exactly a smooth transfer, especially due to a bunch of water spilling out on the floor, even if it’s not really noticeable in the container itself.  
“You know, you could’ve just asked me to stand up.”

“Yeah but, that wouldn’t have been nearly as fun.”

“Whose fun are we talking about here?”

Thariss chuckles and then nuzzles into Riv’s hair while she places her hands across two separate locations on the hunter’s body, gently caressing her.  
“It’s not like you need to clean it up later or anything.”

“True, but…”  
Any further argument she intended to make disperses from her mind as her attention is completely absorbed by the sensation of Thariss touching her. The kaldorei doesn’t move to any overly intimate areas just yet, but Riv will acquiesce to the idea that she adores the feeling of these big hands rubbing against her skin. There’s something immensely satisfying in the strength and care imbued within.

Thariss is not late to notice exactly the kind of effect she has on Riv and she nudges her nose against the top of the left ear, while speaking quietly, just slightly above a whisper.  
“Been a while since we did it in warm water, huh? Don’t get all too excited now.”

“Stop it.”

“Stop touching?”

Riv tilts her head backwards, in order for their eyes to meet.  
“You know what I mean.”

Enjoyment and recognition glistens through Thariss’ gaze as she does as she’s told. Shortly after, she keeps quiet while she grabs the soap and proceeds to both touch and wash her girlfriend’s body. The process is slow and tender, with Thariss only briefly digging her nails into some specific locations. Every now and then, she lowers her mouth to nibble on one of Riv’s ears or the earlobe, while breathing hot air against it.  
During this time, the sin’dorei keeps her eyes closed and remains as silent as her beloved. Little else is noticed from her, other than some rather satisfied squirming and either heavy breathing or a shivering gasp, all of it clearly displaying the effect their physical interaction has. 

Back in Outland, they had to be careful with these things, as to not disturb Raxeen all too much, which is why they’re so very eager to seize any opportunity for privacy.  
Occasionally, Riv tilts her head even further back, putting a hand behind Thariss’ head, running a few fingers through the white hair and pulls her down into a kiss, which deepens for every time. While it starts along a nature of yearning, it ends in a fierce display of passion. 

After around a minute or two of this interaction, Thariss feels that she has to admit something and whispers it to her companion.  
“You know…it’s a little bit sweaty sitting like this, even if we’re in the water.”

“Mm, you probably have to slide further down. We’ll get to it as soon as you’re done.”

Thariss arches her brow amusedly.  
“Oh, so I have to do all the work for you first, huh?”

Riv turns slightly to face Thariss.  
“Damn right you are. Get to it”, she says, with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Thariss would probably complain, but they both know that she’d do anything for Riv, no matter what she says. Claiming otherwise would be ridiculous.  
“You’re lucky that I like you so much.”

“It would be luck, if it wasn’t for the fact that you can hardly even tear your eyes away from me.”  
Thariss laughs as she hears it and nuzzles against Riv’s hair once more, seeing no need to contradict the statement.  
A short while later, as things have calmed down somewhat, another thought enters Riv’s mind.  
“Do you know where Raxeen is?”

As she’s practically done with most of Riv’s body at this point, Thariss puts the soap away, but her hands don’t leave their preferred places.  
“Mhm. She said she’d go on a little trip around the city, see if she can meet some new people and maybe find some other draenei. There’s a few of them around now, I think.”

“Aah, that makes sense. I suppose she has a little bit of a reputation.”

“Yeah, although not sure how far that actually extends.  
Oh yeah, she was also interested in the Cathedral. Said she’d love to see how humans deal with the Light and how it differs from her own beliefs.”

Riv leans back against Thariss’ chest with a contemplative look on her face.  
“Ah, I see. Makes sense, I suppose. I’ve visited the place before, but that was in the old Stormwind. I’m sure the current one is just as magnificent.”

“You like those kinds of buildings?”

Riv shrugs in return.  
“Well, sometimes. People around Azeroth often put in a lot of effort to make their religious temples as impressive and comforting as possible. That center piece in Shattrath certainly had that feel and I’m sure the Temple of Karabor used to be beautiful in the past.”

“Heh, yeah, true. Remind me to take you to the Temple of the Moon at some point. Now that’s an impressive temple.” 

Being rather intrigued by both the name and the offer, Riv shifts her position around. She sits up, turns to face Thariss and straddles her girlfriend, while slipping her arms around the kaldorei’s neck.  
“Want to bring me beneath the gaze of Elune, do you?”

At the same time, Thariss places her hands at Riv’s hips and takes the opportunity to squeeze playfully.  
“Well, it’s a beautiful place and I think you’d like it. Besides, she’d get someone very nice to look at.”

Riv tilts her head and smirks.  
“Don’t mind sharing with your goddess, huh?”

“Well, you know…you’re on equal levels of divine grace, so it’d just be fair.”

At this point, Riv can’t help but giggle, before she lifts her hand and pokes Thariss’ nose.  
“You’re stupid.”

Immediately afterwards, she locks their lips together once more, this time in a more extended fashion and with easier access.  
Feeling the need to return the favor, Riv grabs the soap nearby and prepares some of it to wash her companion. She starts out with the hair and it’s not without reason. It’s definitely no secret that Thariss has a weakness for people running their hands through it, which is seen by how relaxed and lost she becomes in the sensation. 

Riv sits and observes this reaction, glad to see that her girlfriend is enjoying herself, but she doesn’t wish to remain in silence.  
“Do you have any plans for what we should do after this? I mean, there’s a lot of places we could go to.”

“Mmm”, Thariss emits, trying to tear herself away from the pleasure she has become submerged in.  
“Well, uh, we could…go back to Darkshore, maybe? I’m pretty sure that my mom would really appreciate it, as she has probably wanted to see us again.”

“Oh yeah, that’d be pretty fun. Javynna was very nice when we last met and I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing Shaerai again either. I hope Raxeen doesn’t feel uncomfortable if she comes with us, though.”

“Nah, I’m sure it’ll be fine. She’ll love the food.”

Hearing this makes Riv raise one of her eyebrows skeptically.  
“Wait a second, is that why you’re suggesting this? You want to have some free food?”

Despite really trying to, it’s difficult for Thariss to hide her amusement as she smiles.  
“Well…it’s a decent benefit, right?”

“Oh, Thariss…”

“Hey, don’t gimme that! Besides, you haven’t properly gotten to taste some of my mom’s meals, which can be pretty fucking extraordinary, by the way.  
There’s actually a small local celebration in Auberdine coming up relatively soon, where we could sit down and just enjoy ourselves.”

Riv sighs and shakes her head, but she’s not exactly mad.  
“I suppose that’s one alternative. Maybe we should start by sending a-“

She’s interrupted by another noise, once more from the door. This time, it’s at least by someone knocking first. However, despite it being locked, Riv still pushes closer to Thariss and hugs her.  
“Hello?”, they hear in the familiar voice of their draenei companion.  
“Rivaryn? Are you in there?”

Riv breathes out in relief, gives Thariss a quick glance and then raises her voice.  
“Yes, it’s me. Thariss is with me too.”

There’s a brief pause before Rax continues.  
“Ah, I see”, she says knowingly.  
“Very well, I was looking for both of you anyhow. I have some news that you may be interested in. Have you made any plans for the future yet? For where we should continue our journey, I mean.”

They can hear Thariss chuckling.  
“Hey, pretty convenient timing, Rax. We were actually discussing this just now. Haven’t decided yet, though.”

“Well, may I make another suggestion, then?  
I met a friend of mine that I have not seen since he left for Azeroth several months back. He has purchased tickets for a boat trip back to the Exodar and will leave tomorrow morning. Coincidently, there are a few open spots on the ship and we are welcome to join him. I have not yet visited the Exodar myself, and felt that it would be quite an interesting opportunity. What do you say?”

Riv and Thariss looks at each other. They could discuss the matter further, but there’s no need for it.  
“Well, guess we’ve got plans made for the next few weeks at least”, Riv remarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you've seen the images of Riv and Thariss on my blog, that's the armors they're wearing now. Basically, Riv wears the Gronnstalker (Hunter T6) and Thariss uses Destroyer (Warrior T5). We'll see when that changes._


	25. Delayed impact

On a cloudy morning surrounded by a thick fog and the sensation of rain in the air, the trio had arrived at their destination, an area to the north west of Kalimdor – Azuremyst Isle. Prior to walking onto the land, Thariss had informed her two companions what she knew of the place, as she had certainly heard of it before. It used to be a location which the kaldorei had an outpost on a long time ago, even before she was born, but due to conflicts with the naga and better opportunities on the mainland of Kalimdor, it was eventually abandoned. To think that it would be inhabited again made her interested, but also somewhat worried for the draenei’s safety.

However, the immediate sensation that both she and Rivaryn are instilled with, is surprise. They had expected some kind of different aspect to this isle now, knowing that the draenei didn’t come here empty-handed, but it’s a lot more of a mess than they could’ve ever anticipated.  
When the draenei explained that the Exodar had crashed, they were not kidding. The trans-dimensional fortress or ship, or whatever it is, has been plunged straight into one of the small mountains here, with much of its crystalline contents having fallen off along the way, creating a trail of pink and purple, very different from its mostly dark green and grey surroundings.

The elves had heard how their destination was supposed to be a fortress, which of course meant they had certain expectations, but the Exodar is definitely one of a kind for Azeroth. Despite its current broken state, they cannot describe it in any way other than magnificent. The crystals, surrounding metal, symbols and magical lights have all been carefully crafted and placed together, forming something that they’re not sure whether it should be classified as a ship or a sculpture. The pieces that fell off prior to impact have yet to be removed from the soil, but Raxeen informed her companions how it’s very likely that they have not been abandoned. It seems more reasonable to her that her people have probably crafted some kind of stations around them, perhaps by drawing from the power of those items. 

Getting into the ship itself doesn’t take all too much effort, as even though the guards are skeptical of Riv, they immediately recognize Rax’s name. A vouch from her is all that’s needed for the blood elf to be allowed inside with the other two.  
Once they get past the entrance, they’re forced to walk down through a sloped hallway that still have several of their people working on it, due to its shattered state. When it was actually working, it’s very plausible to believe that it would’ve been a much smoother passage. 

The elves can spot a smile on Rax’s lips, while her eyes travel back and forth, inspecting the design with interest.  
“I must say, even though it has not yet been repaired, the Exodar is very impressive. Reminds me of our days on the Genedar. It has been too long since we last had the chance to be on a vessel like this.” 

Riv nods and returns a similar gesture. Their mounts are currently with them and she’s holding onto Razz’s reins.  
“It’s definitely fascinating and very unique. When we visited Shattrath, I didn’t think that the Exodar would be so different.”

“Well, it is not as surprising as you may believe. As I have mentioned previously, these vessels are not draenei creations, but naaru-crafted ones, which they have simply lent us, in order to help us protect ourselves. The appearances of our styles are often similar, but not the same. I believe this is due to them wanting to emulate our design, in order to make us feel more comfortable when we had to live on such stations for an extended period.”  
She sighs somewhat sadly.  
“It is unfortunate that the Exodar crashed. I would have loved for the two of you to be given the opportunity to witness it in a fully functional state. It would have been glorious.”

Thariss walks next to the others and out of the three, she’s probably the one who looks the most uncomfortable, although not by much. It is just so very alien to her, which doesn’t surprise either of them.  
“Guess that might’ve been pretty cool, although I still don’t get how this thing could ever fly.”

“I definitely agree”, Riv says.  
“Obviously, I can’t dismiss the fact that I see it as ‘weird’ probably due to never having visited this kind of place before. That said, I am very intrigued by the fact that there are certain similarities to things back in my birthplace. The magical nature of it all reminds me of how some buildings are made in Quel’thalas.”

Rax’s gaze suddenly shimmer with interest as she looks down at their shorter friend.  
“Really? Now that is a notion I had not considered. If this is truly the case, I would very much like the opportunity to observe some sin’dorei design at some point. Perhaps we could travel to Quel’thalas at a later date.” 

Riv clears her throat and raises a hand to scratch at her cheek.  
“Well…maybe. I haven’t been there for quite some time now and I’m not sure how I feel about it.”

“Ah, I see. Well, do not worry, I shall not pressure you to escort me into that land if it brings you discomfort. My curiosity is not as important as your health.”

Once they’ve wandered down through the entrance tunnel, they enter a large central hall, with the roof being tens of meters up in the air. There’s a lot of people in this area, although not as many as it can probably contain in total. It cannot be dismissed how there’s not even close to as many draenei here as when they were all on the same ship. Their people have been separated and weakened for a long time, which has certainly decreased the sizes of their outposts.  
In the middle of this particular section, all three are able to see a huge pink-purple magical beam being emitted, something which Rax informs the other two is probably the power coming from O’ros, the naaru controlling this vessel. There are also three more passages to different sections of the ship, but they decide to focus on this one for the time being.

“Did the Temple of Karabor look anything like this?”, Riv asks as they continue walking.

Rax lets her eyes wander again, trying to compare their surroundings to her memories.  
“There is certainly a resemblance, yes, but not the same. Karabor was, after all, built to function as a city, a static and permanent settlement for people to inhabit and thrive within. The Exodar does definitely have more than one district and several tiers for citizens, but it is much more closed and confined. Again, it reminds me of the Genedar, albeit not quite as large.”

As they wander past some of the locals, those draenei watch the trio with interest and some of them waves in greeting, which surprises the three.  
“Was it like that on the other worlds you guys landed on?”, Thariss wonders.

“Yes”, Rax admits, “although they have not always appeared in the same way. They were certainly similar to Karabor, Shattrath and Auchindoun, but had some alterations depending on the atmosphere and environment.  
Due to our long travels, some of our people have grown used to the nomadic nature which our culture transformed into, but there were still many who longed for the glory days of old. That is why many were fierce proponents of finding someplace permanent to live, not caring if it was on Argus or elsewhere.”

Riv turns to look at her curiously.  
“Which one were you?”

A question that she probably should’ve expected, but when it is actually posed, she realizes that she doesn’t have a good answer.  
“I…do not know. It shifted for me, I believe. I have never been to Argus, only seen the images, paintings and magical sculptures of its beautiful landscapes, fields and settlements. Some years, I felt more comfortable in the Genedar, finding an easier time to flee and stay safe from the Legion, while other ones, I realized how pleasant it was to have earth, air and a permanent sky to gaze upon.”  
She closes her eyes and shakes her head.  
“But I suppose, if I had to-“

“Raxeen?”

The voice they hear comes from behind their position and is spoken from a fourth individual, not of their group. For the elves, it is an unfamiliar one, which they can’t recall from anywhere. It appears that Rax has a very different experience, with how her eyes widen in shock.  
She turns and comes face to face with a person who stands a few meters away.  
“…Aruunel?”

Even if the voice might not have been, the name is certainly one Riv and Thariss both recognize. They have never met her before, but as soon as they turn around to face her, they can see similar features to another woman they first met several months ago.  
In that spot stands a strong and rather confident figure, with light blue skin, white eyes and shoulder-length white hair with the right side of it being completed cut down. Her horns have a similar wavy style as Irannil’s, with her body having a fairly toned and somewhat curvy build. She is obviously tall, but does not reach the same height as Rax.  
Compared to her sister, this woman wears slightly heavier grey armor, although not plate. From her chest hangs a tabard in pale blue, with an orange mark on top, framed by dark blue. The elves can’t really identify the origin, but they assume it must mean something to the draenei. 

Rax and Aruu stare at each other for several moments, but when they finally start to talk, it is in their native tongue, which keeps the other duo out of the conversation for the time being.  
“Aruu, it is so good to see you again! I have missed your company.”

Aruu, on the other hand, looks far more skeptical and Rax isn’t really that surprised. There are several reasons why, and she believes she can identify most of them.  
The shaman folds her arms before she responds.  
“Didn’t think I’d ever get to see you on Azeroth. Figured you’d be stuck on Draenor until that land shatters completely. Guess I was wrong”, she says, her tone colder than Rax would’ve hoped.  
“I received a message from Irannil several months ago. Said you were doing something different with your life. I found it difficult to believe but, seems she was right.” 

The paladin clears her throat awkwardly and tries her best to keep their eyes locked, but she doesn’t seem entirely comfortable with it.  
“Yes, I…I found something else to do. She realized more than I ever did how important it was with new scenery. Azeroth was not what I initially had in mind but, it made me very intrigued.” 

Aruu opens her mouth, but then hesitates, not sure if she wants to say it. She raises her hand to correct her hair, pushing a few stray strands away from her eyes.  
“I…saw you coming towards the entrance earlier”, she reluctantly admits. “I wanted to see if it was really you or if I was hallucinating. With the spirits, you never know.”  
She glances towards her companions, particularly the shorter one.  
“And now you travel with a blood elf? What in the Light’s name has happened? Don’t you know that they attacked us when we tried to reclaim the Exodar?”

Rax inclines her head and lifts a hand which she hopes is in reassurance.  
“Yes, I know, but do not worry. This one next to me is not like them. She is an ally of mine and a friend. If you wish to make sure, ask her yourself.”

Aruu is still very skeptical, but both of them turn towards the elves, while switching back to Common.  
“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

The question sounds a little bit more hostile than they had anticipated, with the elves sharing a brief glance, before Riv starts talking.  
“My name is Rivaryn Silvershroud, this is my partner and girlfriend, Thariss Dusksong. We’re Raxeen’s companions and fellow travelers. We met in Outland, around Zangarmarsh, and have been together ever since.  
We take and solve jobs together wherever we go, usually combat-oriented. Rax is sort of part of our team, even if it’s a small one so far.”

Aruu is quite confused by her answer, directing herself back to her old comrade.  
“What does she mean by that? Are you suddenly a mercenary now? When did this happen? Seems like quite a descent from a Vindicator.” 

Rax displays some discomfort, particularly from the way that Aruu almost seems to accuse her.  
“Well, uh, as Rivaryn said, we met in Zangarmarsh. They were under attack by the naga when I found them and I assisted them in that fight.”

Thariss snorts amusedly.  
“Hey, no need to be modest about it. Rax saved our lives that day. We wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t for her.”

Shortly after, Riv nods in agreement, although Rax does her best not to seem all too proud of it.  
“At any rate, afterwards, I decided to take them to a few other places, one of them being Shattrath.  
The two of them were very good company and I saw no reason why we could not travel together. When they offered, I accepted.”

“Heh, not immediately, though.”

Rax smiles at the warrior and shrugs.  
“Well, I was initially reluctant, I suppose, but it was a new experience for me. I did not know quite what to do and what it would be like. You have obviously proven that there was no need to worry by now.”

Aruu takes the opportunity to study them all, and it’s not too hard for them to guess that she’s trying to check out their gear, perhaps evaluating their effectiveness.  
“And how has the mercenary work gone in ‘Outland’? Is there even anything left to fight on?”

Thariss shrugs.  
“Alright, I guess? I mean, there are some places which are definitely worse than anywhere on Azeroth, but there’s still a planet over there, so it’s not like we had to jump between islands or anything.”

Not wanting to actually discuss such things for long, Rax decides to ask a question of her own before they get much further.  
“How have you been doing, Aruu? Has Azeroth treated you well?”

The shaman gazes at Rax doubtfully, for a short time seeming as if she doesn’t actually want to mention what her life has been thus far, but she eventually abandons this thought.  
“Fine, I guess. I’ve been spending most of my time here, around the isles and on the Exodar. Since learning to listen to the elemental spirits, I have been drawn to the shamanistic Order that has been created among our people, and we’ve steadily been growing. Nobundo has been of much help. I suppose I should call him my ‘mentor’ by now.”  
She sighs and looks down.  
“I’ve visited a few other places on Azeroth, mostly Kalimdor. The majority of those I have encountered are night elves and they are fairly…decent, I admit.” 

Thariss chuckles.  
“Thanks. Good to know you didn’t immediately hate us.” 

If she was joking, it wasn’t really something that would make Aruu laugh. A few seconds later, she even begins to frown, but not due to what the warrior said.  
“It is unfortunate that the orcs are also present on this world. I hoped we could’ve escaped their kind once and for all, but we’ve had no such luck. At least it has given me an opportunity to get one last piece of revenge.”

Her tone is turning more vicious now and it worries Rax.  
“You have been fighting them?”

She nods and indicates the weapons hanging from belt – two axes.  
“Of course, every chance I get, which are quite a lot if you travel further to the east. Every time I cut one down, I feel a little bit better. Won’t be satisfied until the numbers are evened out, though.”  
A small, somewhat gleeful smile appears on her lips.  
“Do you know what they called me back on Draenor? Wog’randash; it means ‘Bloodied Wind’ apparently. I slaughter them, taint the soil with their foul blood and they give me titles.”  
She chuckles bitterly.  
“They truly are idiots.” 

The elves are somewhat taken aback by how eager she is to speak of the killing she has done. Not that they aren’t the same, but Aruu doesn’t seem to be talking about specifically protecting anyone.  
At the same time, Rax exhales, some exhaustion descending over her features.  
“I…understand why you feel this way, Aruu, but you should not hold such a fierce grudge against them. It will not be good for you in the long run. And I can see the sort of look you are giving my companion, but do not aim it at her. She is not responsible for the deaths of any draenei, nor is it wise to be angry at every sin’dorei.”

If she was a little bit annoyed before, Aruu is now really starting to get angry and she frowns at Rax.  
“Excuse me? You don’t think that’s kind of hypocritical coming from you?  
Tell me, Raxeen, what have you been doing lately, hmm?”

“What do you mean? We told you, did we not? I have been fighting and protecting others in Draenor. In fact, I was involved in the fight to liberate the Temple of-“

Aruu groans loudly, which interrupts the paladin.  
“I’m not interested in those types of excuses, Rax. You know I’m not, because you would never have done that yourself, if it wasn’t for these two companions of yours. They probably dragged you out of whatever misery you were drowning in.”  
Her tone now makes Thariss frown, but Rax merely stands there rather passively.  
“No, what I want to hear is, what were you doing before that? Have you done anything particular with your life over the past several _decades_ since the orcs destroyed our home? Have you managed to look away from the failures, the mistakes and the deaths we suffered? Or is it more likely that you have simply continued to wallow in all that we endure together, trapped in a never-ending spiral of nightmarish memories?”

What she says is hard for two to identify, as they’re not sure if it’s actually questions or pure accusations. She would know Rax rather well though, would she not?  
“I…I do not know what to say.”

“Exactly and that’s the whole problem. If you want to scold someone for living in the past, perhaps you should look yourself in the mirror first.”  
Her words definitely have an impact and the elven duo are rather surprised to see how hesitant Rax is. They’re not sure they’ve ever seen her like this. She can definitely be polite, but she’s practically letting Aruu dominate the conversation.  
“Why did you come to the Exodar, Rax?”

Rax coughs slightly, sounding a little awkward still.  
“I…came with a friend.”

“What friend?”

“An old friend who I knew from Auchindoun. I met him in Stormwind and he said he purchased a trip here and we were welcome to join him.”

Aruu scowls still and shakes her head.  
“What, just to see a crashed fortress? That’s it? If you wanted to do that, you could’ve just gone to Draenor or asked for a picture somewhere. Did you actually need to ride all the way here for it? You knew what would happen, knew who you would run into.”

“Aruu, I…I swear that I did not expect for us to meet with-“

“Bullshit, Rax! You know you’re lying, don’t even try to tell me otherwise! You knew I came here, as I told you many months ago and you didn’t want to come along. If you wanted to meet other draenei, there are tons of us on Draenor, which you were already aware of.”  
She scoffs and turns her eyes away.  
“No, be honest and admit that you came here for me. You wanted to see me again, despite the fact that I said there’s no point.” 

“I…”, Rax starts, but doesn’t finish. She tentatively bites her lower lip instead, unable to say much else. She’d like to deny the claim, but realizes how unfair that would be. 

The gaze Aruu turns to her now is one filled with fury and perhaps even a small bit of disgust.  
“When will you get it through your thick skull that it’s over between us, Rax? There is nothing more for us ever again. You ruined the last vestiges of what remained and I have moved on from that life. Just because you’re still friends with Irannil, just because many people here still respect you, that does not mean you and I need to talk.”

“Aruu, I don’t-“

“Shut up, Rax! I don’t want to hear it! Stop making excuses, stop living in the past!”  
She suddenly strolls forward, the sound of her hooves echoing in the hall, which infuses the already tense silence that has filled the area due to their argument. She halts only a meter away, glaring at the paladin, who does not dare to meet her eyes.  
“If there is anyone you have failed in your pitiful life, it’s me and I would prefer you leave it at that. Stop bothering me and think you can control what I am. If you continue to do so, I won’t be responsible for what happens.  
You should never have come.”

She does not wait for a retort or give Rax any sort of chance to stop her as she leaves the vicinity. She leaves a woman filled with shards of regret and cracks in her otherwise to self-assured demeanor. Rax only looks at the ground, guilt displayed across her face, her shoulders and arms hanging down.  
After a few seconds, Riv steps closer, touching the nearest arm.  
“I…I’m sorry, Raxeen. Is there…anything we can do for you?”

The paladin takes a deep breath and then shakes her head.  
“No, you cannot. Aruu is right, I should not have suggested this trip. Once more, I have been a fool.”


	26. Trapped in shadows

Despite the conflict on the first day of their visit, Rivaryn and Thariss can easily state that they feel like both the Exodar and the draenei people in general are very pleasant. Even if they were clearly initially skeptical of Riv, they have shown great hospitality afterwards and there was a little gathering in the evening among some of the locals, who not only wanted to speak with Raxeen, but also her elven companions. They hoped to learn more, especially from the blood elf, as they had only had hostile interactions thus far. Riv was, obviously, happy to convey what she could. 

Sadly, despite the enjoyment the duo received, Rax did not really share of it. They tried to invite her, to cheer her up and show that there are other things to do here, especially together. Unfortunately, the paladin was disinterested in any alternatives and chose instead to grab a bottle of some kind of draenei liquor and sat on her own in a corner. Even if she got fairly drunk, she was never particularly loud, only gloomy. This continued until the next day, making her friends worry and Riv realized she had to do something about it.

Shortly after breakfast, the hunter decides to wander up alone to the surface once more and asks the local guards if they have seen a specific member of the shamanistic Order. Following these directions, she approaches the northern side of one of the ponds close to the city.  
She eventually finds Aruunel underneath a tree, sitting quietly on the ground with her legs folded and her hands placed on the knees. Interestingly, there’s a magical aura swirling around her, with rocks floating in the air. Riv’s inherit sense for magic can detect it, but like much shamanistic energy, the arcane is not really involved, as these people pull at the natural elements of the world. 

It’s very fascinating to watch and not just from the standpoint of how it is utilized. Riv has encountered shamans before, but only among orcs, trolls and tauren. This is the first time she gets to witness it being wielded by a member of the Alliance races. On top of this, she has never once before seen it used in such a serene manner. Most of the time, she only faces combatants on her side or amongst her enemies. This is something more meditative, possibly a training exercise.

Hoping not to disturb Aruu too much, Riv tries to be careful and approaches her openly. If she doesn’t sneak, that should be fine, right? Everyone can see where she’s going.  
However, after several seconds, the draenei does not react whatsoever, making the elf nervous. Has she seen Riv and simply ignores her or is she so deeply submerged that she can’t comprehend anything on the outside? Perhaps it’s best to make a little bit of noise too.

Unfortunately, when she clears her throat, she quickly comes to understand how foolish that notion was. Aruu’s eyes shoot open and without even thinking about it, she sends one of the rocks flying straight towards the hunter. The shock lasts for a few moments, before she realizes what’s going on and she quickly tries to reassert a measure control over the item. It’s only at the last second that she manages to mentally grab the rock and divert it away from Riv, barely missing her.

“Raka Alar!”, Aruu exclaims as she breathes out in relief, glad that she managed to get to it. Shortly after, her expression turns into that of a glare instead.  
“That was very close, elf. You broke my meditation, which is a foolish thing to do.” 

Riv looks a little bit unsure and fidgets with her hands.  
“I…uh, yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to. I had hoped you would notice me when I came walking but, guess I wasn’t loud enough.” 

Even if she certainly could stay angry, especially after what Riv did here, Aruu merely sighs and shakes her head.  
“Nevermind. What was it you wanted? Why have you come here?”

The first impression yesterday was obviously not a good one and she didn’t do a good job at establishing a better relationship now either. She has to do better.  
“I understand if you aren’t interested but, I wanted to talk to you about…certain things. Maybe ask a few questions, if that’s alright.”

Aruu sits on the ground still, not having moved from her position and she eyes Riv suspiciously as she folds her arms.  
“What would that entail?”

“Well, you know…mostly Raxeen.” 

The shaman snorts and diverts her eyes elsewhere.  
“Of course, shouldn’t have expected anything less. Worried for her ‘feelings’, I suppose?”

Riv looks down, kicking at some nearby rocks on the ground.  
“Uh, yeah, I guess that sort of has something to do with it.”

“What about her and her feelings? It is she who came here uninvited, intruding upon my time when she shouldn’t be allowed to. Why should I care for her state of mind, when I’m the one being uncomfortable?” 

“Those are…valid questions, obviously, and I’m not here to tell you that you’re wrong or that you have to. I was kinda hoping that it might be possible to learn more from another perspective.  
Raxeen is our companion, our friend, but we don’t actually know much about her. We tried talking to your sister, but she said that you would know Rax much better.” 

Aruu stays silent for a few moments, gazing out over the water and it’s possible that she’s pondering the potential dilemma.  
“Why don’t you just ask her directly?”

“We have, but she’s always very reluctant to discuss the past. Most of the time, she’s very evasive, speaking of the draenei’s time on the Genedar or Draenor in general, rather than her own life. Other times, she requests that we don’t ask any further, that it’s too hurtful.”

Aruu finally moves one of her hands, lifting it up to her own cheek in order to stroke it in thought.  
“Perhaps she has a point. I’m not sure that I really want to either. I’d rather not think about those days anymore.”

Riv sighs, her shoulders slumping in disappointment. It looks like she’ll have no luck wherever she goes.  
“I won’t blame you for denying us the possibility, because it’s not really our right to question you or anything, but…”  
She shrugs and puts her hands down into the pockets of her pants.  
“I’d still like to know. Your knowledge is one of the few things that could help us understand better, to help things change. If we know more of who Rax really is, perhaps we could do something to rectify this whole mess. We might be able to prevent similar situations from happening in the future or at least ease the tension between you, without necessarily bringing you together.”

The shaman slowly shifts her attention back to Riv, seemingly giving her a chance, but one with a clear amount of skepticism.  
“And what if I don’t want it to be rectified?”

“Don’t you? You’d rather continue to live with the pain and the uncertainty whether you’ll have to confront each other again?”

Even if she’s obviously not particularly amenable to what is being said, Aruu is starting to give in.  
“I guess there’s some…logic to what you’re saying.”  
The magic around her has completely dispersed now and she raises a hand to rub at forehead, trying to come to terms with her decision.  
“I don’t really like this idea, but I suppose I can answer a few questions. Come, sit down. Or stand, if you don’t like the ground very much.” 

Riv offers a small smile as she walks over to get seated not too far away.  
“I’ve lived most of my life as a ranger and hunter. I feel more comfortable on the ground than on any chair.”  
Aruu gazes at her with interest and nods with a little bit of infused respect.  
“Hmm, I’m not sure where to start, though. Obviously, I already know how you two met. Irannil told us everything.”  
She takes a deep breath as she considers the possibilities. It’s not that she has nothing at all to ask; in fact, there’s about a million questions swirling in her mind, but she has to pick the ones that would be the most useful here.  
“Okay, I think I got one. Why did the two of you bond? What made you fall in love with Rax to begin with?”

An inquiry which she knew wouldn’t be easy for the draenei to answer, an assumption that becomes reality as Aruu looks down and lets her fingers tentatively tap over her legs.  
“Hmm. Falling, huh? I don’t think it can really be called something so simple. Our relationship was long and…complicated.  
We spent many years together as friends and companions, before I even realized how deep our bond had grown. I didn’t even notice at first that it had become something more.”  
She crosses her arms over her chest again and peers out over the pond, but her gaze swiftly grows distant.  
“The very first real romantic moment I can recall was in one of the hidden corners of the Genedar. The vessel was enormous, with many corridors, passages and platforms, so there were tons of spots that people could walk around or sit down by, without being disturbed. I knew that a lot of romantic couples and groups did this, in order to get some privacy in public.”

She raises one of her hands, slowly stroking it over her neck.  
“That day”, she continues, “the two of us sat together and watched one of the naaru’s lights from afar. K’ure, I think. Behind that, the vast emptiness of the Twisting Nether, with all its stars, could also be seen. The Genedar had more windows to the exterior than the Exodar has ever had and we could always witness which path we were travelling in or what surrounded us. They were reinforced, of course, so even a blast could not easily destroy them.  
At this point, while we sat there together, we were discussing something frivolous. I can’t remember what and it’s hardly important. I…I recall how she made me laugh and she seemed particularly smug after her success. It was annoying, so much so that I felt like I needed to do something. I placed my hand on her cheek, pulled her in and kissed her.”

Despite it being her own memory, an event that she has already experienced, she can’t help but blush somewhat, her cheeks becoming a shade of dark blue. Riv smiles, finding it quite cute that the shaman can still be affected in such a way after all this time. If Irannil was correct, this was many centuries before Riv was even born.  
“That’s how it started?”

“Yes. It was fairly innocent at first, something that only happened every now and then, until it gradually grew fiercer and more passionate. Eventually, we could sit like that for hours, without saying a word. I had grown accustomed to having Rax by my side and it felt comfortable.”  
She turns towards Riv again.  
“That’s why we became a couple, because I liked being in her presence. The real deep sense of love did not really appear until much later and I can still recall all the things that made us so attracted to one another.”  
She shuts her eyes.  
“I…used to love running my hands through Rax’s hair, to feel every smooth curl and the soft texture.  
She also had the most delicate kisses whenever she travelled down my body, ones that could just drive me mad.”

Riv clears her throat once more, realizing that this is getting quite steamy now, on a mental level, and her own cheeks are reddening.  
“I can…see why you’d like that.” 

Aruu turns her gaze towards Riv and chuckles, quite a gentle and pleasant noise.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“What? Oh, n-no no! That’s fine, I just…erm, well, it wasn’t what I had expected. It certainly helps me understand your interactions better, though.” 

“Well, let’s just say, the two of us were very happy for a long time.”  
A wistful smile lingers on her lips for a few seconds, until the solemn nature of their conversation returns.  
“Unfortunately, towards the end, which I’m sure you already know, it was our splintered personalities that broke us apart.”

“Yeah, Irannil told us about that. All those tragedies were very important.”

Aruu shakes her head.  
“No, that’s not what I mean. The cracks in our relationship started early on, before the war. Obviously, the consequences of the war helped to accelerate the end, but we were going in that direction for a long time.”

Riv tilts her head curiously.  
“How so?”

“Well, while I loved whenever Rax and I were together in private, we had different priorities. She was extremely dedicated to her work, even more so than her own personal life. Even if we both were a part of the same organization, I tried to take as much of her time as I possibly could, but she often resisted, felt like she needed to always be the Commander that everyone saw her as. It was difficult to accept.”  
She furrows her brow, eyes turned to the ground and she grabs a bit of grass to pull at.  
“We had actually contemplated the idea of starting a family for a long time, but she was always distracted. Had she not put more of her attention on the Shiihou than me, we would probably have had several children by now.”

Not a completely foreign prospect for Riv, as she met such questions at home, but from another angle. People asked when she and Ashindra would both marry and have kids, ideas that they rejected at the time.  
“That must’ve been tough. Did she not like the idea of adoption then? I don’t know how that’s viewed in your culture.”

Aruu blinks and looks at her confusedly at first.  
“What?”  
However, she quickly corrects herself, realizing what is going on.  
“Oh, wait, I see. I guess she hasn’t told you.” She sighs. “Although, I don’t see why she would. It’s usually a private matter.  
Raxeen was born as what we call ‘Shorj’daz’, which doesn’t have a proper translation into Common, but the closest explanation would be ‘soul of a woman’. She went through a few magical transformation procedures when she was younger – long before I was born - something that was conducted by some of our mages. However, she still wished to have offspring one day and therefore chose only a partial process, to preserve certain things. To us, that has never changed who she is.” 

She sees realization in Riv’s eyes and the elf nods.  
“Ah, I see. Don’t worry, I know what you mean. Similar things are done among my people, and many others in Azeroth. Thariss’ mom, Javynna, is Shorj’daz as well. Rax never explained this to us, however.”

Aruu shrugs.  
“Well, like I said, it is a private concern, a matter that rarely needs to be mentioned in public unless she wishes for it to be.  
Unfortunately, we never went through with our plans to have children, because she refused to let go of her role as a Vindicator. Seems like war was needed for her to finally realize that there are other things in life.”  
She frowns and snorts.  
“Wish I had known that long ago.” 

Riv hesitates here, biting at her lip. This is obviously dangerous territory with a fragile shell. She doesn’t wish to make it worse.  
“I’m…sorry, that it didn’t go better.”

Instead of getting angry, Aruu merely sighs.  
“Don’t be. There’s no point, really. I have long since given up on that life and I don’t even know if I’ll ever want to consider it again.” 

Seems a little bit drastic to give up on the future completely, especially since Aruu is relatively young for a draenei. Riv doesn’t actually wish to openly question her grim perspective, though, and instead hopes to change the subject.  
“Has Rax always been like this?”

“Like what?”

“You know, formal, devout, polite. It’s how I see her meet pretty much every person, excluding her enemies.”

Aruu nods and folds her arms.  
“Yes, for as long as I have known her, but it doesn’t derive from nowhere. I believe it’s an aspect of her family.” 

“Her parents were the same way?”

The shaman exhales and briefly shakes her head.  
“No, that’s not-…well, maybe they were, but that’s not quite what I meant. I’m talking about her brother.”

Riv arches her brow both confusedly and curiously.  
“Brother?”

“She hasn’t told you about him either, huh? No surprise there. He is not a very pleasant man.  
Rax has an older brother by the name of Advarhes. Long ago, he betrayed our people. He used to be part of a mage order among the draenei, one of the most skilled and dedicated. Unfortunately, like many others, he was eventually tempted by an offer from the Legion, one that I have not been privy to the details of, because Rax has refused to tell me. Nevertheless, he welcomed their power and the fel magic within.  
Nowadays, he is corrupted and has been for quite some time. Like most man’ari, he is constantly drawn towards us. He was the one who eventually slew both of their parents, albeit at different years, many centuries apart. Since then, he has also hunted Raxeen, hoping to shatter the last bond that exists to his past.”

Riv looks at her with shock, not having expected such a dark tale. Part of this may be due to it being a little bit too close to home.  
“Wow, I…I didn’t know it was that bad.”

Aruu nods gravely and breathes out through her nose.  
“Because of him, Rax feels an immense amount of shame, for her family and herself, something which manifests across her entire being.  
You may have seen this in her personality, her behavior and the way she fights. She wants to be a better paladin, a better defender of our people and a better person, to make up for his mistakes. She tries so hard to be the polar opposite of what he is.”  
Once more, she frowns and it’s hard to tell if she’s angry at Rax or Rax’s brother.  
“She works herself too hard, which is something I have told her for ages. She is too self-destructive and one day, it might be the end of her.”

“By the Sunwell…I feel sorry for her now. She has gone through such hardship and is constantly reminded of it. Do you think there’s anything we can do for her?”

The shaman raises a hand, pushing some of the hair away from her eyes.  
“Doubtful. Like I said yesterday, if there is someone who lives in the past, it is definitely Rax. She has a difficult time to let go of anything and most of that originates from Advarhes.”

“Yeah, no wonder. I know what it’s like to have a stain like that on your past.”

Those words are the last ones said between them for at least a minute or two. They both feel that some silence is required, to ease the tension that kept surrounding them.  
Eventually, it’s Aruu who decides to break it, by sighing once more.  
“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For our first encounter.”  
She raises a hand to scratch at her neck.  
“Irannil has always told me that I tend to be too…blunt and rude. Perhaps it’s something that has always been with me. I didn’t mean for that to affect you so harshly.”

Riv smiles in return.  
“Don’t worry, I understand why now.”

“Maybe, but that doesn’t make it right.”  
Aruu puts her hand down on the ground, slowly pushing her fingers into the soil.  
“I don’t actually hate Rax, nor do I hope anything bad happens to her. All I need is some time alone, to not have her looming above me. Her voice, her looks, her smell…it reminds me of things I’d rather not think about right now.”

“There’s really nothing between the two of you anymore, then?”

Aruu shakes her head one last time.  
“Nothing. That part was true, and I’d prefer it to stay this way.  
That said, I wouldn’t mind possibly resuming a friendship at some point, when I’ve been able to determine what it is I want.”

Riv inclines her head respectfully.  
“I understand, and I promise I’ll talk to Rax about it. Now that I know more of who she is, I believe I can put it into a perspective she might be able to accept, without hurting either of you.” 

Aruu looks at her and to Riv’s surprise, she places a hand on top of the hunter’s leg.  
“Thank you.”  
Her eyes move around searchingly, trying to determine if she has any final words.  
“Take care of Rax for us, will you? She needs friends. Help her grow, Rivaryn. Make her realize that she can be more than the person she chains herself to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I think this is the first chapter where I directly mention Raxeen as trans. It's something that I felt was necessary to establish somewhere in the story, but it won't become much of an issue in general. It's simply part of who she is._   
>  _The reason I waited this long was because I wanted it to be natural somehow. Rax wouldn't just mention that out of the blue (no pun intended), because she's not comfortable talking of private matters, even with friends. However, this felt like the right opportunity, seeing as how Riv got the chance to speak with Rax's ex, one she was with for several centuries._
> 
> _Oh and yeah, Rax also has family problems. Yes, I'm saving that for a later story arc, just like aspects of Riv and Thariss' life._


	27. Leisure moon

"So, what exactly is it that this festival is about?", Rivaryn asks as she looks at the other two women in the room. 

Her girlfriend is leaning against a nearby wall with her arms folded, while Javynna is currently moving around, trying to gather different items and texts in preparation for something they’re going to attend in a few hours.  
The priestess smiles and glances at the blood elf as she walks.  
“It is called ‘Crescent Awakening’ in Common. It is a regional event which we celebrate once every year, when the first full moon appears in this particularly season. During this occasion, the spirit of Vir’daral – a moonkin – emerges on the outskirts of Auberdine. In return for the blessing of Elune, the spirit grants one of its own, bringing good fortune and a strengthening of the local harvest.”

Riv leans back in the sofa that she’s sitting on, within the Dusksong house, and raises a confused eyebrow.  
“But…that doesn’t make sense. Why is it called _Crescent_ Awakening if it’s a full moon?”

Javy chuckles and Thariss smirks, shaking her head.  
“Yeah, that’s a question a lot of kaldorei kids around here ask at some point”, the latter says. 

The older night elf gazes at Riv, realizing she should explain.  
“It is meant to be a sort of transition. As in, the crescent ‘fully awakens’. Obviously, it doesn’t all happen in one night, but that’s technically what we celebrate. We get help from druids nearby, or in Moonglade, to predict when this occurs, as it’s not always on the same night.”

“Yeah, that’s what they say, but I’m pretty sure they just went with this because the Lunar Festival took the good word.”

Javy rolls her eyes, but still looks at her daughter in amusement.  
“Don’t criticize your elders so harshly, sweetie.”

“It’s cool, I know you didn’t make up the name, mom.”

“At any rate, after the spirit leaves, there’s usually some dancing, eating and socializing, but no specific ritual other than the first. The blessing itself sort of heralds the festivities. Most people are expected to bring something with them for everyone to enjoy, although the head priestess is usually not required to.” 

Thariss turns her eyes to her girlfriend.  
“Since mom is the senior priestess in Auberdine, she’s expected to conduct the ritual itself. Shae will probably represent us and bring something with her, though.”

Feeling like she understands the context and the purpose now, Riv slowly nods.  
“Right, okay. I guess that’s why we’re up so ‘early’, by your people’s standards.”

Javy smiles and looks at her daughter.  
“Nothing from you then, darling?”

Thariss coughs somewhat awkwardly.  
“What? Uh, we were not here when you guys did the planning. Didn’t have time to make anything.”

“Sweetheart, you have been here for at least a whole night and day now. You could’ve went over to Shaerai’s house and helped her.”

“Yeah, but…I’m not good at that stuff. Cooking isn’t really my thing, you know that.”

That makes Javy giggle and she walks over to pat Thariss on the head.  
“I suppose there is some truth to that.” 

In the meantime, the hunter is sitting there with a contemplative look on her face.  
“Hmm. So, if this is an important event, are we expected to wear a special outfit? Something ceremonial?”

“Not specifically ceremonial, no,” Javy tells her, “but it is definitely encouraged to wear something formal or elaborate, as it is a celebration.”

Riv sighs and turns her eyes to Thariss, letting them display some disappointment.  
“If you’d told me about this earlier, we could’ve prepared something before we left the Exodar. I saw some lovely dresses in there.” 

The warrior raises a hand and scratches the back of her head.  
“Oh uh, yeah, guess so. Must’ve slipped my mind. Sorry. Although, the things those draenei had would’ve probably been too large for you anyway.” 

“I guess…”

Javy turns to face Riv.  
“Oh, don’t you worry, my dear, I have actually fixed something specifically for this occasion.”

Riv faces the older woman and widen her eyes in surprise.  
“Wait, what? You’ve bought something for me?”

“Bought?” She snorts amusedly. “Certainly not. I made it.”

“…made?”

Javy smiles at her mysteriously and then wanders off into another part of the house, disappearing out of view. Thariss smirks and shakes her head.  
“She was a tailor, remember?”

“Oh. Well, yeah, I recall that you mentioned this, but I thought she stopped selling clothes centuries ago. Or longer.”

In the distance, they hear how Javy opens something, probably a wardrobe of some kind, and rummages around some compartments.  
“She doesn’t sell ‘em, though, just makes them as a hobby now, or out of ‘necessity’, when we need new stuff. Or when she’s bored.  
She has sewn a bunch of stuff for me, Shae and our two brothers.”

Once she’s done, they hear Javy’s footsteps coming closer and she’s hiding something in her arms.  
“I have also made a few pieces for Shaerai’s husband and her children, as well as my great grandchildren. I’ll do it for as long as I’m able.”

Thariss merely laughs while she shakes her head.  
“See? She’s crazy for this stuff.”

Javy looks somewhat excited when she locks eyes with Riv and closes the distance between them. She grabs the top of the item she holds in her hands and turns it around, so that she can present it and let it hang from her grasp. It is a robe in what is seemingly the right height and size for Riv, with rather long and spacious sleeves. The core of it is dark blue, with different orbs displayed along its length, in alternating colors. The two main shades for the orbs are light blue as the moon and yellow as the sun. They go around in cycles, with an eclipse in the center. 

Riv widens her eyes in astonishment.  
“Oh my…this looks amazing. You really made this just for me?”

“Of course. It was one of the first things I considered during our initial meeting.”

“How did you even check my size?”

Javy merely shrugs.  
“An educated guess. Even if I do not do this type of task for a living anymore, it’s etched into the back of my mind. It comes naturally, I suppose.”

Pushing herself up into a less lazy position on her seat, Riv raises a hand to run a few fingers over the smooth and rather comforting material of the robe. Its softness actually reminds her a little bit of some articles that one can purchase back in Silvermoon.  
“Is it…really okay for me to just take this? I’m not sure I’m worthy.”

Such a line only makes Javy smile and she leans down, putting a hand on Riv’s cheek, while placing a kiss on the other.  
“It’s absolutely fine, my dear. You are a part of this family now, and you should always be allowed to feel comfortable taking gifts when it is given from any of us.”

Riv shifts the direction of her gaze, looking up into those gentle and welcoming white eyes, feeling how a strong sense of warmth enters her chest. It makes her smile as well and a light blush appears on her cheeks.  
“Thank you, Javynna…”

Javy playfully pokes Riv’s nose and then leaves the robes in her hands.  
“You are more than welcome. Besides, there’s no one else that I know who could really fit in this, so I would prefer if you wear it. It would go to waste, otherwise.” 

“True enough.”

Off to the side, Thariss gains a rather smug expression.  
“Well hey, maybe we could give Riv all our old kids’ clothes as well. I’m sure they’re the right size.”

Riv rolls her eyes.  
“…stop it. I’m not that short!”

It makes Thariss grin.  
“I’m just saying you should watch out, babe. If this thing actually suits you, you should expect more in the future, because mom is gonna want to make more just because she can.”

They hear a snort from Javy, before the elder night elf stands back up.  
“Well, what about you then, Thariss? What do you intend to wear during the Awakening? I hope you don’t expect to attend in your current outfit.”

At this time, Thariss is standing in something pretty casual, just a short-sleeved shirt and some loose pants. She’s not even wearing socks. For now, she merely shrugs in response.  
“Eh, I dunno. I’ll just check my wardrobe later. I’m sure there’s something in there that I could wear. There’s that suit I wore for when Shae’s youngest son got married. I could use that.”

In return, Javy looks very unsatisfied.  
“What? Thariss, that’s old now. I have made so many things for you afterwards that you should try something else.”

“But…I like it. It’s comfy!”

“Well, sometimes, one should sacrifice a little bit of comfort for style. This is one of those occasions.”

Thariss sighs heavily and leans her head back against the wall.  
“Mom, c’mon. You fuss too much. Can’t you just let me wear what I like?”

It seems Javy will not accept any arguments of that kind here, and shakes her head.  
“No, not tonight. Now that your girlfriend has such a lovely piece for herself, we should find something that matches it. I will look through your wardrobe myself.”

“But…mom!”

Before the conversation can continue, they hear a noise from the entrance and the door opens up. From the outside, two more people enter and both of them are familiar to the rest. It is Shaerai and Raxeen, who seem to be discussing a topic of their own. While Raxeen has chosen to wear something more casual as well – a blue shirt and some white pants - Shae is still in her Sentinel armor, letting her long light blue hair hang loosely down her back.  
As soon as they’re within view of the rest, Riv raises a hand to wave at them.

“Hey there, Shaerai.”

The Battlemaster locks gazes with her sister’s girlfriend and offers her a bright smile.  
“There you are! Good to see you again, Rivaryn.”  
Her eyes drifts down to the item in Riv’s hands.  
“Ah, she finally gave you the robes, did she?”

“You knew about this?”

Shae emits a brief chuckle.  
“Of course, I did! Mom has been talking about it for the past several weeks. She kept asking me if I thought she had the right size and if the theme was too insensitive or not.”

Javy crosses her arms and clears her throat.  
“Well…I just wanted to be absolutely sure! I may also have made inquiries among some of the sin’dorei ambassadors I encountered.”

That makes some of the people in the room laugh a little.  
“It’s fine, by the way”, Riv reassures her. “I think it’s a lovely theme.” 

“Thank you! I’m glad you enjoy it.”

In the meantime, Thariss turns to look at her older sister and Rax.  
“What were you two talking about?”

Shae plants her hands at her hips.  
“Oh, you know, we simply had a discussion about our two organizations, so that we could compare the Sentinels to the Vindicators.” 

Rax nods in agreement.  
“Indeed. I have to say that the Sentinel’s tactics, training and methods are very fascinating. When I next encounter anyone from the Hand of Argus, Aldor or Sha’tar, I shall suggest possible cooperation opportunities for mutually beneficial trade.” 

Thariss exhales audibly.  
“I hope you guys don’t intend to talk about this for very long. It’s gonna get boring.”

“Fine, then we won’t include you”, Shae states. “Just because you have no interest in the administrative and organizational parts of the military, that doesn’t mean we’ll have to skip it for your sake.”

“C’mon, there’s so much other stuff we could talk about, though!”

From behind the two women at the door, they suddenly hear another person clearing their throat, trying to get someone’s attention.  
“Shae, could you allow me to slip past? I probably shouldn’t stand here with this for too long.”

Shae blinks, looks over her shoulder and then steps aside.  
“Oh, of course. I’m sorry, honey.”

As she does, another kaldorei wanders into the room, this one a male with darker purple skin and shoulder-length green hair. He’s currently in a rather comfortable light blue robe with swirling silvery lines along its length.  
Riv seems mildly surprised and looks in Thariss’ direction.  
“Who’s that?”

“What?”, Thariss asks.  
“Oh, right, you haven’t met him yet. That’s Herlian, Shae’s husband.”

Hearing his name being spoken, he looks at the two women, offering them a gentle expression and a brief nod.  
“Hello there, to both of you. I didn’t get a chance to do it last time, but welcome to Auberdine, Rivaryn. I would shake your hand, but…” He indicates a large bowl in his hands.

Riv merely chuckles.  
“That’s alright. It’s nice to meet you too, mister Herlian.”

Shortly after, he wanders up to the oldest elf in the room and shows the bowl to her.  
“Javynna, I was wondering if you could take a look at this.”  
He lets her remove the lid on the top so that she can see the mixture of liquid and solid bits within.  
“It’s my own version of sagefish stew that we prepared together for the feast later. I was mostly satisfied with the ingredients but, I’m a little bit uncertain of the taste. I’m not confident that we used enough seasoning. Could you have a sip and see what you think?”

“Oh, of course. Give me a moment”, she tells him, as she moves off to fetch a spoon. She returns a short while later, dipping it into the stew and lets it swirl around her mouth. Everyone else stays quiet as she looks off into the distance, trying to analyze the contents.  
“Hmm. It’s pretty good, I’d say, but I do believe you’re right. It could use a little bit stronger sting to it.”

Helian sighs heavily.  
“Dammit, I knew it! I knew I should’ve followed my instincts. I told Shae the same thing, but she said it would be fine.”

A few meters back, the same woman rolls her eyes.  
“Because it is. You two are so picky.”

“Actually”, Javy says while looking at Herlian, “I bought some dwarven spices when I was in Theramore, exported directly from Ironforge. I think they would work very well in your stew.”

“Mom, please!”, Shae exclaims. Unfortunately, she isn’t about to give in here and Javy merely winks at her daughter, while she takes Herlian with her into the kitchen to help him out.  
Seeing no other alternative, Shae tries to ignore them and instead approaches the two other women inside. She gives both Thariss and Riv a kiss on their cheeks.  
“I’m glad that you’re both safe. Raxeen here have been telling me a bit of the stuff you two have been doing lately.”

“Good”, Thariss states. “Hope she mentioned all the cool parts where I was awesome. Did she tell you about the gronn fight?”

“Yes, yes, she told me all about it, dear.”

Thariss gazes at her with a little bit of suspicion.  
“You’re just saying that. Let me give you the details.”

Another sigh from Shae as she holds up a hand.  
“Please, save it for later. I wanna prepare myself properly for whatever embellished heroics you’ve got planned.”

While Thariss pouts, Riv lets out a giggle. The blood elf then directs her attention fully to the older sister.  
“Where’s your kids, by the way? I thought all three would be here today. Wanted to get the chance to meet them.”

Shae looks a little bit disappointed as she shrugs.  
“I hoped so too, but unfortunately, they’re all pretty busy right now.  
Wanndiel, my oldest, is off on Azuremyst. He’s attending his priestly duties among the draenei. They wanted to speak with some representatives of Elune and he volunteered.”

“Oh, that’s unfortunate”, Riv says in a mildly sad tone. “We were actually on that isle not too long ago, but we didn’t see him.”

“I’m not all too surprised. You went to the Exodar, right? I doubt they needed his aid in there. He’s probably in one of the smaller outposts.  
My daughter, Mivaste, has probably remained with the Alliance in Outland. Her blacksmithing expertise were needed among their armies and she headed with the troops as soon as they left. I’ve received a few letters, but the last ones didn’t say anything about when she’d be back.  
And then there’s Edlaes, my youngest son, who went off on a scholarly mission to Ironforge a few years ago. From the letters I’ve received, he’s still there and he will probably remain for a while. I suppose he might be talking to Malnac.”

Riv nods in thought.  
“I see. Well, at least they’re doing important things then. Are there no other Dusksongs around during this year’s celebration?”

“Oh, there’s a few. Except for us, Wanndiel’s wife and their two kids should be there. I believe Edlaes’ husband is further down south, but I heard he might be taking a nightsaber, if he gets the time.” 

If Riv actually takes a step back and considers it all, she realizes that it’s a little bit overwhelming. It brings a joyful and yet nervous look to her expression.  
“Hadn’t thought about what a big family I’ve entered. Feels so different from mine.”

The words make both Shae and Thariss smile warmly.  
“And we’re more than happy to have you with us”, Shae states.  
“Now then, have you had time to try out the robe yet?”

Riv raises her eyes to meet with the Battlemaster’s, but shakes her head briefly.  
“No, I haven’t. I received it just a short while ago.”

“Then go ahead! I think we’d all like to see how well you wear it.” 

“But, erm, is that okay? I mean, I might be needed for something before it starts and-“

“Tsk, nonsense! It’s a few hours left before we have to go. If there’s anything else we need, I’ll take care of it. You’re our guest too and should rest while you can.”

Even if she doesn’t mean to, Riv looks somewhat excited when she nods and stands up.  
“Alright! I’ll be back shortly.” 

When she wanders off, Thariss glances after her longingly. Not like she ever hides her feelings much anyway, but with Riv, it’s even less so. Being somewhat distracted, she twitches in surprise when Shae wraps an arm around her little sister’s shoulders.  
“I’m glad that the two of you have stayed together. She’s a great person and you’re a much better match than I could’ve ever anticipated.”

Thariss looks both happy and slightly embarrassed.  
“Heh. Well…yeah, guess so. Thanks. I think she’s amazing and I’m still kinda shocked she enjoys being around someone like me.”

“I’m sure she feels the same. Oh, and don’t worry about the Sentinels anymore. I’ve informed the entire regional force that we’ll be seeing a sin’dorei here pretty often from now on. They’re aware and she’ll be able to go where she wants.”

Despite that it’s supposed to be a reassurance, it makes Thariss appear somewhat unsure.  
“Uh…okay. Was that necessary? I mean, I’m not ashamed or anything but, do you really have to speak to the entire army about my love life?”

Shae smirks and raises a hand to poke her nose.  
“I haven’t told them everything in detail, obviously. But yes, I do think it’s important that people know of our partners. Besides, a few people probably find it interesting, due to gossip and stuff like that.” 

Thariss slumps her shoulders and groans in annoyance.  
“Dammit, Shae. I hope this isn’t the kind of shit I’ll have to speak about during the celebration.”

“Oh, I’m sure there will be lots of people who wants to talk to both of you. And you know what? I’m not even going to apologize”, she says smugly.

By now, Thariss is already dreading all the irritating conversations she’ll need to have, and she tries to mentally prepare herself. Luckily, all such thoughts immediately evaporate when Riv reenters the room, wearing the robes made specifically for her. On top of this, she has removed the hairband, letting her black hair hang down over her shoulder.  
“So, uh, I think it’s done. At least it feels pretty comfortable.”

The warrior widens her eyes in astonishment, and around a similar time, her mother and Herlian enters as well. Javy especially seem very pleased.  
“Oh, amazing! You look beautiful, Rivaryn. I knew this design was perfect for you.”

Riv smiles shyly and hides her hands in her sleeves, while she holds her arms before her.  
“Thank you. I thought it would be a little bit too big, but I was wrong. You did a splendid job.”  
However, it’s not their praise she’s interested in, but rather the one she’s searching for now. She gazes expectantly at Thariss, trying to inspect her reaction.  
“What do you think?”

Thariss, on the other hand, is silent for several moments, merely staring at the gorgeous sight before her. She wants to express herself in some clever way, but she doesn’t know what would be best. She’s eventually forced to say something, when her sister puts a hand to her back and pushes her forward.  
The warrior clears her throat, surveys her girlfriend once more and shares a look with her.  
“Remember what I said about having a similar divinity? Yeah, I was right.”

Riv giggles and then closes the distance between them, pulling at Thariss shirt to get her into a more manageable height, locking their lips in a gratifying kiss. The rest of the room watches in delight as the duo embraces one another.  
“Changed your mind about your own?”

“Yeah, I’ll definitely need to find something to match it.”


	28. Setting sun

It must have been at least two years now. Although, to Rivaryn, that’s not even close to enough. The sight of her homeland isn’t something she had been missing and she certainly hasn’t regretted avoiding its borders. To even be on the same continent as that nation is not something she had considered for the foreseeable future, as she was more than content about staying on Kalimdor, together with her girlfriend. Unfortunately, her life is rarely stable enough to allow such plans. 

A few weeks have now gone by since they first arrived in Auberdine, for their first proper vacation after the journey through Outland, and in general, Azeroth had been calming down. No more demon attacks, no more Illidan, no more war for the time being. In fact, even the escalation of hostilities between the Alliance and Horde has been postponed, due to much of the armies still not having fully returned. Apparently, that presented the perfect opportunity for another entity to strike, at least according to the letter that Riv received from her sister not too long ago.

The Isle of Quel’danas, a region that is considered to be prestigious and holy even among the sin’dorei, had been assaulted by demonic forces. Riv’s initial reaction was to ask why. Why would anyone care about that island? As far as she and most of her people knew, it has been an abandoned and shunned place, ever since the Third War. It used to hold the hallowed Sunwell within its borders, but there is nothing left of it now, except haunting memories and the pain of an entire people. Why the Legion would target it or why Kassari was pleading for the mercenary trio to meet her there, Riv doesn’t know, but it did seem urgent. 

Riv, Thariss, Raxeen and their pets, all decided to board some ships and sailed towards the east. Along the way, they met up with a small sin’dorei fleet, which was also heading in that direction, picking up stragglers and outsiders that wanted to help out. Apparently, the elves can use all the help they can get.  
This is why the trio can currently be found on the deck of the _Brisk Wavehunter_ , a rather small ship controlled by a woman called Captain Fadirwae Autumnfield. Unfortunately, as they approach the northern shore, they can see that the blood elven town here – Sun’s Reach – is still surrounded by chaos, being under attack by demonic forces. 

The closer they get, not only do the expressions of the crew members get more doubtful, but also that of the Captain. She’s standing in a long red coat with golden ornaments and white clothes underneath, running a gloved hand over her chin, with a troubled look in her eyes.  
“Seems the situation in the town has not been stabilized. We may have to wait.”

She speaks in Common, not just for the benefit of Thariss and Rax, but also a few other mercenaries that are currently seated along the ship’s length, all of them preparing for battle. Although, by the Captain’s words, that may not happen.  
“Wait?”, asks Thariss skeptically. “Why would we wait?”

The blonde and light brown-skinned blood elf turns towards the much taller night elf, who isn’t standing too far away. The Captain is not a fighter, but she doesn’t look like she’s unused to hectic scenarios either. They have heard she sailed this ship after the Scourge invasion, for example.  
“It won’t be safe to dock with what we have right now. The Wavehunter isn’t equipped for warzones.” 

Thariss frowns at her.  
“What? That’s bullshit. Do you see what’s happening on the shore right now? The demons are overrunning that town. We need to get in there and reinforce the troops on our side, or they’ll get slaughtered.”

Fadirwae furrows her brow, not seeming like she’s going to back down all too easily.  
“Without any safety precautions? What do you plan to do if the demons jump onto our ship, or worse, toss some of their felfire bolts in our direction? The whole ship will collapse before we even reach land. We have more people to transport than just your team, you know. We can’t sacrifice everything right here.”

Neither the crew nor the other mercs seem ready to challenge the Captain, but Thariss is getting flashbacks to her own military career. She won’t stand down, no matter how little authority she has here.  
“And what, you’d rather let those in the town get killed? You realize that’s your people in there, right? You wanna abandon them? They’ll die if we don’t help them.”

The Captain continues to glare at Thariss, but she doesn’t have anything useful to respond with, as there’s clear signs of hesitation. She realizes how important they are.  
Riv is definitely on her girlfriend’s side, but she also admits that it might be good to approach this dilemma with a more careful tone, which is why she moves in to support.  
“Captain, we understand your concerns and we’re not here to get your crew killed, but we know what we’re doing. We’ve been in worse situations and improvised plans is one of our specialties. Please, give us a chance. We promise we’ll keep you safe.”

Fadirwae’s eyes shifts between the two women and her resolve keeps wavering for every second. What helps this notion even further are the screams in the background, being heard all the way to the fleet.  
With a heavy sigh, her shoulders slump and she raises a hand to rub at her temples.  
“I have a feeling I’ll regret this.”  
She looks up to address her crew.  
“Everyone, listen up! Brace yourselves for chaos, as we’re going in! Take your stations and prepare for possible impacts if we get too close to the shore!  
Mercenaries, you’ll all get paid by the Quel’thalas military for your activities here and it’s time to earn it! Protect my ship, and I’ll make sure you get something extra!”  
Lastly, she turns to speak to the trio specifically.  
“And if you three don’t do as you have promised, I swear I’ll come back to haunt you.”

Thariss grins and nods.  
“Don’t worry, you won’t regret this. I’m gonna slice up every damn demon I find.”

The Wavehunter continues along its assigned path, getting closer and closer to the heart of the commotion on the shore. When there’s no more than maybe half a minute left, Thariss puts a hand on the hilt of her blade and unsheathes it. Wanting to be ready for the action, she wanders all the way up to the edge of the ship, feeling how her excitement rises.  
One who feels quite the opposite is Riv and she looks worriedly at her girlfriend, placing a hand on Thariss' arm.

“Thariss, promise me that you’ll be careful. Don’t do anything drastic, okay?”

They both know how the warrior gets when there’s demons to fight and Riv always tries to keep an eye on her, just in case.  
Thariss smiles back at her.  
“Ah, c’mon babe, you know I wouldn’t do that with you around. I survived a month of siege at the Black Temple, right?”

“Yeah, because I kept reminding you. And I’m doing it now as well.”

Thariss chuckles, puts a few fingers under Riv’s chin to tilt it up and kisses her gently.  
“I promise I won’t do anything stupid. I’m just gonna give these assholes a proper Azerothian welcome.”

Despite enjoying the feeling, Riv still sighs.  
“Yes, that’s what I was worried you’d say.”

Astonishingly, the Wavehunter doesn’t get hit from afar even once, despite lots of flying demons soaring through the sky. There are other ships going in the same direction who are not as lucky, but they would’ve thought it was impossible to get this far unscathed. Eventually, the ship arrives no more than a few meters away from the harbor, and that’s when Fadirwae calls out again.  
“This is as close as we’ll get!”

“Good enough!”, Thariss calls back to her. However, instead of waiting for them to get any planks out so that the crew can get to the shore, the night elf immediately leaps off the ship. 

Riv widen her eyes.  
“Thariss! Dammit!”

Along the pier where they’re supposed to dock, there’s already some fighting going on, and when the night elf lands, the demons feel the vibration through the ground. Two felguards turn to look at her, but they’re too late. She tackles the first one, stabbing it right in the abdomen and then kicks the body into the water, while she ducks beneath the blade of the other and then cuts it across the back.  
“Aww, yeah! Let’s do this, you fucking shit stains! I’ve got enough metal for every single one of you!”

A third demon tries to aid its comrades, but Thariss has gotten her shield out, blocks the attack and then bashes it in the face, breaking a bunch of bones. She finishes this one as quickly and gruesomely as the previous two, stomping on its chest and then slicing its neck open. Not hesitating, she continues, launching into even more demonic forces, in order to help the people of the town, giving the blood elves and draenei at the harbor some relief.

From the ship, Riv and Rax watches it all transpire, and the hunter raises a hand to rub at the bridge of her nose.  
“...I should’ve expected this, shouldn’t I?”

Rax smiles, looking fairly amused, both by the reaction, as well as Thariss’ actions.  
“Indeed, you certainly should.”

“Why can’t she just listen to me for once?”

“Because it is demons and you know how much she loves destroying them.  
Besides, you should not worry. I am sure she will be fine. Thariss is an expert on the battlefield.”

“Yeah, but even experts make mistakes.”  
She shakes her head.  
“Anyway, go get some of those planks, so we can get you onto the shore. I’ll back Thariss up.”

“Very well.”

While Rax follows Riv’s suggestion, the blood elf stops at the edge of the ship, pulls her gun up and rests it on the railing, in order for her to snipe at some of the demons. She doesn’t know how much help Thariss needs, but this is usually how they operate. The kaldorei gets right into the thick of the mess, while Riv makes sure to support her as much as possible, so that Thariss doesn’t get ambushed.

A few minutes later, the wooden boards are prepared, giving everyone on the ship a chance to rush onto land, with Rax and Razz leading the charge.  
The paladin immediately moves to aid her fellow tall companion, and as always, she is a fearsome sight on the battlefield for anyone facing her. The Light shines around her very being, glistening across her crystalline armor, and Kerashta Rakkan is not only used to smash a few ribcages and crush some skulls, but also to add even further demonic blood that stains the ground. Razz, while not quite as deadly, is still dangerous and even though he mostly follows Riv’s directions, he also stays close to Rax, helping out by crippling her opponents or ambushing them from behind. 

During this time, Thariss is the first one who notices that they’re not fighting alone. Of course, there’s a couple of other combatants nearby, but the most notable strikes arrive through fire and ice, originating from a particular individual.  
A woman in red and blue robes with arcane energies swirling around her, stands in a position that most of her kind are not all too used to. Mages tend to stay in the back of most battles, not at the frontlines, but in this madness, there’s no opportunities for anyone to be picky.  
Kassari utilizes the element of water and ice to freeze her opponents before they reach her, and then switches abilities, letting power gather in her hand in the shape of crackling flames. Her own gaze almost seems to burn as she launches a stream of fire into the chests of three demons and then when another attempt to attack her flank, she flings an ice spear into its face. 

She’s obviously doing very well in the middle of so many enemies, which one should probably expect from a talented and well-trained Arcanist, but she is not invincible.  
Her eyes aren’t focused on every level of the ongoing fight and shortly after her success, a flying demon in the sky - some kind of felbat - aims at her and comes diving right down, tackling her with too much speed for her to be able to resist. She groans in pain as she hits the ground, desperately trying to prepare more spells, but the demon holds her down, not giving her much of a chance.

It raises its claws, getting ready penetrate her body with them, but never gets that far. Instead, a second before it occurs, the whole hand gets sliced off. In shock and agony, it unleashes a roar, while it tries to understand what’s going on.  
In response, it hears a loud battle shout, one that ends with it receiving the blade of a two-handed axe to the back of its head, killing it instantly. When it gets kicked away, Kass looks up to see the visage of her girlfriend, Khroga Steelfang, with a fierce wind whirling around her. She utilizes these shamanistic powers to block the weapons of two more demons that assault them, deflecting their attacks and then slices both apart with two swift strikes. Through the power of the elements, the demons receive not one, but at least three slashes each, as the wind helps multiply the attacks.

When the situation has somewhat calmed down, the orc moves back to her companion and leans down, offering her hand.  
“Lemme help you up.”

Kass smiles and sighs in relief, as she gratefully accepts the offer. As soon as she gets back on her feet, she embraces her companion.  
“Oh, Khroga, thank you. Don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

The orc is definitely appreciative of this gesture, but she also wants to make sure that nothing bad happens.  
“Are you alright, Kass? Any injuries?”

In response, the elf seizes the top of her armor, pulling her down into a kiss, which Khroga obviously doesn’t fight. Kass feels the tusks poking against her cheeks at the same time, something which has by now become a pleasant sensation.  
“None. You reached me just in time."

Khroga only has one free hand and she lifts this one up to Kass’ cheek, caressing it gently.  
“I would never let you fight alone.”

“I know, and I’m thankful.”

Suddenly, both of them hear a voice from a few meters away, shouting in their direction.  
“Kass!”

The mage turns around just in time to see her older sister running towards her, holding a rifle in her hands which is currently lowered.  
“Riv! I wasn’t sure if you’d make it. When did-“

Her sentence is halted before she can get any further, as Riv wrap both arms around her and hugs her tightly.  
“I saw it all. That was too close! You should be more careful, dammit!”  
She leans back in order to survey her sister.  
“Are you okay? I can see blood.”

Kass chuckles and then reveals a few minor injuries on her arms.  
“It’s only a few flesh wounds, nothing serious. I’ll get them looked at soon enough. The more important aspect is that you’re here.”  
She tilts her head slightly to see that Riv is not alone.  
“And you brought your friends too. Good! We have lots to do.”

The fighting in this particular district of the town seems to have ended, but there’s still noises of battle being heard all over the area.  
“Hey, Kass, Khroga, good to see you both”, says Thariss. “Maybe you two can explain what the hell is going on. Why are there so many demons around this place?”

Kass sighs heavily, her face suddenly looking much more distraught. She takes a step back and lets Khroga wrap an arm around her from behind, something which the mage finds comforting. While Riv doesn’t say anything, it’s pretty clear to her that these two have grown much closer during the weeks since they all left Outland.  
“You can blame Prince Kael’thas for that. He’s the one who led everyone onto the island. Or, well, I guess he calls himself the ‘Sun King’ now, despite the fact that he no longer represents our people.” 

The mercenary trio all share a few surprised gazes.  
“Kael’thas?”, Rax asks. “But, we believed he would be dead by now. Did the Horde and Alliance forces not kill him in Tempest Keep?”

“Yeah, that’s what all of us thought, but it seems such conclusions were premature. Somehow, he just barely survived the assault. From what our few Farstrider scouts have said, it appears demonic energy sustains him. I assume you remember what I told you back in Netherstorm.”

Riv frowns, throwing her gun onto her back and then folds her arms.  
“Yeah, of course. We kinda hoped that would’ve ended with his defeat, though.”

“As did we all. Unfortunately, it wasn’t that easy.  
Many of the Sunfury and other divisions, who still lived after he had seemingly been killed, decided to rejoin our people, but not everyone. It appears that Kael’thas still has a small sin’dorei force that stays loyal to him, and they are now backed up by the demons of the Legion, the naga and some ethereal mercenaries, who all want a share of the energies hiding on this isle.”

Riv shakes her head in doubt, trying to make sense of it all.  
“But I still don’t get it. Why would they attack Quel’danas? There’s nothing here anymore.”

Kass turns her eyes specifically to her sister, and the gaze she shows Riv is ambiguous.  
“You haven’t heard yet, then.  
It appears that the Sunwell has been reignited.”

Those specific words do not only shock Riv, but also Thariss and Rax, even if it’s to a lesser extent.  
Riv puts a hand to her cheek, trying to concentrate, hoping to not feel a specific sensation, one that was temporarily hidden by the adrenaline of combat. Sadly, she does. The hunger for magic has not dispersed.  
“What? Are you sure? I…I can’t feel it’s energies like we used to.”

“I’m not surprised. None of us can, Riv.  
Apparently, from the latest rumors, the last remaining vestiges of the Sunwell was hidden away and stored inside of some kind of…living entity. I don’t know who, but it doesn’t really matter. The Prince and the Legion has taken this creature away and brought it back into the Sunwell Plateau. The demons are currently blocking the energies for anyone else, as they’re utilizing it for their own purposes. They have a rather dangerous plan in mind.”  
She takes a deep breath, pausing for a second, in order for the rest to prepare themselves.  
“They aim to utilize the immense arcane powers of the Sunwell in order to summon Kil’jaeden, the Deceiver, second-in-command of the Legion.”

If the news of the Prince and the Sunwell shocked them, they are now horrified instead.  
“K…Kil’jaeden?!”, Rax exclaims. “By the Light…”

At the same time, Thariss raises her arms, spreading them in disbelief.  
“What the fuck…is he insane?!”

Kass looks a bit uncertain what to respond with and shrugs at first.  
“Well, yes, of course! If he wasn’t, this madness wouldn’t be happening. If the Legion’s influence had made him somewhat unstable, this current corruption has made him completely unable to even consider the consequences.”

“Is it possible, though?”, Rax asks.  
“I do not know much of this ‘Sunwell’ creation.”

“Definitely”, Kass responds.  
“The Well of Eternity would’ve been enough to summon Sargeras into Azeroth, even if it took too long. The Sunwell isn’t that powerful, but at full strength, it is certainly enough for a man’ari eredar. If it succeeds, the results will be catastrophic and I’m not talking hyperbolically here.  
The full forces of Azeroth haven’t yet returned and Quel’thalas do not have enough defenses to keep Kil’jaeden at bay.”  
Once more, she looks at Riv.  
“We may be facing another disaster like the Scourge invasion.”

Even if she has left her homeland behind, Riv can never accept that kind of scenario. To even consider history repeating itself is enough to make her shiver in fear. Their people could never endure it.  
“Oh, no…  
Kass, we can’t let that happen. Is there something we can do?”

Despite all the negative aspects thus far, a little bit of hope returns to Kass’ eyes.  
“There is. Despite all the setbacks we have suffered, all is not lost. Aid arrived from the least expected direction – Outland.  
A’dal lent its power in order for mages to create portals directly to the isle. We have received support from both our own people and the draenei.  
Due to this nightmarish scenario, the Sha’tar managed to convince and unite the forces of both the Scryers and the Aldor, creating a new group known as the ‘Shattered Sun Offensive’. They’re backed up by Lady Liadrin and her Blood Knights, one of our few military forces able to dispatch troops. This group aims to defeat the demons, liberate the Sunwell and help restore it to what it once was, free of demonic influence.”

It’s not like they have to guess what this new force is either, for they only have to turn their eyes towards the rest of Sun’s Reach. The Offensive are currently fighting the Legion in all corners, as if their lives depended on it, which they definitely do.  
“That’s a pretty impressive name”, Thariss admits. “And hey, if they managed to get ahold of one town, at least they’re capable of fighting.”

“They are”, Khroga agrees, “but they will need a lot more. Sun’s Reach was freed from the Legion, and we were in that strike, but there’s still demons all over the island. Everyone who’s here aren’t just fighting against some of the toughest enemies across the cosmos, but time. If the summoning of Kil’jaeden succeeds, we probably won’t survive. He’ll take a whole army with him.”

She wants to say more, but doesn’t, due to the worry on Kass’ face. The elf obviously knows the truth, but she doesn’t want to consider the end.  
At the same time, Riv’s eyes drifts off again, trying to see if she recognizes any of the people in the vicinity. There’s a lot of wounded being treated, others finding shelter or helping to get the barricades back in their positions, now that most of the demons have been driven off.  
“Is…Ash here? If the Blood Knights are, I assume she would be too.”

Kass looks at her sister, studying Riv’s face to see what sort of angle she might be approaching this from, but the older elf doesn’t give any such notions away.  
“She is. I saw her earlier, but only briefly. She was…unusually quiet. Focused mostly on the battle ahead and killing demons.”

Riv takes a deep breath, sharing a look with her girlfriend.  
“Let’s hope that’s a good sign”, the hunter states. Shortly after, she turns towards her sister.  
“But we should probably get involved too. It’s time we show these demons what we’re made of.  
I may no longer care for this land like I once did, but Quel’thalas is still my birthplace, the nation of my blood. The undead already cursed this land, and I won’t let the demons destroy it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, so, this was set around the start of the Isle of Quel'danas story, and next chapter will occur during the end, a.k.a. visiting the Sunwell after Kil'jaeden's defeat._   
> 


	29. Edge of fire

The Sunwell Plateau. For thousands of years, it was one of the most important locations for the Quel’dorei, the very heart of their civilization. The energies of the pool that was hidden within helped transform and fuel what they had become, but also protected them from any dangers of the outside. For the longest time, their people could never have imagined ever being without it, or what that would mean for them in the long run, nor how far their dependency upon it had developed. The Scourge’s invasion and destructive war changed all of that.

Just like many others of her people, Rivaryn does remember visiting the plateau once or twice when she was younger, but not more than that. The royal family and the nobility were always adamant about protecting the core, even from their citizens. Visiting the isle itself was permitted, but going all the way inside was only something done during very special occasions. The power of the Sunwell transcended the boundaries of reality, and as long as one was connected to it, there was no need to actually come back, even if many wanted to. For the high elves, that was simply a natural aspect of their lives. 

For several days, the Shattered Sun Offensive were struggling and fighting through the long and wide halls of the plateau, to reach the center and free the heart. Success was eventually reached and Kil’Jaeden, who was attempting to utilize the Sunwell to power his arrival, failed. Riv and her companions never saw this fight, as they were focusing on closing demon portals and trying to stop sin’dorei traitors, but they all felt when the Well was finally released. Its energies surged out in an explosion of warmth and joy, for being reignited, heralding its return.

After even more days, the majority of the demonic corruption has finally been cleansed, and the five women are now wandering through the area, being free to revel in the architecture and artistry of this place, despite quite a bit of damage here and there, due to the fighting. The Sunwell may have been freed, but the sin’dorei people have not yet been bound to it, like they used to be, and a personal visit is required of them.  
For Rivaryn and Kassari, despite how glad they are to be here, the journey is somewhat distracting. The nature of the Sunwell keeps tempting them, like a pleasant scent in the air, drawing them in. The two practically have to struggle in order to rein themselves in, and not make a run for it. The other three – Raxeen, Khroga and Thariss – don't really say much about it, but all of them seem to have noticed what the shorter elves are thinking. 

Once they finally reach the entrance to the last chamber, their goal, another obstacle presents itself. They see how two heavily armored sin’dorei, both of them wearing the black and red tabards of the Blood Knights, stand in their path. The one on the left, a pale-skinned man with long blond hair, raises his hand.  
“Halt! You are entering a restricted area. This part of the plateau has not yet been opened to the rest of the populace. You will have to wait. Official reports will be sent out from Silvermoon City when you are given permission to go in.”

If this was any other situation, most of them would probably have sighed in disappointment and left, but fortunately, one of those in the party is not about to let that occur. The mage among them frowns at him and folds her arms.  
“Excuse me? I am Arcanist Kassari Silvershroud of the Silvermoon Magisters, and I certainly have permission to enter this room! If you’d like to dispute that, I can take this matter to my superiors.”

That makes both of the knights hesitate.  
“Eh, well…”

She gestures at the rest of the group.  
“This woman next to me is shaman Khroga of the Horde military. She is my bodyguard and assistant. You will also find my sister, Rivaryn, in this group, along with her companions. They are all with me.”

Most of this would probably be fine, but the other guard, a woman with beige-colored skin and short brown hair, furrows her brow and looks skeptically at Thariss.  
“Does that include her? Why would we let a kaldorei past the gates of the Sunwell? Her people hate it, and everything it stands for, with every fiber of their beings. We can’t allow that to happen.”

Thariss mostly looks amused by their reactions, but Kass does not share this humor. Instead, she clenches her hands and takes a step closer.  
“How dare you?! This is Thariss Dusksong and she was with us throughout the battle in this place! She struggled against the demons with everything she had, endangering herself to help protect our people! She deserves our respect, and if you say anything else, I will make sure you will be properly reprimanded for insulting a brave soldier!” 

Her outrage doesn’t just surprise the guards, but also the rest of the team. Neither Riv nor anyone else had expected Kass to be so passionate about defending Thariss. It seems she will not let anyone hurt someone close to her sister either.  
“…very well”, the woman eventually makes herself say, “I shall hold my tongue, but that still does not change the situation. We cannot allow her inside. Our superiors would be furious if we did.”

Kass is just about to continue the argument for why they’re wrong, when they hear how the night elf herself sighs, and then shrugs.  
“Look, it’s fine. I can stay here.”

Riv turns to her girlfriend and closes the distance.  
“What? Are you sure about that? You were with us the whole time, Thariss. You deserve to see it, just as much as we do.”

“Bah, it’s okay. I wasn’t very interested in that Well or whatever, anyway. This is more of a sin’dorei thing. The rest of us are only here because of you and Kass. You two should go in there, do what you need to do.”

“Thariss is right”, Rax remarks. “While I am sure it is very fascinating, the two of us will be content to view it from afar. I will remain outside as well, and keep her company.”

Riv feels a little bit disappointed that her friends won’t be there with her, but she doesn’t have much choice.  
“Okay then. If this is what you want, I understand.”  
Before she leaves, however, Riv moves up to Thariss and wraps her arms around the night elf, hugging her as tightly as she can, despite their armors.  
“Stay safe, okay?”, she whispers. “I’ll be back as soon as I’m done in there.”

Thariss smiles and obviously returns the gesture. She isn’t currently wearing her gloves and can therefore run a hand around Riv’s ponytail.  
“Well, take your time. I know this is important to you.”

“It is.” Riv pauses for a moment, trying to think her next words through. “I don’t know how, but, when I get out of there, things will be…different.” 

“I know, and hopefully for the better.”

They both lean in for a brief kiss, before Riv gradually separates herself and joins her sister. Together with both Kass and Khroga, she wanders past the guards and into the chamber.  
This room turns out to be quite an interesting place for several different parties to meet, and there are many people currently inside from all sorts of sin’dorei factions, even a few leaders. In the distance, the trio spots the current Regent Lord - Lor’Themar Theron - standing next to three other people; Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing, Grand Magister Rommath, and Lady Liadrin, the Blood Knight Matriarch. It’s impossible to hear what they’re talking about from this distance, but it’s likely important. 

Except for those four, there’s also several more Blood Knights, Magisters and Farstriders, as well as some other non-combat related individuals. Kass greets a few along the way, but for Riv, even the rangers are unknown to her. Either these ones are new recruits, or from divisions that she never encountered. The Farstriders used to be the largest military group in the past, after all, even if that has now changed.

After being given yet another approval, from some rangers this time, they are allowed to approach the pool in the middle of the area, the round hole with a brilliant golden light in its center, the very thing they have been waiting for. They are practically overwhelmed by the feeling of it now. The Sunwell shines with such bright energy unlike they’ve ever felt before. It should be strong enough to blind them, but it doesn’t. Instead, it feels as if the Well spreads its arms, ready to embrace them both into its welcoming and purifying light, somewhat similar to a parent wanting to wrap its arms around its children. 

Well, for Khroga, it doesn’t give her quite that sensation. In fact, it’s a little bit too much for her, and she can only barely look at it, holding her hand over her eyes.  
“By the spirits…it’s like staring straight at the sun or something”, she mutters. 

The two sin’dorei are momentarily distracted by her voice, and smile.  
“Well, that is part of its name”, Riv tells her with an amused tone.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but…I hadn’t realized it would be this strong. I kinda just figured it would be a big torch, but it’s far from that.”  
As to not be forced to stare in that direction, she glances her companions.  
“It’s different for you two, I guess. What’s it like?”

Despite having a conversation, Kass and Riv can’t tear their eyes away from it for long.  
“It’s difficult to describe”, Kass admits.

“Mm, definitely”, Riv agrees. “It has become very…different from when we last felt its energies, years ago. You’d think that shouldn’t be the case, as it hasn’t been all that long, and yet the essence of it now is not like the old Sunwell at all.”

Khroga tilts her head curiously.  
“No? Is that bad?”

Kass shrugs.  
“In the past, we were able to sense the magical touch of the arcane. It was what flowed through its waters, and this aura spread throughout our nation, something you could feel in the very wind. We obviously loved it, but that was due to our nature. It was part of our bodies and souls. If I were to describe it in a physical sense, the old Sunwell was like the smooth taste of a fine wine.  
But now, it has changed. It is infused with an unusual warmth, something that thrums in the background. It’s like…”

She tries to think of a good explanation, but nothing comes to mind. Thankfully, her sister helps her.  
“Like a warm cup of tea?”

Kass smiles and nods at her.  
“Yes, I agree.”

At the same time, however, Khroga mostly looks confused.  
“Uh, okay. Well, I haven’t really had much wine or tea, so…you’ve kinda lost me.”

Kass giggles and gently caresses the orc’s strong arm.  
“It’s alright, dear. What we’re saying is, it feels good, perhaps even better.”

While they talk, Riv continues to stare at the Well.  
“To be honest, it kinda reminds me of certain other people I’ve spent time with. It has a taste of the Light.”

The mage turns her gaze towards Riv again.  
“Well, from what our forces informed me, I heard that M’uru – one of the naaru – sacrificed its being in order to purify the Well. If we bind ourselves to it now, I believe we will not only be connected to the arcane, but the Holy Light as well.”

Riv nods in thought and folds her arms.  
“It’s…kinda strange, somehow. I know that the Light was part of our culture too, mostly thanks to the humans, but I never imagined we’d become bound to it. But hey, perhaps that’s not so bad? The Light has proven to be good in many ways, and a pretty kind entity.”

Once more, Kass lips curl in a positive expression.  
“I agree. I look forward to seeing what it can do for us.”  
Soon after, she turns to her girlfriend again.  
“I think it’s time. Riv and I feel its pull, and it is difficult to resist. We have to answer it.”

Khroga nods and when Kass’ hand runs down her arm, they eventually let their fingers intertwine.  
“Yeah, that’s okay. If you don’t mind, though, I’ll wait here. I mean, not only is it not really my thing, but also…”  
She glances sideways at some of the people nearby, seeing how some of the other sin’dorei are also looking at her.  
“Don’t think the rest of your people would appreciate it if I joined you.”

“Heh, you’re probably right. But don’t go too far. We won’t be gone for long.”  
Similar to what Riv did with Thariss previously, Kass pulls Khroga down into a quick kiss, not seeming to care if anyone else is watching. Somehow, Riv is pretty proud of her sister for prioritizing her loved ones over her public image.  
Once they’re both satisfied, Kass faces her sister again and offers her hand. Riv takes it, and together, the two sin’dorei take a deep breath before approaching the Sunwell. 

At the same time, outside the entrance, Thariss and Rax can only watch the whole endeavor from a few hundred meters away, waiting for what’s about to occur. The night elf hasn’t really said much about it yet, but she’s actually fairly relieved. She has been worried for Riv ever since she became emotionally attached to the hunter.  
The addiction to magic did not only force Riv to drink a lot of elixirs and avoid being exposed to the arcane too much, but there were also the other occasional issues. Sometimes, she couldn’t sleep properly or lost her appetite out of nowhere. Having to be so dependent on a magical beverage like that, pushed her mentally and emotionally.  
Sometimes, she spent an extended period refusing to drink it, hoping that she could resist, only to instead get wild mood swings when being deprived for too long. Thariss had to convince her that imbibing it was for the best, despite how Riv may have felt about the whole issue. The night elf has already spent many nights either consoling, comforting or just holding her. Not that Thariss minds being there for her, but simultaneously, it takes its toll on both women. To think that it could all be over now, is astounding.

While they’re both sort of focused on the activities of their friends, they are somewhat startled when the two knights snap to attention, and salute. The taller duo obviously wonders what made them do that, until they hear footsteps from the opposite corridor to where they entered.  
“Officer approaching! Welcome, lady Revenor!”

Thariss and Rax widen their eyes as they see a red-haired elf walking towards them, wearing a grey armor with golden lines and blue cloth. The heavy spiked shield is still on her back, and the sword rests in her belt, but she doesn’t seem ready to wield either of them. Instead, she strolls with a distant look in her eyes, being lost in thought. She isn’t bothered by either guard and merely waves dismissively.  
“At ease”, she tells them absent-mindedly.

This doesn’t last for all too long, as Thariss chooses to speak.  
“Ashindra?”

Ash freezes, twitches in surprise, and puts her eyes on two familiar figures. The night elf has raised one of her long eyebrows.  
“Thariss? Raxeen?”  
She suddenly clears her throat and straightens her back, as if to look more prim and proper. That doesn’t stop her from still appearing fairly unsure.  
“Uh, I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Thariss shrugs.  
“Well, you do now.”

“What brings you to Quel’thalas?”

Rax smiles.  
“Arcanist Kassari sent a letter and asked us to join her and shaman Khroga. We wished to aid in protecting the Sunwell, but obviously, we were very eager to battle the Legion as well.”

Ash looks around the area somewhat desperately, but breathes out in relief when she doesn’t see the one she fears.  
“Is…Rivaryn here as well?”

Thariss snorts at the behavior, and then nudges her head towards the opening.  
“Yeah, she’s in there, visiting the Well together with her sister.” 

The words make Ash hesitate for a few moments, but eventually, she takes a few steps closer, giving her a better angle of the interior. From a distance, she sees how her old partner is standing so close to the Sunwell, holding hands with the younger sister, one that Ash practically knew as family a few years ago. Now, they’re no more than acquaintances.  
Uncertainty swirls through her heart, and her eyes remain distant, not quite present, as she watches them kneel down, putting their hands to the light of the renewed Sunwell, and being embraced by its energies. 

“Have you already been there?”, Thariss asks.

Ash nods slowly.  
“I have. I am lucky enough to be familiar with Lady Liadrin, our organization’s leader.”

“Does it…work?”

She takes a deep breath and inclines her head once more.  
“It does. It removes the urge and addiction almost immediately, which is quite an astounding effect. It’s overwhelming to begin with, due to the new combination of the Light and the arcane simultaneously, but once you get over it, the sensation is one of the most profound you’ll ever feel.”

Despite the words, neither her tone nor her face display any particular traces of happiness or excitement. She merely watches her former girlfriend finally getting some relief from all the pain, but she doesn’t reveal whether she enjoys it.  
Once Kass and Riv hug one another, Ash turns away, getting into the same direction she came from, and leaves without another word. Or at least she tries to. 

Thariss gazes after the paladin with interest, not having expected such a short and sudden encounter.  
“You don’t wanna talk to Riv?”

Ash stops in her tracks, merely standing there for a little while. She likely ponders the possibilities and the situation at hand.  
Thariss is sympathetic to why the Ash might be uncomfortable discussing it. The two have rather different connections to Riv, but she holds a special place in both their hearts. She may be with the warrior now, but life is still fleeting. If Ash tried, maybe she could actually reverse it.  
“I don’t”, Ash finally admits. “She has waited for this a long time now, I’m sure. She should be allowed to focus on something positive, and not be distracted by my problems.”

“If you say so.”

Ash is hesitant, but she decides to glance over her shoulder, letting her eyes lock with Thariss’.  
“Tell her I wish her well, will you? And take care of her.”

The paladin doesn’t wait for an answer, returning to her path, but Thariss nods and gives one anyway.  
“I will.”


	30. Quenched spirit

Yeah, it’s decided. Despite how reluctant she may have been to admit it, Thariss has to say that Quel’thalas is quite a beautiful place. It’s definitely not like the thick forests of Ashenvale or the majesty of Teldrassil, but it has its own charm, a serene eternity. It’s like the sun has constantly blessed this place, like how the moon seems to embrace certain parts of Kalimdor. Damn, her mother must be rolling around in her grave for making that comparison.

After the trio was done in the north, around Quel’danas, they decided to relocate. They were obviously welcome to stay, but it just didn’t feel quite as comfortable. Rivaryn needed a better place to rest and the island was not in any state to offer much hospitality after the battle.  
This is why the team now finds itself on another isle, still northwest of mainland Quel’thalas, but much closer. This place is apparently called ‘Sunstrider Isle’, named after the old royal family that is now practically extinct. It was actually Thariss who suggested that they stick around, at least somewhat nearby the Sunwell’s vicinity, just in case. Riv, surprisingly enough, agreed. She seems to have been in a better mood after connecting with the Well’s essence, despite being in a land that she has tried to avoid for so long.

It has been at least a week since they left the Sunwell, with both Thariss and Raxeen having been given a chance to familiarize themselves with their surroundings on the isle. Well, it’s not like they can go unnoticed. Being a kaldorei, she obviously gets a lot of attention and suspicious glances. No one stops her from roaming, though, and she has actually been able to feel safe enough to wander around without armor and only keeping one dagger in her belt. At this time, her hands are mostly full anyway, as she carries two bags filled with contents that she needs to get to her girlfriend.

Once she enters the inn and the room they rented for themselves, she looks inside, noting that Riv is still sitting on a chair by the small table, with a whole bunch of tools and gears placed both on and around it. Thariss shakes her head before she walks inside.  
“Hey, got the stuff you ordered.”

When she comes close enough, she leans down, while Riv tilts her head up without letting go of her equipment, both of them meeting in a gentle kiss. Riv smiles and inclines her head.  
“Glad to hear it. Put it down next to the chair, please. I need it close for when it’s time to apply those parts.”

Thariss does as she’s told and then takes a step back, placing her hands at her hips, and views both Riv and her work. The night elf is currently dressed in a violet short-sleeved shirt and some baggy pants, while Riv wears a white tank top and blue shorts. From the stains on these clothes, it’s pretty clear that she has used them before and Thariss remembers seeing her like this previously, though the tall leather boots aren’t on today.

After a few moments, Riv’s eyes rise once more and amusement washes over them.  
“I assume you have no idea what’s going on here.”

Thariss sighs and her shoulders slump somewhat.  
“Well…no, I don’t. It’s a mystery to me, as usual. What are you building?”

Riv chuckles and then taps one of her tools, the gyromatic micro-adjustor, on the top of a fairly thick pipe.  
“I’m putting together a rifle.”

Well, Thariss hadn’t expected all of this junk to eventually create a weapon. Then again, metals don’t exactly look like swords before they’ve been smelted and shaped by a smith.  
Regardless, the warrior arches her brow.  
“A rifle? Why would you be doing that? You have a gun already, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do, but this is something important I’ve wanted to attempt for quite some time.  
I want to build my own weapon, something that is specific to my grip, my ability, my stance; a tool that will hold touches which only I will know.”  
She lowers her gaze to the many parts around her, including the bags that Thariss just brought.  
“I’ll admit that I’m still kind of in untested waters here, as I’m no expert, but I believe I can do it.  
You remember Drelt Gantomax?”

Thariss raises a hand to scratch her cheek.  
“Uhh…oh, right, the goblin guy? 

“My engineering teacher, yes. I’ve been communicating with him ever since we returned to Azeroth, through mail, and he believes I’m ready too. I sent him a copy of the design I was planning, and while he wasn’t super satisfied that there weren’t enough explosives involved, he agreed it was pretty solid.”

“I don’t get it, though. Why would you have to build it from scratch? Can’t you just buy a rifle somewhere and add something to it?”

Riv shakes her head briefly.  
“Not with what I’m building.  
Basically, I’m going to be applying some quite special custom addition. Back in Outland, Raxeen helped me acquire one of the magical crystals that draenei use. Apparently, it’s mostly utilized in crafting and reinforcing structures, but I’m fairly certain that it can be placed in my rifle too, for some extra power.  
On top of that, I also have a few parts of demonic gear that I salvaged and got purified by the Aldor. They warned me not to use it unwisely, but it will be great as the outer layer of plating and for a more precise barrel. And now, you brought me the last piece.”

Thariss blinks confusedly.  
“Wait, what? Did I?”  
With a smile and a nod, Riv leans down towards the bags and lifts something up. It looks like a small neatly crafted glass disc.  
“A piece of glass?”

“Oh, this isn’t just glass, it’s enchanted glass, refined by sin’dorei crafters. It has a built in magical prism, which can be utilized to identify magic or possibly even life force. It will be perfect inside my new scope, with a few adjustments.”

Thariss snorts amusedly and folds her arms.  
“You really have thought of everything, huh? Pretty cool, I have to admit.  
I noticed that you ordered two cans of paint, red and gold. Does that have any significance too?”

This question makes Riv show a little bit different expression, somewhat wistful.  
“Well, not specifically for the damage output, no. I’m basing my design on elements from weaponry, art, and buildings within Quel’thalas. For that reason, I figured it would be worth it to use the same colors that my people do.”

Now that wasn’t something Thariss had expected to hear. She actually looks a slightly unsure.  
“Uh, really? I thought you’ve always said that you don’t enjoy thinking about your home.”

It’s not like Thariss has forgotten some of the moments back in Kalimdor, days when Riv got terrible flashbacks from simply stumbling into elements of this land.  
Riv takes a deep breath, lingers for a few moments, and then exhales slowly.  
“You’re right, of course, and that probably won’t go away, not yet. But I want to take steps to deal with this fear, this pain, on my own terms and pace.  
I’m not sure if it will be perfect, but things are changing. My connection to Kassari, and the return of the Sunwell, is helping. I suppose I have been given some hope.”

Despite her skepticism, Thariss still manages to display a faint smile.  
“Well, hope is always good. Just don’t rush ahead too quickly.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”  
She shifts the location of her hand, stroking her fingers over some of the loose parts around her.  
“This will pretty much be the first properly crafted sin’dorei rifle, at least in our current era. I want the world to know where it came from, that it was one of my people who built it. I don’t want for others to look at it and think ‘dwarven-made’ or ‘goblin design’. I want them to look at it and see ‘sin’dorei’.”

The words make Thariss’ smile widen.  
“Not sure how your people are gonna react to it, since I guess they’re not fond of guns, but I’m glad. Not just that you’re building this, but that you’re not gonna dismiss them anymore.”

Riv gains a similar expression on her face.  
“Well, I will still spend most of my time with you, and if you want us to live in Darkshore in the future, I’ll obviously go with you, but I agree. It’s…good to have a connection again.”

Thariss nods. What pleases her the most isn’t the fact that Riv might feel a bond with her people once more, but the fact that she may be rid of her nightmares, the horrors of the past. It will make Riv happier, hopefully.  
“So, you’ll be the golden gun-wielder, huh?”

Riv raises her eyebrow amusedly, as she intertwines their gazes.  
“Well…yeah, I guess. There is more red than gold on this, thou-“

“Nah, golden gun. C’mon, it sounds cooler! You gotta go with it.”

Tilting her head backwards, Riv emits a short laughter.  
“You’re silly.”

“Maybe, but I’m also right.”

Riv smirks and shakes her head.  
“Tsk. If you want to see so much gold on it, maybe you want to paint it, huh?”

If that’s a challenge, Thariss isn’t gonna back down. She grins and plants a hand on the table.  
“Maybe I will. You don’t think I can do it?”

“It only involves painting some metal, so yes, I think even you are capable of that.”

“Excuse me? ‘Even you’? Just because you’re a genius who can craft her own weapon, that doesn’t mean I wanna hear that kind of attitude!”

She makes Riv giggle instead.  
“Too bad. You’re stuck with me now, including the attitude.”

It’s not like it actually makes Thariss angry, anyway, as her lips are still curled into a joyful expression.  
“I’ll live, I’m sure. But hey, are you actually gonna build it in here? Not sure what the innkeeper will say about that.”

“True, I might bring it outside at some point, when I have to do the messier parts. Other than that, I don’t think it will be much of an issue. As long as you don’t mind, of course.”

“I don’t, for the most part. I would prefer that you tell me beforehand if anything is about to explode, though.”

Riv widens her eyes at first, before she chuckles.  
“Pardon? What’s that supposed to mean? Do you have that little faith in my abilities?”

“No, of course not, but you know that this stuff is really weird to me. I know nothing about gunsmithing. Gotta admit that I think it’s a little unnerving.”

“Well, don’t worry about it. I know what I’m doing, I swear.”

“Can’t help but notice that you aren’t saying that nothing can explode, though.”  
With a mischievous look on her face, Riv merely wiggles her eyebrows and gets back to work. Thariss shuts her eyes and sighs.  
“…I knew it.”  
Once this particular conversation is over, Thariss decides to pull out the other chair and takes a seat.  
“There were a few other topics I wanted to talk about, actually, if you don’t mind.”

While Riv has returned to her task, currently applying a few gears to the interior of the pipe, screwing them into place.  
“Not at all. Go ahead.”

“Well, we already touched upon the first part of it, but, do you feel better about Quel’thalas now? Just being here, I mean.”

The inquiry doesn’t actually halt Riv’s work, even though she does at least breathe in while she thinks.  
“It’s difficult to say whether I’d call it ‘better’ or not, as there’s still a lot of uncertainty involved. I doubt I could face the Dead Scar, for example. I’d prefer not to even think of it.  
However, being off the mainland does help me cope. The worst of the damage was done further south of here, and now that the Sunwell has returned, everything feels a lot…warmer, than it did a couple of years ago.”

It’s not like Thariss can actually sense that, but she’s also not a sin’dorei, so it’s not really a surprising conclusion.  
“Good. If we were given the chance, would you like to move here?”

This gets more of a reaction out of her, as she blinks in surprise and looks up.  
“What? Thariss, don’t be silly. I belong with you and nowhere else. The return of the Sunwell won’t change that.”

Thariss smiles again. Not quite the answer she was looking for, but it makes her happy.  
“Heh, I guess, but I was thinking just in general. I definitely wouldn’t mind visiting every now and then, if that’s what you want. I like Kass and seeing her again would be nice.”

“Oh, of course. I’m sure we can invite my sister to Auberdine as well, though. Now that she’s with Khroga, she will have a place in Orgrimmar.”

“True, though I dunno if I can imagine Kass walking around in there.  
Also, what about the effects of the Sunwell? How’s your addiction right now?”

The hunter raises a hand to place it on her chest, perhaps to make sure that her response will be accurate.  
“Like I mentioned a few days ago, it is completely gone now. It hasn’t actually bothered me since we were inside the Plateau.”

The entire procedure wasn’t without complications, though. Riv has never had much of a connection to the Light prior to that event, so she was quite overwhelmed at first. She received a few random moments with intense headaches and her body suddenly becoming very warm, but that disappeared after no more than two days. Hasn’t occurred since.  
“Yeah, just wanted to check up on ya.”

Riv clutches her chest somewhat, her eyes going distant.  
“It feels so…unreal in a way, like my lungs and chest are unburdened for the first time in ages. In the past, even after I drank my elixirs, there were always traces of the hunger, weights on my chest. That no longer exists.”  
She pushes the hand a bit further up and scratches her neck.  
“I spoke to Kass about it, and she says I don’t need to be afraid to go further away. This Sunwell is like the last. It has no specific range, it transcends normal borders. I should be safe, no matter where I go.”  
Another smile plays on her lips.  
“It’s not quite the same, though. With the addition of the Light, I feel a little bit freer and warmer than I used to do. It’s an unexpected but pleasant change.”

Thariss watches her curiously, trying to consider what that would actually be like, before she shrugs.  
“Can’t say I’ve noticed much in bed, in terms of warmth, although you have been very eager during the last couple of nights.”

The blood elf laughs at first, before she reaches over the table to gently slap Thariss’ arm.  
“Oh c’mon, you know it doesn’t work that way, you fool!”

Perhaps she did, but that wouldn’t prevent her from teasing.  
“If you say so, babe. Oh yeah, while we’re on the subject of you, what about your eyes? I kinda figured they’d change back to, uh…blue, right?”

Those words make Riv instinctively raise her hand to stroke a finger under one of them.  
“Mm, some of my people have been talking about it. I think that’s a more long-lasting effect. It will probably take time for that to change. Perhaps it never will. What we went through during those desperate few years is not so easily reversed.”  
Her curiosity shifts back towards her companion now.  
“But hey, what about you?”

“Hmm?”

“We’ve never been to Quel’thalas together. It’s not like we ever planned to sail all this way, and yet, here we are. What do you think of my homeland?”

Thariss leans back in her chair, her eyes travelling to the nearest window, seeing the red and yellow leaves on a few trees, something that is apparently the constant color here.  
“It’s actually pretty peaceful, more than I had expected. For me, I mean. Kinda thought it would be overwhelming, but it isn’t. Well, it’s a little bit too bright, but I’ll survive.”  
She seems distant for a time, running a hand up to her chin.  
“It’s kinda interesting. Thousands of years ago, we used to be one people, with different goals but the same essence. And yet now, it’s pretty clear that we’ve taken such massive steps towards our own paths.”

Riv views her girlfriend with both interest and excitement, nodding in agreement.  
“I think you’re seeing what I saw when I took my first steps into Ashenvale. I like both sides, though. There’s beauty in your forests, as much as in Eversong.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right.”  
Her lips soon curl into a small smirk.  
“Oh, and it’s kinda funny how much Rax seems to be enjoying herself. She has somehow managed to charm some of the women here, without even trying. Apparently, there’s a bunch of civilians nearby, and they’ve never met a draenei before.”

Of course, why would they expect anything different? Rax may act as the noble and chivalrous paladin, but there’s no doubt that she has a keen eye for other techniques.  
“Tsk. Is she the only one, though? Have you not been checking some of them out as well?”

Thariss turns to face Riv’s eyes and arches her brow.  
“Why would I need to? I’ve got the hottest one right in this room.”

If a faint smirk appeared on the hunter’s face before, it now grows even larger.  
“You know, that’s a really lame line, but I appreciate it. That’s why I always bring the prettiest kaldorei wherever I go.”

“And why you always demand I walk without a shirt”, Thariss adds with a wink.

She makes Riv giggle again for a short moment.  
“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this, but I talked to Javynna about that topic you brought up before we left for Outland.”

Thariss tries to think back, wondering what that might be. They spoke of a lot of things before they departed, some of them more important than oth-…  
Suddenly, her eyes widen.  
“Wait, what? Did you…did you speak to my mom about marriage?!”

“Yes, of course. Why not?”

“What do you mean ‘why not’? You haven’t even given me a proper answer yet! You can’t just tell my mom before me!”

Riv chuckles.  
“Oh come now, I didn’t tell her like that. We just discussed the matter, to see what her opinion would be. I wanted to make sure she wasn’t against it.”

Maybe it shouldn’t be, but Thariss considers it a small disaster. It’s virtually a miracle that Javynna didn’t try to tease her for it. If she tells Shaerai as well…  
“Okay, well…what happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know! What did she say?”

This brings quite an amused look to Riv as she places her elbows on the table and leans closer.  
“Curious now, hmm?”

“Well, duh! We’re talking about my family. This is important stuff.”

“Alright, you have a point. And, well, she wasn’t against it. In fact, she was very excited.  
However, she asked us to wait with it for now. She’d want your brother, Carvall, to be there as well. He’s still off on some kind of mission for the Cenarion Circle, and won’t be back for a while. Once he returns, perhaps in a year or so, Javynna believes it’s the perfect time for us to arrange the whole thing in Auberdine.”

Those words, and the concept itself, makes Thariss take a deep breath. Getting married, not just with Riv, but in her home, the same place that Shaerai had hers, is both an exciting and overwhelming notion.  
“Okay, I’m not gonna argue. We should delay it, obviously, but couldn’t you guys have mentioned it to me?  
Also, this isn’t quite how I had imagined that this would go down, that your answer would be ‘Yeah, sure, babe, but just wait a year’.”

Riv snorts, before she pushes herself up from the table, grabs Thariss wrist and pulls her from the chair as well. The hunter drags her over to the bed, shoves her into it, and then moves to straddle her. When Riv sits down on top of Thariss’ lap, laying arms around her neck, Riv looks deeply into those glowing white eyes. Their lips are no more than a few inches from one another.  
“Will you marry me?”, she whispers.

Thariss is surprised by the eagerness behind the movement, not having struggled against any of it, but some of that confidence returns once she catches herself. She places one hand on Riv’s back, and the other at the hip, slowly sliding further down.  
“Now this is more like it.  
I definitely will.”

Once Riv tilts her head forward to seal the deal with a kiss, they both fall back to the bed and don’t rise again until the sun has disappeared from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I know I hinted the wedding back in Torn and unbound, but I'm gonna wait until the Cata fic to actually do it._
> 
> _Oh yeah, I gotta say that the announcement of Battle for Azeroth was quite a catastrophe for me. As someone who not only writes a series about neutral characters, but one that also tends to focus on the emotional impact of such events, I just felt like...fuck._   
>  _I suppose I'll have to see what they do with it before I say anything substantial, but right now, I'm very skeptical._
> 
> _If you've actually read this far, I thank you for the interest, along with any kudos that have been given. I hope you've enjoyed it_


End file.
